Deciding to Love You
by Windlass
Summary: Just because Andy and Sam discovered they still love each other, doesn't mean there isn't hard work and baby steps left for them to do. Andy and Sam have matured enough to realise that they aren't perfect, but they are perfect for each other. Picks up where my one shot, 'You Said You Loved Me', left off. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Just because Andy and Sam discovered they still love each other doesn't mean there isn't hard work left for them to do. Andy and Sam have matured enough to realise that they aren't perfect, but they are perfect for each other. Picks up where my one shot, 'You Said You Loved Me', left off. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.**

* * *

_"Where do we go from here?" he asked. Andy smiled._

_"I don't have the answer to that, Sam. I wish I did. But I do know we go forward and we go together. No more running away." He nodded his head in agreement._

_"Now, Officer McNally, would you like to join me for a celebratory cup of coffee before we have to go back to the barn?"_

* * *

She crossed her arms. "No, Sam, I really don't, but you can get one if you want,"

His smile fell off his face. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I think that we've both discovered we love each other and that's a good thing, but there are still a lot of things we need to say and do to make it all 'better'..."

"Yeah, I get that, but what's the harm in one cup of coffee? It's a start, Andy."

"Go get one, I'm just not in the mood for celebrating anything just yet,"

Swallowing down the exasperation that was rising in him, Sam slammed the car door and strode into the coffee shop. Women. No, _this_ woman. She had him feeling up and down in a matter of minutes, clinging to hope but knowing full well she was going to make him work for it. Somehow he'd expected something like this. Somehow, he knew that this was their 'normal'.

The ride back to the barn was definitely quiet, though not as tense as it had been earlier that day. He faithfully waited for her after shift and drove her home, though he declined to come in with her. If she was going to play by these new rules, he'd decided, he would play along too.

* * *

"You what?!" Traci Nash sat in disbelief as she listened to Andy recall the events in the cruiser that morning. "Andy. You guys made some progress, that's great, but he really felt you had left him in the beginning. He was devastated. _You left him_, Andy. That was his distinct impression and although he hung on for a while, it was killing him. He finally got himself to come to a point where he needed to let go and move on. There was no news from you, he had no idea when you'd be back. You made that choice when you dropped everything and left. No, Andy. I'm your bestie and all, but I think in this case, you need to make amends to him as well. You're not some sort of princess. Or do you think you are?"

"Traci! What the hell? I...and no , I don't consider myself a _princess_!" Andy stood leaning against the window in her apartment, arms crossed over her chest, looking blankly at the figures walking below. She turned to look at Nash, who had this ability to say things as she saw them, not mincing words. Traci wasn't going to back down on this, Andy saw. "Do you really think I..."

"Look, all I know is that I worked with him almost everyday. He was shattered and broken when you left. You need to address that with him. It's not all his fault. Sure, it wasn't good that he didn't wait to start a new relationship, but you left him nothing to work with."

"Well, thanks to you I do feel like a bit of an ass, now, you know, reaming him out for...but it makes me so angry! Trace! I feel betrayed."

"Looks like you both had different expectations of your relationship, huh?

"Obviously. We need to sit down and spend some time together, discussing what's important here,"

"Well then don't tell me, tell Sam." Traci knew she'd made her point, though she still felt a little badly for being so blunt with Andy. She hugged her friend, then left the condo, hoping Andy would do the right thing.

Andy didn't call Sam right away. She looked at her watch and realized he got off in another two hours, so for now she'd hold off on calling him til then. She knew she left him more confused then ever when she refused to come in for a celebratory coffee, but she felt she had a point to make. They were reconciled, sort of, but the issues were still glaring at them and had to be addressed. And yes, maybe she'd blamed him for what had gone wrong, but Traci made her realise that she too had played a big role in all of this mess. She decided she would begin there, tell him she screwed things up by leaving and asking for his forgiveness.

Sam was getting ready to go home when he'd received Andy's text. "Can you come over for supper? I'll cook," he smiled at that before replying.

"Um, I'm not sure..." he put in a little smiley face at the end and pressed send. He walked down the hallway and out the front door. He got into his truck and checked his phone again. One text message.

"Ok, so maybe we'll order out. Just come over for supper, please," Now she just sounded way too serious. He wondered what was going on in her mind. What kind of scheme was she cooking up now? He dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"McNally, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Sam, just asking if you can come over for supper tonight, unless you've got other plans,"

"No...no other plans, but you're acting a little creepy. Are you okay? Did you get a little too much sun today?" he laughed.

"Oh Sam. Stop it! I'm serious. Picture a nice evening, supper, wine, and getting down to business,"

"Hmm. What exactly do you mean by 'getting down to business'?" That sounded too good to be true, but even he wasn't going to expect that kind of business just yet.

"Meaning, let's talk. Open, honest, heart felt..."

She heard Sam hesitate. "Look, Andy. For you, that may come easily. You know I'm not a wordy guy. If I had to, I'd prefer to communicate through writing,"

"Sam, we could so totally do that! Maybe you can write three questions or topics, we'll start with just three, okay? and I'll write three. Then we put them in a hat or whatever and one of us will pull out one question or topic. We go to our own spaces and write our answers, then we can share our letters."

She knew he was rolling his eyes. "Andy, I'm just leaving work now," The fact was Sam had been sitting in the parking lot having this discussion with her for the past ten minutes. "I'll go home first, shower, change and come over. Just order our regular take out, yeah?"

"Good, that gives me time to get into something comfortable and chill the wine,"

"Good, then. See you in an hour, ok?"

"Bye, Sam," She hung up. Now why did she get the impression he wasn't too keen on doing this? Was it the 'communicating' part he didn't want to do or was it he didn't want to come over? Despite her feelings, she went to the liquor store to pick up a bottle of pinot blanc, a fruity apple and pear wine imported from France. She got home right away, and set the bottle in the fridge to chill.

As she waited for Sam to arrive, she thought back to something she and Oliver had discussed some time ago which made her more determined to do this. It was for Oliver. Good natured, caring, well intentioned Oliver. Well, not really _for_ Oliver, but because she felt Oliver always had her back, their backs, and wanted them to be together. Oliver who struggled with his own relationship, almost going through a divorce with Zoe, except for the fact they were making that decision to love again, to build up their relationship again. The door bell rang, it was probably Sam. Or the delivery guy. Or Sam with the food he'd taken from the delivery guy on the way up. Either way. _'Because you're Andy McNally, and Andy McNally doesn't give up,'_ is what Oliver said that night after leaving the Penny. Andy smiled and opened the door. Sam pushed his way in with an armload of delicious smelling food and placed it all on the table. "Hi," he grinned, "thought I'd save the guy a trip up,"

"That's good, thought for a minute you'd taken on a second job!" she quipped as she took out the plates and cutlery. Things were feeling less stressful. Let's see how they might just heat up again when they started talking.

They took their plates to the living room, less formal that way, more relaxed. In old times, they would've both chosen to sit on the couch next to each other. Tonight, he took the armchair, she took the couch. They were several feet apart. Safe. Cautious. And it wasn't all that relaxed. Andy found each bite hard to swallow, although it had nothing to do with the food. They ate in silence for several minutes, until she'd had enough.

"Um, Sam. I did have a reason for calling you earlier. I thought supper together would be a good setting because, well, Sam, I want to, no, _need to_, apologize. To you." She looked over at him still picking at the contents of his plate.

He looked up at her, almost dropping his fork, his dark eyes showing just a hint of apprehension. "Ok. I won't say anything, so shoot,"

"I, um, well, for my behaviour at the Penny that night...I said some really ugly things, and I uh, I didn't mean them. It was just that I was hurting so badly, I was just in shock, you know?," she stopped and took a sip of water, thinking it best to save the wine for a little later, "Truth is, I'm sorry that I ran away from us six months ago. I was taking everything you said in, and I was trying to digest all of it when Luke offered me that position and no time to respond to you. Sam, I wanted you, I wanted us..."

Sam sat very quietly. He suddenly didn't want his food anymore. He didn't know what he wanted. Felt like it would be best if he got up and started walking around the room, maybe. "Andy. I didn't know you wanted us. Me. You didn't leave me with that impression." That stung, but she took it.

"And I'm so sorry for that, Sam. I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I made you feel rejected. I'm sorry for running away from us, for breaking your heart. I want to do whatever it takes for us to you know, heal and build our relationship up again. It's just that I think we need to take it slow. You know the other day at the coffee shop you and I both said we still love each other..." She was rambling now. Nervous. Had to stop doing that. She stopped talking as Sam looked at her, eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, Andy. I know what we said..." He took a sip of beer. "And for the one hundredth time, I still mean it. You are the only woman for me. I know that now. It took me a while, but here it is. Here I am. Here we are, complicated and messy, and I don't think we're going to run out of things to talk about any time soon. I accept your apology, and I know there's hurting on both sides. I forgive you, Andy, and I'll say it as many times as it takes. You know, fake it til you make it," he smiled sheepishly at her, "but now I need to hear you say it back to me."

"Okay, so, you want me to say I accept your apology for? What exactly?"

She was making this difficult. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and answered in detail. "It's important for me to hear you say that you _forgive_ me, Andy. I'm sorry I began all this after Jerry's death. I'm sorry for pushing you away, not answering your calls and text messages. All of it. And, I'm sorry I broke your heart then, and again most recently. I'm sorry all this happened, I really am. I just want us to start over, fresh."

Andy hugged herself as she sat on the couch, eyes closed, knees pulled up against her chest. "Ok, Sam, I forgive you. I choose to forgive you for breaking up with me, for leaving when you promised me you wouldn't. I forgive you for not returning any of my calls and texts, and for leaving me feeling rejected and heartbroken. I forgive you, Sam, for not being there for me when I returned."

That sounded like therapy. They didn't realise that for the past hour, they'd been heartfelt with each other, being honest with their feelings and really communicating with each other. It was enough for one night. Sam wanted to move over to the couch and hug her, though he didn't know if she'd want that yet. She seemed to be keeping him at arms length.

"Sam?" She asked meekly, her doe eyes bright and shiny.

"Yeah?"

"I think we completed another step tonight."

"Yup, maybe... Andy?"

She looked at him, sitting all alone and awkward in the corner of the room. "Can I just touch you? Hold you- it just seems like the right thing to do?"

Andy nodded. He sat next to her on the couch, holding her close to him, his cheek resting on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment, breathed in her lavender and lime shampoo scent. It made him feel peaceful and sleepy. She wrapped her fingers around his and listened to his heart beat as she tucked herself into his side. She realised then how much she missed him, missed being together like this.

* * *

The next few days flew by, soon Sam and Andy found themselves on a weekend off, still trying to figure out their new boundaries and limits.

"Hey babe, get your stuff, we're going to the gym," he'd texted her at about 7:30 that morning.

Andy rolled herself out of bed, running a hand through some serious bed head. She padded into the bathroom, took one look in the mirror and groaned. It was good to have Sam back in her life, but she hated the TO side of him. At 7:30 on a Saturday morning, especially. They'd gone for a couple of drinks last night, had some laughs with the guys from work. For once, it didn't feel awkward being with Sam now that they were a couple again. Marlo had stopped coming to the Penny. Word was out that she was looking for a transfer. Andy couldn't blame her, really, she would've done something similar if... she stopped right there. Enough of the what ifs. She brushed her hair before bringing it all up into a pony tail.

She'd grabbed a slice of left over pizza she'd made the night before and drank back a glass of water when she heard Sam at the door, jingling the keys on his key ring as he searched for hers. Heard the key slip comfortably in the lock and watched, amused, as he let himself in. He hadn't expected to see her standing there, ready to go. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Morning, you look chipper,"

She broke into this silly smile whenever she saw him. "Hey. Bright and early, isn't it, Detective?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing better to do. Ready? Let's go," and waited for her to leave before closing the door following her down the stairs. He'd purposely parked his truck way down the street. Andy scrunched up her face at this. He read her mind, "It wouldn't kill us to walk a little further, right?"

"Nope. Guess not,"

Instead of taking Andy to the gym at work, he drove out to the rec center in town, pulling up in one of the stalls.

"Why here?"

"Heard they got some really good MMA-based combat style exercise classes, so I thought we'd try 'em out,"

"Goodness, Sam. MMA as in mixed martial arts?"

"Yup. Try to remember way back to your basic training..." he nudged her arm.

"I remember, Sam, and I'll show you just how much I remember!"

"If that's a challenge, McNally, I'm up for it. I can take what you've got to offer,"

"Oh. Is that right, Detective? It hasn't been that long for me, but you on the other hand..." she teased. He smirked at that comment. "We'll see, McNally,"

Sam secured the truck and the two of them headed for the main gym, continuing with their light bantering.

They found a spot next to each other and waited as the instructor prepared for their class. She'd just gathered the drop in sign-up sheets from the back and started the music. "I'm April, and I'm going to do some introductory moves, basic moves you'll need to know through out the classes," she said into her mic. "Just follow along as best as you can, you'll get it soon enough." Sam glanced over at Andy, who was concentrating really hard on keeping up with April. Andy caught him looking at her and flashed him a beautiful smile before refocussing on the moves. '_Walls coming down,' _he assessed. '_Great idea to sign up for these classes, Swarek,'_ he thought proudly to himself and followed along with the rest of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning toward a two-shot. This might be the last chapter. Life, summer, all this gets in the way from writing a good tale. At least for me. :) Fun, fluffy, feel good chapter. As Sam says, "Don't over-think it!" Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rookie Blue.

* * *

******This chapter would take place several months after they first got back together. **Sam and Andy have been working hard at developing their new relationship, slowly and deliberately. Waiting for the right moment. They've also enlisted the help of a therapist to help them along the way. 

* * *

Sam to therapist: "What we had was so fragile and precious, I'd give anything to have that again, minus the ugly stuff. I want the beautiful, the pure, just the love."

Therapist: But you know every relationship has both elements: the love and the 'ugly stuff'. You just have to learn to deal with what's 'not so nice' before it turns into the 'ugly stuff'. It means you need to communicate your feelings, and be respectful and mindful of hers. And, the little things...show each other how you feel by doing something nice once in a while.

* * *

Sam stopped in at a florist's on the way home from work. It was warm and sunny out, and the vendor had a colourful array of bouquets set up on the sidewalk outside the store. Sam looked over all the flowers, not sure which one to choose, when a female clerk stood next to him. "Looking for something special?"

He looked at her, kind of surprised at the offer of help. "Um, yeah, for my lady. She's not really formal, like roses, but she's more like the beauty of an open meadow and wildflowers," he smiled at that analogy. Andy like open meadows and wildflowers. Sure, why not? She was carefree and casual, down to earth. He envisioned her in an open meadow, touching the flowers she came upon. It made him feel happy to think of her as carefree, free from her worries and fears. That's how he wanted her to be, and he would be the one who took it upon himself to try and make it so.

The clerk smiled back. "She's one lucky lady to have such a caring guy. Here, how about these?" She pointed at a colourful bunch consisting of yellow mini sunflowers, blue bachelor buttons, purple crocuses, a few orange tiger lilies, some small white and red roses, interspersed with wispy greenery. It didn't look over the top, so he settled for those. He couldn't resist smelling the roses as he walked to the truck.

Andy was getting ready for an evening out with Sam. They'd decided on a visit to Sarah's followed by a sunset picnic and walk around the lake. She'd packed a picnic style supper: cold roast chicken and potato salad, sliced cucumbers, cherry tomatoes and flaky croissants. And not to forget the beer in a separate cooler. Having the food ready, she quickly chose a warm cotton sweater she'd bought earlier to go with her favourite jeans. She decided to put her hair up, some wispy strands just hanging down the side. She looked at her watch. Sam should be here any minute.

He knocked at her door, holding the bouquet in front of him. He didn't have time to say anything.

"Oh Sam! They're gorgeous!" she took the bouquet from him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"They remind me of you..."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you."

He came in and leaned against the wall in her kitchen. "Aren't you gonna ask me why they remind me of you?"

"Ok, why do they remind you of me?"

"They remind me of you because they're like the open meadow and wildflowers, down to earth and simple in their beauty. Like you." he smiled as he waited for her response.

"That's a beautiful analogy. Thank you, Sam. I'm impressed! " She put the flowers in a clear glass vase and set them on the dining room table.

"Oh, I love them!" she said as she admired them from a few steps back. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Andy McNally," he whispered breathlessly into her neck.

She wiggled herself around to face him, still in his embrace. "I love you, too, Sam. Thank you for being so thoughtful. I am so grateful for our second chance,"

"Me too, Andy."

She ran a finger down his cheek. "So, I've got a delicious picnic packed for us tonight. Let's head out to Sarah's, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Ready when you are," he still hugged her close, not wanting this moment to go.

"Well, we can't go if you keep holding on to me like this."

Sam released her, his hands up proclaiming his innocence. "I'm ready,"

They arrived at Sarah's for a quick visit. She had a number of errands to run, so they only stayed a short while, touching base so to speak.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? A lemonade? Water? Iced Coffee?"

"I'll just have some water, please, Sarah."

"Water for Andy, and Sam? What do you want?"

"I'll have an iced coffee, thanks,"

Sarah disappeared into the kitchen only to come out five or so minutes later with the drinks. "So, uh, I don't know how to say this, but. Oh heck, I'll just come right and say it: I'm so happy to see the two of you together again!"

Sam glanced toward Andy with a big smile on his face. "I think I can speak for both of us that we're happy to be back together, too." Andy nodded and turned to look at Sam and then at Sarah. "I didn't really want to lose your brother. Now that I have him back, I think I'd like to keep him for good."

"Aw. Sammy, she's dropping hints that she wants to marry you!," Sarah blurted out.

Awkward moment. Some coughs as Andy nearly spit out her water. There was nothing she could say because Sarah, in her blunt assessment, had hit the nail on the head. Of course Andy wanted to marry Sam. He was her soulmate.

Sam felt his neck getting warm as he began to turn a pink colour out of sheer embarrassment. He lifted a finger up to his lips. "Um, Sarah..."

"Alright, alright!" she exclaimed, "I just want you to know that I think Andy's a wonderful woman!"

Andy slipped next to Sam on the couch, feeling equally embarrassed and thankful of the compliment at the same time. They held hands.

"Anyway, you guys, I hate to run, but I have several things I still need to do. You can stay if you want,"

"No, Sarah, thanks, but we have other plans for supper and all," Andy politely pointed out. It was their cue to leave. "Thanks for the water,"

"And the iced coffee." Sam finished, standing up. He brought both glasses to the kitchen.

Sarah gave each of them a hug and saw them to the door. "Have a good time tonight, you two,"

"You sound like a mom sending her kid off on a first date," Sam commented to her as he passed her going through the doorway. They chuckled.

Andy noticed Sam's careful wording, 'a mom' instead of 'our mom' or 'mom' and for a moment she felt sad for the Swarek kids. She knew the story of Sam and Sarah's unhappy childhood growing up in foster homes. She hugged Sam tightly, pulling him into her side. He looked at her with curiosity. Only when they were seated in the truck and Sarah was driving out of sight did she offer him an explanation.

"I hugged you because I picked up on something sad you said back there,"

"Oh? What was that?" Sam was keeping his eyes on the road the whole time. He listened quietly as she began to explain.

"When you were going past Sarah you said, 'You sound like a mom sending her kid off on a first date', you didn't say, 'mom' or even 'our mom' and so I felt a bit sad..."

"Oh sweetheart, I wasn't sad. It's a part of who I am, and who Sarah is. We may not have had the best childhoods but it doesn't hold us back from being happy,"

Andy wiped away a stray tear. Darn it, she hated when she was PMSing. She always got so involved, so emotional. Sam stole a glance as he drove off the ramp to the lake. He decided against making a joke. Instead, he felt it would me more appropriate to just change the subject. "So, we're almost here. I'm getting hungry!"

"I can't wait, either, Sam. I have a surprise for you." Thinking she meant what was on the menu, he nodded. "I can't wait to taste whatever it is you've prepared for us!"

Andy smiled.

Half an hour later, they spread a beach blanket down in a quiet spot and began unloading the coolers and sorting through the plates and cutlery. There were a few people milling about on the beach, though it was getting more deserted as six o'clock approached.

"Hmm. This smells terrific," Sam said as he lifted the plastic lid to the container holding the roast chicken.

Andy frowned slightly. "Ok, I confess I bought a rotisserie chicken from the deli this morning. But the potato salad is homemade, I promise!"

"Still smells great!"

"Ok, I think we can get down to business and eat!" she announced after everything was laid out perfectly.

They spent the time enjoying the food and each other's company. All too soon, it was time to pack everything up and return it to the truck.

Andy slipped her hand into Sam's back pocket when he was locking up the truck. "All right, time for that romantic stroll you promised," They had just started their walk when Sam ran back to the truck.

"Oh. Shit. Just a sec, Andy, I'll be right back, " Sam remarked, obviously annoyed at forgetting that he needed to get something from the console in the truck; a little surprise to go with the flowers he gave her back at the condo. He unlocked the door again and began to rummage around, back turned to Andy.

Andy kicked at the sand while she waited, absentmindedly looking over the beach at random people walking their dogs. The sun was beginning to set as the magnificent colours filled the horizon. Orange, pink, and blinding yellow light shimmered on the water when he came up from behind and grasped her hand. "Let's go," They didn't walk. He ran ahead of her, while she tried her very best to catch up to him. "Sam, wait. I'm stuffed, I can't run!"

He stopped and let her catch up. "C'mon McNally, that's no excuse!" he taunted.

He took her hand again, this time breaking into a comfortable strolling pace, still breathing hard. "It's so beautiful out here, " he commented.

Andy nodded, her hair falling in feathery wisps around her face.

"Now for my surprise that I told you about, Sam." She waited for a little while, hoping to see his reaction. He arched his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as if to urge her to go on speaking. "Well, seeing as we have tomorrow off, I decided it would be nice for us to spend one night at that cabin over there." She pointed to a red roofed log cabin way down in the distance. It was probably a half mile from where they were standing.

He looked at the cabin and then back at her. "Are you sure?"

Andy bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah. It's been long enough. I want us to kick it up a notch, move forward. Besides, I miss being with you in that way, Sam, so...if you don't mind,"

A huge smile and those wonderful dimples she loved lit up Sam's face. He shook his head. "Darling, I couldn't be happier. I want to make you happy, too."

"Uh uh."

"Good. Hey, I'll race you," he shouted, already taking a head start toward the cabin. She watching him go off down the beach without her. For one thing, he seemed to have enough energy for the two of them. Andy took her time and walked slowly to where he was already waiting. She dangled the key in front of her. "Didn't matter if you won. I've got the key."

"Yup." He gathered her up in his arms. "You know, I had the best time today," he whispered. "Supper was fantastic, being here at the lake with you is magical and now this surprise. You amaze me, Andy McNally,"

"I know. Aren't you glad I'm just awesome like that?" she laughed, tossing her hair back, carefree.

Sam was placing feather soft kisses along her neck, which made Andy feel weak at the knees. She ran her hands through his dark hair, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent. "Sam. Let's get into our cabin first,"

He reluctantly stopped and let her unlock the door, his hand never once leaving its place on the small of her back. They looked inside to find everything freshly scrubbed and laundered. Andy had asked the owner about that this morning. There was a fireplace on the wall across from the king sized bed, but on a summer's night like this, Andy reckoned there would be no need for it. _'Make a note of it for winter, maybe,'_ she thought to herself. A modern, decent sized bathroom. A brown leather couch perfect for snuggling. A vase of six red long stemmed roses that sat on a side table. She'd asked the cabin's owner if they could arrange with the local florist to have these delivered and set up just before she and Sam got to the beach. Everything was perfect to cap off what had been to this point, a romantic date.

For Sam, who still had his surprise for Andy, this was confirmation that he and Andy were finally both on the same page.

They relaxed on the couch for a while. Andy was laying down, her head on resting comfortably on Sam's lap. He played with her hair, caressing her face. They were wordless, the moment taking them far away to a place and a time when comfort meant just being together. Sam was formulating his thoughts into just the right words he would say when Andy interrupted him. "Darling, it's getting late. I think we should get ready for bed, don't you?"

His heart thumped a little louder and leapt into his throat. Now was the time. No more putting off what weighed so heavily on his mind. "Just one thing, Andy. Close your eyes."

She gasped slightly at the sound of his voice, so serious. Her mind was racing that this might be a proposal. She closed her eyes, hoping she was right.

"Hold out your hand,"

"Sam?"

"Shh, Andy, just do it," he touched her lips with his finger.

He placed a key in the palm of her hand. His house key. For a moment, Andy felt the disappointment rising and tears welling up in her eyes. _'Damn it, Sam. I don't just want to move in with you.'_ Andy thought. It seemed a little hollow, she knew she wanted more. She wanted him to take this relationship to the next level. It felt to her like they'd been forever trying to figure it out. She took a deep breath.

"Open your eyes."

She looked at the key and then at Sam. "It's the key to my house...and symbolically, to my heart," Then, before she had time to register, he knelt down on one knee before her and took her hand in his. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. His eyes, ever dark and expressive, were locked onto hers. He'd never looked more serious in his life. She felt a shiver go up and down her spine. "I wake up each day without you next to me and go to bed to the same. I'm not myself without you. Marry me, Andy, do me the honour of becoming my wife. Keep me for good," He borrowed the same words she'd spoken to Sarah earlier. It took her breath away.

He thought he would die waiting for her answer. _'What if she refuses? Do we go home tonight? Because I know we'd be done,' _It was beginning to seem to him that, once again, he'd chosen the wrong time to say how he felt. This could potentially ruin everything.

"Oh my god, Sam! Really!?" She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. "Tell me honestly, did you and Sarah plan this?"

"No, that was pure coincidence. I was a little annoyed that she brought that up, actually. I don't want you to think I'm proposing because my sister suggested it. We just sort of think alike sometimes."

"Yeah, but are _you_ ready for this?"

"When we decided we would give us a second chance, that's when I knew I wanted to, felt I _had_ to, make it official. I've just had this gut feeling about us, Andy. For keeps."

"It's all so perfect! This whole day together just _fit_. Yes, Sam. I would be honoured to accept you as my husband. For keeps." She smiled at the twist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gazed into his eyes. He kissed her, his lips pressing urgently upon hers. He lifted her up off the couch and moved them both onto the bed.

* * *

Next morning, Sam awoke to feel the pressure of Andy's legs overlapping on his. She was sprawled sort of diagonally across the mattress, her hair 'arranged' in a fan-like manner. He chuckled inwardly at the sight of her looking so peaceful in her sleep. Sam knew he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. They hadn't had sex since getting back together, and to have Andy book this cabin for them was totally unexpected. It made him appreciate the fact that she'd put a lot of thought into it, and assured him she felt ready to move forward with him. He gently traced a finger over her warm tanned skin, causing her to stir a little bit. He continued to do this until she was roused from her sleep. She awoke, confused by her surroundings. "Sam?"

"Good morning, McNally," he spoke softly, a smile forming on his lips. His eyes sparkled and he leaned over her to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, this _is_ a good morning, my amazing husband to be,"

"Well, my dear fiancee, '_all good things must come to an end_', as they say, and today is our last day off for a while. Duty calls,"

Andy rolled onto her side to face him. "Are you happy, Sam?"

He touched her face, moved some hair strands out of her eyes. "I am, and I mean that with all my heart. You have made me the happiest man; I know it sounds corny, but that's how I feel, and I can't wait to live out whatever plan fate has in store for us,"

Again Andy teared up and she choked back a small sob that caught in her throat. "Sam, she whispered, "I dreamed of this day. I want to be your wife and your partner for the rest of my life. I am so happy you proposed to me last night. It couldn't have been better timing, and for us, that means a lot."

He'd moved a little closer to her and held her against his chest. He massaged her bare back, her flank, trying to find the right words to say what he felt. He was at a loss for words. He playfully patted her ass. "Come on, let's see where we can scrounge up some breakfast. I'm starving."

She traced a finger slowly and longingly across his chest. "You're not going to die of hunger within the next little while, are you?

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Ah, no, I don't think so. I've got a little time before I die,"

"Good. Now come here..." she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"I like how you think, Officer McNally," he mumbled as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

"Should we tell Sarah?" Andy wondered aloud as they left the lake. "I mean, we could just stop by very quickly..."

"Do you want to? We still have time to make a decision. It's your call, darling." He glanced over at her, then back at the traffic ahead of them.

"Let's do it!"

Sam took the off ramp that led to Sarah's. When they arrived, they saw Sarah busily working in the flower bed, back turned to them. Sam honked and laughed as she nearly jumped at the sudden noise. She stood up and walked to the truck. "Hello...to what do I owe this visit? Didn't I just see you two yesterday?"

Andy and Sam both had smiles on their faces. She looked from one to the other. "Wait a second. What?! What's going on?"

"Well, " Andy began, "seems your brother had a plan last night, Sarah."

"And you almost messed it up, too!" Sam added, pointing a finger at his sister.

"Oh my god! You didn't? You did! Oh Sam and Andy, that's wonderful news! Have you picked a date?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Sarah. No, we haven't picked a date. We've barely even had the time to digest it all. We just know we are crazy happy." Sam smiled a big smile again, as he looked at Andy. Andy nodded at Sarah. "We wanted you to be the first to know," she beamed. "Next, my dad, right, Sam?"

Sam whistled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, about your old man...I think I'll have to ask his permission!"

Andy smacked him playfully. "He likes you, Sam. Always did. He used to talk about you all the time,"

"Yeah, for the goof-ups, probably."

"Well, I'm so happy for you! You both deserve to be happy. With each other."

She gestured toward the house with a short sideways movement of her head. "Wanna come in?"

They both nodded no. "We need to get home in decent time. My man starts ten days of nightshift tonight,"

"Next time, let me know in advance when you want to come over. I'll have the spare room set up for you."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Sarah. Can you keep it under wraps for a few days? We want to make our announcement at work, too."

* * *

That night, during a lull in activities at the division, Sam sat at his desk going over the last two days.

"Miss you already. It's going to be a long, slow night at the office," he texted to Andy.

"I'm getting ready for bed; will dream sweet dreams of you, my darling. Be safe."

"Sleep well. I love you...and don't do anything without me," he teased.

Andy laughed as she read the last message. "I'll wait for you to come home, don't worry!"

He stopped short of replying by an emergency call that just came in.

"GTG, TTYL" he typed and dashed out of his office. He was paired with Andy's buddy Nick Collins tonight. It wasn't ideal, but it could be a lot worse, he thought, especially when he spotted Marlo out of the corner of his eye, standing at the coffee machine. He was glad he didn't have to interact with her.

Collins was waiting for Sam at the cruiser, keys in hand. "You drive, Collins," Sam commanded. Nick exhaled and took the driver's side. For Nick, coming home after being UC for six months had been really tough. Before it all happened, he and Andy talked at length about how they envisioned their homecoming to be, but both were blown away by the changes they were faced with initially. Gail Peck, his on again, off again girlfriend, was furious at his decision to leave. He'd done it once before, when he left her practically at the altar, running away to enlist in the Canadian Armed Forces. He knew that this time, though, getting back with Gail was going to be an uphill battle.

"How are you, Collins?" Sam began, hoping to break the ice between them. Collins was a good guy, he knew. He and Andy were really close; that was obvious even before they even left for Callaghan's undercover operation. It was afterward that Sam discovered Andy had turned to Nick for comfort and support after their messy break up. She'd called him her 'break up buddy'. Yeah, that stung a little, even now. For Andy's sake, though, he tried really hard to appreciate all that Nick Collins meant to her.

"Fine, Detective."

"Good. So, uh, I never um," Collins looked at Sam briefly, then returned eyes front to the road. Sam began again. "Collins, I appreciate you having Andy's back while you were both undercover. Though she was pretty freaked out when you had to 'shoot' her," Andy had related the story of how Nick pointed that Glock at her, knowing there were no bullets, stalling for time while his mind desperately tried to devise a plan to get them both out of that situation.

"Hey! I had to make it look real. I told her to trust me. I know I freaked her out, she was so mad at me!" Nick remembered. "She wouldn't talk to me, she said, she was that angry. It worked out in the end, though, when you found us in the back of the truck,"

Sam nodded, pursing his lips. He recalled how he felt seeing Andy again: his heart beat ten times faster and he wanted to hold her at that moment, but held back because he was trying to convince himself he was over her. Nick saw how Sam's face lit up when he and Andy locked eyes, and knew instantly that they were far from over.

"Ok, here we are," Nick pulled up to an apartment building. "Fifth floor, apartment 514"

"Yeah, a domestic?"

"Um, yeah. Someone called it in, said they'd heard yelling and banging around."

"Ok, let's go investigate." Sam and Nick secured the cruiser and entered the building. It wasn't well lit, and something made Nick feel uncomfortable. It took him back to his training days in the CAF, before he was deployed to Afghanistan. He drew his pistol as they ascended the stairs. Sam noticed his partner's tense body language, knew he was cautious. He felt relieved Collins had been trained so well. Fourth floor, fifth floor. They found apartment 514 just to the right. Sam knocked on the door. "Metro Police, open up!" There was no answer. It sounded unnaturally quiet. Sam looked at Nick. He tried the doorknob. "Metro Police, open the door!" he shouted again. He nodded to Collins, who kicked the door in. "I hate doing that," Nick muttered as they walked in.

Collins took the bedrooms and bathroom while Sam looked around the kitchen and living room. Not a sound. It was cluttered, but no one was there.

"All clear!"

By this time, a greasy little man made his presence known to them, standing at the door. "I hope someone will pay for replacing the door."

"And who are you?" Sam asked, crossing his arms, his pistol never returning to its holster.

"I'm the manager of this building. So I have a right to ask."

"Well, Mr. Manager, we were directed here to investigate a domestic complaint,"

"They're not home. They left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Great. Look sir, we'll have someone over to look at the door in the morning. You do realise it's almost midnight."

The greasy little man nodded, seemed satisfied with Sam's answer. Sam and Nick inspected the door. Damage seemed minor enough. Nick twisted some metal into place and tried the door.

"It'll work for tonight," he commented. "They're probably not coming back,"

"Listen, if you do see the couple from this apartment, tell them we'd like to see them at 15 Division." Sam gave the weasly little man his card. "I'm in all night,"

* * *

They were back in the cruiser, headed to the barn. "What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked, to no one in particular.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe have the 911 operator review the calls."

"Maybe, " Sam agreed. "That was just peculiar, a real time waster. But, there was something going on there. That whole building was creepy."

"I know. I felt on edge the whole time,"

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Collins. You had my back tonight,"

"Thank you, sir."

"You can call me Sam, you know."

"Ok, Sam." Nick smiled at his partner. Just before they pulled into the parking lot at 15 Sam spoke again. "So, I've asked her to marry me, just so you know,"

Nick looked a little confused, then got what Sam was saying. "Uh, congrats! Wow. You guys got it figured out!" he smiled broadly, followed by, "She _did_ accept, right?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, she did."

"Well, that's great! I'm sure you will live a long and happy life together. You're all she's ever wanted, Sam."

Sam nodded, a little fazed that Nick would know the intimate details of Andy's life. They were close, no doubt. _'No need to overthink it, Swarek,'_ he told himself.

The rest of the night went by without too much excitement. The couple from apartment 514 didn't show up, as was expected. Sam searched the 911 calls for that night and made some notes on what he discovered. He left a detailed summary for Traci to follow up when she began her shift at 7:00 a.m. He took a coffee break at 4:00 a.m. and had something to eat back in his office, not wanting to chance a surprise meeting with Marlo in the coffee room. At six, with no more work left for him to do, he went to the locker room and grabbed his gym clothes with the intent of finding someone, anyone, to spar a few rounds with. He pushed open the door to the gym, heard some upbeat music. Man, he was tired. The music was way too funky for his tastes.

"Detective! I was hoping you'd come," Sam looked up, instantly recognising the sweet voice, a big smile growing on his lips.

"Hey. You're here early." He walked to her across the gym and greeted her with a hug and kiss. She looked amazing, even at this early hour.

He eyed her up and down, not hiding the fact that he desired her. "Looks like you had a good sleep. You look hot, McNally, especially in your gym clothes." He played with the strap of her bra top and ran a finger lightly over her breast and down to her toned stomach.

Andy's eyes sparkled, "Well, you should see me when these things are off...no, wait!"

"Mmm." He closed his eyes, envisioning her naked body. "Why do you tease me, McNally?"

"Am I teasing you, Sam? I'm sorry." she said coyly. She walked to where the boxing gloves were hung up. "Want to, uh, spar a few rounds, detective?"

"Suddenly I'm feeling in the mood to wrestle," Sam only half joked.

She threw him a pair of gloves and waited patiently for him to lace up. "Boxing it is! Wrestling, well, maybe we'll save that for another time." She laughed at her own joke and assumed the fighting stance. Hands up, protecting her face.

"Let's go, I can't hang around the gym all morning!" she joked as she bobbed and weaved, shuffled her feet.

Sam threw a few punches her way, only to get more racy comments from the lovely Andy. Their boxing workout wasn't going anywhere fast and soon they found themselves sneaking off to an abandoned storage room for a quick romp. "God, McNally, you turn me on so much," he breathed as Andy kissed him in all the right places and practically ripped his t-shirt off him.

"I missed you too much last night, Sam. Your comment to 'not do anything without you' kept me awake for hours. I fell asleep wanting you and woke up...well, I'm here now."

"In that case, I will relieve you of your, um, tension, madam."

"Hurry, Sam, we don't have much time before I have to start my shift,"

Less than an hour later, Sam was asleep in his bed at home and Andy was dressed and ready for shift after taking a cool shower. Nothing was going to ruin her day.

* * *

**Ok, that's not exactly an ending, so I'll be back with Ch. 3 eventually. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Staff Sergeant Frank Best addressed them all at parade about the goals and targets he wanted everyone to meet that day. Then came the assignments and pairings. Andy with Oliver. Chris and Dov. Gail and Chloe.

Andy and Gail exchanged smirks when they passed each other on the way out because everyone knew that Chloe who, once started, wouldn't stop talking.

Incessant babbling. Sam had once been partnered with her. Once. Never again. He even made a point of telling Best, fully aware that she was Frank's goddaughter, in no uncertain terms, that he couldn't stand the over the top chattering. Andy remembered the conversation they'd had that evening, especially the part where Sam feigned disbelief and ran a hand through a patch of his hair, saying, "See that grey hair? That's just from today, driving along with Chloe Price!" Poor Chloe.

Oliver buckled himself in on the passenger side, comfortable with Andy, anticipating an enjoyable shift.

"You look, uh, 'perky' this morning, Officer McNally. Something you want to talk about?"

_What was it with these people and their embarrassing comments these days?_, Andy thought. First Sarah's interpretation of Andy's comments about keeping Sam forever, and now Oliver commenting on how she looked! Not thinking that his comment could mean anything _but_ her steamy encounter with Sam this morning before shift, Andy turned beet red, her eyes growing large as saucers at Oliver's question. "Uh!? Nope!" She vigorously shook her head back and forth so her pony tail bounced from side to side.

Oliver for his part, had no clue about what happened earlier and was momentarily taken aback by how red Andy turned. He looked at her questioningly. "Did I say something wrong, McNally?" he asked._  
_

"Ohhhh!", he exclaimed, suddenly understanding why she got so embarrassed. "No, no, no, I don't want to know," Oliver quickly added, his hands shielding his eyes.

Getting over her initial shock, and realizing that perhaps she'd only reacted that way because _she_ was thinking about _that_, Andy broke out into a little nervous laugh. She cleared her throat. "So, um, Sam and I are officially engaged, Oliver,"

Oliver grinned from ear to ear, relieved at the diversion. "Well, it's about time he proposed! I told him!"

"He was so sweet about it. Ah, probably he doesn't want me to tell the whole world what he told me, but it was sweet,"

"Sammy Swarek, getting married! Wow. I never thought I'd see the day. Congratulations, Andy!"

"Thanks, Ollie. We owe you a lot for all the encouragement and behind the scenes, you know?" She gestured with one hand on the wheel. "You supported us all the way, believing in us even when we were lost,"

"Ten and two, McNally!" Oliver said in his training officer voice. "Yes, I did support you guys back then and I still do. That's why I'm taking dibs on being your firstborn's godfather, too!"

"Whoa. We haven't discussed kids. Yet. I mean, I'd love to have a few little Swareks running around," she drummed her index finger nervously on the steering wheel.

"Better talk about that soon. Take it from me, you'll love the experience. You'd be such a great mom, too."

Approaching a red light, Andy eventually brought the cruiser to a stop. She turned to look at Oliver. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, you're a natural. I've seen you with Frank and Noelle's little one."

The light turned green and Andy continued on their route. She seemed to mull over what Oliver had just said. Given that she'd had minimal upbringing by her mother, his assessment of her natural abilities seemed to settle her down a little. "Thanks, Oliver. That means a lot to me,"

"You're welcome, kiddo. I'm thrilled for you two! I think I'll have to find my brother and take him to the Penny,"

"Well, he sleeps from 7 to 3. Maybe two, depending. Since you are on days, you don't get off work until 5. He leaves for work at 6:30. That doesn't give you a lot of time to visit. And then there's me, on the same shift as you. Competing for his time." She flashed Oliver a big Andy McNally smile. "I win!"

"Well, you don't have to be a know-it all, McNally. I get the picture. Anyway, I have a day off coming, so, the Penny it is with my best bro."

Andy just smiled and kept driving. They pulled onto the road leading to Windsor Golf Course.

"So, um, we received a call from someone here concerning an incident this morning?" Oliver asked one of the staff. He was pointed to the course manager standing a little distance away. The two shook hands.

"Yes, our maintenance people were out early and made a... discovery,"

Andy was on her cell phone right away. More officials would need to be contacted if it turned out to be what she thought it might be. The course manager lead the way to a spot near some bushes. All she saw initially were feet. Bare feet. Nail polish. What she saw next made her stomach turn. Looked like someone did quite a job on this poor woman. She looked away in a cold sweat, feeling like she might get sick. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go to the car, McNally. Call the Ds. I think Nash is on."

"I already did that, Oliver, but I'm going to the car anyway, if you don't mind, "

"Sure, I've got this."

Andy walked quickly to the car, trying to calm her breathing and hoping the nausea would subside soon. It was hard to get that image out of her mind. More likely than not, she'd have to see the shrink, which, she decided, wasn't a bad idea.

Soon enough a whole crew of investigators as well as an ambulance were at the golf course, securing the crime scene.

* * *

Sam was annoyed at the sound of jackhammers breaking up the pavement, the construction equipment beeping as they backed up, and the loud voices echoing from just down the street. It was 1:00 p.m. He'd been asleep for 6 hours, though he'd hoped for an 8 hour sleep. It didn't look like this would be the case today. He rubbed his eyes and just stared at the ceiling. He smiled to himself as he thought of his and Andy's impromptu meeting this morning.

Getting up finally, he headed to the bathroom for a shower. He could sure use a strong coffee right about now. He showered, made himself something to eat and did some much needed work around the house. He had a bit of time to run down to the jeweller's to look at some rings. He'd had an idea in his mind and hoped to find them both a beautiful and unique wedding ring. Being somewhat traditional, he wanted to stay with the idea of an unbroken circle. He looked around at all the different ring styles but saw nothing that caught his attention in this particular shop. The clerk stayed behind the counter and read her magazine, never even asked him if he wanted or needed help. Sam walked out, thinking he'd like Andy to be with him the next time he went out to look for rings. She'd probably love that, anyway. Speaking of Andy. Sam sat in his truck for a minute and sent a message to her.

"Hey, supper at my place tonight?" he texted. He waited, but when no immediate reply came, he started the truck and drove home.

Andy's phone buzzed, but she was busy talking to Traci about the golf course murder. When she finally had a minute, she checked her phone.

"Yes. Sounds good. Thanks." she replied, not having anything witty or romantic to write.

"Enthusiastic much!?" came his reply. Andy knew he was joking, and that he wouldn't know what she was going through. So she texted a nice reply and shut off her phone. To her mind, five o'clock couldn't come soon enough! For a day that had started out so well, Andy felt drained by the end of shift. It was all she could do to get changed and go to Sam's. At her locker now, she quickly hung up her uniform and grabbed her coat and bag. No, today was a day she'd rather forget after all.

She walked the fifteen minutes to Sam's, leaning on the doorframe when he opened the door. He pulled her inside.

"You look like hell. Rough day?"

Andy frowned. "Thanks. Good to see you, too. Yes, it was quite awful." She gave him a small peck on the cheek as she took off her coat and boots. She threw her bag into a corner by the door.

"Come here." He led her to his couch, sitting next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Wiping away some tears, Andy told him about the gruesome discovery. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a corpse, for sure, but something about this one moved her deeply. The way the perpetrator had committed those indecencies to the victim's body, a willful act of murder steeped in pure hatred. How could someone hate another being to this extent, she thought, when she herself loved and was loved so deeply? It all seemed so unfair, so cruel.

"I can't get her out of my mind, Sam. She was probably my age, maybe younger,"

"Hey. You know we can't help everybody. There'd be no crimes for us to solve if that were the case. Obviously we couldn't help her. But from this day, we'll do everything possible to find who committed this atrocity."

Andy thought about that for a moment, leaning her head on his shoulder. " I guess you're right, Sam. But how do you detach yourself? I'm a wreck."

Sam put his arm around her. "Andy. It's a fine line. You have to look beyond the person in front of you sometimes and see only the crime that was committed against them. In this case, Jane Doe was brutally murdered. When you're working her case, you can't focus on 'who' you saw, necessarily. You have to somehow will that image away and look at the facts,"

"Yeah, but Sam, she was someone's daughter, sister, girlfriend, maybe? She loved people. People loved her back. How can I _not_ think about the details of her life and feel an attachment, even in the most basic sense? How do I separate who she was with what happened to her?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Andy. Remember that time, you know, when the lights went out?" Andy nodded, the memory of them together on the night of the black out was still vivid in her mind. "You were struggling with taking a life, we sat in the dark on the bench at your locker, and I asked you if you wanted to talk about it. You said 'no'."

"I remember, Sam. Your point?" She straightened up and looked at Sam.

"My point...I told you you did everything right. You trusted your gut and you did everything right,"

"Okay, but I don't see..., " she looked confused,

"McNally, don't over think it. Go with your gut. If you feel you need to know more about Jane Doe, then get involved. Go see her family. Get to know who Jane Doe was so that you can find a focus in searching for her killer. Or killers. You'll be helping her. Listen, I understand that you are caring and sensitive, almost to a fault, even. You can't walk past a pet shop without wanting to adopt a sad, little puppy, McNally. Use your natural gifts to Jane Doe's benefit."

"Ok, so I'm already inclined to do that. It sounds good to me, but you know what, Sam?"

He shrugged his shoulders and arched his eyebrows.

"The down side to being a 'feeler' is that I'm going to be emotionally bogged down with this. The more I learn about her, the more I'll be feeling their pain...but if it'll help get justice for her, I'll do it."

"Well, I'm here if you find that the burden is too much to carry." He put his hand on her knee then moved his hand a little higher and rubbed her thigh. Leaned in to kiss her, found she returned his kiss with a little more passion than the peck on the cheek she'd given him at the door when she first arrived. He pulled away, then, the timer on the oven going off. "Supper's ready," he said, getting up and straightening his shirt. Andy let herself fall into the back of the couch, eyes closed, hands in her hair. "Argh. I want you so much!" she called out to him. "Sorry, darling, no time right now, but I'll be in the gym bright and early, waiting for you." Andy giggled at that. "That was pretty sweet, wasn't it?" Sam brought out two plates of food, handed her one and sat down next to her on the couch again. For the first time today, Andy felt like eating. She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "Looks and smells terrific!"

"McNally, stop chattering like a Chloe and eat!"

"Ha! That's funny. Chattering like a Chloe. I'll have to remember that! So, anyway, speaking of...guess who was the lucky one to be paired with Chloe today? Peck! I'm sure that went really well," Andy smiled and took a bite. "Mmmm. This is delicious!" She put her fork down. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to be, -wait for it- _getting_ _married _to you?!" she quipped. He ate another bite. "Nope, but I'll take your word for it. I gotta warn you that you may not know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. Irresistibly hot lover, terrific cook, excellent teacher...yeah, that's what I'm getting into. Oh, and Oliver says he wants to be the godfather for our first child!" She smiled at him, taking another bite. "Right?"

Sam just about choked on his mouthful of food. "Godfather? Child? What happened to, 'let's get married', first?"

"I told him we are engaged. And I also told him I'd love to have a few Swarek babies..." she trailed off, hoping to get a little more feedback from Sam, who just looked at her, dark eyes sparkling with amusement. "You do want kids, don't you, Sam?"

"Absolutely! Just now's not the time to, uh, I've got to get to work soon, Andy. I promise we'll talk about it later."

"All right. I'm holding you to that, Detective," She continued eating her food.

Sam poured himself a glass of milk. "So, I thought we could go look at some rings tomorrow? Would you like that?"

"Ohhh! Yes! I really want to!, " Andy squealed. "I was thinking about our wedding... but seeing we've got little time, maybe we should save it for later too, along with our babies,"

"Yup. Our wedding and our babies. Definitely next up on the agenda. Look, darling, I've got to go," He kissed her, then headed to the door, getting his jacket and putting on his shoes along the way. "You can stay if you want? Actually, I'd love it if you stayed. Maybe skip the gym, I'll just come home early if it's not too busy tonight. A warm bed is always nicer."

"Hmmm. That's a very tempting thought. Got a well worn t-shirt I can wear tonight?"

"Yup, first drawer, grey academy issue. Softest one I've got. I love how grey looks on you, by the way,"

Andy walked to the kitchen and put her plate away. "Thanks, Sam. For everything. I mean it. You helped me see through the conflict I was having." She hugged him. "I love you. Be safe tonight,"

He waved at her. She watched him get in his truck and drive away, and closed the front door. _'I could definitely get used to this; living with Sam, being Mrs. Swarek,'_ she thought as she flicked on the TV. She sat down as the news anchor began with the day's top story. "Metro Police are not saying too much about a discovery this morning at Windsor Golf Course. The body of a young female was discovered by maintenance crews..." Andy turned it off. She'd get the details from work when they were ready.

She walked about the house. It had been a long time since she'd stayed overnight here. For the most part, everything was tidy and put away, not that she was checking up on Sam's housekeeping skills. Per se. It was nice he wasn't a slob, put it that way. Had she spoken to Oliver during the crisis, he would've painted a whole different picture, and perhaps it would've made a difference? Would she have tried a little harder to see his point of view, enough to cause her to stay? She noticed a recent picture of Sam on the mantle, one she hadn't seen before. Where was this taken? He was smiling, he was dressed up...was it from when he formally became a detective? Or was it from a social event? Andy put the photo back, thinking maybe she'd ask Sam about it in the morning.

After cleaning up the supper dishes, Andy sent a message to Traci to see if she'd like to come by for a visit. No luck, as she had a big case she needed to work on and had to be in court first thing in the morning. It wasn't even 8 p.m., so she decided to go for a jog. She found some baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt from Sam's dresser and took her runners from her bag. Nothing like a good long run to clear the cobwebs from one's head and get rid of the day's tension. She ran past some little kids playing outside, their laughter and little voices warming her heart. She was lost in her thoughts about her and Sam having their own kids one day. She ran past a playground and knew their little kids would grow up in this neighbourhood and play in that park. One day.

Getting home an hour and a half later, Andy changed out of those clothes and found that grey t-shirt Sam had mentioned earlier. She showered, threw the grey t-shirt on and put a very small load, a t-shirt, a dish towel, sweatpants and her bra top and panties, to be precise, into the washer. She felt badly that she didn't have more clothes to wash.

At nine, she'd flipped on the TV again, settling on a movie channel. She'd been riveted to the TV when her cellphone buzzed at close to 11 p.m. She was watching Anaconda, though she wasn't going to admit that she was seriously frightened by a big snake.

"Hey. I'm thinking about you,"

"Hi Sam. I'm still at your place, watching Anaconda."

"Anaconda? Why would you watch that by yourself?"

"I'm not scared, if that's what you're implying,"

"You're braver than me, then. I hate snakes."

"You do? I never knew that,"

"Never asked, McNally," came the reply. "So, um it's not busy again tonight. If it stays this way, I'm going to come home early."

"I'll be here,"

"Could be as early as 5:30..."

"Just slip in and wake me up."

"Enticing,"

"Sam! I meant slip into the bed. Dirty mind."

"LOL. What did you think I meant? Who's got the dirty mind now, McNally? I'll see you later."

Andy chuckled and continued watching the last ten minutes of the movie. Finally she turned off the TV and made her way to the bedroom after checking that the doors were locked. She put her phone on the nightstand beside the bed. She looked around for something to read. Magazines? Probably not. Books? Moby Dick. Wait. There on the shelf was a self help book, sort like her own break up book, only this was on how to win back an ex-girlfriend. Andy flipped through it rather tentatively, as there could be something written in its pages, and she really didn't want to read Sam's personal thoughts. Or did she? Deciding she'd rather not, she put the book back, turned off the light, and crawled into Sam's side of the bed. He wouldn't mind if he found her asleep on his side, would he? She pulled the covers up and soon fell asleep.

At six, Andy was awakened by the feeling of Sam spooning her. He draped his arm around her, kissed her cheek. Stroked her hair, smoothed out her t-shirt, _his_ t-shirt that he'd let her wear. "Hey," she replied sleepily, turning over. "Hey," he replied, circling a finger on a spot above her left breast. "I like the look of this on you," Andy looked down, hadn't noticed 'Swarek', printed in neat block letters. "I like it, too. Andy Swarek," She smiled at him and caressed his bare arm, his chest. He looked deep into her eyes, loving her without saying or doing anything. This felt more like them from when Sam was 'JD' and Andy was 'Candace' at the Alpine Inn. This was the heady, heart racing-in-your-throat kind of rush they'd first encountered. Sam tugged at the t-shirt, prompting Andy to sit up and ease it over her head. He was a little surprised to see nothing else underneath. His voice caught and he cleared his throat. "I'm breathless, Andy." He touched her flank with his fingertips, so softly she shuddered at the electricity that sparked between them. His eyes never left hers as their hands mutually explored warm skin. Andy eased herself back into the bed and pulled her hair to one side, exposing the soft skin of her neck. Sam took his cue to give her what she wanted. He kissed, nibbled, licked, and sucked on the tender flesh, listening to her soft moaning as he felt her body relaxing beside him. "Don't leave a mark, Sam, please," she mumbled. "I won't, McNally, at least not where anyone can see,"

They showered together and had a quick breakfast before Andy left for work. He gave her the keys to the truck. As he closed the door, he knew he was ready for this: having a wife and eventually some kids running around _their_ house. He made his way back to the bedroom and collapsed into the bed, found traces of her soft perfume scent still lingering on the pillows.

At three that afternoon, Sam had just finished shaving when his cell went off. "Yup?" he answered. "Oh hey, bro! No, you didn't wake me up. Tomorrow sounds good. See you,"

Good old Oliver Shaw. Sam recalled how many years they'd been friends. Ollie always had his back, was always looking out for him. Sam rubbed some gel into his hair and walked out of the bathroom. He found some leftovers and reheated a plateful. Coupled with a mug of steaming black coffee, he was ready to start his day. He sat at the dining room table, turned on his laptop. Checked for emails then looked for interesting headlines. Argh! He saw the headline for the basketball finals heading into the seventh game. He himself wasn't into basketball all that much, but he was a little annoyed that this seventh game meant there would be another delay in him watching his favorite TV show. Oh well. He scanned for more sports headlines. Soccer. Hockey. Baseball. Sam clicked on the local news. The Windsor Golf Course murder was still making headlines, though there was nothing new for them to report. He thought of Andy's question from yesterday, _how do you become detached? _Although the murder investigation was officially in the D's department, he thought it wouldn't hurt if Andy did her own thing, on her own time. She'd be unofficially involved in the case, because he knew it was the only way she'd be able to reconcile doing her job and still be a sensitive and caring human being.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to thank you for the reviews. Glad you liked the basketball reference in the previous chapter. ;) Have an awesome day!

* * *

Not moving very quickly with the golf course murder was a source of frustration at the D's department these days. Sam and Traci had picked through the coroner's report with a fine tooth comb and still came up short. They knew her name was Meghan Delaney and that she was just 24 years old. She lived on her own, worked as a secretary for a law firm, had a boyfriend named Tyler Johnston. She was by all accounts a very normal and average person, and not giving Sam or Traci much to go on. As the days wore on, the investigation didn't get easier, especially not for Nash, who had a soft heart. Sam noticed how quiet and withdrawn she became when he'd read out the coroner's report. This girl, Meghan, had died a horrible death. The coroner's report suggested she was hit over the head with a blunt object, causing the bleeding in her brain. She was stabbed numerous times in the chest and stomach area. Her body was carved up badly after her death. The coroner also said Meghan Delaney was pregnant at the time of her death. Furthermore, she was gutted and her uterus had been removed. No one had found the missing organ initially.

On his first day of nightshift, Sam decided to take a look along the golf course himself. It would still be light out for another two or three hours. He parked the cruiser and walked. For some reason, he found himself drawn to a dense copse of trees and shrubs a good many feet away from where the body had been found. He pulled out his flashlight and carefully entered the thicket. Not long after he found the missing severed organ. He shone his flashlight on it, couldn't stop looking at it in some sort of morbid fascination. Translucent, but recognizable as a tiny child the size of his hand, he knelt down beside it and thought of Andy's desire to have children. He suddenly felt hot and a wave of nausea come over him, which he tried to pushed away by taking deep breaths through it. He wasn't sure if it was the object that made him feel this way or something else represented by it, like the idea of him being a good father one day. He called in his findings and gently bagged up the evidence. He held the bag, roughly the size of a child's soccer ball, in his hands and carried it carefully back to the cruiser, not wanting to disturb the content inside. He placed it on the backseat. '_How do you become detached, Sam? I'm a wreck.' _Andy's words came crashing like ocean waves to his mind. For him, emotional detachment was something he learned long ago as a way to protect himself from the disappointment and pain of growing up in an unstable home environment. A coping mechanism. He became very good at it; hell, soon it became his way of dealing with life in general. It was only now, through meeting Andy, through loving and losing her, and in finding her again, that he'd come to recognise how unhealthy and destructive a force it was in his life. How do you _cope_, Sam?

_'Why are you even asking me?'_ he thought wryly to himself.

* * *

Traci and Andy sat at the back of the church on the day of the Delaney funeral, watching as people filed into pay their last respects to Meghan and offered their condolences to the family she left behind. The eulogy painted a picture of a young woman who was loved by her family and her community. Always kind and warm-hearted, the neighbours said. So why had this happened?, Traci thought. Something, somewhere had gone wrong. There had to be a motive for such a brutal attack.

As everyone slowly left the graveside, the two cops held back and moved toward Meghan's parents, huddling together at their daughter's grave. Since Traci was the one actually on the investigation, she introduced herself. Andy hung back a little, letting Traci do all the talking. "Mr. and Mrs. Delaney, I'm Detective Traci Nash, and this is officer Andy McNally. We are so sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you, Detective. I'm Harry Delaney, and this is my wife Cassie,"

After a few words, the couple started walking back to the car, encouraging Andy and Traci to walk alongside them. "Are you working on Meghan's case?"

"Yes, we are, Ma'am. We'd like to talk to you about Meghan, her friends, where she worked, anything that might help us find out who did this."

"We will do everything we can to help you, Detective Nash. Believe me, we want nothing more than for you to find the monster who took our little girl and that precious child she was carrying,"

Andy looked at Traci but didn't say anything at that moment. This was the first time she'd heard about a baby. Obviously, she hadn't been filled in to all the details. She thought further why Sam didn't tell her about that.

"I'm sorry, did you say Meghan was pregnant at her death?" Andy interjected. The couple looked at her and nodded yes. "She was five months along, Officer McNally."

Cassie Delaney began to cry again, turning to her husband for consolation. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "we are both taking this very, very hard. Meghan was our only daughter. If you come around the house tomorrow morning, I think we can be of more help to you,"

"Of course," Traci said, "We'll be by at 10 a.m. Thank you," Harry and Cassie Delaney got into a waiting black car and drove off, leaving the two women standing there watching them exit the cemetery. Traci exhaled deeply. This whole case was tough. She thought of her little Leo, not quite so little any more, and was glad he was alive, that she had a very supportive family.

"Trace, I didn't know there was a pregnancy involved," Andy asked as they got into their car and drove away from the cemetery. Traci looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry we didn't fill you in, Andy, but you're only unofficially on this case,"

"Yeah, I know, but that's one hell of a big detail to leave out. I mean, it could change the whole scope of the investigation, couldn't it?"

Traci sighed. "Andy, we don't even know where we're going with this yet. Yes, this could take it in a whole new direction. Regardless, this case is messy and ugly...but I'm glad you want to help us out. I appreciate having you here, you know, two female minds as opposed to bouncing ideas off a male all the time..."

Andy laughed. "I know, right? He's always saying, 'Don't over think it,' It gets a little frustrating at times, huh? Still I don't know why he didn't tell me about the pregnancy,"

"Just ask him, Andy. He's got a copy of the coroner's report in his files." With that, Traci drove turned into the parking lot at work. Andy said nothing more. She walked with Traci in silence until they got to the lockers.

" Hey. Thanks for coming to the funeral with me," Traci said.

" Yeah, you're welcome. So, I guess it's back to the old uniform for me, filing paperwork,"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later,"

Andy got changed into her uniform and resumed her paperwork at the desk. At noon, Sam came by, looking a little sheepish and conciliatory. Traci had filled him in with details of how the funeral went, including Andy's reaction to finding out Meghan Delaney was pregnant. He sat on her desk holding peace offerings; a steaming coffee and a turkey sandwich from her favourite coffee shop.

"Time for lunch," he said, hoping she'd be in a better mood.

She looked up at him, put her pen down and smiled. "Thanks," She slowly sipped her coffee, two creams and one sugar as she liked. He handed her the coroner's report.

"I guess you ought to read it for yourself,"

He pulled a chair from the other desk and planted himself beside her. She was reading through the report, taking a bite of her sandwich as she turned the first page.

"Where was the, um, missing organ?"

Sam cleared his throat. Took another sip of coffee. "I found it in a thicket some feet away from where the body, er, Meghan, was found,"

"_You_ found it?"

Sam nodded. "So, you knew all this time, and you didn't tell me,"

"Andy. It's not a big deal, it's not how it looks,"

"Sam, wow. This is going to be one of those long winded explanations, isn't it?" Andy knew instantly that her reply was snooty and uncalled for, and that it wouldn't promote any sort of positive dialogue.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. His voice was low, almost a whisper, when he replied. "I don't really want to get into all of it right now, Andy. Just trust me when I say it's not what you think,"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me," she bit her lower lip and hoped he wouldn't shut her out. She placed her hand on his arm.

He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "For what it's worth, Andy, I did it to protect _you_."

Andy decided to be quiet and let him speak. "I know how much you're hoping for a baby, and when we do decide to have one, I know how much you'd love it and want to protect it. But, I also know that you'd be milling this over and over in your mind, that someone killed the mother and the baby, perhaps because she chose to carry the baby."

"Is that the direction this investigation is going, Sam? A jilted lover who killed her because she refused to..." she asked softly, suddenly feeling the sadness he was feeling. He shrugged his shoulders, "It's a possibility, right?"

"Andy." He looked into her brown eyes. "Wherever this investigation leads, there will be sadness. I can't change that, and I can't just turn it off,"

"So, I want to be here for you, Sam, when your days are sad and you're wondering why. Please let me in. Talk to me."

Sam stood up, pulling her up from her desk and held her alongside him. "I'm trying, Andy." He kissed her and rubbed her back. She placed both hands around his neck and nuzzled a little closer. "Lunch is over, McNally. What are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for supper and a movie, then come back to your place for,"

"Dessert. I've only got chocolate ice cream?"

"Chocolate ice cream is good," she smiled, a twinkle in her eye. He nodded, then wagged a finger at her. "Maybe a little extra if _you're_ good, McNally."

"Detective, you _know_ I'm always good,"

Sam walked back to his office, happy that they'd had the chance to talk. Five long hours later, he waited for her at the lockers, though he didn't go in as usual. As he waited he noticed Chloe Price and Marlo Cruz, two of his 'favourite' people, walking this way, no doubt heading for the lockers, too. He nodded to both of them as they passed by, kept his eyes on Chloe rather than Marlo. He found it uncomfortable working around Marlo to say the least. He had no doubt the feeling was mutual. He knew that first chance she'd get, Marlo would be out of 15. It was just a matter of time. He closed his eyes and waited for Andy to come out of there.

"Better get a move-on, McNally. Company's waiting for you out there," Marlo nodded towards the door as she opened her locker, a row behind Andy's.

"So, when are you leaving, again?" Andy hissed back, not bothering to turn around to look at Marlo. She zipped up her bag and slammed her locker door a little harder than she'd intended and walked out. Marlo had a way of getting under her skin, no matter what she did. Andy saw Sam leaning against the opposite wall, waiting quietly. She wondered if he'd overheard?

She snuck up on him when he had his eyes closed. "Hi, handsome," she said, kissing him on the lips. His eyes sprung open instantly, a smile forming on his mouth.

"Hey. I like that, 'handsome'! You look terrific, by the way,"

"Thanks. I had to wear something half decent to the funeral this morning,"

"You okay? I heard someone's locker door slamming. Was that you?"

"Yeah, it was me."

"Let me guess. Cruz?"

"Yup. It's nothing I can't handle though, Sam,"

He held his hands up. "I'm not getting involved, McNally."

They walked hand in hand out of the station and to his truck. "So, what movie are we going to see tonight?" he asked, looking at her briefly as he pulled into traffic.

"Um, I thought we could see that Bruce Willis one, you know, in the Die Hard series."

"Die Hard? Are you serious, McNally? That's soo fake!"

"Yup, I'm feeling, I don't know, maybe up for an adventure. I'm in the mood for some action," she laughed and leaned her head back on the seat, looking at Sam's profile. It felt good to be laughing and making their silly code word jokes, that innuendo game they played with each other.

"Action's good, I'm game. Just have to get changed and then we'll be ready to go, hey? Did you make any supper reservations?

"Nope. Maybe we can just grab some junk food at the theatre?"

"Ugh, not nachos and crap like that! I'll be awake all night with serious heartburn. I'm not kidding."

"Oh come on, there's got to be something else, maybe a hot dog and onion rings?"

"Thanks for that suggestion, McNally, because, you know, it's so much better! You know we'd have to run for two hours to burn those cals, right?"

Andy laughed again. "Oh Sam, sometimes you can be such a drama queen! Heartburn and calories. Good lord!" He pulled up at his house and got his stuff out of the back of the truck. "Well, are you gonna sit there daydreaming, or are you planning on coming in?"

"I'll come in, of course. It's still kind of early."

She made herself comfortable while Sam showered and changed his clothes. When she heard him coming out of the bathroom, she ran to the bedroom and launched herself onto the bed just as he entered the room.

"Holy cow, McNally. Excited, much? Don't I take you out enough?" he laughed.

"Hey, Sam. This blue shirt would look good on you," she said, pointing to the shirt hanging in the closet. He'd worn that shirt once or twice since she got back from being undercover and she thought it looked so great on him. Only then, the first time he'd worn it after she returned, she was unable to say much, as he was still with Marlo. She did manage a polite, 'Nice shirt,' comment, causing him to arch his eyebrows in surprise and mutter a soft, 'thanks' in return. She'd been doing what Oliver told her to do: 'don't give up'. Andy smiled at the recollection, happy that she'd listened to Oliver's advice.

"Andy?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sam. "The blue one, you think?", he was asking, "It's just the movies. I was thinking to go a little more casual, like this sweater and these jeans."

"Hmm. Yeah, they look good on you. But, you know I'll have to go home and change, too. I'd be way too dressed up standing beside you," She stood next to him for effect.

"God forbid you'd be too dressed up," he joked. She punched him in the shoulder, causing him to push her sideways, back onto the bed. He tickled her until she could barely speak. "Say Uncle," His face was just inches from hers.

"Uncle," she said, finally giving up and letting herself go limp beneath the weight of his arms pinning her down. Sam pulled her back up, watching as she fixed her hair. "You're beautiful, McNally. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Many times."

"Good, because you need to hear it everyday...that, and how much I love you,"

"Aw, Sam, thank you. I love you, you know."

"I know you do, " He rubbed his nose on hers, and planted a soft little kiss on her mouth. She responded to him, running her hands through his damp hair.

"Come on, McNally, let me get dressed now, and we'll go to your place. Then we have to eat, because I'm so hungry I could eat a bear,"

"I've got some leftovers in the fridge, then, since you don't want to do junk food,"

"You're the one who didn't make proper reservations, McNally." He pulled a navy cotton sweater over his head, zipped up his jeans. "All ready to go, do I look ok?"

Andy smirked. "You really don't need to ask, do you?"

* * *

Traci and Sam headed out to the Delaney home first thing, keeping their 10:00 appointment. Traci knocked on the door. "Hi"

Harry Delaney let them in, and introduced himself to Sam. "Detective Sam Swarek, I'm working on the case with Detective Nash,"

"What happened to the other lady cop you had with you yesterday?"

"She's working on a different assignment today," Sam answered matter of factly. Traci followed Harry Delaney inside, Sam walked in behind her.

"Please sit down," Mr. Delaney said, "my wife will be right down. Can I get you something to drink?"

Sam and Traci nodded no and Traci got her notepad ready. Sam sat quietly, looking around the living room. He spotted a picture of Meghan sitting on the mantle. He pointed to the picture. "May I?" he asked, standing up.

"Of course,"

When Cassie Delaney came into the living room, they began their questioning and discovered that Tyler Johnston wasn't exactly loved by Meghan's parents. Apparently they'd been seeing each other for about half a year. According to Harry and Cassie, he was a bum, working part time and not motivated to find something more permanent to support them. Meghan had met him at a summer concert, a folk festival, they said.

"We'll be talking to him, thanks," Sam said.

"You think he might've done it?"

He shook his head. "No, at this point, we just need to check into his past, see if he has a criminal record. Is there anyone else?"

Traci asked more questions about where Meghan worked, the names of her employers, co-workers, if they knew. They found she volunteered her time at a soup kitchen sometimes, mostly at the holidays. They also discovered she was an active member at a gym, worked out often, her parents said. Sam scribbled notes as Traci talked.

"Well, thanks so much for your time," Traci finally said. Sam and Traci stood up and shook hands with Harry and Cassie, promising to let them know if they found anything pertinent. They each gave them a business card and walked back to their car. Traci drove.

"McNally will love some of these leads," Sam said as he looked over his notes. "So, which one do you want to look into, Nash? Any preferences? Soup kitchen, gym, her workplace…"

"I'll take the workplace, although it doesn't really matter. You?"

"I'll take the gym, and McNally can look into the soup kitchen," he said, matter of factly.

"Ok, so, I'll take you back to the barn and you can get your own car,"

"Good, and I guess Andy will look into the soup kitchen tomorrow, it's her day off,"

Traci nodded. "You know, Sam, she'd make a pretty good detective herself, don't you think?"

"Maybe. Not sure if that's what she wants, though. She's never mentioned it before."

"Then why is she doing this, if I may ask?"

"She wants to help solve the crime, firstly. Secondly, she wants to get to know the vic…Meghan. For some reason she feels a deep connection with her and needs to get her hands dirty so to speak,"

"Yeah. That sounds like Andy. Once she's got her sights set, hey, Sam?"

Sam nodded in agreement, remembering the first time they'd met. She was so focussed on getting the bad guy, hungry for her first arrest, that she stopped at nothing to get it. Even when he hinted to her he was working undercover. Her was taken aback at how feisty she was, this beautiful, dark haired rookie with the stubborn streak.

He smiled. "Yup. Don't get in her way,"

Traci pulled up next to another unmarked cruiser. "Thanks, Nash. See you back here at, say, four?" Sam asked. Traci nodded and left again, on her way to Meghan's former workplace.

Sam went inside the building to sign the car out. He stopped in at this office for a second, looking for some papers he'd left sitting on his desk. There was a yellow envelope sitting on top of a stack of papers with his name on it. He opened the envelope. Inside he found several black and white 8 x 10 photographs of Meghan, taken by a second person as she was being beaten. The perp was dressed in dark clothing, his face covered with a balaclava. These were Meghan's last moments. Then, a picture of her being cut open. He looked at the last picture and it was one of McNally, as seen from ground level looking into her living room. Andy was standing at the window, talking on the phone. He felt ill, threw the pictures into a pile on the floor. What was this, a sick joke? A threat on McNally's life? Did they mean to say that she would end up like Meghan? Why the picture of Meghan being cut open to remove the baby? Andy? They couldn't possibly know of his and Andy's late night discussions about starting a family. No, this had to be coincidence. A sick, sick mind had to have done this to get the detectives off the trail. Having a picture of Andy in the mix was just a diversion. Or was it? Sam texted Andy to come to his office. There's no way he'd hold these back from her.

"Can't right now, I'm on patrol with Nick. We'll be back at four,"

That wasn't good enough for Sam. He dialed McNally's number. "Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's bad, Andy. I, uh, need to talk to Collins, put him on,"

"What, right now? He's driving. Look, we'll pull over and he'll call you right back, ok?" Andy felt the tension and alarm in Sam's voice and relayed the urgent message to Nick. Collins pulled into an empty parking lot and waited for Sam to pick up.

"Get out of the car, Collins, and leave McNally behind. I don't want her to overhear you." Nick did as he was told. When he got back into the car, he tried his best to remain calm, but Andy knew there was something wrong and that it somehow had to do with her.

"Sam needs to see you right away, Andy. It's an emergency,"

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoyed reading it, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! :) We're heading into the Canada Day long weekend here, so looking forward to a few days of camping! Unplugged. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up...but hopefully not too long from now! Happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canucks!**

* * *

Collins and McNally hurried back to 15, Andy wondering what the exact nature of this 'emergency' was all about. Nick barely had time to park the cruiser when Andy ran out, headed straight for Sam's office. She found him, with Frank, standing side by side studying the photographs.

"Sam? Frank? What's this all about?"

Both turned and looked at her. "Andy, you need to sit down." Frank said sternly, his brow wrinkled with concern. Sam only looked at her with fear in his eyes. She could read him like a book.

"What? Is it my dad?"

"No, here, take a look at these," Sam handed her the pictures in the order he'd received them. He stood next to her and placed his hand on her back, rubbing lightly.

Andy silently looked at them, then, reaching the last one, gasped at seeing herself. Her face turned very pale and she felt a little queasy. She handed the stack back to Frank with shaky hands.

"So, what is this? Who's been spying on me? Do you think the killer sent these?"

"It would seem the killer had an accomplice taking the photographs. We don't know which one of them took the picture of you."

"That's a really recent picture, I remember standing at the window. I was talking to Sarah, yeah, it must've happened on Tuesday,"

"The day after the funeral." Sam added.

"Yeah, I guess so. How do they know me?"

"That's what we're going to figure out, McNally. Meantime, we would like you to stay at Sam's until this is over. You're not safe otherwise," Frank ordered.

Andy tried to make a joke, but it came out flat. "Is this your way of getting me to move in with you, Sam?" Sam hugged her close to him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Andy. This is too much, too crazy. I can't bear the thought of anything ever happening to you,"

"Wow," she said, her mind drifting back to the pictures. "Why would they do this? What are they really trying to tell you, Sam?" Andy sat down in a chair with her head in her hands when Collins came in. He looked at her then to Sam and Frank. Frank passed the pictures to Collins.

"These are from the golf course murder, aren't they?"

"Yes. Meghan Delaney," Andy replied.

Nick squatted down next to Andy's chair and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

Sam looked at them, curious as to what Nick might've said that would make her smile like that. He'd long ago given up any thoughts of anything more than friendship happening between these two.

He announced suddenly, "Andy, I want you to go home,"

He looked at Nick, "Collins, I want you go with her,"

Then he addressed Andy again, "Go home and pack your stuff. I'll meet you at my place in an hour."

"Sure thing," Collins straightened up and helped Andy up from the chair.

"Thanks," she said to him, a sparkle in her eyes, "I'll be down in a second,"

Collins left the office to wait in the lobby for her.

"Sam, is this really necessary? I mean, it could just be a sick joke, right? Someone saw me at the funeral,"

"And what, Andy? They just decided to follow you home for fun? How did they know where you lived? Yes, this is necessary." his eyes flashed anger at her for even suggesting otherwise.

"Okay, okay, I'll be at the house in an hour," she smiled at him. "Thanks, Detective."

Traci Nash, in the meantime, was busy interviewing various people at Meghan's workplace. Co-workers, bosses, cleaning staff that happened to be there. She hadn't yet heard anything about the photographs Sam found on his desk. She'd been hanging around the law firm for several hours now, as it was nearing two o'clock. She'd told Sam she'd be back at four. She realised she missed lunch and was feeling particularly hungry. There was a fast food stand just down the street and Traci decided she really craved a hot dog with everything on it. Her next interview was with a lawyer named Tony Greyson at 3:00, leaving her with plenty of time to go grab a bite to eat and enjoy the weather. She packed up her stuff and headed for the elevators. Probably on the way up, she'd take the stairs.

Just as she was about to take a bite out of her delicious hot dog, she felt her phone vibrate. She put the food down and took her phone out of her pocket. Missed call from Sam. Text message from Andy. What could this be about? She read Andy's text before calling Sam.

"Moving into Sam's place today, indefinitely. Thought you'd like to know,"

That was odd. No smiley face, nothing to indicate Andy was happy about finally getting set up in Sam's house. Traci then dialed Sam's number.

"You've reached Detective Sam Swarek. I'm unavailable to take your call at the moment. Please leave a detailed message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey, Sam. It's Traci. Is everything okay with you and Andy? She sent me a text to say she's moving in... today? Anyway, it's just after two thirty. I have another interview at 3. I'll be back by 4 with my notes. Ok, just touching base, Sam. Take care."

Suddenly the hot dog didn't seem as tasty as when she first got it. She ate her lunch and drank down a bottle of raspberry flavoured water and headed back to the law office.

"Ah, Ms. Nash, glad you're back," It was Tony Greyson. He stood there, towering over Nash, impeccably dressed in his navy suit. He was slim built, perhaps nearing forty. She didn't see a wedding band. Nash hadn't expected to see him for a little while yet, though frankly, it would be good to get started earlier than three.

"Hi, Mr. Greyson. Are you ready to speak to me, I mean, can we start now?"

"Yes, come into my office, please. I'd like to help in any way. Meghan was a good friend and a dedicated employee,"

"Hmm. Yes, I've heard that a number of times," she said as she gathered her notebook and laptop. Finally seated in a very comfortable leather chair, she began her questions. She felt at times a little shy, intimidated even, as this Tony Greyson was an impressive man. Ruggedly handsome and well educated, obviously. He was also a smooth talker. Traci knew enough to see that this man could have his way with the ladies, if he so desired. He was definitely putting on the charm for Traci.

"So, Mr. Greyson," she began before he interrupted her.

"Call me Tony, please, Ms. Nash." That was another thing she noticed. He called her Ms. Nash, not Detective Nash as she'd introduced herself as.

Traci took a deep breath and composed herself. She could well imagine how this guy worked in a courtroom. "Mr. Greyson, can you please describe your relationship with Meghan Delaney? I mean, as an employee, how long she worked here. Was she your personal secretary?"

He looked at her. "She was a secretary here, yes." He just dodged Nash's question. Traci copied it into her notes.

At 3:45, Traci felt she'd had enough information. She was able to glean a lot of interesting stuff about this man, and more importantly, her questions and ultimately his answers, painted a very important picture of how Meghan Delaney and Tony Greyson worked together. All the while, when she was in doubt, Sam's words echoed in her mind. "Trust your gut," He'd said it a hundred times, to her, to Andy. Trust your gut. By the end of this particular interview, Traci's gut was telling her that there was something hidden, something Tony Greyson didn't want her to know. She was determined to find out just what it was. She closed her notebook, clicked her pen.

"Well, I think this is good, Mr. Greyson. Thank you so much for this,"

Tony Greyson stood up and extended a hand. "Thank you, _Miss_ Nash for coming here. I do hope you find out who did this to poor Meghan. If you ever need me to, um, help again, please just call," He held on to her hand just a little too long, maintained eye contact just a little too long. Traci shook her hand free. "Thanks, I will," she smiled sweetly at him, making her way to the door of his office. _'Ugh, he makes me want to throw up,'_ she thought as she walked to the elevators. _'I need some fresh air,'_

She made her way through the crowds wanting to get home and found her car in the parking lot. She put all her stuff in the backseat and decided she needed a coffee for the rush hour drive back to the barn. Luckily for her there seemed to be a coffee shop at almost every corner. Traci pulled into a shop that didn't have a line up from here to there and locked the car. She ordered herself a double iced latte and paid the cashier. On her way back she thought she'd better check for messages on her phone. There were three.

"Traci, it's Sam playing telephone tag. Andy's with me. Something unexpected came up today that could change the whole investigation. Andy's involved, in a stalker sort of way, so hence the sudden move to my house. I'll be at the office until five. Hope to catch up with you. Bye."

"Hi Traci, it's me. I'm at Sam's. Frank put me here, thinks I'll be safer this way. Might be right. This stalker is freaking me out! Talk to you later. Let's do lunch tomorrow? Call me back."

"Detective Nash, I got your phone number from someone at 15. A You don't know me, but my name is Tyler Johnston. Meghan was my girlfriend. I really need to talk to you guys. My number is..."

The last one sounded rather urgent. Traci decided that she would let Sam hear it, and together they'd decide whether this call would be worth following up on now or if it could wait until morning. Traci sort of hoped for the latter. She was exhausted and right now, to be honest, a hot bubble bath followed by a long sleep in her own bed sounded pretty good.

She arrived back at the barn and wearily walked up the stairs to her office. She checked her watch. 4:30 p.m. Sam would still be here. She decided to look him up.

"Nash. Come in. You look beat!"

"I am beat. I just want to go home." She plunked herself down on the chair across from Sam's.

"Well, we've still got half an hour, technically. How'd you make out with all your interviews today?"

"Good. I spoke to a good number of people, all sorts, you know from the cleaning staff to the big man himself, and I'm not impressed with what I heard from him,"

"How about you? Did you make it to the gym?"

"No. Something came up," Sam swallowed and showed Traci the photos. "Oh my gosh, Sam. No wonder Andy's living with you. Is she all right?"

"She said she's ok, but I know this has shaken her up quite a bit. Me too, actually." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, this case has now become personal for me, on a whole new level. How am I supposed to separate work from home, when my home life is threatened? I go home, I see Andy. I know she's here because someone was stalking her, with malicious intent. I'm supposed to protect her, Traci. I don't even know where to begin."

"Sam, she's in your house. She works with you. You've pretty much got 'round the clock police protection' covered. More than that is humanly impossible. Oh, and on that note, maybe you should listen to this message on my phone. She handed the phone over to Sam. He listened intently.

"When did he leave this message?" He looked at his watch, it read 4:45 p.m. "I think we should call him and ask him what's got him so rattled. Maybe he can come by the station?"

"Yup, that's what I thought, too, despite my body wanting to do the exact opposite." She dialed Tyler Johnston's number. He picked up on the second ring. Traci thought she detected a hint of fear in his voice.

"Tyler Johnston? This is Detective Traci Nash returning your call. Can you tell me what this is about?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have something to tell you that might help you solve Meghan's case."

"Can you come to the station? 15 Division. I'll wait here for you, "

"Yes, I can do that. I'll be there shortly,"

"Okay, thanks, Tyler." she hung up and looked at Sam.

"Well, he's coming in to talk to us. Me, if you want to go home to Andy."

"Nah, she's got Collins keeping her company and then a cop from nightshift. Just until I get home,"

"Okay. I'm sure it won't take long,"

Sam and Traci listened to Tyler Johnston's story. Perhaps Meghan Delaney wasn't so 'average' after all. Johnston talked about how they began dating, but it wasn't enough for Meghan. She wanted more, from him of course, but she went looking for it elsewhere, too. She called it an open relationship, told him they had to play by certain rules. At first, he was opposed to it. She persuaded him there was no problem in experimenting a little. She told him she was having encounters with a co-worker, always in a motel or other place that wasn't home. In this case, home meant her bed.

Traci and Sam took notes, specifically hoping to copy down names and places. "Whose baby was she carrying, Tyler? Was it yours?, " asked Sam.

This caught Johnston off guard, left him flustered, "I don't know. I hoped it was mine, you know, I would never do that ..." he shook his head, obviously distressed.

Sam paced the room. "Okay, did she ever drop names of the others?"

"No, she kept all that private. One of the rules, never let your partner know. It was all very twisted. I didn't like it,"

"So you didn't participate in the um, open, part?" Traci asked, trying to be as tactful as she could.

"No, not really. I mean, yeah I hooked up with one girl, one time, but I felt funny doing that when she wasn't my girlfriend, you know? Like I was cheating on Meghan."

"Well, we certainly have a lot to follow up, Tyler." Sam was leaning against the wall, then pacing around the room again, this burst of nervous energy he suddenly felt at the thought that maybe this was their big lead, their big break in the case. Sam leaned in, rested his palms on the table directly in front of Tyler and looked him straight in the eyes. He didn't say anything for what seemed a very long time, memories and feelings of things now 'in the past' flashed through his mind. At last he spoke. "Tell me, Tyler, man to man, when Meghan told you she was seeing other men, how did that make you feel? Weren't you jealous? Didn't you get angry? I mean, she was _your_ girlfriend. I mean, if it was me in your place, I'd be jealous as hell, and frankly, if it was me, I wouldn't stand for it! All or nothing at all," Traci jumped a little when Sam raised his voice and slapped his hand down on the table. She watched as Sam straightened himself up again, awaiting Tyler's reaction. His eyes never left Johnston, studying the man's expressions to see if he could get a read on him.

"Um, yeah, I was jealous. I was angry, too, but I swear I didn't kill her, or the child. I loved her, you have to believe me. I didn't walk away from her because I loved her too much to see her get hurt, "

Traci stood up and motioned for Sam to follow her. "Detective Swarek and I will be right back," she said, holding the door open for Sam. In the hallway, Traci briefed Sam about her discussion with Tony Greyson, and how he'd tried to intimidate her and smooth talk her. How he held on to her hand after shaking it. She shivered at the thought. God, he made her skin crawl!

"I'm not sure that Meghan would've fallen for Greyson in that sense, but she might've easily been coerced. He's a very strong personality and she needed this job,"

"You're not suggesting rape?"

"I don't know that it would be rape, necessarily. It's all so complicated and twisted, but Tony Greyson has this way over people, almost hypnotic. His smooth voice, his good looks,"

"Sounds like he tried something on you, Nash."

"That's just it, Sam, he did! What Tyler's saying makes sense. If she was carrying on with the boss and told him he was the father of her child, and threatened to expose his dalliances, I'm sure he'd be capable of convincing her to abort that baby or lose her job. Finding out she would not, he'd be furious. She could potentially ruin everything, most of all his reputation. He'd have no interest in marrying her, and she defied his orders..."

"So you think that our killer could be Meghan's lover slash boss?"

"Well, he'd have motive."

"And the photos? Does he fit the perp in the pictures? What about an accomplice? And further more, do you think he's Andy's stalker?"

"I don't know, Sam. I think it's getting late and we need to send Tyler Johnston home. He clearly did not kill Meghan Delaney. I believe him when he said he loved her."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right, Nash. He loved her. But I want to keep an eye on him until we get more solid evidence that Tony Greyson is the one responsible,"

"Yeah, we've really got to make it stick. He's one crafty and sly lawyer from what I've heard,"

* * *

Sam held Andy close to him in his bed that night. Their bed, whatever, he didn't care. She'd been quiet all evening, obviously worried about the photos. "You've been really far away all night, Andy. Is this case getting to you?" he asked, stroking her shoulder.

"No, not the case. The stalker, yes. I keep thinking about how they could've known. How they'd been able to find out my name, first of all, and secondly, where I live. It just makes no sense."

"I know. There's something very strange going on. Something doesn't quite fit."

Andy closed her eyes, and lay flat on her back. "Sammy, I don't want to talk about this any more. I'm very grateful to have you, you know. You're taking good care of me,"

Sam exhaled sharply. "McNally, I will protect you with my life if I have to. I won't let anyone hurt you darling." He slipped his hand onto her belly, feeling the smooth tight skin. He felt a twinge of excitement as he imagined this skin stretching to cover a tiny bump growing inside her. She placed her hand on top of his, resting it there. "I can't wait, Sam." He swallowed the lump that stuck in his throat. "Me neither, McNally. Your love has taken me from this place where I never seriously thought about having a family to one where I can see us, with children." They let the words hang in the air, both of them deep in thought. Sam leaned over to kiss her, then, his blood was rushing through his body, pounding in his ears. He felt this strong, primal need to make love to her, to be one with her tonight. He needed her to know he alone would be her protector. He knew he was bothered by what Tyler Johnston had mentioned tonight. How could this be? What kind of man would allow another to touch his woman in that way? In his mind there could only ever be the two of them, sharing this love, using its creative force. She felt his electric touch, shivered a little as his fingertips traced a light trail all over her body. She gave in to him, kissed him back with all she had. "Oooh Sam," she gasped from under him. It was all he needed to hear, her lovely voice filled with passion and desire, calling out for him. "Tell me you need me, McNally," he whispered fiercely as he kissed her neck. She arched her back as ripples of pleasure released over her, "I need you, Sam." He clutched her hips and moved deeply inside her, until he collapsed onto her and rolled off again to the space beside her. They lay in each other's arms, silently, his breathing coming in hard and ragged.

"I've never experienced anything like this tonight," Andy began after awhile. "It felt like we were so completely connected. Emotionally, even spiritually. I can't describe it."

"I suppose we were 'one' tonight, one in purpose, like we gave ourselves to each other freely and not holding anything back."

"You're right, that could be it. Whatever it was, it was incredible." She snuggled close to her man, running her fingers gently through his hair. "Sam, I stopped using birth control last month, you know, in anticipation for our wedding and all,"

He was pensive. "I guess that means you've made up your mind. You want to start a family right away?"

She looked up at him with her brown eyes, "Yes, Sam. I don't want to wait. I'll take the time off,"

"And if it happened tonight... then I'd be the happiest guy in the world. You know that."

She leaned up on one elbow and looked at him, her long hair falling over her shoulders and onto his shoulder. "If it happened tonight, then we'd better hurry up and seal the deal, Swarek. By the way, I think you'd make the best daddy."

He closed his eyes and shrugged, a tiny hint of a smile crossing his lips. Maybe. He knew he'd spend every moment trying, not wanting to be like his own father. Just like he knew she'd be the best mom, too, for exactly the same reason. She lay back down beside him, draping her arm over his chest. Yes, she thought, Sam Swarek would be the most loving, dedicated father and husband anyone could ask for. Tonight, she hoped her dreams would come true.

Sam got up bright and early. He had another long day ahead of him and he wanted to get out there and run. Running helped him focus on the day, prepare for the task at hand. He left Andy sleeping, as it was her day off, and grabbed his gear and a change of clothes for work. He made his way to the park, and was surprised to find that it wasn't that busy out here today. He got his iPod out and tied his runners. An hour and a half later he was done, ready to get to the barn and have his morning shower and coffee. After parade he was settling into his paperwork and checking his email when Andy sent him a text message.

"Morning. Miss you. Going to check out the soup kitchen today. That's still a go, isn't it?"

"Not sure if that's a good idea. I'll let you know if we are still pursuing that. Seems Trace may have found a lead. Miss you, too."

"So, I guess I'll just wait here, do some housework until I hear from you. Oh, and I need to go back to my place to water the plants, tidy up."

"McNally, don't do it without someone else there with you. I'll stop by at lunch and do it myself, even."

"Sam."

"I'm serious, okay? I'll go there."

"Ok, then. I'll just stay home, um, your home."

"Our home, soon enough, right?"

"Oh yeah, I spoke with the secretary at the church. We have to take a marriage prep. course that takes like a weekend, then we're good to go."

Sam's ears perked up at this news. He was anxious about getting married, the sooner the better. "When, McNally?"

"Last weekend of the month. Can you make sure you aren't working those days, please?"

"Got it written down. I'll write it on the shift calendar, too. That's good news, Andy. Glad you made those arrangements,"

"Thanks. Will you be home for supper? I'm planning on making a nice meal, I know you'll love it,"

"Sounds very tempting, and I'll try to be home by six." He chuckled to himself as he sent the message. They were having such a domestic conversation, and it felt very natural for him to be doing so.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that now, with the perceived threat to Andy's life, things got a touch more complicated.

Traci and Sam definitely had a few good leads as to the murder, but nothing concrete where the stalker was concerned. Without something more substantial, Sam knew that they couldn't justify keeping a cop at the Swarek residence indefinitely, besides, Andy certainly didn't want it. Additionally, they were a little short handed at 15 as it was now summer and people were booking days off. Reluctantly, it was decided by Frank and Sam that for the time being, they'd suspend the extra security until they had more leads . At coffee break, Sam would have a chance to tell her. Not surprisingly, she was good with the decision.

"McNally, can't you please just take some time off and go visit someone; your mom, or friends? Even Sarah? Just go away from here,"

"I don't see how that will help, Sam. Look, for nearly two weeks I've been walking on egg shells. For nothing."

"I just have this feeling that we're being watched, you know? I can't shake it, like I'm anticipating something's going to happen,"

Andy stood toe to toe with Sam now. "I'm fine, Sam. My routine hasn't changed, I get up, I go to work, I come home, I stay home. Or I we do something together. The upside is, we're getting more together time. Please stop worrying. You'll get an ulcer,"

Sam sighed, knowing full well he wasn't going to convince her that easily. He rubbed her arms. "I can't stop worrying. Where your life is concerned, I just can't do it, you know that."

He watched her smile and shake her head. "I'm flattered. But seriously, you know what's kind of ironic? Funny, even?"

"No, what?"

"What was the biggest challenge we've had to deal with in our relationship?"

"Um, you running away? Me running away? I dunno,"

"Right. And now you're practically begging me to go away,"

"Nope. Doesn't compare at all." He shook his head, pursing his lips into a tight line. "This is different. This is me, hoping to send you away in order to save your life. This is me, _begging_ you to go so that we can work to find the stalker and you and I can get back to living our lives."

"But Sam, I can take care of myself. I... " she looked into his brown eyes, and realised he was dead serious, he was pleading with her to leave. She stopped her protest mid-sentence. She could see that this case was killing him.

He kissed her and held his phone out to her. "Please? Just call Sarah, I'd be so relieved if you did, just for a while."

"I thought we could bank our days off so we could go on a decent honeymoon,"

"The rules have changed, McNally. The sooner we catch whoever took that picture or pictures, the sooner we can take back our life,"

* * *

Tony Greyson was in his office when he got a phone call. His face turned ashen at the news, his perfect plan and his smooth talk with Traci Nash only served to direct more questions his way. Unwanted attention from the police.

"Look, I'm telling you, Tony, I think they're on to you. Just from what I've heard, rumblings in the coffee room, whispers,"

"Now you look. I can't have this. You're there, be a fly on the wall."

"I can't very well bug the place, for crying out loud! If I ever got caught, you know what would happen? Bad enough you had me spying on her at her condo. They're definitely jittery over that. And now that she's living at his place... well, it's just more complicated. You have to leave, Tony!"

"No way! You're in on this, too. You are an accomplice of sorts. You took the photographs of McNally, you delivered the whole damned package to Swarek's desk. You're the one with all the inside information. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. Period. I want those cops off my case. "

He snapped the phone closed, and flipped absentmindedly through some paperwork. He needed to get out of this stuffy office; needed a couple drinks to help him relax. Or, maybe go for a jog at the park. He looked at his watch. It was nearly three p.m. and he was sure it would soon be full of moms and children and dogs. No, he'd go jogging in the morning, maybe.

He told the new pretty young secretary there to cancel any other appointments he had for the remainder of the day. He eyed her in his usual fashion, decided she looked inviting. Brunette, tall and lanky, but not runway emaciated. He couldn't stand that under nourished look. A smile crossed his lips as he pictured some things in his head. Steamy things. With her. He looked at her name tag on her beautiful breast. Samantha Lovelace. It had a nice ring to it. He'd stay the next time and chat her up a little bit, try to glean information about her home life, her friends and relationships. Maybe, if the time was right, he'd ask her to work some overtime.

He walked out of the office and waited at the elevators. Since the Delaney girl's death he hadn't thought much about the finer things in life. He'd gotten too involved, too worked up. Let his emotions get the best of him. Good thing he had a small handful of ladies who would do anything for him. All he had to say was jump. That's how he wound up with a set of photographs of Delaney's murder and one picture of that snoopy lady cop. He thought about her. He found out that her name was Andy McNally; her fiance was none other than Detective Sam Swarek, the other investigator working with Traci Nash.

He remembered seeing Andy McNally at the Delaney funeral, which he attended in a show of respect. Mock respect, when all he felt for Meghan Delaney now was hatred and relief she was gone. There was no denying that they'd once had a good thing going, frequent overtime which led to secret rendezvous in the back room, the room he converted from a utility room to a comfortable bedroom for when he spent late nights working. Or playing. He remembered how excited Meghan was when he first showed her the back room. She confided in him that she had a boyfriend, but it didn't matter to her, she said, they had an open relationship. She offered herself to him without hesitation, creamy white skin under that exquisitely delicate layer of lace, the beige camisole he practically tore off her with his mouth. He found her eager, aggressive, but also keen to do whatever he asked of her. It made his heart pound with excitement just thinking about how much initiative she showed.

To Tony, open relationship or not, whatever you called it nowadays, it was nothing more than having an affair, and she was nothing more than a cheat. He didn't mind, though. He divorced his wife a long time ago, his strange sexual cravings catching up with him. What he really craved was the physical contact and excitement leading up to sex. No emotional attachment. Meghan Delaney was young, beautiful, ready, and willing, and for a few months, it worked well. He'd developed a taste for her aggressiveness, it turned him on that someone wanted him more than he wanted them. Still, she had him begging for her every night, slowly teasing him until he cried out in desperation when he finally came, sated.

Then something happened in her head that made her think she was his girlfriend. She got too involved, she was talking about leaving her boyfriend, she got possessive and clingy, calling him at home, demanding he show her where he lived. For Tony's part, he liked her well enough, the sex was still great, but she was not his main attraction any more. There were two other women he was seeing, both of them looking for the same thing he was: physical encounters and nothing more. There was one new woman in particular that made his heart beat a little faster these days. He met her when he was out jogging in the park one morning, probably six months ago. She introduced herself as Stella and Tony was pleased when he heard she was new in town, single, had no family obligations. Had a job at 15, the cop shop near his office, as a member of the cleaning staff, he thought she'd said. They flirted a little, he took her for an iced green tea, her favourite drink. Things evolved from there at a pretty fast pace, just to his liking.

* * *

**Flashback**

More than six months ago, in fact, closer to a year ago, Marlo Cruz had been approached by Detective Ivor Tannah to become part of a task force to look into the disappearances of local young women. The taskforce was called Project Butterfly and was of course, highly classified. She was to go in deep cover for an undetermined amount of time. 'Be expected to go into different divisions to get closer to Greyson under the guise of transfers, ' she was told, 'When you're at work, try to stay on the outside where possible, within reason. We don't want you getting involved emotionally or otherwise with the good folks you will meet in those divisions.'

Marlo pulled the sheets over her head in disgust and sighed. She'd failed miserably in that department, hadn't she? She was first assigned to 15 Division as the new training officer a little over six months ago. They'd advertised, she found a good in. She'd heard of a cop named Sam Swarek before, hell, who hadn't? He'd built himself a strong reputation as a tough operative, a guy who lived for undercover work with Guns and Gangs. She tried to stay away from him at first, knowing he was off limits anyway. Besides, she knew the rules. Don't get involved. But here she was today, coping with a broken heart from dating him for a month. 'Ah, maybe that's what you get when you go against the rules,' she thought to herself.

Her job at 15 was okay, but she knew it was soon time to move on in order to stay effective in her task at Project Butterfly. She'd been briefed by Ivor Tannah about the Delaney case, which made headlines for its brutality, sure, but underneath the public headlines, it made the news for the 'club' the victim had belonged to, unknowingly, through a sleek, smooth talking lawyer named Tony Greyson. Butterfly'd had their eye on him for some time, hoping to nail him with assorted charges ranging from sexual assault to murder in several cold cases. All they needed was time, time to get enough evidence for put him away for life.

Marlo thought back to when she actually met Greyson out on the track one morning when she was just new to town, way before Sam Swarek came into her life. She had just finished her morning run and was doing some post workout stretches when he approached her. The first thing she'd noticed was how good looking he was. He was down right delicious. "Hey," he said as he stood beside her. "My name is Tony,"

"Hi, my name is Stella," Marlo returned. She smiled at him, knowing exactly who he was. She stuck her hand out to shake his. He took it and electricity flowed through her skin, lighting up her nerves. She pulled her hand back, but he held on a little longer, rubbing his thumb lightly over the top of her hand. He smiled. "So, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

"Yup, just moved here a few days ago. Do you say that to all the women you meet?, " she asked. Tony Greyson laughed.

"So, uh, Stella, what do you do?"

"Well, I got a job at that police station downtown. I'm one of the housekeeping staff, or cleaning crew, whatever you prefer to call it. I start tomorrow, actually,"

"Wow. Well, you know, I uh, am always on the lookout for good workers,"

"Really? What do you do?"

"I run a law office, and I'm always advertising for good, reliable assistants."

"Hmm. Well, I can type, and take notes, I can even bring the occasional cup of coffee, " she joked.

Except Tony Greyson was dead serious. "I have a part time position, if you want to make a little extra..."

"Yeah? That sounds really good. I don't know from one week to another how many hours they'll schedule me for, so having another job would be great!"

"Are you flexible? I mean, if I needed you to come in after hours, would that work out?"

"Sure. Although, I might also have to work nights sometimes."

Tony shook his head in agreement. "Whatever works, just let me know. Say, do you have time to go for a quick coffee? We can sort through the details, kind of get to know each other a little better,"

Marlo looked at her watch. Luckily for her she didn't have to start at 15 until tomorrow. "Yeah, yes, I do. Except I don't drink coffee. Green tea?"

"Green tea it is, sweetheart." He put his hand on the small of her back, as they walked to the parking lot. She shivered.

"Look, Tony, how about I just follow you to where ever you want to take me? I have my car, so..."

"I can drive you there, then drop you off here again, if you like?"

"No, I think I'll just follow you. Lead the way!"

She sat in her car and watched as Tony Greyson drove his silver Mercedes Benz out of the parking lot. She called Ivor Tannah. "I've made contact with the suspect. I'm going to meet him for a tea,"

"Good job, Cruz. That was quick! I'm impressed. I trust you to get as close to him as you can, uncover his secrets. Use your own discretion, of course."

She smiled. "Of course." Of course she'd end up getting close to him. She knew that from the moment their worlds collided. He had a magnetic personality, his smile radiated energy. He was handsome. And he was looking for love. She didn't mind, really. She'd been without a special person in her life for quite sometime, totally dedicated to the job. Cynics might call her 'married' to her job. A little distraction might be a good thing right now. She pulled up beside the silver Mercedes where Tony was casually leaning against it, waiting patiently for her. It looked like he might really like her, he seemed eager to please, which would make her job so much easier. She had to remind herself he was the suspect. Possibly capable of doing many horrible things. Other than that, Marlo Cruz might've fallen hard for this man.

For four months she got into her role to become Tony Greyson's main mistress. She discovered things that made her skin crawl. There were times she had to be strong to keep herself from stopping this undercover stuff and running away. She made frequent calls to Ivor Tannah, who calmed and reassured her she was doing the right thing for the countless women out there. Why was she always finding herself 'taking one for the team?'

It was at about this time in her life, four months into working at 15 Division, that she began taking an interest in Sam Swarek. He was polite, charming, made her feel welcome at 15. He asked her out for a few drinks at the Penny, told her a bit about himself and the sad predicament that he'd found himself in when his girlfriend left. She didn't want to become involved with him, really, but she was drawn to him. The story of her life. She knew it would be wrong and dangerous to get involved with Sam. Her Stella persona was already involved with Tony. Of course, that was all fictitious, a lie, but still... maybe what Sam offered could be the real thing? How could she keep her undercover Stella role out of her real life? She'd have to be a damn good liar, that's how. She couldn't breathe a word of her secret life to anyone, especially not to Sam Swarek. So, in the hope of finding something real, she entered into the relationship with Sam after all, and it seemed to work well enough for about a month or so. During that time, Sam's ex-girlfriend Andy McNally came back from her undercover assignment, and eventually Marlo's dream shattered. Bit by bit. Slowly and painfully. Marlo Cruz found solace in her Stella life, becoming more and more involved in Tony's dark world.

* * *

Stella was with Tony the night he confided in her about Meghan Delaney. Marlo knew she was one of Greyson's secretaries. She knew all about Greyson's odd preference to have open relationships to serve his voracious sexual appetite. In her mind, that was probably a good thing, since one woman wouldn't be able to keep up with him. He was almost impossible to satisfy. She knew there were two others beside her, but she also knew he best loved spending time with her.

He was very agitated that night when he told her the story of how he'd lost it when Meghan Delaney told him she was pregnant. Meghan expected him to be overjoyed, which he wasn't; she expected him to ask her to move in with him, which was the farthest thing from his mind. Meghan tried to convince him to do the right thing by her and his baby for five months. She eventually gave up and accepted that she'd been used for pleasure and that he didn't have any feelings for her. In a desperate last attempt, she devised a plan of blackmail and resorted to threats against him. So he and an anonymous male, he didn't tell Stella who, set out to put an end to it. In the most brutal manner. After the deed, he discarded the balaclava and the knife and headed back to Stella's place. He was nervous, he fidgeted like he couldn't settle his mind. Marlo made notes, always made notes. Relayed them back to her handler. Stella soothed him, plied him with more booze until he finally slept. She lay down in the bed next to him, feeling coldness surround her heart.

About a week after the cops made the grisly discovery at the Windsor Golf Course, Tony Greyson made her an odd request. It was Tuesday, the day after the funeral and they were eating lunch outside on the terrace at a quaint bar, enjoying the sunshine.

"Stella, I need you to go out and take a few pictures for me,"

"Pictures? Of whom?"

" A woman who's been unofficially snooping around. She was at the funeral yesterday and she was with a lady cop who identified herself to me as Traci Nash. Nash is one of two detectives assigned to investigate the murder,"

"Oh. What does she look like? Where do I find her?" she asked, pretty sure already who Tony meant. Nash and McNally were best friends. Everyone knew that. She listened quietly as he went on the give her a description.

"She's probably average height, slim, athletic build. Dark brown hair that she likes to wear in a ponytail,"

_'Andy'_ she thought, her heart sinking.

When he asked her to take some photographs of Andy McNally, she wanted to say no. No, because McNally was the reason she was dumped by Sam Swarek. No, because stalking her and threatening her life would make this case personal for Swarek, and she didn't want to be at the receiving end of his anger if and when he found out, and no, because she knew that deep in her heart, she'd eventually come to relish playing that role: finding out what made Andy McNally tick, seeing Andy McNally scared for her life, seeing Sam Swarek lose his cool edge, and watch as his world was turned upside down. She'd like the rush of feeling in control.

"I will do it only once, Tony. I'm not a stalker." Marlo Cruz was adamant.

* * *

Sam and Andy headed out of the building together, making the best of her somewhat reluctant decision to take leave for a few days. Or weeks, depending. It had been decided that she would go spend some time with Sarah and her family in St. Catharine's. Sam would call her every night, or at least send her a message, letting her know how they were getting along in the case.

"Do you want to go out for supper tonight?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"No. If I have to leave, Sam, then I'd rather spend as much time together as possible,"

"Don't pout, McNally. It doesn't suit you," he joked.

"I'm serious, Sam! I'm not happy,"

"I know you're not. I'm not happy to make you do this, either, but it has to be done,"

Andy sat in silence, her arms folded over her chest and watched aimlessly out of the passenger side window. The stress of the job, the uncertainty, and Sam's over protectiveness of her were beginning to get the best of her. Their wedding plans were sort of tossed onto the back burner, all they had to look forward to in the near future was the the weekend marriage course they were signed up for. That would be next weekend. Would it be too much to expect that the stalker would be apprehended by then? She knew the answer and sighed. These things took time.

Sam took a sideways glance at her sitting in her own little world. He thought about how he was going to miss her terribly when she was gone. He'd take his weekends off and come visit her in St. Catharine's, that was for sure. He hoped things would work out sooner than later.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to make you the best supper you've had in a long time," he announced as he pulled into his driveway.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm sorry I'm just not the best company for you today. My lower stomach aches, I feel bloated..."

"Speaking of, what's happening there?"

"I don't know. I'm out of sorts, I think I'm getting to the end of my cycle, should be getting my period soon. Or not," she smiled at him as she grabbed his hand. A baby now wouldn't be the best thing, she knew. Still, if there was a small Swarek developing inside her, she'd accept it for what it was, challenging circumstances or not. She let Sam lead the way into the house, where he directed her to the couch. "Put your feet up and relax while I think of something to cook. Do you want a juice or something?"

"What I really want is a stiff drink. But, since we don't know what's going on yet, a juice will be fine. Thanks darling," She leaned her back against the arm of the couch, extending her legs along the length of it, and closed her eyes. Sam came back with her cranberry cocktail served over some ice. She gratefully accepted and sipped her cold drink.

"You know, Andy," Sam lifted Andy's legs up by the ankles, slid himself underneath them, and rested them on his lap. "No matter what happens, things will turn out just fine. I mean, a little one around the house would be great, but if that didn't happen right away, that would be fine, too. There is such a thing as trying too hard. I just don't want us to get our hopes up too much,"

He rubbed her legs, applied pressure to her calves and ankles. It felt good. Andy sighed softly. "I know, honey, it's...well, maybe I'm being greedy, but I want it all. Right. Now." she chuckled. "I know we have our whole lifetime ahead of us, Sam,"

"True. One day at a time, my love. Now, I need to cook and then I'll haul out my old photo albums. You're always asking about them, so tonight, I thought we'd stay home, get all cozy..."

"Oh, Sam, that sounds wonderful. I'd really like that,"

He leaned over to her and kissed her. "Now I'm certain your second best talent, after knowing when to quit, is stating the obvious. Right, McNally?" He winked playfully at her, referencing that night when they'd met in the parking lot after work. The night she told him she knew when the odds were stacked against her and that she would give up trying to fight and simply walk away. It's what he wanted, right? The look of sadness in her eyes and the catch in her voice nearly choked him, left him with a dull ache in his chest as he watched her walk home. Once again, he was lost for words. He knew in his gut that this time she'd meant it. It was his very last chance.

"Not funny, Detective. Not funny at all." she whispered, remembering the same sequence of events. She'd given him an ultimatum, then, not in so many words, but she left it up to him. _Decide, Sam Swarek. It's gotta be her or me_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope it all made sense to you. I found even I had to go over it slowly! I've read and re-read hoping every detail would fall into place. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know, please. A kind review is always appreciated! :) Happy 4th of July!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday at last. The sun was shining and at 7 a.m. it was already beginning to get hot out. The weather forecast called for soaring temperatures today and tomorrow. Travelling would be a pain in the ass, Sam knew, as everyone would be heading out of the city to 'the cottage' at some nearby lake or other. He glanced at his partner jogging beside him. Her pony tail bounced and swayed with each step she took. She looked at him and smiled, enjoying the weather and the tunes playing on her ipod. He only shook his head and continued running. It sometimes felt a little strange, the two of them doing this, just because it was something he used to do with Marlo. Marlo. Funny how sometimes people or things just popped up out of nowhere. He hadn't thought of her in a long time. Hadn't seen her, either, come to think of it. She must've requested night shift, which was fine by him. '_Better her than me,'_ he thought. He hated the idea of leaving Andy alone in his house with that stalker still on the loose.

They jogged along at a steady pace, not speaking, winding through the streets of their neighbourhood. It'd been close to a month now since Andy moved in. Sam thought the transition went well enough. There were no major bumps in the road where their relationship was concerned, although this case, the Delaney case with the added stalker component, was beginning to wear him out emotionally.  
Andy had expressed concern to him about her having to go to Sarah's for ten days. He'd had a tough time selling her on the idea that it would be for her own good, and that he felt it was a necessary thing to do. Not only for her safety, but for his peace of mind. Frankly, the fact that she'd been followed and photographed in her own home by this stalker made him sick. It was his need to protect her from harm that kept him awake at night, listening quietly to the rhythmic sound of her breathing in and out as she lay asleep beside him. It was his fear of her somehow ending up in the same way as Meghan Delaney that choked him up sometimes, as he couldn't imagine living without her. He had to force these thoughts and images out of his mind too many times. He knew he had to carry on and be the strong one throughout this crisis.

This case made it easy for him to slip back into his old ways, storing everything inside, keeping his deepest fears hidden. How could he tell her he had moments where he felt he was losing it, after telling her that as a cop sometimes you had to draw a fine line and become emotionally detached from a case? How could he explain that underneath his cool exterior was a man who was scared to death for her, and frustrated with himself that he wasn't able to move faster in the case? He couldn't. So he didn't. His perceived weaknesses cemented his resolve to send her away, and today, he'd drive Andy to his sister's place with a promise he'd come to visit her every weekend for as long as it took to put the killer and or the stalker behind bars. He prayed to God it wouldn't take that long.

They arrived back at Sam's. The morning sun had become a little too uncomfortable and the heat was rising off the road. In another few hours, the tar strips that covered the cracks in the road would be melting. Sam walked to the kitchen and poured them each a tall glass of cool water. Andy had flopped herself down on the stairs and leaned herself against the handrail. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. Sam gently tapped her glass of water on her bare shoulder. "Here, McNally, drink this," Her eyelids fluttered open and she gratefully accepted the water. She scooted over as far as she could so Sam could sit next to her. They drank. When he was finished, he stood up for another glass. As he was walking to the water cooler, he asked casually, " How 'bout we take a long cool shower together, McNally? It'll save on water," What an over used excuse!

"You know, I had that exact same thought. We wouldn't want to be wasting water, now, would we? " she giggled. She brought her glass to the sink and left it on the counter, thinking she'd use it again later. Sam quickly grabbed the glass off the counter and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Hey! I was still going to use that glass!" she said, a little bit annoyed at his dislike of things cluttering up his countertops. He shot her this look, his eyebrows arched as if to say, 'it's still there, go get it,' She huffed and made a big show of opening the dishwasher door and reached in for her glass. She plunked it down on the exact same spot on the counter. She stared at him and closed the dishwasher door a little harder than needed. Sam just looked at her, not saying a word. He had a vision of his future children inheriting this stubborn thing she did, this challenge, and shook the thought away. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. _'Oh, Andy McNally, you've got me wrapped around your little finger,'_ he thought, happily. After a while, he breathed out, "Okaay. Well, I'm going to take that shower now," He smiled at her, his eyes reflecting the mischief he had in mind. Andy smiled back, and took his outstretched hand.

Their shower took longer than usual, the tepid water not really effective in cooling them off. Not that either Sam or Andy expected to take a shower with the intent of cooling off. The trip to St. Catherine's weighed heavily on both of them, as today would be the last time they'd be able to be together for the better part of a week. Or longer. They were drawn to each other instantly. The spontaneity of their 'quickie' in the shower only heightened their hunger for more, and they soon towelled off, moving their urgent desire into the bedroom. Later, as they lay in each other's arms, Sam noticed Andy was being very quiet. She'd just draped her arm across his chest and seemed to be asleep. He tickled her to be sure.

"Andy?" he murmured. She stirred a little.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem really quiet. Wanna talk?"

Immediately she replied, "No." Then just as suddenly, she spoke again. "Yes," She pulled herself out of her postion next to him and sat up in the bed, pulling the white top sheet around her to cover herself. "Sam," she began in earnest, willing him to look at her with all his attention. He did. "Sam, I'm late."

His jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows arched up. A slight smile formed on his lips. "So, that's good news, right? Did you get one of those home testing kits?"

"No, I've been waiting..." He noticed the hesitation in her words, and saw what he guessed was fear written in her beautiful brown eyes. His eyes reflected the questions going through his mind. Andy continued, "I convince myself that maybe later today or maybe tomorrow it'll come, you know?"

"Is that what you want?" he spoke softly, trying hard to understand her. He thought she'd wanted to have a baby.

"Sort of, yeah. But I also want to experience being pregnant, feeling our baby kick and move around," she let her voice trail off. She looked at him for understanding or words that would help her through this moment. He placed a hand on her leg.

"Andy. It's okay to be scared of what we don't know,"

"I know, Sam. It's just that I'm stressing myself out with worry, trying to bring myself to buy that kit and be done with it. But now I'm going away and you won't be there to find out with me,"

"Hey, that's not so bad, is it? You can always just tell me, right?"

She nodded, a frown on her face. Sam felt bad for her. What was causing her to be anxious so suddenly? Did she suffer from a lack of confidence in her ability to be a mom? He was looking for something witty to say.

"You know what? How about you get the kit when you're in St. Catherine's and when you're ready, you call me and we can FaceTime." He laughed at the thought. Andy wasn't laughing; in her mind it was something they could do.

"Sam! We could totally do that!"

"No, Andy. Come on, I was just joking. I don't particularly want to be in the bathroom with you as you pee on a stick,"

"No, not when I 'pee on a stick', as you call it, but right after, when I wait for the results,"

Sam sighed. "You know what, if it'll help, I'll do it," He pulled her close to himself, gently tracing the outline of her breast. "Come on, McNally, let's get dressed and see what we can eat for breakfast, eh?" He sat up on the edge of the bed. He felt her hand on his lower back, caressing him. "Do you think I'm over-reacting?"

He turned to look at her. She still looked a little concerned. "Sweetheart, I know how important this is to you. I'm a man, so I don't always think about all the tiniest details the way you do. How often have I said, 'Don't over think it,' hmm? But you, you're thinking about every detail so we can make this moment a lasting memory. I undertand that and I want to share that with you."

"If I wouldn't have to go away, I still would've wanted you nearby so we could see the results together..."

"So, I'll be there for you, then. The only thing is, I can't hold you or hug you, or wipe away your tears of joy. That'll have to wait until I can come to visit on the weekend. Will that do?"

She shrugged. A small smile appeared where the frown had been just moments earlier. "It's sort of exciting, isn't it? We might be parents, Sam."

He smiled, too. "Yup. That's a very happy thought, McNally,"

* * *

Detective Traci Nash was busily typing away on her word processor. She'd followed up on a hunch she had about who was in the mailroom the night the package of photographs was delivered to Sam's desk. It was sad she had to do this, a background check on their support staff. She hadn't yet told Sam, but she was pretty sure it was an inside job. The person who delivered the package had to either be the stalker himself or have a good idea who was. And, they might also have valuable knowledge about who killed Meghan Delaney.

She ran security footage in the mailroom, going over it again and again, looking for anyone acting strangely or even a person she didn't recognize. It was tedious work, for sure. She felt like she was close to getting the information that would lead to a break for them.

"Hey Nash, hard at work?"

"Oh, hey, Ollie! Yeah, I came in early."

Oliver leaned over her, his one hand on the back of her chair, the other on the corner of the desk. "Security footage, huh? Looks pretty dull. Have you checked just footage in general, from the front and back exits, maybe?"

Traci stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Now why would you say that?"

"Well, maybe the package didn't come from the mailroom. It didn't have Sam's address, did it?"

"No, just Sam's name was printed out in very neat block letters. Very uniform letters, actually. Kind of like the examples in the penmanship textbooks, remember?"

Oliver smirked. " Oh yeah, I remember. I swear I must have been the kid with the worst printing and handwriting ever," He paused, then became serious again.

"No, my thinking is, maybe the perp walked in and delivered the package."

"Impossible! There's no way a civilian could get past the front desk with a package and slip it into Swarek's office. No way at all,"

Oliver took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, deliberately. "Or maybe the perp isn't a civilian. Maybe the perp works here. All I'm saying is just go over the tape, Nash. You never know, if everything checks out, then at least you know that we've covered all the angles."

Traci was shocked at what Oliver had just implied, yet it confirmed her own hunch that there was something very bizarre about the whole stalker thing. They seemed to know a lot more of the inside things, like the fact that Sam's 'Achilles Heel' was definitely Andy McNally. An ordinary Joe wouldn't know that Andy was Sam's fiancee, either. Things didn't add up. And the thing with the envelope, that it was just Sam's name on the front, well, that would never pass through the mailroom. It would become dead mail because it was incorrectly addressed. Oliver was right. Could they be dealing with a dirty cop in their midst?

* * *

"Nash, you look lost in your own world, what's up?" Sam walked in and sat himself squarely in front of her.

"Um, well, Oliver was here and had an interesting insight into the envelope, I'm actually stunned at the implications,"

"Ok, what was Mr. Shaw suggesting?"

"Well, I was running through security tape of the mailroom on the night you received that envelope, trying to look for inconsistencies. Oliver came in and suggested I look through all the footage, not just the tape from the mailroom. Think of it. Our mail doesn't get delivered at night. They wait until morning. Secondly, the address on the envelope was incomplete. It only had your name on it and would never pass through the mailroom like that,"

Sam frowned. How could they have overlooked the obvious? Traci looked at him. "Right? It's starting to sound very fishy. It doesn't add up at all,"

"It's an inside job?! Nash, do you realise what we've possibly just stumbled upon?" Sam's face went pale, like he'd seen a ghost. He felt little drops of sweat forming on his brow. Who from the division would follow Andy around, find out where she lived and then take photos of her? Stalk her every move? Who wanted to see harm come to her? As far as he was concerned, Andy was always nice to the support staff, never said an unkind thing to or about them.

"Let's run a check on all support staff currently employed in this building, Trace."

Traci shook her head. "Sam, stop. I'm going to spend the rest of today and tomorrow looking at security tape. All entrances, Sam. That means everyone...even cops going in and out, dayshift and nightshift."

"What the hell, Nash? Did you just say cops?" It hadn't occurred to him that the 'bad guy' might very well be a cop.

"I did. Everyone is under the microscope now, Sam. One more thing. You can't tell Andy, at least not yet. We've got to keep this thing to ourselves and dig around some more. Even Frank can't know about it,"

Sam was pacing now. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. This is bad enough. More so without the proper evidence to back it up."

* * *

**7:00 a.m. Saturday, in another part of the city when Sam and Andy were out jogging.**

Tony Greyson had a Monday morning court session to prepare for, and so he sat at his desk in his elegant condo trying to compose his final arguments in a case that even he felt was sketchy at best. A high ranking politician was charged with selling classified information to another country. Tony shook his head. He was so frustrated with this. How could he even begin to white wash that? Sometimes it seemed to him that he was expected to perform miracles.

His cell phone vibrated on his desk. He reached over and looked to see who it was. Stella. He sighed and answered. She was getting a little bossy these days.

"Stella," he said, his tone a little bland.

"Tony, I'm waiting at the track. We had a date to go jogging this morning,"

He looked at the time. He'd totally forgotten about the arrangement they'd made. "I'm so sorry, Stella, but I can't. I forgot because I'm up to my neck in paperwork for this case on Monday. I've got a lot of stuff to write yet, a good closing argument. You have to understand,"

Stella sighed into the phone, obviously put out that he'd forgotten her. Again. "It's the second time you've forgotten a date. I'm beginning to think I don't matter too much to you, Tony."

"No, no, Stella, that's not it. Look, when this case is over, I'll make it up to you, I promise. We can go somewhere tropical if you like, someplace secluded and private. We could do anything we wanted."

"You're serious? A long holiday just me and you, no one else?" She put on this whiny little pout. Tony loved it when she pouted like that.

"No one else, baby, I promise," He could just envision her all pouty and seductive. It was funny how being with Stella sort of made him forget the other girls. His heart raced and he shifted himself in his chair.

"Well, that's good, Tony, because I've said it before and I'll say it again. Things are really heating up here. I've got a feeling something's going to happen fairly quickly now, and I really don't want to be here when that happens." She hung up without so much as a goodbye.

Marlo only wished for this nightmare to be over so she could leave this place for good. The plan was to get Greyson on the run. They'd arrest him (and perhaps Stella) at the airport as they were making their way out of the country. She was stirring up the nest, pushing Tony to make a move, because Ivor and the rest of the team wanted her to. They felt they had enough evidence now to arrest Greyson. Two sexual assaults on two former employees and one count of first degree murder in the death of Meghan Delaney. There was definitely a chance he'd get charged with offering an indignity to a human body, too.

Not having a running partner now, Stella decided she'd still like to get her exercise in, regardless. She was definitely annoyed with Tony. But was it really Stella who was annoyed by being stood up or was it Marlo? It was becoming more difficult to tell. She felt her real life was spiralling out of control. She made her first lap and pushed for more. She'd boasted of running ten kilometers before work to the girls a while back. Hell yeah, right now she felt like running 10K and not even stopping!

Sometime later, when she'd finally run out of energy, she made it back to her apartment and took a long, hot shower before a FaceTime meeting with her partners on Project Butterfly. She got dressed, grabbed a bite of last night's leftover supper, and sat on the couch with her laptop next to her. She'd been doing some thinking. How much immunity would she have when Sam and the rest of them at 15 found out it was she who followed McNally, she who took those pictures of her? Marlo wanted to ask the team just to make sure. She wanted to be ready. One thing she couldn't be ready for was Sam's anger. While he'd understand she was working undercover, he'd have a hard time understanding how she could do it. Stalk McNally, he could see, sort of. Not really though, because it turned his life and Andy's upside down, suspending all their plans. He'd think she did it out of spite. Getting involved with him while she was already involved with another man, however twisted and complicated that was, that, he'd never understand. Or forgive. Then there were the lies. The excuses why she couldn't be with Sam on any given day or night, when in fact she was doing her u/c job spending time with Tony. In her mind she wasn't really lying. She was withholding certain information from him, yes, but all she wanted was to be normal. Couldn't he get that?

She checked her watch. It was time. She switched on her computer and clicked the FaceTime icon. She was a little early.

"Good to see you, Officer Cruz."

"Hi, Sir," she managed to say.

When everyone was present, Detective Ivor Tannah began. He informed all that they were now very close to meeting their goals. He would be setting up a meeting with S/Sgt. Frank Best at 15 plus Detectives Nash and Swarek probably within the next week or so to debrief them. Marlo sighed audibly. "Officer Cruz, did I just detect something?" She straightened up.

"Yes, sir," she paused.

"Well, speak up."

"I uh, I'm concerned over how much immunity I'll be receiving when this is over,"

"Did you seriously injure someone?"

"No,"

"Kill someone?"

"No, sir," she shook her head.

"Well, then, I don't see a problem. You committed an offense as your role character Stella. Not too serious an offense, mind you. Any information about you doing your job as Stella will simply disappear. You will also disappear, relocated to a new city across the country. There you can breathe again. I know this has been a tough assignment for you."

Cruz breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I needed to have that clarified, you know, so I can mentally prepare myself for the coming fallout,"

"You need to worry more about the fallout from your betrayal of Tony Greyson. Now _he_ is a dangerous man. We'll do our best to have someone nearby just in case he goes after you,"

"I can take care of myself, sir, so that won't be necessary,"

"Still. We will take precautions to ensure nothing happens to you, Cruz."

"Thank you, sir."

Tannah continued with the meeting, but Marlo had long since tuned out. She excused herself and left the room.

* * *

Andy had been at Sarah's a few days by now, hoping that Sam and Traci would soon solve the case. Not that she didn't like it at Sarah's. Far from it. It was pleasant enough, and she and Sarah were growing closer as sisters. Andy had always wanted a sister, which was funny, because that's what Sarah told her, too. So they'd both get their wish once she and Sam got married.

"Andy, would you like some tea and cake, maybe?"

"Um, I'll be right up, Sarah. I don't like shouting like this," she ran up the stairs and smiled at Sarah who was just filling two ceramic mugs with water and setting them in the microwave. "Sure, I'd love some tea," she said. No use raising a fuss over a mug of tea.

"Cake?"

"No thanks. I'm not into wheat flour, really,"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, it's just, um, I read it can really cause some serious weight gain, you know? I want to be able to fit into my wedding dress..." She patted her stomach lightly, thinking about being late and doing that home pregnancy test she'd carefully snuck into the house earlier. Last thing she needed was Sarah finding out about it. She sipped her tea and followed Sarah into the living room.

"So tell me about your dress. I can't wait to hear all the plans you and my brother have made!"

"Oh, well, here's a picture of my dress." She handed Sarah her iPhone and waited for her reaction.

"Oh Andy, it's beautiful! I bet it looks amazing on you. It suits you very well. Sam's going to die when he sees you coming down the aisle in this!" She gave Andy a hug. "I'm so glad you and Sam worked things out. Though I never met her, I didn't really care for that woman he was seeing for a while, what was her name, Marley? Marcy?"

Andy giggled at that. "Marlo, " she corrected, barely able to keep a straight face. "Marlo. Kind of an odd name for a girl, don't you think?" That made Andy burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Andy. Here I am just rambling on about that woman." Sarah began laughing, too. "Shut up, Sarah, I can't breathe!" gasped Andy as she tried to speak. "You should've heard yourself: '_Marley, Marcy'_..." . She let herself fall over sideways on the couch. It felt good to laugh like that. She'd been so stressed out lately. "Oh, my side!" Sarah sputtered, still laughing.

Sam phoned just then. Waited for Andy to pick up and after three rings, she finally did. "Hello?"

"Andy? Are you okay? You sound different,"

"Hi Sam. I'm fine. Just sharing a few jokes with your crazy sister," she looked at Sarah, trying to compose herself. Her face was beet red.

"Care to fill me in?" he asked, amused that Andy and Sarah got along so well.

"No, it's one of those things, you know? You just had to be here; it wouldn't be funny if I had to explain it to you,"

Sam sighed. He missed her so much. "Sweetheart, I can't stop thinking about you, wishing you were here. Did you buy a kit?"

Andy turned her head from Sarah. Sarah took that as a subtle hint she wanted to be alone to talk with Sam. She got up to collect the empty tea mugs. Andy shook her head no, and gestured with her hands that she didn't have to go. 'Sit down,' she mouthed at Sarah. Instead, Andy got up and walked downstairs to her basement bedroom. Luckily there was a bathroom adjacent to her room. She grabbed the pregnancy kit and slipped into the bathroom, with Sam still on the phone.

"Sam, I'm getting the kit out right now,"

He thought he heard plastic rustling in her hands. "Andy. Andy?" Too late! He knew what would come next. He tried not to listen, held the phone away from him. Seriously, this girl!

"Sam?" Her voice was small. He couldn't read her. "Sam, I'm going to set us up on FaceTime now."

He hung up and waited for the special ring tone. A minute later he could see Andy. "Did you get the results?"

"Just going to do that now. It says we have to wait a few minutes." She was chattering about her day at the mall, going shopping, seeing babies everywhere, the most adorable little t-shirts and onesies. "Ok, Sam, are you ready?"

He held his breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, here goes." She uncovered the stick and looked at the indicator window. Her heart beat quickly.

There it was.

A red minus sign. Not pregnant. Her heat sank because for the last few days she'd really gotten herself used to the idea of going through a pregnancy.

"McNally? What's it say?"

"Sam, it says we're not pregnant." He was sure he saw a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away. "Um, there's a second test that I should take again in a few days. Sometimes these things make mistakes,"

"And if that's negative, too, that means we're not pregnant, then?" he was worried about her. She was disappointed.

"Yup. Then I guess I need to re-test or get a blood test done at the lab at home to find out what's going on,"

"Honey, I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to... " he stopped mid sentence as he saw her hunched over the sink, her shoulders heaving up and down. God, he wanted to hold her, say the soothing words that would somehow ease her pain. Damn this stupid case! She'd be here in his arms right now if it weren't for the fact she wasn't safe at home. His only consolation was that tomorrow he and Traci would find the answer they were looking for. He wished he could tell Andy.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"There! Over there! That woman!" Traci just about jumped out of her chair in excitement. She pointed to the grainy image of a female coming in through the back entrance. She was carrying what could be an 8x10 envelope. She was wearing jeans, a loose summery blouse and heels. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. Her facial features, however, were somewhat obscured by her sunglasses.

Sam's face paled and he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. He coughed and just about spit out his coffee. "Oh god. That's Marlo!"

"It can't be." Traci zoomed in a little more, but it only made the image pixelate further. She stared at Sam, speechless.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Call Frank, Trace. We have a big problem,"

Within five minutes, Frank Best stood looking at the screen next to Sam and Traci. "I need to make some phone calls. Who is this person, really?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, the trio looked at each other, wondering who it could be. Traci opened the door. "Well, speak of the..." she began as Marlo breezed by her with not so much as a glance or a hello. Traci left the door slightly ajar and returned to stand with her colleagues, arms crossed. This woman had a lot of nerve, not to mention a lot of explaining to do.

"Frank, I need to talk to you," she said in a lowered voice. How did she know she'd just been made? She was showing impeccable if not eery timing. Marlo deliberately avoided making eye contact with Sam. She just stood there uneasily, waiting for Frank to lead her away from this office and away from Sam's icy cold glare.

Sam began walking toward her, fists clenched, seething with anger. He stopped just a few feet from her, grabbed both shoulders, spun her around to look at him. Then he shook her. Hard. "What the hell were you thinking, Marlo? Huh? You supplied Andy's photos to whom? Who are you working for? " Sam rarely lost his cool like this. All the anxiety he'd felt about this case and trying to handle the threat to Andy's life, all the emotions he'd been feeling suddenly came raging to the surface and he just snapped.

"Sam!" he heard Traci say.

"That's enough, Swarek!"

Sam's voice boomed through the walls and made passersby in the hallway stop and stare in his direction. Marlo flinched and looked away from Sam and back to Frank, who was by now wrestling Swarek's grip off Marlo's shoulders and pushing him back. Releasing his grip on Marlo, Sam strode over to the door and caught some cops he didn't know staring. "What the fuck are you staring at?!", he yelled and slammed the door shut.

He came back to stand beside Traci, who, in an effort to keep him fron lunging at Marlo, held her hand on his bicep. Sam Swarek was agitated like a boxer in his corner ready to fight the next round.

Frank spoke now, his voice much calmer than Sam's. He shook his head. "Marlo Cruz. Is that even your real name? Who are you?"

"Can we talk in private, please? I will explain everything to you, supply names, contacts."

Frank led her to his office. Sam sat down at his desk, resting his head on his arms, his mind racing with all the questions that suddenly came flooding in. Traci stood helplessly beside him, not sure how to deal with this. She placed a hand timidly on his back. "Sam?"

"I don't even know who that woman is, Traci. You think you get to know someone, and then something happens, and it's like it was never even real."

"There's got to be a good explanation, Sam. Frank will get to the bottom of it all, don't worry,"

"She would've killed Andy...to get back at me. I put Andy's life in danger!"

"No! No! You didn't know. She's unstable, Sam. Probably deranged."

Sam sighed. "I can't even think straight right now. I'm done here."

He neatly arranged the papers on his desk. He walked out, past Frank's office and saw the back of Marlo's frame, with Frank facing him, deep in thought. He wanted to open that door and throttle her, but he continued down the corridor instead, and walked out the front doors. What an idiot he'd been for falling for this Marlo, when he should've just ridden it out and waited for Andy to come home to him. He knew now that she would have. All he ever caused was pain, for himself and for those he loved. He got into the truck and drove. Drove to nowhere in particular even though his heart was telling him to go to St. Catherine's. Andy needed him, but right now he had nothing to give. In a couple days, on Friday night after shift, he'd be able to see her again for the weekend, and take her home with him on Sunday. Sam needed these two days to figure out how he'd even begin to tell her the story of how they'd caught Marlo delivering the photos to his desk. There she was: Marlo Cruz caught on tape. He thought he could trust her. He was never so wrong about anyone in his life.

* * *

Frank read over the list of names that Marlo supplied. Top of the list was a Detective Ivor Tannah, Vice Squad 33 Division. He punched in the numbers and waited.

"Tannah,"

"Frank Best here, 15 Division."

"Ah, Staff Sergeant Best. I'm glad you called. I've been meaning to call you this week,"

"Can you please explain to me what the hell you think you're doing running a deep cover operative out of my division?"

"Officer Marlo Cruz."

"I know that... now. She just came to me to explain the whole thing, we'd figured her out this morning,"

"Yes. She works for us, actually a taskforce called Project Butterfly, looking into the cold cases of women who've disappeared. Women exploited through the moral vices, you know, prostitution, pornography, human trafficking. We've been keeping an eye on a slippery lawyer named Tony Greyson for a long time. He's one of a number of suspects in some sexual assaults and more recently the death of a Meghan Delaney."

"I _am_ familiar with the case. My officers made the discovery and my detectives are working on it, in fact. Nice of you to let us in on your information, Detective Tannah."

"Well, I have my orders, too, Sergeant."

"So. What can we do? Cruz said you have enough information to solve the Delaney murder and put this Greyson behind bars for a long time?"

"Yes. Two counts of sexual assault dating back to late 2003. One count of first degree murder in the death of Meghan Delaney. One count of offering an indignity to a human body, also Meghan Delaney. There are others out there, we're certain of it, but at least with this miscreant off the streets, we can all agree this city will be a safer place to live."

"Agreed. In principle, Detective Tannah. There are still a lot of questions I'd like to see answered by you and your taskforce. First and foremost how you could slip one of your people in here like that? Let's just say I don't appreciate not getting the straight story."

"I will personally stop by first thing tomorrow morning, Sergeant, with the warrants and other paperwork we need to search Greyson's office. I would be grateful if we got some back up from 15."

"Understood. How many men would you need, roughly?

"I'm thinking 5-7 cops would be good. We had to move up our plans considerably because your detectives figured Marlo out today. Our original plan was to have Marlo take a trip out of the country with Greyson. Our idea would have been to make an arrest as they were waiting to board. Now we do it this way. Oh, and Cruz is now on her way out. You won't see her at 15 again."

"That's probably for the best. I have one extremely agitated detective who might lose it if he ever saw her face around here again,"

"Detective Swarek. I completely understand his anger."

"Do you, Detective Tannah? Do you really? Did you have to move a loved one to another place indefinitely like Swarek has recently had to do? Do you spend your nights wide awake because you just won't rest until a perp is in jail or on a restraining order? I don't think you can begin to know the depth of Swarek's commitment to his fiancee and this case. He's like a rottweiler when it comes to protecting his loved ones. Especially Officer McNally. For him this is very personal, and I'm afraid you've all chosen the wrong man to mess around with,"

Tannah was silent on the other line, prompting Frank to end this conversation. "Looking forward to talking to you tomorrow, Detective."

He hung up the phone and sighed. He knew Sam was probably beating himself up over his involvement with Marlo. He decided to call him.

"Yeah, Swarek."

"Sam. Are you okay?"

"Never better, Frank,"

"No, seriously. Can you handle a sting tomorrow? We're closing in on Tony Greyson."

"I'm good, Frank. I just lost it back there, had to go away to clear my head. I'll be ready to go tomorrow morning,"

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. See you back here tomorrow at 0600."

"You're a hard task master, Frank. I'll be there,"

* * *

Marlo sat on the edge of her bed after having had a good cry, relieved that she'd finally been able to tell Frank everything. At least Frank was reasonable about it. Sam on the other hand...although by now she was sure Frank had explained it all to him. Maybe one day he'd be able to forgive her. She'd never know.

She looked at the pile of clothes sitting next to her, clothes she'd have to pack before someone from Project Butterfly came by to get her. In exactly three hours she'd be on a plane headed West to a regular job within a regular division, working a regular 8:30 - 5:00 shift. She'd dreamed of finally being able to put Stella to rest. She thought of all the things Stella had to do and put up with these last few months for the sake of building up trust, and she felt dirty. So dirty. She'd have to have a checkup soon, the works, physical and blood. Last thing she wanted was some sort of communicable disease. She took a very deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was finally over. _'Ah, screw the clothes,'_ she thought suddenly. Someone else would come by to clean up after her. She texted Tannah and told him she was ready to leave now. Fifteen minutes later, there was a light knock at her door. She picked up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder. With one quick and last look around her apartment, she turned off the lights and tightly pulled the door shut behind her. There were no words as she sat in the back seat of the car on her way to the airport.

Sam Swarek sat parked in his truck, a few houses down from Marlo's apartment and watched her get into that car as it pulled away from the curb. Strangely, he felt nothing now. Just regret. How could he have let himself fall in love with her? Or was it even love? No, love is what he had with Andy. Love is what they fought for almost everyday, never taking it for granted again. At the counselling sessions they'd learned that love is about giving. Giving love to the other by not keeping tabs or records. Love was about putting the other one first. They'd learned their lesson well. He decided to call Andy, suddenly needing to hear her voice.

"Sam? Are you okay?

"I am now that I hear your lovely voice saying my name,"

"Sam. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Andy. I just needed to hear your voice, that's all. I miss you, babe, and I can't wait to take you home on Sunday,"

"Take me home? Do you mean you've got the stalker behind bars?"

"Let's just say the matter has been taken care of,"

"You're sounding really cryptic now,"

"Darling, I'll tell you everything when I see you. Promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Swarek, you'll jinx a good thing,"

"No jinxes."

They were silent for a moment. "Andy?"

"Yes?"

"I was a fool for ever letting you go."

"Ok? Where did that come from?"

"I've just been thinking. About us and our rocky past."

"Don't do that."

"No, circumstances made me realize how good we are together...and I wanted to tell you I love you, and I'm so ready to take that next step with you. For the rest of my life,"

"Aw, that's so sweet, Sam. I love you, too. And I miss having your arms wrapped around me. I swear I'll try my best to be the wife you deserve."

They chatted a bit longer then Sam said he had to go. Andy hung up. That was a little bit strange, but she appreciated him calling and telling her how he felt. Even if it was cryptic. He'd eventually tell her what was going on. Sarah called from the living room, where she'd been working on piecing together a king size quilt for Sam and Andy's wedding present.

"Andy? Is everything okay? Could you come here and help me with this thing, please?"

"Yup, that was Sam. He's missing me and um, said he can't wait to bring me home on Sunday,"

"Aww. How sweet of him. So that means our visit will be over?"

"Guess so," she sat down and fingered the beautiful fabric she'd helped choose. She enjoyed spending time with Sarah, learning more about Sam and their family, sometimes getting a glimpse about some event in his past life and seeing how that made him react in this or that fashion.

"I had a great time here with you, sis. Thanks for opening up your home to me,"

"Hey. You're family. You're welcome here any time, you know that. I wish our visit had been under better circumstances, but I'll take it. Sam's a lucky man to have you."

Andy smiled that big McNally smile and touched Sarah's hand. "Thanks, but I feel so blessed to have him."

* * *

Sam sat with Oliver at the Penny, drinking and playing pool, trying to let the noise and the alcohol drown out the turmoil he was going through on the inside. He felt so totally disgusted with himself and with the fact he'd been with Marlo, even for that short time. It was ironic that he had judged that guy they'd first interviewed, what was his name again? Tyler Johnston, Meghan Delaney's boyfriend. He came down hard on him for not getting his woman under control, for allowing her to be with other men. She'd made a complete fool of him and their so called 'open' relationship. Now here he was, the 'Other Guy', with a woman who'd deliberately kept that part of her life hidden from him. He'd been intimate with her, sharing stuff about him and Andy, all the while she kept the fact that she was currently dating, no, _sleeping with _another man and going out with Sam at the same time. She'd made a fool of him and he'd had no clue. How did that even happen? Here he was, aspiring detective, and he'd been duped in his own personal life. He gulped down a tequila. The fiery liquid left a trail as its heat ran down his throat. Somehow, it felt comforting. He ordered another.

"Brother, no. You've had enough for tonight. Especially if you've got to be at work at 6 a.m. We need you sober and alert to help bring in Greyson." Oliver motioned for Liam to cancel Sam's request.

"You don't understand."

"Try me, Sam. I've been there and I know it feels like you're going through hell. But for you, you've got the woman of your dreams. She wasn't the one who did this to you. For her sake, Sammy, you've got to get a grip. Let Marlo go. She's long gone."

"I know, I saw her leave. I feel like she betrayed me in the worst way, Ollie. She was going to get back at me by threatening Andy. She knew Andy is my life and that I'd do anything to protect her, even to death,"

"You're absolutely right. For the same token, she could've followed Nash and taken her photos, and you wouldn't have reacted in the same way. It was mind games, brother. She convinced Greyson it had to be Andy because she knew deep personal things about you and your history with Andy. Your weaknesses. She knew she'd turn your lives upside down, make you feel like you were losing it. She made you fear the worst, brother, always checking over your shoulder. She's one smart cookie, you have to admit. She must've been a psych major in university." Ollie grabbed a few pretzels and drank the last of his beer. "Come on, Sammy. Let's get you home."

"I'm not drunk, Oliver."

"If I were to get that breathalizer machine, you'd be in trouble, I know that much. I'll drive you home."

"No, I can walk."

"Okay, do that. And go get some sleep, Sam. Five a.m. will come around in no time."

They both walked out of the Penny, Ollie happy to have saved Sam from having a huge hangover in the morning, and Sam happy he was able to vent a little and begin to move on from the hurt he was feeling.

"See you tomorrow, brother!"

"Good night, Sam."

Ollie waited in his car as Sam walked home. He wanted to make sure Sam wouldn't turn around and drive the truck home anyway.

* * *

Frank came in to work extra early. He left Noelle and the baby sleeping in the bed and quickly showered. He made himself a strong cup of coffee and some toast, then was on his way. He barely slept last night, replaying his discussion with Marlo Cruz. Every little detail. On top of that, he felt for Sam and what he must be going through. He sat at his desk at work nervously shuffling some paperwork, when there was a knock on his door. It was way too early, yet, no one could get in except with a pass, at the back door, or through the Sally port. The guys from nightshift wouldn't be due back for at least an hour. It was 4:45 a.m. He made his way to the door and cautiously opened it.

"Frank. Detective Ivor Tannah," the tall man in front of him said, sticking out his hand, "I wanted to come by early to go over the details with you,"

Frank pulled up a chair and offered it to Tannah. "Let's see what you've got there, but first, if I may...how did you get in here?"

Tannah smiled, holding up Cruz's magnetic pass card. He flipped it lightly onto Best's desk.

"Ahh. Smart."

"We think of everything, Sergeant," Tannah grinned. He was a likeable enough character, Frank thought, not at all what he'd expected.

At six, Frank gathered his team, which consisted of Detectives Nash and Swarek, and Officers Shaw, Peck, Collins and Epstein. He introduced them to Ivor Tannah. Sam looked away.

"Now here is the plan. We leave here in fifteen minutes, head out to Tony Greyson's home. Swarek, Peck and Collins, you're with me. Epstein, Shaw and Nash, you are to join Detective Tannah and his team for a thorough search of Greyson's law office. It'll be pretty straight forward. For whoever brings him in, you may note that he is to be charged for the murder of Meghan Delaney, then read him his rights. There are other charges pending, which we will tack on later. Obviously, we want Greyson brought in alive, but..." he looked serious. "Any questions?" No one responded. Okay then, get changed into your gear and meet me out front in ten."

Tony had tried to call Stella since last night. She didn't answer. He left messages for her to call him back, messages saying he was sorry she felt neglected. He thought maybe she was still moping about him forgetting their jogging date. He guessed he'd seriously messed up and she was ignoring him. He couldn't have known Stella's phone was sitting on the counter of her apartment long after Marlo had disappeared. Stella. He wasn't sure at just what point he began wanting only her. But it happened. All he could think of was her. He got up and headed for the shower. He turned on the cool water and began lathering up when his bathroom door was viciously kicked down. "Police! Tony Greyson, you're under arrest for the murder of Meghan Delaney. Come out with your hands up. You have the right to..." Someone pulled open the shower curtain. He'd been caught, unable to defend himself. They read him his rights and gave him a towel to dry off. Swarek then threw some clothes at him. "Get dressed."

He didn't want to look at the man who competed for the affections of the lovely Stella. Marlo. Whatever the hell her name was. He stood back and radioed in when Officer Collins had his pistol pointed at Greyson. "This is Detective Sam Swarek. We have apprehended the suspect in his home and are on our way to the barn,"

"Copy that, Swarek. I'm on my way," It was Ivor Tannah.

"Guys, listen up," Tannah said to his own men, "Sam Swarek has Greyson in custody and is en route to 15. Caught the poor bastard while he was having a shower. There was no struggle. I'm heading back right now. Detective Nash will be in charge in my absence,"

"Detective!" Traci approached Tannah. "There's something we want you to see back here before you go." She led the way as Tannah grabbed his SLR camera to take the necessary pictures for evidence. She pointed to the luxurious bedroom with its attached bathroom. "This is beter than my own bathroom and bedroom at home. This guy went all out to create what seems to be a real love-nest," she said wistfully.

"So the guy had a convenient set up behind his office... Clever. Just perfect for the lifestyle he led. Out of the way, secure. Huh." He took some pictures of the room.

"If only we could find the murder weapon and the balaclava," mused Tannah. He turned to Nash. "Are you sure your guys didn't find it? I mean looked in every nook and cranny?" Nash nodded. "Nothing."

"Well, there's nothing I want more than to wrap this up. I'm sending a few guys to that Golf Course again, one last time, maybe. You said Officer Shaw was one the scene first?"

"Yes. And Officer McNally, but she's out of town for obvious reasons,"

"Right. Ok, I'm going to send Shaw with some of my guys to go over the scene of the murder again. He's got to have hidden it somewhere, I want him behind bars so bad I can taste it. Maybe Lady Luck is with me today,"

Nash smiled and called for Shaw. "Oliver, Detective Tannah needs you to show his guys the golf course and the spot where Meghan's body was found. You need to look for places that might've been missed the first time around,"

Oliver nodded at Tannah. "Let's go,"

Tannah motioned to a few of his own to follow him. They drove out to Windsor Golf Course in two cruisers while Tannah himself had to meet Sam and Frank back at 15 to process Greyson.

* * *

Andy was counting the hours til she would see Sam again. She'd packed her stuff in anticipation for Sunday already, she was that excited for the weekend. One more sleep, she told herself. It was about nine p.m. on Friday night when Sam stood at Sarah's door. He knocked, his heart pounding with excitement to see his love. Andy opened the door.

"Sam!" she embraced him, holding him so tightly he had to unclasp her hands from behind his neck. "McNally! Wow," He looked at her, then kissed her tenderly, his hands firmly on her hips.

"I'm so glad to see you," he murmured as she nuzzled into him.

"Hey, you two! Knock it off and close that door! You're letting the mosquitos in."

The lovers reluctantly did as they were told, with Sam walking into the living room first, his hand firmly clutching Andy's behind him.

"Hey Sar," he greeted, letting go of Andy to hug his sister. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear, flashing those gorgeous dimples at her. He was so happy to be here. He'd decided there was no room in his life for all the negative emotions and guilt he'd gone through regarding Marlo. She and Project Butterfly were in his past and all he had to look forward to now was a bright future spent with Andy at his side. He sat down on the couch. Andy sat on his lap, arms around his neck. He rubbed her back.

"So, Sam, Andy tells me she's going home on Sunday with you. I take it you guys got the stalker, then?"

"Yup. It was Oliver and Traci, actually. Oliver suggested we check all security videos from the night I received that envelope containing the pictures. So we did, and it just got the ball rolling from there,"

Andy was playing with some of Sam's hair. "So, was it someone from the mailroom?"

Sam shifted his weight a little underneath her. He didn't want to get into the full details here, but he felt somewhat cornered.

"Um, no. We were very surprised by what we found, actually." He paused, then looked at his sister.

"Sarah, do you have any leftovers? I'm starving!"

Andy slipped off his lap, her interest was definitely piqued now. She knew when he was avoiding a topic, and when it made him uncomfortable. When Sarah went to the kitchen to get Sam a plate of leftovers, Andy quickly turned to him and whispered, "There's something you're not willing to talk about, isn't there?"

He looked at her, amazed that she knew him so well.

"I'll tell you later, McNally. It's not for Sarah to hear,"

"I knew it! Ok, well, maybe you'll tell me downstairs in my room?"

"I don't think so. I really don't want to talk about work when there are other things I'd rather do," he whispered back, smirking.

Andy shook her head knowingly, smiling at him just as Sarah came in with his food. Andy stole a quick kiss before making a big show of checking her watch and yawning.

"Oooh, I'm so tired! Anyway, Sarah, I'm off to bed. Sam, see you soon?" She got up off the couch as Sam reached up for her hand, then letting his fingers slip slowly down. She shivered at his light touch. She blushed furiously and bit her lower lip, her heart racing with anticipation.

"I'll be down soon, McNally," Sam said, his eyes twinkling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Hope you'll enjoy this one, too. (Um, this chapter contains a whole lotta Sam and Andy lovin', so be warned!) lol**

* * *

Sam ate his plate of leftovers and slipped into easy conversation with his sister.

"She didn't say it in so many words, but Andy's completely enamoured with you, Sam. You can just tell she's crazy in love with you. You know that, don't you?"

He took a slow, long sip of his beer, carefully thinking how he should word his reply. "I'm sometimes scared of how much faith she puts in me, how deeply she loves me, only because I'm afraid I might let her down in some way. I thank God everyday for the fact that she's in my life. I don't think I could manage without her next to me, Sarah."

"Oh, you'd never let her down, Sammy. Especially since you two got back together, you've both been more conscientious of each other's feelings and desires. You've learned to put the other first. You two are so good together, and I really mean that. Of all the girls you've dated and brought home, Andy is definitely the right one. She's smart, beautiful, witty and not stuck on herself. She's kind and caring, not to mention brave. You must've seen her around children? She's a natural!"

Sam smiled. "She's all that and more. And, yes, I've seen her with Frank and Noelle's little daughter. I marvel at how it all comes naturally to her, little kids just love her,"

"She'll be a good mom one day, I just know it. I can't wait to be an aunt!"

Sam flashed her a big grin. "Maybe sooner than you think, Sarah!"

"What? Are you guys expecting?

"No, not yet, but we've been talking about it a lot. She wants to start a family sooner than later,"

"Oh my! That's so exciting! My baby brother a dad...you'd make a terrific dad, Sam."

He sighed, a frown slipping across his face. "I'm afraid that I won't know how to be a good dad, Sarah. That's what scares me. I don't remember the good times. There must've been good times? You know, with dad,"

She came over and sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "There were good times, too, Sammy. You were just too small to remember them. You'll do fine. Now, don't keep her waiting too long. She might just fall asleep without you," Sarah winked. "Although I'm willing to bet she's still wide awake!"

"Sarah! Geez, don't talk like that!" Sam laughed, feigning offense. "Anyway, I'm exhausted. So I'd better go to my warm and waiting bed, huh?"

He hugged her, grabbed his duffel bag that was sitting near the front door where he'd dropped it and made his way to the stairs, making sure to put his plate in the sink and his empty beer can on the counter first.

"Good night, sis!" he called out over his shoulder.

"'Night Sam. Sleep well,"

Andy slipped out of her jeans and tank top and into her grey 'Swarek' t-shirt that she'd been sleeping in. It was Sam's favourite t-shirt from the Academy. She walked to the bathroom and washed up for bed, was just brushing her teeth, when she heard Sam coming down the stairs. She spit and rinsed, dried her face and hands and bounded out of the bathroom to greet him.

"Oh, at last I have you all to myself! " she exclaimed as she playfully tugged him onto the bed with her. She'd thought ahead and pulled the covers low, easier to crawl into the bed that way, she figured.

"Whoa, beautiful, you've got me! Just let me get my bag put away..." he said as he stood up, quickly darting out of her reach.

"Hey! Sam, don't tease me like that," she pouted.

"I'm not, Andy. Teasing would be me taking a very long time removing my clothes, making you sit there as I painstakingly folded each and every article of clothing and laying it neatly on top of the dresser." He grinned and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt.

"Like this..."

He looked at her and began unbuttoning the next button very slowly.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

He just laughed and unbuttoned the next one down in the same way.

"Argh, I'm going to attack you and just rip that shirt right off!"

"Uh uh, not allowed, McNally," Sam said as he undid another button.

He could tell she was getting more and more impatient by the second. Andy bit her lip and sat very still, her eyes glued on him. Drank in the sight of his very toned chest and well defined abs. God she could just eat him up, he looked so good! Still, she played along with his little game.

Two buttons later and his shirt just hung open. Ack! She couldn't stand the wait! She got off the bed and lightly slid her fingertips across his chest and stomach. The electricity that ran up and down her body made her ache deep in her belly for him. He kissed her with a great deal of passion, wanting her something fierce. Then he gently walked her backwards, lips locked, hands on her ass until she sat back on the bed again.

"Keep your eyes open, McNally, we're not done," he whispered, his voice thick with desire.

"Oh, Sam, you're killing me," she returned, her eyes never leaving his.

He removed his shirt, folded it and put in on top of the dresser in the corner of the room.

He unbuttoned his jeans next. Slowly. Then his zipper. He stepped out of his jeans, folded those and laid them beside his shirt. He pulled off his socks and made for the bed.

Andy let herself fall backwards from that seated position on the bed's edge, running her hands through her hair in mock frustration, "I want you, Sam Swarek," she groaned.

He soon slid right next to her, hands up and under the t-shirt, then all over her body. "Take this off, McNally, it's in the way," he said like he meant business.

She sat up again and slowly pulled the t-shirt over her head, making a little game of her own. He watched her, loved how her hair draped over her breasts. 'McNally, you are so beautiful!' he murmured as he lightly traced the outline of her arms, her flank, her belly.

She sighed with contentment, a flirtatious little smile spreading on her lips.

He pulled her down into a supine position again, touching her cheek bone, her jaw. She bit her lip, her brown eyes telling him she was wanting more. Their lips met with such intensity that it took her breath away. She needed air. He didn't give her much time to recover before covering her mouth with his, his tongue feeling hers. Then, moments later, he began softly nibbling and kissing her neck. She made those irresistible sexy noises that drove him wild. Her hands were all over him, stroking his back, then his chest, then she raised them up above her head in a gesture of complete surrender to him.

Slowly and deliberately Sam moved his attention to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over and around it. He felt it harden almost immediately. Andy's breath caught and Sam felt her wiggling slightly under his body.

He felt her legs open for him. He shifted his body weight and dropped one hand down to her inner thighs. Andy jerked slightly in surprise as he explored her, her own hands caressing him, encouraging him. She made this little growling noise deep in her throat he assumed meant he was at the right place. He felt her body responding hungrily, urgently, to his touch.

"How's this, McNally?"

"Ohh, Sammy, please..." she whispered finally, her voice hoarse with wanting him. She didn't call him Sammy very often, but his mind reeled when she did it while they were making love.

He continued that sweet torture, denying her request for him to enter her, wanting to make sure she was fully aroused. "Not yet, McNally. " he murmured,

"Sam!" she yelped, the electrifying sensations nearly sending her over. "Now."

He gave in, growled low as he crossed the threshold of her, almost drowning in an ocean of pleasure. "McNally..."

"Shh," she said, placing a finger on his lips. Sam willed himself to delay, waiting for her, his heart beating faster in anticipation and effort.

She moved rhythmically with his movements. He felt her hands on his back, fingers splayed, gently drawing him in. She felt so good, he thought, as he focussed on the warmth that enveloped him.

"Oh Sam, go harder, " she murmured, her eyes closed. She arched her hips upward wanting to welcome more of him inside her. If that were even possible. He thrust deeply. He opened his eyes briefly to see the look on Andy's face, the look of her pleasure etched into his memory. She moaned softly. He was aware of her fingers tensing and relaxing on his back.

"Are you close, McNally?" he gasped, his breathing ragged now. He was clearly on the edge, ready to tumble over at any second. "Beacause, I can't wait,"

"I'm coming, too... ooohhhh...Sam," she moaned and shuddered as she tumbled down with him, her one and only true love.

They lay spent in each other's arms, the sheet and blanket pulled high. Andy had her eyes closed, remembering the sequence of events.

"You were amazing, McNally," Sam said eventually, "I've missed being with you so much,"

"I missed you too, detective, but you did most of the hard work, and it felt sooo incredible!"

He chuckled at her words, not knowing what to say to that. He turned on his side and snuggled her against him.

"So, I've been meaning to ask...obviously, there's still nothing?" he said suddenly, referring to her very late period.

"Still nothing. It's more than two weeks past and I'm normally 28 days. So here we are, two negative tests later and I'm still waiting,"

"Hmm. That doesn't sound good,"

"The only upside is, well, more heavenly sex like this in the meantime," she poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"That's true and you know I'm only too willing to help out in that department," he grinned. "Good night, my love," he whispered, but she was already sleeping. He let sleep drift softly over him.

Tomorrow, he knew, she would want to know the whole crazy story.

* * *

He woke up at dawn's first light wondering what to do next. The whole house was quiet yet, so he turned over and tried to sleep a little longer. He spooned Andy, breathing in the scent of her. She stirred and mumbled, though never fully waking. He let his hands slip lightly over her belly, upward to her breasts. Sam gently roused her out of her sleep. "Sam? What time is it?" she mumbled, still half asleep. "It's five thirty, even without an alarm clock I'm wired to wake up this early." She nodded, then dozed off again in his arms. He eventually got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he crawled back into the bed beside her she was fully awake, but not so much for another round of Swarek lovin'.

"So, are you going to fill me in on all the exciting details of the Delaney case now?" she asked excitedly in a hushed tone.

Wow, he knew she'd ask, but didn't expect it right now. He sighed. "Well, it was very obvious, actually. Except we didn't see it until one day when Ollie was chatting with Nash. She'd been reviewing security footage of the mailroom on a hunch that maybe it was an inside job,"

Andy shifted. "An inside job? What, the stalker?"

"No, the package delivery. Well, both. This is where it gets kind of crazy, McNally."

"Ok, so she has a hunch and checks out the mailroom, then what?"

"Shaw tells her to check the footage from the front and rear exits, too. Everyone coming in and going out,"

"Cops. Oh my god. That is absolutely insane,"

"So we followed up. And on our second day of searching through the seemingly endless footage, we finally spot a suspicious person...coming in through the back entrance."

Andy held her breath. "It WAS a cop?!"

Sam nodded, feeling really uncomfortable now. "Honey, you have to know that after all the precautions we took, Frank and I, you were never in grave danger..."

She threw a look at him, "Never in grave danger? My god, Sam, you had me move into your house, then shuffled me off to live at Sarah's. If you didn't think I was in 'grave' danger, I don't think you would've gone through all that!"

"No, we took every precaution to keep you safe, but in hindsight, you were never in grave danger, McNally. Trust me."

She folded her arms across her chest. "So, who was the person who dropped off the photos, then?"

"It was Cruz..." he trailed off, his eyes searching out hers, hoping she would try to understand.

Andy just about flipped. "It was Cruz?! Oh my god, Sam! She followed me to my condo, took those photos of me, sent them to you along with the ones of Meghan Delaney? And I'm supposed to think my life wasn't in danger? What the hell? Cruz!" She let Marlo's name roll off her tongue in a tone of utter contempt.

He exhaled, rubbed his hand through his hair. "Andy? Andy, calm down, please. I know this sounds bad. It is bad, but, " He put his hand on her arm, but she shook it away. "It isn't the whole story," he continued, "it's not what you think,"

"Why are you defending her, Sam Swarek?" she said, her voice raising slightly. Had they been in their own house, she might've been shouting by now.

"I'm not, McNally. I'm not! Marlo was deep cover while working at 15. She was on this Project Butterfly, a taskforce run by a detective Ivor Tannah, Vice Squad out of 33 Division. When we advertised for a TO, she found her perfect 'in'. It was all in an effort to get closer to Tony Greyson. "

Andy was quiet. What he said made sense. She let him continue.

"She was working undercover the whole time, eventually becoming Greyson's girlfriend 'Stella' and gaining his trust until they had enough evidence to nail him," He looked at her still sitting quietly with her arms crossed over her chest. He saw the look of determination on her face as she put the events together in her mind.

He waited for the big question.

"So ironically, we were investigating Tony Greyson for Meghan Delaney's murder, and discovered some rather interesting things about his um, sexual preferences. You were disgusted that anyone could do that. Yet..." She stopped mid-sentence and looked accusingly at Sam.

She shook her head. Sam didn't say anything. He knew what she was thinking, bracing for what would come next. "Unbelievable," she continued. "And you didn't even know!?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, trying very hard not to lose his temper. "No, McNally," he sighed, "I _didn't_ know what Marlo had done until Frank told me. Do you really think I would've put up with that nonsense had I _known_?" His dark eyes blazed with anger now.

Andy sighed. "No, of course, not. Okay, but all the insider information about me, about us before and after Dakota...I mean, she must've gotten that from somewhere?"

"I may have told her things, yeah. I admit it, Andy. I'm ashamed and embarrassed it happened. I feel even worse that she did this to you. But you know, she was also getting back at me and enjoyed seeing our life turned upside down. I was also personally affected, McNally, not just you,"

They were silent for what seemed like a long time. Remembering all they'd gone through, all they'd learned at couples counselling, Andy made the first move and grabbed hold of Sam's hand, squeezing it tightly. It wasn't his fault that Marlo was a crazy bitch, even if she had been on an undercover assignment! He'd been used by her.

He squeezed back, not looking at her.

"Sam?" she offered, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that. I know it wasn't your fault, and I don't hold it against you."

He looked her in the eyes, she saw his pain. "I'm sorry it happened, Andy. It was my mistake, and you paid for it in more ways than one, but I paid for it, too. You don't know that every night as you slept next to me in my bed, I'd lie awake for hours, just watching you breathe. Going out of my mind with fear that you could end up like Meghan Delaney. Never wanting to feel that emptiness of losing you again.

"No, Sam. Let's not go there again, it's over. " She wasn't getting it. Sam needed to explain it again.

"Please, Andy, let me finish." She stopped and listened as Sam poured out his heart to her, "I had to force those images of Meghan out of my mind. That case really got to me and I just couldn't share that with you. But I _felt_ it, Andy, couldn't draw that line between feeling and turning it off. From the very first day, when I found Meghan's body part and the baby inside...I couldn't stop thinking about you. You wanting a baby so badly. It's all you talked about. And it scared me. How would we bring a child into this world if I couldn't even properly ensure your safety? If I couldn't protect my own family? Do you see now why I sent you away?"

Andy closed her eyes and nodded. She laid her head on Sam's chest, listened to his strong heart beat.

"I know you are a good protector, Sam. And thanks to you and Traci, even Oliver, this whole messy case is over and we can begin to look forward to starting that family. I'm making a conscious decision to love you, Sam Swarek. Over and over for as long as I live,"

"And I'm making a conscious decision to love you, Andy McNally. I want only you, through the good times and the not so good times. Forever." He pulled her body against his. Earlier in their relationship this would've sent them both running in the opposite direction. Today they made the choice to keep going forward, together. "I love you so much, McNally," he said, kissing her deeply. She responded to his kiss and ran her hands through his hair. They lingered in each other's embrace, grateful to have each other.

* * *

Sarah had been up since seven, making them all a hearty pancake breakfast. It was one of Sam's favourites, and she liked to treat her baby brother when he came to visit, which, in her estimation, it wasn't nearly often enough.

Sam and Andy came walking up the stairs hand in hand, Andy following Sam's lead and greeted her.

"Looks like you outdid yourself again, Sarah,"Sam said as he looked over the spread on the table. She'd made him his favourite buckwheat pancakes with maple syrup, a variety of fresh berries in a bowl, bacon fried crispy just as he liked it. He grabbed a mug of hot, dark roast coffee. He took a sip and smiled.

"Ahhh, he sighed, "just what I needed to start my day,"

He winked at Andy and shrugged innocently. He knew what he really needed to start his day was to wake up next to her. Andy smiled at him and grabbed a coffee, only filling it halfway, adding water to the top. Sarah looked at her. "So you do drink coffee, Andy, albeit weak, " she teased.

"Hey, I get heartburn from strong coffee. Just ask Sam." she said, adding Irish cream.

"So, sit down, you two, before this all gets cold,"

After they'd each had their fill, Sam suggested the women go outside and relax while he cleaned up.

Andy looked out the window. "Uh, no, we probably shouldn't go outside," Sam looked out, too. It was raining, water coming down in sheets. He whistled.

"So much for us doing anything outside today,"

"Not a problem, I've got to get cracking on your wedding quilt anyway," Sarah said. "Have you guys set a date? I hadn't heard,"

Andy looked at Sam, then back at Sarah. "Um, we have a few dates in mind. Some ideas, but we don't want to go too fancy. Maybe we'll just find a small chapel and do it right away, no big fanfare! Did you know we'd only need a priest and a couple of witnesses? Sounds really, really tempting." She looked at Sam, who didn't argue with her. If it were up to him they'd already be married. "Anyway, we still need to talk to the priest and then go to our marriage preparation couples retreat."

"Oh, that's right," Sam interjected, "That's next weekend, right?"

"Yeah. Please tell me you booked it off, Sam," asked Andy, anxiously wringing her hands.

"I did. Don't worry," he loaded the dishwasher and threw a soap pod into the dispenser.

"So, the retreat next weekend, the meeting with Father the following week, and technically, we're good to go,"

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked, not knowing what to make of Andy's revelations. She thought they should have a big affair. "Three weeks is very short notice! Do you even have the hall booked, the supper...the dance?"

Sam spoke up, "Ok, so three weeks is a bit of an exaggeration, but we're saying we really want to be married and don't want to wait six months, and we want to keep it small. Andy's got her dress, I'd wear my full dress uniform..."

Andy walked over to Sarah and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'd love it if you were to be my maid of honour, Sarah. Would you?"

"You guys are serious?" she asked, putting her scissors down on the table.

"Yup, no joking here," Sam said.

"Ohh Andy! I'd be honoured to be your maid of honour. Yes, count me in!"

"Great!" Andy flashed her her big toothy grin and flung her arms around her.

"I'll text Ollie right now, since we're into wedding planning mode,"

"Oliver Shaw? Sam, that's perfect! Ollie would be so appropriate!" Sarah bubbled excitedly. Andy laughed. This was certainly spontaneous and different, but planning together with Sarah was really special.

Within ten minutes, Sam's phone rang. He grinned. "Oliver," he said, holding up his phone, before he pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hey, brother! Yeah, I'd be honoured. Well, no, not an exact date yet, but we'll let you know. Thanks, man. Well, I hope tomorrow, but it's raining buckets here. Don't know how the roads are going to be. Yeah, I'll let you know if we get stranded from work. Talk to you later. Thanks again." He pressed the end button and closed his phone. Sarah and Andy were looking at him.

"Looks like I've got my best man," he said casually.

"Hey, babe," Andy cooed. Sam looked at her. "Since we're on a roll, do you think we could get married here, I mean, in St. Catherine's?"

He shrugged his shoulders, a bit surprised at this since the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "If we can get a hall and book the church, I don't see why we couldn't. Are you sure you... or should I say, Tommy... won't mind?"

"Nah, I love it here. Besides, it's your home town. It'd be really special that way. I'm sure he'd understand," she sat on his knee and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok. Hey, Sar, do you know of any medium sized halls not too far away?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "I've got several in mind. But we can't book one if we don't have a date..."

Sam and Andy looked at each other. That was true. Everything hinged on their meeting with Fr. Paul at Sacred Heart parish, the traditional McNally family place of worship. "Ok, well, then I guess we have to be a little patient...meaning we cant get it all done today," Andy said, a bit disappointed.

"Oh McNally," Sam said, with a grin, "once you get your mind set on something, you don't stop till you get it, do you?"

"Not when it's completely worth it, Detective Swarek. Unless, of course, when the odds are stacked against me, then I know when to back off...quit," she bit her lip and batted her eyelashes at him.

"You have a way of beating the odds, McNally. I know that," he said cryptically.

* * *

Rain continued to fall and Andy was checking the weather forecast for today and tomorrow and was alarmed at what she read. "This is not just any rainfall, you guys! Listen to this. ' _intense thunderstorms could bring torrential downpours, damaging winds, and large hail ' _she read aloud.

"Let's just hope they're wrong. The last thing we need is flooding," Sam mused from the leather armchair. "We may have to wait and see how this all plays out before we make definite plans to go home tomorrow, McNally,"

Thunder rumbled in the not so far distance and the lights flickered.

Andy slipped off his knee and sat between his legs on the floor, back pressed against the chair. She moved her hair over to one side. He massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Good?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Don't stop, please,"

Sarah laughed at that. "You two are so cute together!"

Andy and Sam exchanged glances and smiled. "We know," they said in unison.

They had crock pot chicken and rice for supper that night, and just shortly after seven thirty, the storm suddenly increased its force. Dark clouds rolled in and lightning lit up the sky. Sam got out his camera and was fiddling with the settings hoping to snap the perfect lightning picture.

The Swarek women were watching the weather channel when an emergency ticker tape flashed along the bottom of the screen.

"Here it is, Sam," they said, "the severe thunderstorm with a risk of a tornado developing,"

"Really? Wow. So we need to be prepared... Sarah, I imagine the downstairs bathroom would be the safest place to be, seeing it has no windows,"

"Yes, and the laundry room, even the storage room under the stairs, Sam."

"Ok. So, did they say we need to seek shelter, Andy?"

"No, just that there is a warning out there. Here's the phone number we can call for more information, though,"

Sam took the slip of paper and dialed. "They said we're okay right now, and that they'd update through TV and social media. I'm just going to download an app," he said.

"Just a thought, but do you think if the rains keep coming and we get really severe weather that we might have to evacuate?" Sarah asked, nervously.

"Maybe. Andy, call the local department here and let them know we're available to help if they need us,"

"Sam? Why?"

He finished what he was doing before turning to face her. "It's our duty, Officer McNally, it's family,"

"But..."

"We can help if they need more manpower to go door to door evacuating people. If it comes to that. We can help direct people to safety. There's a lot we CAN do, McNally. I know we'd appreciate any help it if it happened to us,"

Andy bit her lip, having been firmly put in her place by her former TO. She hated feeling like she was a first year rookie. Sarah felt a bit awkward and busied herself with her quilt.

"I guess," Andy said, quietly. Sam moved toward her, feeling that perhaps he'd been a little too harsh in his tone. He reached out for her, his arms encircling her waist, and pulled her closer. She resisted, keeping herself rigid in his embrace.

"McNally, look, I'm sorry if I came across as harsh. I didn't mean to upset you,"

"You know, Sam, I do get it. I just wasn't thinking about us in a professional capacity, that's all,"

She dialed the number and handed the phone over to him. "Here, you'd better ask them yourself,"

She sat down in a huff on the couch while Sam had no choice but to talk with someone at reception. He was put on hold. "McNally. I said I was sorry,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate your review, please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving his cell number with the officer in charge that night, Sam decided he needed to make it up to McNally, who was still fuming over the way he'd treated her in front of Sarah. She felt embarrassed that he'd made her look as if she'd just stepped out of the academy. Like it was their first day working together.

It was getting late, eventually they'd have to deal with the situation. Sam just didn't know how to bring it up. He'd said sorry but she wasn't going to accept his apology just yet. It was their new policy that they would never go to bed angry or holding a grudge, but maybe tonight, they'd bend that rule.

Andy and Sarah were sitting together leafing through some magazines in the living room. "Hey," he said as he entered the room. Sarah looked up from her magazine and smiled at him, acknowledging his presence, but Andy ignored him.

Sam took a deep breath. "Andy?" She glanced up at him, not really wanting to cause a scene in front of Sarah.

"Can I see you for a minute?" He motioned for her to come to the kitchen with him so he could speak with her.

Reluctantly she put her magazine down and excused herself to Sarah, then walked to where Sam was already leaning against a counter. She stood straight in front of him, challenging him to speak. Her eyes were dark and brooding. She bit her lip and waited for him to say something.

"I, uh, left my number at the station just in case they need extra help, you know, if the storm gets worse,"

"So you're on call?"

"I guess so, but you don't have to if you don't want to..."

Andy didn't say anything, just crossed her arms over her chest. Body language. She was still angry.

"It's not that I don't want to necessarily, Sam." she hissed, "It's that I feel you tore a strip off me earlier for asking 'why', right in front of your sister. I'm not a first year, Sam Swarek. You don't have to tell me what is protocol and what isn't. I already know this! You just..." she paused, looking for the right words to say, "I feel you disrespected me, Sam."

Sam raised his hands, not expecting such a fierce response from her. So there it was...she was offended, hurt, that he'd treated her like a rookie in front of Sarah. He certainly hadn't meant to do that, he could see why she was pissed off at him. He was silent for a while, looking down at his feet then back up at her. Her eyes were a little less angry, he could tell, but she was still vulnerable and might cry if he said the wrong thing.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lashed out at you in front of Sarah. I didn't mean to show you a lack of respect, I happen to think you're an excellent cop. I was just taken aback that you would wonder 'why'. The last thing I want is for you to feel I don't respect you. I do."

"I feel you sometimes slip into your TO mode, and you just need to show me how it's done, like you're the one with all the experience and expertise around here," she replied, though definitely not with the same fiery tone. "Sam, I need you to not do that and accept me as your equal. Capable of figuring things out on my own, able to take care of myself,"

Sam exhaled. Wow. Was he really doing that? In that light he sounded like an arrogant jerk... She waited again for his response, which wasn't coming very quickly. She didn't expect it when he responded by taking her hands, which were now hanging at her sides. He took her hands and held them up to his lips, looking her straight in the eyes as he did so.

"I'm so sorry, Andy. It's a subconscious thing. I'll always feel like your training officer, not because I need to lord it over you...but I need to be your protector. As your husband to be, I'll have to protect you and our kids. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. There's no doubt in my mind. But I think we're talking about man and woman things here. It's in my nature to be the protector, the provider, just as it's in yours to be the nurturer." he said, his voice soft and gentle. She felt her heart melt. Her eyes began to tear up. He drew her into his arms and hugged her, feeling her resistance falling away as she rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her back, slowly, soothingly.

"You've been my equal since day one, McNally, tackling me like that in the alley," She smiled into his chest and wiped some tears away. He continued, "That was some forceful way of showing me you loved me, huh?"

She laughed at that memory and straightened herself up. "You hated me at first, Sam. You were so angry at me you could just spit!"

Sam smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "On the outside, yes, but on the inside, you had me going out of my mind thinking about you night and day,"

"Really?"

"It's true. I had it bad for you, McNally. Pretty close to love at first sight,"

"Aw, and I...well after a while I warmed up to your brusque-ness and knew you didn't mean it. I was denying my feelings for you, abiding by the rules..."

Sam nodded. "And eventually us breaking those rules almost got me killed!"

Andy touched his face, tracing the outline of his brow. "I remember. But Sam, look at us now." she murmured.

"So, am I forgiven, Andy?"

She squeezed him. "Yes, I forgive you, Sam, but don't ever do that again!" she joked.

"I won't," he kissed her tenderly.

Sarah stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "Ahem. Everything ok in here? I was thinking I'd like a cup of tea. Anyone want to join me?"

Sam and Andy smiled at her. "I'd love a cup of tea, thanks," Andy said.

"Not for me, but thanks anyway. I think I'll just grab a beer, " he said, making his way to the fridge.

* * *

They'd been asleep for a few hours when Andy heard Sam's phone ringing on the dresser. He slept soundly so she got up to see who it was. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"I'm looking for, um, Detective Sam Swarek? He gave us this number. Is he around?"

"Is this the police station?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, m'am. My name is Officer Al Tremblay. We really need to speak with the detective, is he there?"

"Yes, but he's asleep. I'll get him to call you right away, ok?"

"Thanks, we'd appreciate that," he said and hung up. The alarm clock read 4:08.

Andy knelt on the bed beside Sam. "Sam." she shook him by the shoulder. "Honey, wake up. Sam!"

He muttered something and snored. Andy kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Sam...wake up."

Finally, she was successful in rousing him. He leaned up on his elbows, squinting at her. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:15. The police station called and they need you to call them back right away,"

Sam threw the covers off him and grabbed his phone, making his way to the bathroom.

"Detective Swarek, " he said, now wide awake. "Yup, I can be ready in 10 minutes." He gave them Sarah's address and got dressed as Andy sat on the bed.

"Will you call me if you need me, Sam?"

He leaned in to kiss her. "Always, McNally. I'll always need you," he replied, jokingly.

"You know what I mean!"

He made his way up the stairs two at a time, then grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. He had some time to drink a glass of water before he saw headlights pull into the driveway. He shut the door tightly behind him, pulling his collar up as he ran to the cruiser. The rain was still coming down hard and the streets were beginning to flood.

"Hey," Sam called, as he sat inside the car. "Sam Swarek."

"Hey Sam Swarek," a distantly familiar male voice returned. Sam turned for a closer look. "Peck?"

The driver laughed, "Long time no see, Swarek!"

"Steve Peck! I didn't know you were here,"

Steve Peck was Gail Peck's older brother. "Yup. Had been up north for a few years, been here close to a year now,"

"Holy shit! Small world as they say. So, tell me what's going on."

"We need extra hands to process the local prisoners. We're getting them ready for evac. to another jail and don't want to miss anything. When I saw you left your number, I thought I'd better get you outta your warm bed. Are you just visiting your sister?"

Sam cleared his throat,"Um, yeah, visiting Sarah, as well as my fiancee. She'd been staying here during this case I was working on,"

"Oh, I think I'd read about that. Brutal slaying." Peck looked at Sam. "Fiancee? Sam Swarek is getting married?"

"Yeah. It really got to me. Glad it's finally over, though, and yes, this guy's finally off the market and getting married to the most amazing lady.

"Do tell," Peck encouraged, a smile on his lips. He turned a corner, the water in the street sloshing against the tires.

"You've seen her, Peck. A few years ago, a new crop of rookies, same class as your sister's."

"No way! Tall slim brunette with the beautiful smile? Tommy McNally's kid? "

"The same."

"Wasn't she assigned to you?"

Sam laughed. "No, she was assigned to Oliver at first. Funny how that turned out,"

"Oh that's right. She blew your u/c by arresting you. Oh god, I remember how pissed off you were! That is frickin' hilarious, Swarek!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well. We're obviously past that."

Steve Peck parked the car close to the back entrance. "Come on, I'll introduce you, " he offered as he held the door open for Sam.

They walked through the halls to the coffee room where a number of Ds were sitting, presumably on their breaks. There obviously wasn't much activity with the storm raging outside.

Peck cleared his throat. "I want you to meet Sam Swarek. He's a buddy of mine from 15 Division in the city. He's here visiting family and graciously offered his help during the storm..."

Sam lifted his hand in greeting. "Hi!"

"Swarek, you're the one who solved the Greyson murder. Good job, man!"

"Thanks. I'm glad it's over." Sam and Steve found a table and sat down, each holding a mug of hot coffee in an easy silence. Sam enjoyed his coffee, feeling the hot liquid slide down and pumping him up with some much needed caffeine.

"So, you'll be working with me just down the hall from here, and um, Officer McNally, is she, um," Peck thought carefully how he should phrase his question. "I mean, is she able to work, or is she otherwise indisposed?"

Sam looked at him, shaking his head. "Her name's Andy. She's not sick and...she's not pregnant, Steve, if that's what you're getting at. She's just um, well, let's say she's available to help if we need her,"

Steve Peck blushed. "No offense, Sam, I didn't know. I mean, I'm still trying to wrap my head around you getting married. I just assumed with you being an honourable guy..."

"Thanks, I think," Sam stood up mug in hand, and slapped Peck playfully on the back. "Now, where's the bathroom?"

* * *

Hours and many cups of coffee later, Sam and Steve were finalizing their plans for the prisoner transfer. They'd be riding along in supervisory roles and as extra help if needed. Four other senior officers working with Peck were in charge of the actual handovers. Peck got off the phone with the cop at the receiving jail, a guy named Matt Olsen, and gave Swarek the thumbs up.

"The sooner we leave the better," he frowned, "this damn rain isn't going to let up anytime soon. We're going to have to evacuate the low laying parts if the city soon,"

"Evacuate? Where to?

"Not sure, I'm not involved with that. Jimmy over there, he pointed to a skinny guy sitting at a desk, he'll have a better idea concerning those logistics,"

Sam walked over and talked to Jimmy, then tried to phone the house. No answer. He tried Andy's cell. She picked it up. "Sam?"

"Hey babe, they're planning to send out evacuation orders city wide,"

"We're getting a little worried because the power..." the line went dead. '...Because the power went out,' she'd wanted to say.

"Andy? Andy!" Sam slammed his phone closed and took a deep breath. Maybe she'd call him.

Andy hoped he'd try to call her again. Stupid phone! The worst thing was the charger wouldn't help during a power outage. Then she thought of Sam's truck. That would work! Keys! Where did he leave the keys? He did think to leave her the keys, right? 'Dammit, Sam,' she thought as she searched through his old jeans. Nothing. He had them with him.

Now there was no way to contact him. Sarah. "Sare, can I borrow your phone, mine just died,"

Sarah quickly handed her the phone. She dialed Sam, not knowing that in the meantime, Sam and Steve had begun their jobs and were en route to the jail in the next county. Over one hundred kilometres away. Sam didn't pick p his phone. Andy sent him a text message telling him of the power failure and her dead phone. Could he just call Sarah's phone?

"Did you get a hold of him, Andy?"

"No, but I sent him a text explaining about the power failure and to call your phone to get ahold of us,"

There came a heavy rap at the door. Sarah answered. Two officers wearing rain gear were advising them to seek shelter elsewhere, this whole neighbourhood was under evacuation orders.

"Do you have relatives that can take you in, Ma'am?"

"No, just my brother, but he's not home. Wait,"

"Um, we have to let the next people know, so I hope things work out for you. Just please leave soon,"

"Andy? Do you have your keys to your place? I can drive us there? Can I do that?"

"We have no other place to stay, Sarah, so yeah. It's just that haven't been to my condo in weeks. It'll need some proper cleaning first,"

"We can do that. Now to let Sam know," Sarah send Sam another text message. She and Andy got their things and packed up the car.

"I hope Sam's okay," Andy said.

"He'll be fine, Andy. He can take care of himself,"

Sarah decided it would be best if she filled up before the long trip. To her great dismay, the closest gas station had long, long lineups. The next gas station had sold out and was dry. "Oh crum," she said, under her breath.

"Let's keep looking..." Andy suggested, trying to remain hopeful. Her gut was telling her otherwise, though. Sarah drove for another hour. It was the same story at every gas station they came to. Either ridiculously long waiting times for the chance that there would be gas, or just outright no gas at all.

"Well, so much for this brilliant idea," Sarah said, dejectedly.

"Crap, now we'll have to stay at a designated shelter. That likely means a community shelter or a high school gym,"

"It means overcrowding, too. And your dead phone and my dying phone and communal toilets. Not a nice thought."

Andy closed her eyes and rested her head against the glass. "At least we can try charging my phone here? Or even in the shelter...along with every other person who needs to have access to a plug in."

"Try it. Did you bring your charger?"

Andy rummaged through her bag. "Shit, shit, shit! I left it behind in my haste. Dammit!"

"Do you want to go back?"

Andy sighed. It would be against her better judgement to go back. Sam would find them eventually. Hopefully they wouldn't be there very long... "No, maybe we'd better see if we can reserve us a couple of cots."

"What about a motel room instead?"

"Sure. That would be better. But expensive, too."

"How much could it be? Just think, private bathroom, hot shower, our own queen size beds. I'll gladly pay a little extra for that,"

"It's very tempting, but no, Sarah, at least at the shelter we'd get fed. On our own...the stores and restaurants will likely be closed,"

Sarah sighed. "I hate this!"

"Me too. How much gas do you have left in the tank?"

"It's about half full,"

"Sarah, that's probably still enough to get us to the city, if you don't speed. It's about 110 kilometres to the city's edge or so. From there, it's a twenty minute drive to my place,"

"Wanna try? I really, really don't want to go to a shelter,"

Lightening flashed in the sky. Andy wasn't completely sure they should risk the drive. What if parts of the highway were rained out? They'd end up having to detour or even turn around, taking more gas. There was no guarantee the gas stations along the way would be open, but perhaps their odds would get increasingly better in the communities along the way. Sam would be worried, she knew, and maybe even furious at her for taking the risk.

"If you think you want to try, let's go," she said, finally. She'd deal with Sam later.

They made their onto the 406, dismayed at all the slow traffic. At best, vehicles were moving along at speeds of 30 km/h. Crawling at a snail's pace. Andy took a deep breath in. It was going to be a very long drive. She was concerned with the amount of water on the road, but, if it was bad, they'd have closed it already, right?

* * *

Sam was dozing off during the monotonous ride to the next jail. They had seven prisoners in the back to transport and they were six strong. Four cops in the back, with the prisoners and two Ds riding in the front. There wasn't that much risk. Besides, the prisoners were all shackled together. There's no way they could do anything, anyway. The truck stopped, causing Sam's head to bob up, waking him. "What's up, Peck?"

"Unmarked train crossing, Swarek. Go back to sleep, we're good,"

The truck rumbled along picking up more speed. Peck had taken this alternate secondary highway route, it would be a faster route without all the stop lights. He didn't expect that there would be a small bridge washed out. He swore and hit his hand on the steering wheel.

"Calm down, Peck." The guys in the back gave a little knock on the window, wondering why they were stopped again. Sam spoke to the officer on his radio. "Bridge washed out, " he said, then faced front.

The officer frowned, looking nervously at his colleague sitting next to him. The other one didn't respond, just stared at the prisoners. He seemed to be psyching himself out to do something. He stood up, suddenly, unknown to Sam and Steve, and pulled his weapon. In a matter of seconds, three shots ran out, two good cops were dead, and one prisoner was critically injured. Peck and Swarek jumped out of the cab, weapons drawn. They gestured to each other and made the move to open the back door. The odds were stacked against them now, five against two. The rain poured down on them as Peck pulled the door open and got out of the way. Shot rang out, a dirty cop jumped out in an attempt to get Peck. Swarek was crouching around the corner and had a clear shot. He took it. The odds were getting better. Peck was laying on the ground just about underneath the truck's rear axles.

"Get out the truck, Powell," he yelled. Give up now, and it'll be better for you,"

"You're going to have to come get me, Peck!"

Powell moved to close the door, giving Peck the chance to wiggle through the mud under the vehicle to where Sam was crouched. "Good shot, man," he whispered.

Sam nodded, and radioed for back up. "Three officers down, one prisoner is critically injured. Officer Powell is inside holding them all hostage,"

* * *

Sarah and Andy were still stuck in traffic, getting nowhere fast. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Andy remarked. No use trying to turn around, though, they were gridlocked. She wondered how Sam was doing at work. She asked for Sarah's phone and dialed Sam again. No answer. Now she was beginning to worry.

"It doesn't feel right," she commented, not hearing from Sam. "He's been working since about 4:30 this morning, and it's now noon...why hasn't he called?"

"I don't know. Don't worry, Andy. He'll call. Eventually. I'm sure they're really busy at the station,"

"I know. I should've been with him, maybe?"

"No, I like having you around with me!" Sarah said, smiling.

"Oh oh, looks like bad news," Andy said as she pointed up ahead. An officer was heading down the line, his arm waving them all to the right. He got to Sarah's window and explained that the highway was about to be shut down for massive flood damage up ahead.

"Where are you ladies headed?" he asked.

"Toronto," Andy piped up.

He shook his head. "Unless you take another route, you won't get there from here. You can bypass this and go the long way around. When you get to Red Hill Valley Parkway, turn left. You'll get to Hamilton from there, you're good to go. Got GPS? Googlemaps?"

"Yup, thanks, officer." Sarah said, not impolitely. He smiled and moved on to the next vehicle. "Here's to a decent gas station, Andy,"

"Well, here goes. It's certainly an adventure we're on, Sarah Swarek. Hope it leads us home, though."

They were able to find a gas station that didn't have ten cars lined up waiting for gas and both ladies quickly used the facilities and bought snacks.

"Good, I feel so much better," Andy sighed, though she still had a bad feeling where Sam was concerned. They took a few minutes to check their map and began the trip home. Sarah turned on the radio. She and Andy were soon caught up in conversation and laughter that they hadn't been paying attention to the directions.

"Hey, Andy, things are looking a little rural here. Is it supposed to look like this?"

"I don't know, Sarah. I think we're still good. Let's keep going,"

On they drove until finally they saw a small green sign indicating they were on a secondary highway. "Was this in the directions, Andy?"

Sarah pulled over and the two women checked the map again. Turned out they'd missed their turn off some time ago.

"Damn. Where does this road lead us?" Sarah said, clearly frustrated.

"Here, mind if I take a look?"

"Well, if we just keep on this road, we'll eventually link back up to the main highway. Let's go!"

Sarah pulled the car back into the driving lane and pinned it. "Whoa, slow down there, miss! Don't you know you've got a police officer in the car?" Andy teased.

"Oops. Bad habit. Don't tell, ok?"

Andy raised her hands. "I didn't see anything,"

Just then, as if by some strange fate, a police car, its lights flashing, roared by nearly scaring Sarah half to death.

"Oh my goodness, do you think there were photo radars set up?"

Another cruiser, followed by an ambulance passed them.

"Must be a car accident, let's just slow down just in case, eh?" Andy cautioned. Fifteen kilometres later, a road block. Two cop cars were blocking the road, nose to nose. One of the officers came to talk to them.

"Afternoon, ladies, where you headed?"

"Toronto. We were sent on a detour through Hamilton when they closed the 406."

"You're kind of on the scenic route, then, and unfortunately, we have an incident up ahead that won't allow you to continue your trip."

"What? You mean we have to turnaround?"

"Yup."

Andy reached in her bag and showed him her badge. "Is there anything I can do to help, officer?"

He looked at her like she had three heads. "Um, not that I can think of. Can you step out of the car for a second?"

Andy did so and walked over to where he was standing. She flashed him a big grin. "Officer Andy McNally, Metro Police,"

"Officer Bill Graves,"

"What's the incident? MVA?"

"No, ma'am. Hostage taking, sadly involving one of our own. Three officers down,"

Andy's smile fell off her face. Panic gripped her heart, though she couldn't even be sure Sam was involved. He was probably having a fun time, processing paperwork, high and dry, while she and Sarah were out here in the middle of nowhere.

"You wouldn't happen to know who the officers are?"

Graves nodded, no. He was only doing his job sending traffic back the way they came. Andy thanked him and returned to the car.

"There's been a shooting incident and a hostage taking up ahead. Three cops are dead, one is holding everyone else hostage,"

"One _cop_? Oh no. That's awful!" Sarah carefully turned the car around and headed back to where they should've turned in the first place. Andy tried to reach Sam again. 'Come on, Sam, pick up the phone!' she thought desperately.

"Why don't you call the station. You can maybe get him that way,"

"Great idea. Do you have the number?"

"Um, I think I have something in my purse. Get my little notebook. Yup, it's blue,"

Andy dug around, eventually finding the said notebook. She found what she was looking for.

"Um, hi. My name is Officer andy McNally with 15 Division, Metro Police. I'm looking for my fiance, Detective Sam Swarek. He's supposed to be helping out there,"

"No? Do you know anyone I could talk to who might know what's going on?"

Andy waited, trying to remain calm. "Officer Jimmy Daly speaking."

"Oh, hi. My name is... she repeated her story from before.

"Yup, I met him this morning. Haven't seen him since, though. He and Detective Peck were on a ride along to transport prisoners to another jail - you know for the evac."

"Wait, did you say Peck? As in Steven Peck?"

"Yeah, that's right. Do you know him?"

"I work with his sister,"

"Huh. Well, Officer McNally, if I hear anything I can give you a heads up, how's that?"

"That's good of you. Thanks," she hung up and told Sarah the story. "I sure hope Sammy's not involved in that hostage taking, Andy," she said. This made Andy fear the worst. Sarah had just confirmed what she'd been thinking all along.


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad you liked the story so far, hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Please leave a comment! Thanks!**

* * *

Sam and Steve were crouching near the truck up to their knees in mud as the rain continued to pour down, little rivulets of dirty water flowing around them. There wasn't much action coming from inside the truck at the moment, and that could be interpreted as a good sign. There were no gunshots, so no one else was hurt, at least.

"When is back up getting here?" Peck asked, not really expecting an answer. Sam was hoping they'd get here soon. He was tired, soaked to the bone, and hungry. Not to mention freezing cold. When he got dressed this morning he never would've guessed he would be spending more than twelve hours crawling around in mud, either. Had he known, he might've dressed dressed down a little more, wore his old jeans and maybe layered some t-shirts. With a grimy finger he wiped the mud off his watch to see what time it was; almost 3:30 p.m. They'd been sitting here for nearly four hours. He'd been working for nearly 12 hours already. He looked at Peck, who was probably more tired than he was having started nightshift yesterday evening.

"Hey Peck, are you okay, feeling tired?" he asked, suddenly.

"Over-tired, I think, by now. My adrenalin is getting me through. I'm sure I'll crash as soon as my head hits the pillow tonight. Think I'll call in sick tomorrow too, " he chuckled. "And you? Are you holding up ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just wishing I could've had the chance to speak with Andy this morning. I don't even know where she or Sarah are,"

"They'll be okay. They're probably at a shelter, right? They wouldn't be off to stay at anyone's house?"

Sam thought for a second. "No, we don't have any other relatives..."

He hoped they'd be at a designated shelter, but somehow knowing these two, that just sounded way too simple. He felt the lump of keys in his front pocket. _'At least they didn't take the truck.'_ He immediately dismissed the thought as selfish! Given the weather, a bit of height off the flooded roads would've been better. But, they wouldn't really need the truck anyway, right? He tried to convince himself that Andy had insisted on following the rules, going to the shelter like everyone else. He didn't need, or particularly want, to have to think about any other possibilities regarding a simple evacuation order at the moment.

"I'm going to try to call him again," Peck said.

"Wait, wait. What's your plan?"

"I need to know what he's up to, Swarek. He's been too quiet. He could've unlocked all the prisoners for all we know,"

"All the more reason to leave it be, Steve, and just wait for back up!"

"No, no, no. I've got to..." Peck started to get up, but Sam held his arm, a very serious look etched on his face.

"Stay down, Peck," he snarled. "Listen, if they are loose in there, and you attempt anything, they'll come bursting out of there. There are at least two other weapons. So, three guys with guns, the others using sheer manpower. Man, that's suicide. If you or I go down, do you really think one cop will be able to handle them all and come out alive in the process? Give your head a shake! You stay down and wait!"

"You're right, Swarek, but I can't stand this. Doing nothin,'" Peck slammed his fist into the mud in frustration.

"Peck, we're waiting. It can't be long now," Sam hoped he was right.

There was a time when he would've wanted to devise an heroic plan, that part of him that was single and undercover with Guns and Gangs, but that part of him was gone now. He had Andy and a future to think about. He knew what hell he'd put her through if... he thought of Jerry and Nash. He didn't want that for Andy.

"You've changed, man," Peck sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, people change. I've got everything hanging in the balance here, Peck. I don't want to mess that up."

"She's got some power over you, Swarek..."

"No, see that's where you're wrong. It's not Andy's 'power' over me. I want it. I'm the one who's made the changes in my life. For the better."

Peck was silent for a long time. "You're a lucky man, Swarek. You've got it all figured out."

Sam scoffed at that. "If you only knew how long it took me to get it right, how hard we've both had to work to get where we are today. It hasn't exactly been easy street for either of us, let me tell you,"

"You know what I mean, Swarek. You're confident, looking ahead to the future. Me, I live for my work, that's all I do. I long for what you and McNally have, I've got no one in particular to come home to."

Sam sighed. "Been there, Peck. Trust me, you'll know when you find her. And my piece of advice to you...go with your gut. Be honest with yourself and with her. Tell her how you feel, don't wait too long. She might just lose patience and leave. If she does, run after her, because she's your heart, no matter how crappy things might be,"

"Sounds like that's pure experience talking,"

"It is."

They were interrupted by the sound of sirens wailing in the distance. Back up was finally coming. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Now, let's get this show on the road!" Sam said, rubbing his hands.

"You hear that, Powell? Better you hand yourself over to us peacefully right now before they all get here and it's a showdown," shouted Peck at the truck.

"Fuck you, Peck! We're not going without a battle!" Powell shouted back.

"So be it!"

"This is Officer Al Tremblay. Detective Peck? Where do you want us, sir?"

Peck spoke into his radio."Tremblay, you and Daly position yourselves wide left. Stay off the road, keep about thirty feet in the bush. Do you have your rifles ready?"

"Yes, sir. Jimmy's the best marksman we have,"

"Good. We'll need to surround these guys. Who else is here that I know?"

"We've got officers Reyland and Brown. I believe there are other guys coming from other locales. Do you know a detective Tannah?"

"Tannah?!" Swarek exclaimed. "I know him. I thought he was involved in u/c work?"

Peck shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno the guy."

"Just him, Tremblay?" Peck asked.

"No, he's bringing a group of Ds along. And a guy named Callaghan,"

This was too much. Luke Callaghan? Peck snorted at Swarek, who rolled his eyes.

"Guess your luck just got worse, Swarek," he smiled, knowing Swarek and Callaghan's history.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. He's a good cop,"

"Okay, how far out are they still?"

"I'd say a good fifteen minutes, "

"Give me Callaghan's channel,"

Within minutes Peck, Swarek, and Callaghan were talking strategy.

* * *

It was close to five p.m. when Sarah pulled into Andy's parking lot. Andy stared at her condo before opening the passenger side door to get out.

"I haven't been home in a very long time," she sighed wistfully, remembering why she had to leave it.

"Well, now's a good time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, the circumstances that led me to leave it are gone now. I'm so happy to be here! Come on, let's get out of these damp clothes and get comfortable. What do you want to eat tonight?"

The two walked to the front door and paused while Andy unlocked it, her keys jingling.

"Whatever you have is good,"

Andy smiled. "You've never been here, Sarah." They climbed the stairs to Andy's condo.

"No, the one time I came here, we met at Sam's for supper,"

"Wow, that was a long time ago. Before we um, before we broke up," Her voice was quiet as she recalled the visit. She'd liked Sarah from the first, wanted to get to know her better. Fun how they'd spent so much time together these last few days and now had a crazy spur of the moment road trip to add to their collection of memories. They stopped at her door.

"You ready for disaster?"

Sarah laughed. "I'm sure it's fine, Andy,"

They entered the condo and put their stuff down. Andy walked about, doing this little inspection. She opened a couple windows to let some fresh air in, found an air freshener and sprayed a few puffs around the room. Sarah flopped herself onto the couch.

"Yeah. That _was_ a long time ago..." Sarah smiled.

"I always knew you'd be together again, Andy. Sam's not the easiest guy to talk to, I know, but he's come a long way. He made some bad choices, choices he regretted, but when you got back from Dakota, he was really shaken up inside, the fact that you appeared to still like him. That you still wanted him."

"Did he say that?"

"He talked to me, yes. He opened up ...and don't you dare tell him I told you... about how he thought you'd left him behind, how he thought you'd wanted nothing more to do with him. He was beating himself up over how he'd left it too late, and let the love of his life slip out of his grasp. When he saw you and your partner in the back of that truck, he said his heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute. He wanted to hold you. But he held back, for obvious reasons."

Andy scoffed and pulled her lips into a tight line. "Obvious reasons. Did you know she was my stalker?!"

Sarah's jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No, Sam didn't say. Oh my gosh, SHE was the stalker? Oh Andy, how terrible!"

"Yeah, Marlo Cruz was the reason I moved into Sam's and later came to your place to visit,"

Sarah was unable to say anything.

"She really screwed Sam over, too. Turns out she was undercover, working at 15. Her alter persona was the girlfriend of the suspect we were hoping to catch."

"Oh no! And Sam obviously didn't know."

"No, he wouldn't have. I believe him when he says he didn't know. He says he only found out about Marlo being UC was when Frank told him."

"Oh you guys, you've both been through so much shit..."

Andy shook her head, "I know. We've had more than our fair share, that's for sure."

Wanting to change the topic, Andy brought out her little stack of take out menus from the various restaurants she and Sam liked. She handed some to Sarah. "Choose some that interest you and I'll do the same. We can then decide from those where we want to order from. Sound good?"

"Yup," Sarah said. Just like Sam would've. Andy pushed down the fear that rose up in her chest when she thought of Sam and not having heard from him all day. He'd been working way too long, and no one seemed to know where he was. Her phone was still dead, her charger left at Sarah's in the rush to leave. Sarah's phone was the key. If he'd only check his for messages!

They decided on Chinese food, an old favourite standby. Besides, they'd had enough adventures for one day. Andy showed Sarah the spare room while they waited for the food, and Sarah brought her bag and took a quick shower, giving Andy some time to wander about her house, looking for things to dust off and rearrange. After they'd both had their fill of the delicious food, Andy pulled out some of her most recent movies. Deciding that none of them would do, she suggested they go out for a while.

"Wanna go to the Penny? I'm buying,"

Sarah smiled. "Sure, I think we'd have a great time,"

Andy texted Traci and Gail, hoped that the guys would be there, too. Oliver was one person Sarah already knew, so it would be nice if he and Zoe came out. Zoe never came out to the Penny. Andy felt badly for her friend Oliver, because he was trying so hard to make their relationship work and yet still Zoe needed to be convinced that they had a good thing going. One of these days, maybe, she should take Mrs. Shaw out for lunch and plead Oliver's case on his behalf. In Andy's mind, there wasn't a nicer, more honest guy around.

Arriving at the Penny at 8:00 p.m., they were greeted by well wishers, Andy's friends who knew the reason she'd been gone was because of Marlo Cruz. The whole division now knew about it.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Traci Nash beamed, giving Andy a big hug. "So good to have you back, Andy!"

"Thanks, Trace, um, you've met my sister in law, Sarah?"

"No, but I'm very pleased to meet you, Sarah!"

They walked over to a big round table where all the former rookies sat. Even Oliver and Zoe were there.

"Hey, McNally," Oliver said, but quickly turned his attention to Andy's guest. "Hey, Sarah! Nice to see you here!"

"Hey Ollie! Good to see you, too. Hi Zoe!" Sarah greeted as she stood next to Zoe, who looked a little uncomfortable and out of place.

"So, um, McNally, where's your other half?"

"Well, that's a long story. Truth is, I don't really know," she explained in the shortest way possible. She pulled up two chairs beside Oliver, then went to the bar to order a drink for herself and Sarah. She came back and began recounting the day's events to the Shaws.

"So, you're lucky you didn't get as much rain as they got in St. Catharine's" she said.

"Yeah, I can imagine the chaos of shuffling people around in shelters, but to tell you the truth, I'm just glad it's them and not us,"

"Anyway, that's Sam's story...but I don't know where he is, why his phone is shut off or why he's not returning my calls."

Oliver had another sip of his beer, which he was nursing very slowly. "Do you want me to go and check, maybe there's something I can glean off the scanner?"

"No, that's ok, Ollie. We're here to relax. So, I'm going to push him out of my mind for the time being, and just enjoy the company," she smiled at him, hoping her inner fear wouldn't show in her face.

"Good job, McNally. Sammy's a big boy, and he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's not in any trouble,"

* * *

Luke Callaghan and Ivor Tannah were just about at the site.

"So, what do you think? How can we best get those prisoners and that dirty cop out of the truck in the safest manner?" Tannah asked.

Callaghan sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure that's even possible. We need to get Swarek and Peck out of there, that's our number one priority. They have no cover whatsoever. That cop inside could just slide open the window, poke his weapon through the bars and shoot them, easy targets."

"Sitting ducks,"

"Well, I didn't want to use those exact words, but yeah."

"What do we know about Officer Nate Powell?"

"Five years on the force, just got busted for stealing from the evidence locker with the intent of trafficking; he's facing a trial and wants to prove his innocence, says he was framed. Has a girlfriend, five months along, so things aren't looking too rosy for Mr. Powell at the moment. I'm even surprised he came into work. He's supposed to be suspended without pay,"

Luke whistled at that. "Yeah, and now he's likely got two murders, one attempted murder and one hijacking on his file. Not a smart move. I'd say he just blew any chance he had at trying to redeem himself."

"No doubt. Ok, so how do we do this? As far as the Ds are concerned, we have a washed out bridge ahead of the truck they can crawl into without being seen. Maybe if they can fit underneath the truck they can crawl to safety, or at least out of harm's way. As far as the prisoners are concerned, we don't know their status. How many are with Powell, looking for their freedom? How many would rather cooperate with us? And then there's still that one that was injured. No info on him whatsoever. "

"Oh man, how long has that guy been bleeding? He might be close to death by now?" Callaghan shook his head.

"Maybe. Another thing, those windows in the truck. They're small-ish, but he can still see all around,"

"No, not all the way. They will eventually make it difficult for him to see the whole range of vision, we're talking percents and degrees...angles ...and I'm getting a headache just thinking about that."

"Not a fan of trigonometry in school, Detective?" Tannah laughed.

"Not a big one, no. Let someone else figure that out, thanks!" he grinned, shoving his hands deep in his back pockets. "I need a coffee," Callaghan mumbled.

Tannah radioed, "I'm sure someone thought of bringing a thermos? Maybe they can go on a coffee run as a diversion,"

"That's it! Tannah, we make Powell think we're evacuating Swarek and Peck, then we send one cruiser back they way they came, as if going back to town, we'll get guys set up out of his line of vision. We'll get guys on foot with high powered rifles and scopes waiting for him in the bushes. Look, it's getting dark now, if we use the darkness to our advantage, maybe we can use the element of surprise to lure him out,"

Ivor Tannah's cheeks puffed up like he was going to fill a balloon, then he slowly released the air through his lips. "That sounds like a plan that might work, Callaghan,"

"Ok, then, let's talk to the guys and let them know to get themselves into the ditch. Is it a big drop? Just how big is this river under the bridge?"

"Um, I don't know, but I'll get one of the other guys on it, but Callaghan, it's gotta be deep if the bridge's been washed out with all the rainfall, "

"Shit. That's right. Do you think Swarek and Peck mind going for a swim with the current?"

"Oh, ho, I'm betting they may not like that part! But talk to them and see,"

Callaghan got on his radio. "Peck, how would you and Swarek like to go for a swim, buddy?"

Peck squinted, his face showing disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about? You want us to crawl into the river and let it carry us away?"

Swarek grinned, he could see where this was leading, "Tell Callaghan we'll do it and meet up with him and his guys on the southside,"

Peck vigorously shook his head, no. Swarek took the radio from him. "Callaghan, we'll meet you on the southside. Let's finish this job, we're freezing and starving and I'm sure we'd all like to sleep in our own beds tonight,"

"Hi Swarek, good. Our plan is to get you guys out of there first, then we'll bring in snipers, surround the truck. Do you know anything about the injured guy inside?"

"No. Haven't heard. But you get your negotiator in here once we're gone and try to have him release him. And maybe the others, too. This cop's wired, man, something is totally messing him around,"

"We know, and there may not be a happy ending for Powell."

"Well you do what you have to to save as many as possible. Can you get a clear sighting through those windows? They're not that big,"

"Um, maybe not. But I was thinking after you're gone from there, we'd ambush. In the dark you can't see all that's going on, at least from his vantage point,"

"But the prisoners,"

"We'll handle it, Swarek. We'll do our best to get them out safely, but remember the odds are not good to start with,"

"Whatever you have to do, Callaghan," he replied.

Steve Peck was quiet. "I'm not that fantastic a swimmer, Sam. I'm not sure how well this will go,"

"You go with the current, Peck. We'll try to stay close to the river's edge. It'll be deep, but it may not be too fast-moving,"

He sighed. "What an adventure today has turned out to be, huh?"

"Yup, had I known we'd be doing this I'd've dressed more appropriately, that's for sure! Come on, let's get moving,"

"So, what time is it, actually?"

Sam cleaned the glass on his watch again. "9:45 p.m. It's getting dark, so we better go,"

"That late? Holy man, those guys in the truck must really have to take a leak, just sayin,'"

"I'm guessing some might've pissed themselves already, or gone in a corner." Sam laughed.

It wasn't really funny, though, being held hostage in a stuffy truck by a mentally disturbed cop. Soon to be one of them for killing two of his own brothers in cold blood. Two cops whose bodies were laying in their midst, their blood congealing on the floor of the truck. It was enough trauma for the prisoners to take. Though silent, their eyes sent messages to each other. They'd be waiting for the right moment, when it got dark, to gang up on Powell and wrestle that gun out of his hands. No one wanted to die.

"Speaking of which..."

"Shut up, Peck. I don't really wanna know,"

They both got on their bellies and crawled under the truck, commando style. Elbows digging into the soft mud, pulling themselves forward. Slowly making their way forward until they came to the open road ahead. Peck had managed to stop the truck a few feet from the edge where the bridge lay as broken and twisted pieces of wood. They peeked over the edge, surprised at the surging and swollen river below.

"Oh my go..." Peck started.

"Feet first, Peck, like climbing down a ladder. And if you ever felt the need to pray, maybe this is a good time. Come on, buddy, we've got a job to do,"

Sam watched Peck go in first. Then he followed, hoping Peck wouldn't be carried off too fast. He saw his head bobbing a little as his hands reached out for something along the banks. 'Come on, Peck, get a grip,' he thought, swallowing a mouthful of dirty river water himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the prisoners were getting anxious. Powell had his gun ready to shoot anyone who made a move. He'd been sitting like that almost trance-like for the better part of the day. One of the prisoners spoke up. "Officer Powell, we need to get this man out and to a hospital, he's nearly unconscious," he pointed to the guy groaning softly on the floor at his feet.

"Shut up! I know, ok. I know,"

"Peck! Hey, Peck! Let's talk, man," He waited for an answer. When none came, he stood up and walked over to a side window to see if he could figure out what was happening. At that moment, when he had his pistol down, the whole gang of prisoners, still shackled, lunged at his back, slamming his face hard against the glass.

"Drop the gun, asshole!" one of them growled. Another prisoner wrestled the gun out of Nate Powell's hand and pointed it at him, but not before Powell had managed to pull the trigger. It shot a hole through the floor, and alerted the cops surrounding the truck that something had happened.

"Now, you get us out of here, copper," he snarled, waving the pistol in his face. "You drive us out or you let us go. This man needs to see a doctor,"

"I don't have the keys," Powell said simply.

"Then you better stick your head out and tell them to get an ambulance over here."

"Can't do that," came the cocky reply of one who knew he wasn't going to leave this place alive.

A prisoner punched him hard in the gut. "Let them know you're surrendering, Powell!"

"You're going to have to shoot me and do it yourselves. I'm not going to jail,"

"Then here's your wish," the prisoner with the revolver said, and shot Powell in the knee. Powell doubled over in pain, his hands covering his knee.

"Tell them you 're surrendering so we can go,"

Powell managed to laugh. "You'd like that," he hissed.

There came another shot...the second knee. "All right! All right! Fuck! Get me to the door."

They dragged him bleeding to the back door.

"Sir! The door's opening and someone's coming out,"

"No one shoots except at my command," Callaghan shouted. "Powell! Let me see your hands. Put them up in the air,"

The prisoners knew Powell couldn't stand on his own. The held him up as he lifted his arms. "I'm surrendering! There's a guy here who needs a medic badly," he shouted back at Callaghan.

"Ok. Come out!"

"Can't my legs are... " before he could finish the prisoners shoved him out the door, and lunged out after him.

"What the hell is going on? " Tannah whispered under his breath.

"Stop there!" Callaghan shouted as he waved his men in. More than a dozen cops descended on the prisoners and the disgraced Officer Powell.

* * *

Swarek and Peck managed to pull themselves out of the river a couple miles downstream. They had no idea where they were, exactly, just glad that they were safe.

"I wonder if Callaghan's plan worked," Peck offered as he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"It worked in so far as it got you and me out of there before all hell broke loose," Sam said pensively. "Come on, we've got to get back,"

Soaking wet, the pair sloshed through water logged ground. Knowing his phone would be useless by now, Sam looked up at the sky in search of the North Star.

"Were you ever a Boy Scout, Peck?" he asked his partner.

Steve Peck face lit up. "Yup, you?"

"Briefly, I don't remember much, but I do remember how to find the North Star,"

Eventually Peck and Swarek made their way back to where the others were waiting, most of them now processing the prisoners and getting them back on track for their transfer. Police from the jail at the receiving end were on their way to pick them up. Swarek caught up with Ivor Tannah. "Imagine seeing you here, so soon after Project Butterfly, Detective," he said, extending his hand. Tannah grinned. "Detective Swarek, good to see you again. Glad you made it out of there."

"So, uh, what exactly happened in there?"

"Well, the prisoners ganged up on Officer Powell, took his weapon and well, they had to convince him to surrender before things got really ugly in there,"

"So...he surrendered?"

"Yup, though not without having both kneecaps blown first,"

Sam winced. "Ouch. Now that's drastic! Any charges on that account?"

"We're still trying to determine if it was self defense or what, exactly. My thought, though, is that after all they went through, maybe charges like that won't stick,"

"Well, I guess my work here is done. That is, unless we have to give statements, etc."

"You do, of course. But," and he looked at his watch, "seeing it's almost midnight, I think we can take statements tomorrow morning. Maybe ten or eleven. I can call you, if you want to sleep in,"

Sam shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, about that...I'll make my way in, because here's the scoop: My sister's place was evacuated today, my fiancee and she are probably at a shelter, my phone is dead. I have no idea where they are and no way to call them. I'm sure they're safe, and I'll begin to search for them tomorrow, but for tonight I need to find a place to crash. "

"Well, why not come back with me and Callaghan. I'm sure we can set you up somewhere,"

"Thanks, but I need to go to St. Catharine's. I've got no other transportation, except my truck at my sister's. God knows what shape she'll be in."

"Well, I wish you all the best. I'm sure our paths will cross again, Detective Swarek,"

"Thanks, and yes, it's a small world,"

Sam went in search of Steve, who was chatting with Luke Callaghan.

"Hey Callaghan," Sam greeted. "Thanks for helping us out today, glad it turned out better than expected,"

"Well, I had planned for the worst case scenario, I was just telling Steve, but thankfully this thing had a way of beating the odds,"

"So, Steve, can we get a ride back to St. Catharine's with one of your guys? I'm anxious to find out how everything and everyone is doing."

"Yeah. So, I guess we'll see you, Callaghan." Peck said as he and Sam found one of their own to go home with.

"I'm not sure what to expect once we get back," Peck started, "I hope my basement isn't filled with water,"

"I need to get to a phone. And a place to crash tonight."

"Hey, if my house is ok, you've got yourself a phone and a bed. It's the least I can do for you coming into work today, Swarek,"

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Sam couldn't wait to talk to Andy, tell her about his day. He looked at his watch. Nearly 1:00 a.m. Maybe he'd have to wait until later today to talk to her. The night, or what was left of it, would be better spent sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glad to finally get this chapter up. Thanks for the new story followers, favourites and of course, the reviews! Welcome new reviewers. I appreciate your comments, and hope you'll follow our Sam as he goes out in search of his family. Oh, and I'm on twitter now...love to connect with you all! WindlassRBFF :)**

* * *

Steve Peck's neighbourhood had luckily been spared mandatory evacuation, and his house didn't suffer any damage from the flash flooding.

At the awful hour of 2:00 a.m Sam jumped into the shower at Steve Peck's house to wash off the mud and grime from the previous day's misadventures and borrowed a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the morning, just until his own things were washed and dried. He settled into bed and eventually fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams a strange blend of prisoners, rushing rivers and Chloe Price.

He woke up in a panic, looking at his watch, which still carried traces of mud and debris in the crevices of his watch strap. Chloe Price! What ever that was supposed to mean he just couldn't figure out. Perhaps it meant that he felt trapped like a prisoner when she was assigned to him, as her nonstop babbling reminded him of the noisy rush of the river? Honestly, he didn't know. All he knew was he was grateful that it was just a bad dream, and that soon he would have a full day of searching for Andy and Sarah ahead. Not to mention giving statements... and checking how his truck fared.

Peck was still asleep, so Sam decided to go for a walk to find a coffee shop that wasn't closed due to flooding. It was 7 a.m.

Stepping out onto Peck's front steps, he was happy to see the sun shining for the first time in three days. Today was Monday, and he remembered that he'd promised to call Oliver if he and Andy were unable to come in to work. Damn his phone! Damn the way his time at this police station went! Damn, he was missing Andy and unable to contact her. He hoped she and Sarah were all right, somewhere in St. Catharine's.

* * *

At 7 a.m. that morning in Toronto, Andy and Sarah were each enjoying a fresh cup of coffee and a muffin, trying to make some plans for the evening.

"I'm going to phone the police station in St. Catharine's," Andy said, "I'll leave a message for Sam,"

"There's got to be a good explanation for all this, Andy. It's not like him to not call,"

Andy nodded as she looked online for the number. She dialed and got a recorded message, but happily there was an alternate number to call in case of an emergency. Well, technically this wasn't an emergency, but she had to speak with a real person, and she couldn't wait.

"Yes. this is Officer Andy McNally with 15 Division, Metro Police. I'd like to speak with Detective Steve Peck, please."

"I'm sorry, Officer McNally, but Detective Peck was out late on a call, so we don't expect he'll be in, except maybe to give a statement."

"Um, ok, do you know if he had Detective Sam Swarek from 15 Division here with him on the call?"

"Ma'am if you'll hold, I'll see if I can find someone here to discuss that,"

"Tannah speaking"

"Hi, Officer Andy McNally, 15 Division. Um, sir, I am looking for my fiance Detective Sam Swarek, I haven't heard from him since he left for work at 4:30 a.m. yesterday. I'm really going to lose it if I don't get something solid to go on,"

"Officer McNally? I'm sorry. I'm guessing Sam hasn't had the chance to contact you because he was involved in a serious incident yesterday,"

"What?! OMG. Is he hurt?" Andy placed her hand on the receiver and mouthed something to Sarah, who was now also very concerned.

"No, no, I didn't mean to imply he was injured. He and Detective Peck were delayed while en route in what should've been a simple, straight forward prisoner transfer from here. Anyway, Sam's fine, but he's expressed concern about finding you. I expect him to come in later to give a statement, so I will tell him you need him to call you,"

"Yes, please, Detective Tannah, I'd be ever so grateful. Oh, and here's my number at home, but he can also reach me at work,"

Tannah copied down the numbers, _'strange, these are Toronto numbers'_ he thought as he wrote, and promised Andy once again that Sam was all right and that he would see to it himself that he got her message.

Andy hung up, feeling better now that she had at least part of a story.

"Sam and Steve Peck were involved in a serious incident yesterday, but this cop I spoke with assured me Sam's not injured."

"Oh that's a relief! You'll be able to speak with him soon, Andy, so that's good news,"

Andy popped the last of her muffin into her mouth and took another drink of coffee. She slowly chewed.

"I hope he's not all over the city looking for us at shelters..."

"Well, he'd better get to the station sooner than later so that we can spare him the trouble." Sarah smiled a little. "Yeah, he's going to be a little surprised, I would say,"

"We didn't do anything wrong. So what's he gonna say? We had no other place to go."

"Sounds like you're getting ready to defend our road trip,"

"Well, it was an adventure that we otherwise wouldn't have taken, sis!"

"True, baby sis! I'm so glad we got to spend all this time getting to know each other better, Andy."

"Me too. Now, unfortunately I have to work today. Guess my time off is officially over. Just make yourself at home, though."

Andy had a quick shower and changed into her uniform at home. She packed her bag with her street clothes for tonight and was hopefully optimistic that today would be a good day after all. She came out of her room clutching her bag and said goodbye to Sarah.

"Wow, don't you look great in uniform!" Sarah complimented, "No wonder Sammy fell so hard...well, ok, he got a little help from you when you forced him onto the ground!"

Andy blushed. "That story is getting more and more out of hand, but thanks! So... if you need anything or you need to get a hold of me just leave a message at the desk."

She showed Sarah the list of phone numbers on the wall.

She walked to the door. "Here's the spare house key," she said, which Sarah accepted.

"Andy, stop being so motherly, you're going to be late for your shift."

"Okay I'm going! Bye!"

Andy heard her door closing behind her, then the click of the dead bolt. She darted down the stairs and made her way to work.

* * *

Sam found a coffee shop and although it wasn't his favourite franchise, he walked in for his caffeine fix of the morning. As he was paying he asked the clerk if they knew where the flood shelters were set up. He was directed to check the city's website for more information, and, as his luck would have it, directed to a group of computers in the far corner of the establishment. He sat down at one of the computers and searched. Normally he would've been able to save all the information to his phone. He copied the addresses down in his somewhat untidy scrawl and tucked his pen and notebook into his back pocket. He left the coffee bar and made his way back to Peck's place, placing the little brown paper bag with its contents for Peck on the table.

"See you're up early, given we had a full day yesterday. Or the day before!", greeted Steve Peck, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, brought you a coffee,"

"Thanks, that's thoughtful of you,"

Sam grinned, "I'm a thoughtful guy, what can I say?"

"So, I threw your stuff and my own wet stuff into the wash - you know, it'll be a miracle we don't get sick from whatever we rolled around in, swam in, whatever else."

"I know. That was something else. But...we're here, it's finally sunny out and I'm starving!"

"Just getting to that. What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you're having. I'm not too fussy."

Steve made them a huge breakfast of hash browns, ham and eggs and thick Texas style toast.

"My god, that's enough food to last until supper tonight,"

"You need a hearty breakfast, Swarek. Keeps you going way longer than coffee!"

After breakfast, Sam helped with the clean up and killed some time until his clothes were dry.

"So, when are we going to give our statement?"

"Uh, well, I'm going back to bed. They can wait a little longer,"

"Good, I'm going to check out my truck first, see if she's ok, then I'll be heading out to the shelters to find my woman," he joked.

"Hope you find her soon, I'd like to meet her,"

Sam left the house at approximately 8:30 a.m. and made his way to Sarah's. He looked around the neighbourhood and quickly assessed the damage when he got there. Not much left to see, except mud on the streets, some broken tree branches scattered on lawns from the tremendous winds. Sam got to Sarah's. He looked around the front, the back. Everything seemed in order from the outside, anyway. He unlocked his truck and felt under the floor mats for signs that water had risen that high. He doubted that, and the carpet seemed to confirm his initial thoughts, feeling dry to the touch. He lifted the hood next to check for silt and mud and suddenly jumped back in terror when a garter snake about two feet long slithered off its perch and made its way down, disappearing quickly into the grass. Sam closed his eyes and shivered. The hair on his neck stood on end and he felt so repulsed.

Sam Swarek hated snakes with a passion. Didn't matter if they were harmless garden variety snakes or poisonous ones. To him, snakes were snakes and they were disgusting. They were creepy and slithered sideways, and it always brought back a childhood memory of him, age 5, Sarah, and some neighbourhood friends going for a walk to the playground nearby and being met by some older kids who thought it would be fun to scare little kids by throwing squirmy reptiles at them. Sam vividly remembered the way they felt on his bare arm as he tried to block his face, remembered screaming like a little girl, remembered how the older kids laughed at him and the other little kids jumping up and down, screaming and crying. Even some thirty years later, he always felt the same way inside. The experience obviously left him scarred.

He walked back to the truck and continued to look for mud. Everything seemed fine. Too bad there was no one around to ask just how badly the storm had been. He missed the convenience of having his phone. He put his keys into the ignition and turned, holding his breath and hoping he was doing the right thing. It started. No weird or unusual sounds. He took it for a little test drive around the block. The brakes worked, too. He felt cautiously optimistic and slowly made his way to the first emergency shelter on his list. As he had expected, it was an organized chaos that met him as he stepped into the front doors. Inside there were people everywhere, children screaming and running around in a state of frenetic energy. He moved aside quickly as a couple of them nearly came crashing into him. He walked around, his eyes desperately seeking out a glimpse of Andy or Sarah. He saw the back of a woman who might be Sarah, so he called out, but she didn't respond. Sam tapped her on the shoulder, only to find it wasn't her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he heard himself say. Ten minutes of walking in-between cots and other peoples' stuff was beginning to grate on his nerves, all those people milling about and all the muffled voices. The children screaming. Babies crying. Every single nerve in his body was screaming, _'Let's go'_, but he fought it back, this overwhelming urge to run to a quiet place, and kept walking through the crowds. Still, there was no sight of Andy, or Sarah. Sam knew there were more shelters set up, so he eventually gave up on finding them here in this place and left. He opened his notebook and crossed off the name of this first shelter. One down, only five more to go. He started the truck and drove, trying to calm himself down, pushing back the slow creeping panic that was beginning to form as a band coiled tightly around his chest. He'd find them, the only two people he loved in this world, if it took him all day. For as long as it took, he'd find them.

By lunch time he'd crossed off two more shelters and his hopeful outlook on finding the Swarek women waned a little as hope turned a little more to desperation. Where could they be? Sam turned his attention to the three remaining shelters. Surely they would be in one of these, waiting to hear from him. This shelter had a bulletin board set up in the front entrance, with a mess of colourful notes tacked on, desperate messages to loved ones. He scanned there first before walking through the main hall, hoping he'd see a note pinned on the board with his name on it. Nothing. He quickly wrote a note for Andy and a separate one for Sarah, sticking them carefully at opposite ends of the board. Maybe they'd find them, if they were here. Although it seemed that if there were no messages on the board, it would seem unlikely they were here, Sam still walked about the main hall, where bedding and plastic bags littered the floor. "Andy!" he shouted when he saw a dark haired pony tail swinging to and fro about ten feet ahead of him. People were walking everywhere, it reminded him of being in an open air market in the city on a hot summer day. He moved faster, trying to catch up with her. "Andy!" he repeated, his heart now beating faster at the thought of finding her. The pony tail stopped bobbing and weaving in the crowd and he soon saw her: stunning green eyes on pale, freckled skin, dark hair. She smiled at him, but he excused himself once again. She wasn't his sweet love.

It was now approaching 2:20 as Andy sat in her desk, filing reports and doing more general paperwork. She hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast, and she was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. Her nerves were on edge and she was nearly out of her mind with worry. No Sam. No phone calls from Sam. She had a little over two and half hours of work left, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it that long. Where was he?

"Officer McNally?" a new intern approached her and smiled. "There's a call for you at the front desk, please."

Andy ran to the front desk and grabbed the phone. "Sam?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Andy. It's Luke,"

"Oh." Luke heard the disappointment in her voice. He was used to hearing it from her and seeing it in her deep brown eyes.

"I was going to ask if you'd heard from him yet, Andy. He's supposed to come by to give us his statement about the incident he and Peck were involved in,"

"Luke, can you tell me more about it, the incident, I mean. I'm going out of my mind with worry,"

"There's not much to say that Tannah probably hasn't already told you, Andy. Sam and Steve were in charge of a prisoner transfer. They took an alternate route so as not to get stalled in the city. They were stopped at a washed out bridge instead, and one cop who was inside the truck with the prisoners shot two of his peers and held the prisoners hostage. It lasted for hours, with Swarek and Peck stuck near the sides of the truck, not able to move very far without the chance of being shot by the dirty cop. It was a big deal. Roads were blocked off, obviously, plus all the traffic diverted off the 406 to the city were rerouted because of the flooding."

Andy's mind froze as Luke outlined the events. She was more than shocked, and knew instantly that she and Sarah had been one of the many cars turned around at the road block.

"Oh my goodness, Luke. I was one of them, the cars turned away at the road block. Sarah and I didn't want to stay at the shelters, so we decided to risk driving home to my condo,"

Luke was quiet, a few thoughts going around in his mind, like _did Swarek even know they weren't in St. Catharine's_. Was that where Swarek was, going from shelter to shelter trying to find Andy and Sarah?

"Andy, I've got an idea of what Sam may be up to today. I'm willing to bet he's checking out the emergency shelters. Look, I'll go and call you back if I find him, ok?"

"Thanks, Luke. I appreciate you doing this." She hung up and thought about Luke Callaghan. What he was doing for her was really nice, though, he would benefit from finding Sam, too. There she was again, she thought, going all negative where Luke was concerned. Maybe she could just for once, accept an offer of help from him as exactly that.

Andy needed to get moving, do something to help her calm her frayed nerves as she waited. She was never one who'd been blessed with much patience, and right now all she wanted more than anything else in the world was to be with Sam, hold him, memorize every single feature of his face, to keep him close to her. Being away from him nearly killed her, their break up plus her decision to leave was the start of the longest and darkest time in her life. Looking back, she now felt that taking that U/C with Collins was the biggest mistake she'd ever made where her relationship with Sam was concerned.

The intern knocked on the door again, a smile on her face. "For you," she said.

Andy wanted to run, but held back.

"Luke?"

"What the hell? Luke!? That's some sort of greeting, McNally!"

"Sam! Oh Sam, I'm so glad to hear your voice!" she started to cry, all the nervous energy and emotions pushing up to the surface now. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her.

"Darling, I'm fine. A little tired from looking all over the city for you. Why did you decide to leave St. Catharine's?"

"When can you come home, Sam?"

He breathed out with great relief. "I'm just about to give my statement, then I'll make my way. I think the highway is reopened now. I'll have to leave my duffel bag at Sarah's because I can't get in her house, but I'll be there by tonight, I hope. Can't wait to see you, babe."

"I missed you. I was so worried that you'd been hurt, or something."

"Even though these guys both told you I was fine?"

"Ok, so maybe I was going through this irrational fear, but you never know, Sam. It does come with the territory," she smiled sheepishly into the phone.

"Okay, sweetheart, I have to go. I love you,"

"Love you too, Sam."

"Say hello to Sarah when you get home, ok?"

"Yup, I'll do that. She'll be thrilled."

"Bye,"

He didn't want to hang up the phone, could just sit there listening to her voice, chattering like she so often did. He took a deep breath and refocussed. Callaghan and Tannah were waiting for him in the interrogation room. The sooner they got their statement the better, he thought, and he could finally begin his trip home.

"Pull up a chair, Detective, tell us exactly what happened. First, maybe tell us what you are doing here?"

Sam looked from Callaghan to Tannah, arched his eyebrows. He understood it was formality, but he thought he'd already told Tannah about how he ended up here.

"Ok, I was up visiting my sister and my fiancee for the weekend."

"Excuse me, for clarity, when did you get here?"

"I got here after my shift on Friday,"

"So you worked a full shift at 15 then came here?" Callaghan asked.

"No, Callaghan, I worked my shift at 15 and then I drove up to meet up with my family,"

"So it wasn't a planned thing, necessarily?"

"Nope. With the heavy rains and the potential for a flooding crisis, I thought it would be good to volunteer my time, in case they needed extra hands,"

"Ok, so you left your name and number?"

"Yes. Look, Detective Callaghan, what's with the third degree?"

"Just formality, Swarek. I need to cover our ass, so to speak, insurance-wise, you're a guest in this division."

"Insurance. Right. I get it,"

Tannah began his questions now, while Callaghan typed away on his iPad, not looking at Sam.

"Detective Swarek, who called you in to help?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair, wondering where this line of questioning was headed. "Um, Detective Peck called me at around 4 a.m. on Sunday. A car came around at about 4:30 a.m. to get me. Is he going to be in trouble, because I don't want him to get into trouble over my being here,"

Tannah sat up straight, eyes on him.

"Were you expecting the crisis that erupted from your prisoner transfer?"

"What? How can anyone expect such a thing to happen. Wait, wait. What are you saying, Tannah?"

"Did you know any of the other cops involved in the transfer?"

"What? No! I only knew Peck."

"Do you think Steve Peck knew about any of this?"

"Are you asking me if I think Peck was involved in the botched hijacking, because you should just come out and say it. And no, I'm absolutely certain Steve Peck had nothing to do with this."

"Calm down, detective. We're just writing up an incident report, and we have to ask these questions."

"Well, I don't like how this is going, detectives. Steve Peck is straight up, an honest hard working cop. He's devoted his life to his work. Callaghan, you know Steve. How can you just sit there and listen as his character is being dragged through the mud?" He shook his head at Luke Callaghan's indifference.

"Can we get on with the incident report? I've got other places I'd rather be."

"Settle down, Sam," Callaghan finally said with a tone, looking up from his iPad. He locked his icy blue eyes onto Sam's black eyes. Sam was so angry he could spit, and then to be told in some patronizing way to settle down. By Luke Callaghan.

"Ok, Detective Swarek, please recount the events as best as you can. No more questions," Tannah spoke up, breaking into the heated stare down that was happening between Swarek and Callaghan.

Sam told his story without further interruptions.

"Thank you, Sam," Tannah said at last. "I think you've given a good, thorough account of what happened. I'm glad everything turned out well in the end,"

Sam looked at Luke, who was still typing away, obviously ignoring Sam. He got up and pushed his chair into the table, purposely nudging it. Callaghan noticed and looked up.

"If we need anything else, Detective Swarek, we'll call. You can go now, as we both know you have other places you'd rather be, right?"

Sam walked over to where Callaghan sat and squatted down beside him as sign he had something private to say. "I don't know what's up with the attitude, Callaghan, but maybe you should get laid or something. You're wound up pretty tightly," He smirked at Callaghan as he got up, knowing he'd touched a nerve in him.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm off to see my fiancee. Can't get enough of her," He slammed the door behind him, leaving Ivor Tannah looking awkwardly in Callaghan's direction. Luke Callaghan's face was a deep crimson, in anger, Tannah guessed. He didn't think he should ask what that was all about.

Sam got in his truck and headed out of the city. He was heading home at last and didn't care what Tannah or Callaghan thought about his comments. Maybe it was mean of him to make such a comment because he knew Callaghan was still sensitive over what happened between him and Andy a few years back, but Sam thought he deserved it. He played right into it, actually.

Two hours later, his truck still holding up no problem, Sam pulled into Andy's parking lot. It was getting on 8:30 p.m., still early enough to spend an enjoyable evening with Sarah. After all, he didn't want his sister to think all he wanted to do was be alone with his lovely Andy. All the while, Andy with her self professed lack of patience, would have to practice patience and self control until they finally headed to bed. He smiled inwardly at the devious but delicious thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Argh! I had to get through this point to bring them closer to their wedding, but for Sam and Andy, really communicating was often a challenge. This weekend course helps them explore topics and ideas they hadn't thought of before, let them dream about and plan their married life. **

* * *

Sarah was cleared to move back to her house on Thursday. Sam decided he'd take her out for a buffet style brunch as it would give them both a couple hours to catch up before she left.

Andy was working and had to get organized for their couples' retreat this weekend, and had said her goodbyes to Sarah at breakfast this morning.

Sam took Sarah to a restaurant not too far from his house.

"So, Sar, you and Andy have obviously grown closer," he began as they were in the line up getting their food.

Sarah nodded, "She's wonderful, Sam. You've finally met your match,"

Sam smiled. "I'm happy you get along, though I have a feeling that sometimes I'm going to be the third wheel,"

"Yup, you'll be outnumbered by the Swarek women. Then you know you'd better give up,"

_Swarek women._ That sounded nice in his ears. Even though it was just the two of them for now, he knew Sarah and Andy together were a force to be reckoned with.

They made their way to their table and sat. Sam was a bit pensive, not sure he should ask.

"Sar, do you think she would've liked her, Mom, I mean?"

Sarah was quiet. "Of course she would've liked her, she'd see the good qualities in Andy that complement your good qualities. Maybe she'd wonder why you waited this long to haul her in, Sam. She'd wonder, maybe, why you lost your nerve so many times. She'd want you to be confident."

Sam kept his eyes on his plate, fiddled a bit with his fruit salad, and zoned out, deep in his memories. More than once he remembered sitting alone on a bar stool at the Penny, while Andy and her friends stood nearby, laughing and joking, when all he wanted to do was take her aside and tell her he was so in love with her. So crazy in love with her that he couldn't sleep at night or focus at work, she had him hooked on her almost as soon as he became her training officer. He couldn't pinpoint it, it was just everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her inner beauty. She was a good and gentle person inside, maybe a little scared, like him, of relationships and being dumped.

"Sam?"

"Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"I said, 'Were you and Andy seriously considering getting married soon, low key and small?"

"Yes. Once we get this course we're taking this weekend, we want to see if it can be done. She and I, you and Oliver and a few others. We'd still have a good gathering later. We just want to cut through the long wait,"

"Is there a reason for the rush?"

"Just want to make it official, you know? She's even going to change her name," he smiled,

"'Officer Andy Swarek' sounds good, Mrs. Andy Swarek sounds good, but what's the real reason, Sam? Is she pregnant?"

Sam choked on his iced tea. "What?"

"I've been watching you guys, but especially her when she was at my house. Like she was anxious, hiding something,"

Sam breathed out, his fork suspended somewhere in between the table and his mouth. "Ok, Sar, you might as well know. We thought before all this happened, with her having to move in with you for a few days, we thought that maybe she could be, she was late and yes, she was anxious, but in a good way. She bought a couple home pregnancy tests, and checked at your house. Both were negative, so as far as we know, we're not preggers,"

"But you want to be! Oh Sam, that's really great news! And this is why you want to get married right away, so you can get busy!" Sarah laughed.

Sam shook his head, glanced over at his sister just briefly. "Gaahh, you are incredible, you know! Such a way with words," he smiled at her. "Not that we have to wait to 'get busy' as you say,"

"Well, I'm elated you and Andy are going to move forward like this together. It's long over due and I don't blame her for wanting to get going on this."

"Andy is, um, let's say Andy is impatient to start a new chapter in her life. With me,"

"And you? What about you, Sam? Are you impatient to begin this new chapter together?

"Yeah, I'm getting more excited as I think about it, and as I see how happy she is. Things are good, Sarah. For once, we're stronger than we've ever been. I almost hate to say it because it was such a horrible time being apart, but I think we grew in our love for each other, in our commitment to making us work. That time apart made us realize just what we had lost and that we needed to fight to get that back. Both of us."

"You're probably right, Sam. You two are unique, that's for sure,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that it had to take such drastic measures for you both to open your eyes and see. You took the long road, a scenic trip, but you've arrived,"

"We're the most stubborn people we know,"

"And soon, you'll be passing that trait on to your children. Good idea, Sam! But anyway, I'm so excited! I can't wait...you'll let me know after your weekend when you can get married, "

"Of course." He ate his next bite of fruit. "I'm not sure what to expect of this weekend. I'm hoping it'll be easy and we'll 'pass' with flying colours."

"Um, from what I understand, you'll be going over a bit of stuff, Catholic stuff, you know, with Andy wanting to get married in her family's church. And I think you two will be doing a lot of communicating. A big focus on just the two of you. I had a friend who went through the retreat himself. It's supposed to be very good that way,"

"Great! More communicating skills... but, I have to say I've learned a lot since taking counselling with Andy,"

"Well, I can see a huge improvement in you, Sam. And a little more can only help,"

Sam changed gears, "So, did we ever go to any church when we were small?"

"Well, I remember we did go to Midnight Mass a few times. It was a big deal getting to stay up so late. Mom would get us all dressed up, you in a little dark grey suit. I remember this one time I had a really nice frilly dress, new leotards and shiny black shoes. It was so cool. I remember feeling like a princess!

"So somewhere, our family's Catholic, too?"

"I think so, at least on Mom's side,"

"We should look into her side of the family. I'm sure we've got cousins?"

"Yeah, Mom had three sisters and one brother. They sometimes came to visit, or we'd go there,"

"Weird how we got so messed up. I want it back, Sarah, I want to claim back our family, maybe try to be normal. Not just for my own sake, but for my kids' sake."

"I love that, Sam." She grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed. Then she looked at her watch and made ready to go.

"Listen, I'd really like to go now, it's getting later and I want to be home at a decent time to sort through things if need be. Thanks for brunch, Sammy. I hope things go well this weekend,"

Sam stood up and jingled his keys, picked up his bill. "You're welcome, Sis, I enjoyed spending a little time with you. You know, just us,"

They drove back to Andy's to pick up Sarah's car. She went into the apartment to get her bag and gave Sam Andy's house key once she had placed the bag into the backseat of her car. "Tell her thanks again for the visit, and that I'll see her soon,"

"I will,"

Sarah got in the car and rolled down her window.

"Sam, you are one amazing guy, you know that? I'm so proud of you, all you've accomplished. I just want you to know how much I love you,"

Sam couldn't say anything. He blinked his eyes, and swallowed hard. He smiled, nodded and waved as Sarah backed up and pulled out of the parking lot and out of sight. Sarah was smart enough to know she didn't have to stick around waiting for him to answer. She knew he loved her, too. Her brother had never been one to use a lot of words to express himself.

* * *

There were about fifteen other couples on this particular weekend course. They had the initial meet and greet on Friday night, a few talks by the facilitator couples and the priest, then they called it a night. The hard stuff was about to begin bright and early tomorrow morning and Sam and Andy had no idea what might come bubbling up to the surface.

"Hey," he called as she came out of her room. He was waiting for her, held out a cup of coffee. "Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep ok?"

"No, The bed was kind of soft. I couldn't fall asleep for a long time, just thinking. I'm excited and kind of, well, we're here and it's all becoming more and more final,"

"And that's bad?" he asked, not knowing how else to respond. They walked to the dining room and found a table near a window. The sunrise was spectacular.

"No, that's not bad, Sam, it means we're going in the right direction. Just change, and the unknown. I'm a little scared,"

"Hmm. I know what you mean. I'm scared too. We're making commitments, Andy, all leading up to the biggest one of our lives."

"And does that scare you?"

"No. Yes." he cleared his throat as he said that, needing to clarify. "I mean, no, I'm not scared of making that commitment to you. Yes, because I'm scared I might let you down, and not live up to your expectations. I couldn't handle that, Andy. We've been through that..."

"Look, they've brought out the food. I'm starving." she dodged the topic a little, not wanting to get full blown into that again. It still weighed heavily on his mind, she knew, and having him talk about it was a good thing, but she was sure they'd have ample opportunity this weekend to discuss his fears and guilt. And hers. She'd been doing a bit of investigating prior to coming here, and she felt a little more prepared of what could be coming. The website said they'd be talking about their lives together, their ambitions and goals. God, sex, money, children, family. Not necessarily in that order. They'd never fully discussed those topics before, so it could be a good thing. Hey, she was all about investing her energy into this, into him. Their future, their marriage would be worth the time spent here this weekend.

Andy noticed the priest at the food table, and all the people beginning to stand for the blessing. She nudged Sam and they both stood up, bowed their heads. It was all a little strange, a world they weren't that familiar with. Andy remembered her dad used to bless the food before meals, but that was a long time ago, when Claire was still the mom and family was something they did. Claire. Andy didn't want to think about her.

The first topic of the day was about faith and family. The priest, Fr. Thomas, gave a presentation which was augmented by a presentation by a married couple, Cal and Anna. Andy saw from the corner of her eye that Sam was really listening, doing his best to absorb everything that was thrown out at them. She focussed on the talks. After the presentations, the participants were directed to go to their rooms and write a letter outlining their thoughts and feelings about the talks or the topic. They had half an hour to complete the letter, then they had to meet their loved ones and exchange letters. They're return once again to their rooms and read what the other had written. This would provide the basis of their discussion.

Sam read Andy's letter.

_"Dear Sam,_

_"I got a lot out of these talks this morning because I think us sharing a single faith would be a good thing for our future family. I know we haven't ever discussed this before, but I do appreciate us getting married in a church. My dad used to take me to Mass with him when I was young, before his break up from Claire. I have good memories of going, though I haven't done such a good job of keeping up with it lately. It's still important to me, and I'd like for our kids to be raised in a Catholic home. I'm going to try to get into it a little bit more. For now, Sam, I pray. I pray for your safety every day, and I'm forever grateful that we've been given another chance._

_Love, Andy"_

So, here was a side to Andy he'd rarely even thought about. Funny how you thought you knew someone...

In her own room, Andy read Sam's letter.

_"Dear Andy,_

_I have to be honest here when I say that this is very awkward for me, having never given a second thought to religion or God before. I'm trying to understand this as best as I can, with an open mind. I'm not opposed to religion or even God, I just hadn't thought about it much. I get that you're wanting to be married in a church, I'm okay with that. I spoke with Sarah the other day and she said our Mom used to take us to Mass at Christmas, got us all dressed up. I don't remember that, but it's good. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is that if this is important to you and your dad, even after the wedding...I won't stop you from bringing faith into our home, teach it to our kids. I'll back you up._

_Love, Sam"_

Andy reread the letter, so comforting in its honesty. Her heart swelled with love at how Sam was trying. She knew he was investing himself in this weekend.

They were supposed to meet in Sam's room to discuss the letters. Andy walked to his room and knocked on his door. He stood there and smiled sheepishly. "Hey," he whispered, wondering what she thought of him and his letter. Andy walked into his room and sat on the bed. She held up his letter. "Thank you," she said. Sam closed the door and sat in a chair opposite her. He swallowed, looking for something good to say, "Did you like it?"

Andy nodded and bit her lip. "I did. I am so happy Sam that you, uh, that you don't mind... in fact, that you also used to go to church when you were small, even though you don't remember."

Sam smiled at her again, "Seems we have a little more in common, McNally,"

"So, you don't mind that we would baptize our kids Catholic?"

"Nope. I'll support you when the time comes, I promise,"

Andy's face lit up with joy. "Oh Sam, I'm getting more and more excited! It's good being here,"

He moved towards her, pushing her down on the bed. "I haven't kissed you like this in a long time," he said when they came up for air.

"Sam! We have to go to the next session," she laughed, straightening up her blouse and hair.

The next session before lunch was about children. Andy and Sam exchanged knowing smiles and listened intently as the presentation began. After half an hour they were all encouraged to begin their own dialogue letters.

_"Dear Andy;_

_Interesting topic! Well, since my own background was rather stunted in the area of family and there is only Sarah and I, I think I'd like to see us having a larger family than just two children. Not too large, of course, but maybe four kids would be nice. Two girls, two boys, that way no one is left out. So that's just what I think about that. Now, about having them sooner or later, that's very much up to you, since it'll be your body going to go through the changes...I'm with you whatever you decide. McNally, if you want to start sooner rather than later, then I'm good with that. If you want to devote yourself to being a full time mom, I'm with you on that, too. I love you, McNally, and I'm so proud of you...I'm humbled that you want to be my wife and have my kids. Our kids._

_Love, Sam"_

_"Dear Sam,_

_I'm all for having children! You know that. I want a large family, six kids, maybe, if we can manage that, and I want them close together, that way they grow up together being best friends. As an only child I miss having brothers and sisters to play with, and now as an adult, I miss not having them to share my life with. I am grateful that Sarah and I are getting closer; she'll be my older sister and I trust her with my problems. (You! Just kidding!) If we can start our family within six months of getting married, that would be ideal. I want this, Sam Swarek, I can't wait to begin our family with you!__  
_

_Love, your Andy"_

"Six kids! Wow, you have great aspirations! I'm all for four, but maybe not six."

"Okay, we can settle for four to begin with. Maybe five?"

"McNally, I think an odd number wouldn't be good, so four or six,"

"Six, Sam."

He paced a little, "You know what, how about we leave it at this and just let it unfold. Whatever happens, we'll be happy to accept them whether four or six. What matters is that you and I will love them and raise them to be good people, who'll take care of their parents in their old age!" He laughed at the thought.

Andy hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. "In our old age together, Sam, with lots of grandchildren! We'll build the family we always wanted growing up,"

Sam smiled, stroked her hair. "Yup. Our very own large family. There'd be Swareks everywhere!"

"Now there's a thought. You know they'd be good looking, right?"

"Beautiful girls like their mom. And, ahem, handsome boys just like their dad!"

"I'm supposed to say that, but ok, so you're a little stuck on your ruggedly handsome features,"

Sam shook his head, no. "Just repeating what I've heard all the women say! Oh, I meant, what you've said!"

They laughed and got ready to meet the rest of the group for lunch. Half the day done already, and they'd touched on stuff they normally may not have thought about. Dreaming about their life together brought a good feeling.

It was the last session of the day, right before they settled in for bed. Sam guessed they'd saved the best for last. This one was about fighting fairly; everyone had disagreements, arguments, times when neither were able to see eye to eye. This session had been all about how not to drag up things from the past to deliberately hurt the other. The trick here was not to avoid those things, necessarily, but to learn how not to use them to deliberately hurt the other.

Truth was, both Andy and Sam avoided certain topics from their past that they knew had the potential to cause some difficulties. For Andy, that topic was Sam and Marlo. For him, it was her being undercover with Nick Collins. Neither spoke of those things for fear of causing a blow up, yet there were questions that needed to be answered. Maybe rather than bringing that unspoken baggage into their marriage it was best to explore them now using the skills they'd learned to better express their feelings to each other. It required honesty and bravery, trust and love to do this. Did they have what it took?

_"Dear Sam,_

_The one topic in my life with you that I try to avoid, yet want to know more about is the chapter on you and Marlo. You know how deeply that affected me, coming home from Dakota and seeing you together with her, for weeks, like you were rubbing salt in my wounds. I felt horrible for what I'd done to you that caused you to run into the arms of another woman, I felt sorry for me that I'd lost you, the love of my life. I tried to win you back, but you made it clear it was too late for that. You never gave me sign that you cared. Not even a faint glimmer of hope. Cold. I felt cold inside that you'd moved on._

_Sadly,_

_Andy"_

Sam's throat tightened as he read Andy's letter to him, so heartfelt and clearly a sad event in her life. It was true, she never spoke to him of that time. He had to disagree with almost everything she'd written, but as it was her interpretation of what happened and how she felt, he had to respect that. She wasn't wrong to feel the way she did. His job would be to comfort her, let her know he loved only her. Marlo had been a poor attempt at trying to move out of his heartbreak. She was never Andy. She never came close to Andy, because no one could ever replace her in his heart.

_"Dear Andy,_

_The area I like to avoid is you going under for six months with Collins. I've seen you two together, even before you went under, I saw how you clung to him as your break up buddy. I found out about that when I overheard Dov and Chris in the locker room one day. It was before the bomb incident, they were talking, didn't know I was there. I didn't know you needed a break up buddy, actually. You told him stuff about us. I found that cold and calculating...maybe I deserved it for the way I treated you. I'm not proud of that. I need to know, McNally, how close you two became while you were under. Were you 'brother and sister' close or 'lovers' close? Maybe I don't have a right to ask this of you. You see, if you follow through with my line of reasoning, I thought you left to get away from me, that I drove you away. So, I picked up the pieces and carried on, knowing I'd never be with you again. I had to move on with my life. You didn't want me. I found someone who did. And she sort of reminded me of you, but not. She was never you, McNally. You were always in my heart."_

_Sam"_

Wow, so there it was, out in the open. Andy exhaled and fidgeted with a strand of her hair. What a mess that had been and obviously not yet over for either of them. They met back in Sam's room and had just settled down when they heard yelling and what sounded like people running down the hall. The little peep hole in the door didn't offer much, so Sam opened the door to see a couple walking very quickly. She was storming, he was chasing her. That couldn't be a good sign. He shut the door again, not wanting to get involved in their dispute. He was pale as a ghost as he turned back to face McNally...

"What was it, Sam?"

"That one couple we sat with at supper. She was storming away, he was chasing after her. Seemed like a dispute. He kept saying, "You don't understand, please don't do this," but she wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Oh. Some touchy subject they were discussing..."

"It scares me, Andy. I...I don't want to be them," he pointed in the direction of the door.

"Sam, that will never again happen to us, I swear. I'm done running, I know now not to give up,"

"Can you sit next to me, McNally? I mean, as we go over our letters, I want to hold your hand.."

Andy moved next to him on his bed. "Here goes... first tell me you love me, Sam? And that no matter what, you will find it in your heart to forgive me for any hurt that may come?"

"Can what you have to say be that bad, Andy? I love you unconditionally."

Andy looked deep into his eyes and took a deep breath. "I slept with Nick. Once. It happened, not while we were undercover, but some time in the space between coming back and you breaking up with Marlo. I was hurting, he was hurting. Our expectations were gone, it seemed no one understood us or what we'd been through. Nothing was the same when we came back. The people we cared about the most didn't want us, " She paused to look at him. His face was blank, he was registering all she'd said, but his face showed no emotion. He was quiet. _'The people we cared about the most didn't want us,'_

Sam dropped his head into his hands. There it was, then. Andy and Collins had been together in that way. He didn't know how to feel, what to feel.

"Sam?"

"Just go on, McNally." he said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh Sam, I don't think we need to get into the details. It happened. I'm sorry it did, it never meant anything."

"It happened, McNally, because you two were hurting, I get that. What I don't get is that once again, it was me (and Gail for Collins), that drove you to that spot. I can't seem to do anything without it somehow affecting you. My being with Marlo, that must've been excruciating for you. You're right, it must've been like rubbing your nose in it. I watched you, you know, sometimes, and I'd wonder how it felt for you. And I felt bad, but then I thought about what you did to me for six months, and then I felt indifference toward you. Like it served you right."

"And now, Sam? Now that I've told you my secret? How do you feel now?"

"I don't know. Cold, I suppose. I know I treated you badly for weeks. I know I don't have a right to feel angry, but I do. Technically, you didn't cheat on me, but I feel, well, I feel jealous. I'm a jealous guy, McNally. I'll probably go through a time where every time I see Collins I'll want to choke him for touching you. You're mine, McNally. I don't know that I'll ever trust him at work, now. I don't want to be in a car with him."

Andy touched Sam's shoulder. "And how do you feel toward me?"

Sam shook his head. "I still love you, if that's what you're getting at. That hasn't changed. I desperately want to undo the images in my mind, of you and him. Oh Andy, I just want you all to myself."

"You need to know I don't have feelings for Nick. It was a one night stand, we sought comfort in each other and we regretted it in the morning. He's a sensitive guy, he'd like to take it all back if he could. Me too. I'm sorry I've hurt you, Sam."

Sam took several breaths before speaking again. "It's going to take a little time for both of us, Andy, but I'm glad we talked about it. I want to move past this and just focus on us."

Through teary eyes, Andy smiled at Sam. "So the wedding isn't off?"

"No, it's still a go, McNally. If you still want to, that is,"

"I do, Sam Swarek."

Sam walked with Andy to the door of her room and leaned her up against the wall. He kissed her chastely on the forehead.

"Sam?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Because if I kiss you more passionately I know I won't be able to stop myself. And now is not the time or the place."

"Wise man."

"Maybe. But I'm not forgetting this moment. I plan to cash in on it as soon as we get home,"

"Funny. Good night, my heart's desire,"

"Sage. Good night, my lover. May your dreams be sweet," he kissed her again, ever so gently on her lips. He felt something stir deep inside of him. He let her go and walked back to his room, already feeling a bit better than he had been before. They'd discussed feelings, they'd uncovered secrets, and they hadn't bolted from them. Sam Swarek and Andy McNally were on the right path.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your patience! And above all thanks to everyone who took the time to follow, comment and make some suggestions. I read every single review and for the most part, where it'll work, I try to work in your observations, suggestions, etc. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rookie Blue or the lyrics to Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams**

* * *

Andy and Sam hung around a little waiting to speak with Fr. Thomas after the couples retreat was officially over. He had mentioned in his introduction that he was from St. Catharine's, and that piqued Andy's interests. Andy finally had a chance to speak with him.

"Fr. Thomas, hi! I wanted to say how much we benefitted from this weekend, it brought us both a lot closer, opened our eyes to some things we wouldn't have seen otherwise."

"Hi Andy, Sam. I'm glad it worked out for you. As you were aware, we had one couple who unfortunately didn't make it to the end of the program,"

"Yeah. That's awful."

"But, better it happened before the wedding than after, " Sam piped in.

"True. So, how can I help you?"

"Well, you'd mentioned you are from St. Catharine's. Sam's originally from there, too, and we thought, well if you aren't too busy. We thought we'd ask if you were available to marry us,"

"Oh! Wow. Did you have a date in mind?"

"No, we were waiting until we took the course. You see, we want a bare-bones wedding. Two witnesses, a few family members and close friends."

"I see," he glanced at his watch. "Do you two have to go right away, because I'd like to discuss this further. It's not often we get a request such as this,"

Sam and Andy looked at each other. "We can spare some time, Father," Sam said.

"Good. Let's talk about this over dinner, there's a great restaurant I know. It's not too far from here,"

Andy grinned. "Sure! Let's do that,"

They walked with Fr. Thomas to his car and followed him out of the parking lot.

Andy buckled in her seatbelt and couldn't contain her excitement at what was about to unfold. "Sam, this is incredible. Our priest interview just fell into our laps, he's going to marry us, no waiting for appointments!"

"I know, it's kind of weird, Andy, but I'll go along with it,"

"So, what if we say three weeks? Will that give you enough time to get everything done that needs to be done?"

"Like what? We need to get the marriage license, we've got the witnesses, you and I have what we're going to wear,"

"I guess it's more for them, then. But I'll need to arrange the flowers for me and Sarah."

They arrived at the restaurant.

"So, tell me, why do you want the bare bones ceremony?"

"We just want to cut through all the extras, just because we want to be married, I don't know, weddings can be such a big show."

"It's not who we are,"

"Okay, and you're not pregnant or anything?"

"No, we just want to get married,"

"And when then, do you think you'd like to do this?"

Andy and Sam looked at each other, sort of holding their breath. "Um, three weeks from this weekend?"

Fr. Thomas looked at his schedule and then at them. "You've got to be kidding!"

He showed them his agenda and pointed at the weekend in question. "It just so happens that three weeks from now is the only weekend I have available. The weekend before I'm away, the weekend after I'm also away. I'm getting goosebumps."

"You've got to be joking. Wow. Now I'm getting goosebumps," Andy said, rubbing her arms.

"And? Will you marry us?"

"I would be glad to marry you both. You're like a breath of fresh air. You're right, Andy, so many weddings are more about a show than the sacrament itself. Are you both Catholic?"

"Um, I'm Catholic, but Sam's not, right?" She nudged Sam gently in the ribs.

"Not baptised, anyway. My family was rather messed up, but I think my mom's side is Catholic,"

"Well, that's not a big obstacle, Sam. And you said there would only be the two of you plus witnesses and a few other people. Should we use ten as a ball park figure?"

"Yeah, we won't have more than ten people,"

"Ok, well, I'll need a fax number of your parish in Toronto. Andy, do you go to Mass? Are you a member of a parish?"

Andy looked sheepishly at Fr. Thomas. "I'm not a regular member, no, but my family does have a parish where we all got our sacraments,"

"Well, I'll send a notice to the priest there so the secretary can enter it in the books,"

"And when do you want to meet with us, officially?" Sam asked, still a little skeptical at how all of this was going. The food arrived at their table. Andy sniffed the delicious aromas, her stomach growled.

Father Thomas blessed the food before answering. "Now works for me,"

"Really?" she asked, amazed.

"Yup. Just need you both to answer some questions, and sign some papers, then we're good to go."

They ate their food and carefully went over the paperwork with the priest. When they had finished everything, Sam tried to make some light conversation with Fr. Thomas.

"So, Fr. um, how long have you been a priest?"

"Twelve years, I'm 38 now,"

"Really? You were 26? How did you know that's what you wanted to do for the rest of your life?"

"Well, I just knew in my heart I wanted to serve God in this capacity. I prayed for direction, of course, it's like marriage, you have to be committed 120%, because once you sign on, you're in for the rest of your life. Once God places it on your heart, you know."

Andy and Sam looked at each other and smiled. They held hands where Fr. Thomas couldn't see, and squeezed. They chatted a little longer, then Fr. Thomas left for a meeting he was scheduled for. He paid the bill for all three of them.

"Thanks, Father, " Andy said, her bright smile big enough to light the room. Sam loved when she was this happy.

"See you guys later," he said and was gone.

Sam and Andy walked back to the truck and headed for home.

"Wow. I still can't believe it all came together like that. It's crazy."

"I honestly don't know what to say. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was some divine intervention going on."

"Well, maybe?"

Sam grinned. "Who knows? So, Andy, I've been meaning to ask. Do you want me to bring you home to my place or yours?"

"Would you mind terribly if I said my place? It's just I never really wanted to move in with you at first. I felt sort of forced..."

"Forced? You're not serious? You were in my house for your own safety!"

"Yeah, hiding from your crazy ex, Sam!"

"We had no idea it was her then. That's not even fair, McNally. I can't believe you'd bring that up!"

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive to her condo. Sam parked the truck.

"Sam, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you got so upset at the idea of me staying at my own place!"

"I don't know. Maybe it was your tone, McNally. But seriously, did you really feel forced to move in, because you seemed to settle into a routine pretty quickly. I thought you liked being there; you didn't protest too much."

"Sam, I never felt comfortable having to leave my home. I told you and Frank that on several occasions. And now that that situation is resolved, I plan on living there until our marriage. Then we'll talk about selling it,"

"And what else? Are you going to suddenly embrace abstinence, too?"

"What the hell? It's just three weeks, Sam, but since you brought it up, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"Oh well, that's just great! Yup, let's do that, Andy! What was one of the things we just talked about this weekend? Don't use sex as a weapon against the other," He was yelling now.

Sam closed down and Andy slipped out of the truck without another word. She did slam the door. She heard him back up and pull out into the busy traffic.

How did that happen... a perfect weekend where they made such good progress ruined by a simple question. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned Marlo, but...they did bring it up at the couples' retreat, and Sam hadn't addressed too much about his relationship with Marlo, even after Andy confessed her one night stand with Nick. How was that even fair?

Andy walked up the stairs to her door, and threw her bag in the corner, feeling emotionally exhausted. For all the steps forward they'd made, this ended on a sour note for sure. She checked her watch: 10:30 p.m. Tomorrow was work again, and she hated breaking their number one rule about never going to bed angry. Well, she wasn't going to call him tonight and be the first to say sorry. Not until he opened up about his time with Marlo and how he seemed to show so much more affection toward her. He at least owed her that much. She spent an hour tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam sat in his living room in his favourite chair, a cold beer in one hand, lights turned off. This had been a good weekend until _she_ brought up Marlo. For some reason, he really, really hated when she did that. He didn't want to talk about Marlo. He didn't want to be reminded of the jackass he'd been, assuming she didn't want him. He didn't want to talk about how he'd rubbed Andy's face in it for weeks, virtually ignoring her. Maybe he went too far in paying her back, in wanting to see Andy jealous. Maybe he didn't want Andy to know that he was a proud man. Proud and stubborn.  
He sighed and drank back the last of his beer. It was getting on 11:00 p.m. and he had to work tomorrow. He slowly got up from the chair and headed to the bedroom. Once in bed, he checked his phone one more time for messages. No messages. She must really be pissed at him. It was not like them to end the night not talking to each other. Sam turned off the light and lay on his side, pulling the covers high. No one would know the emptiness he felt at this moment.

* * *

"Swarek and McNally, you two are on the streets this morning: speeding, alcohol, seatbelts, cell phones, anything and everything. I want you to see how many unpaid tickets we have and then follow up." Frank Best turned and left the room, followed by everyone else. As far as he knew McNally and Swarek were tight. Never better.

Sam stood at the car waiting for Andy, holding two coffees in his hands as a peace offering. She finally came out of the barn.

"McNally," he said with a smile, feeling more than a little bit anxious.

"Sam," she replied, no smile.

He got in the passenger side, she drove. It had been like this more often than not, with Andy being a little more assertive now that she wasn't the 'new kid on the block,' anymore.

"Look, Andy, about last night. We didn't end on a very good note,"

"No, Sam, we didn't. I couldn't sleep thinking about it." He fiddled with some paper work he had in his lap, while holding on to his coffee with one hand.

He turned sideways to look at her. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"You can start by telling me what I need to know...about you and Marlo,"

She kept her focus on the road. Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. She was still on about Marlo. There'd be no way of escaping.

"Sweetheart, what can I say? What do you want to know?"

"You can start by explaining to me why you had to rub my face in it every single day, Sam. Ignoring me, showing a hell of a lot more affection to her than you ever showed me at work...Sam, did you enjoy hurting me? Is that how you wanted to get me back? 'Cause it worked."

"Look," he ran a hand through his hair, "I knew you'd be back eventually, ok? I planned how I'd act when you got back and the first time I'd see you, but you know, Andy, when I saw you in the back of the truck, it was totally unexpected. Instead of finding a hard, cold woman who I thought hated me, I saw someone who made my heart flip flop in my chest, who took my breath away, a woman who seemed just as breathless at seeing me. That's not how the plan in my head went. So, instead of giving in to you, I hardened my heart, and I wanted you to think I was so over you. You brought back feelings in me that I thought were gone...but how could I let you know? Marlo Cruz came at a time when I was at my lowest. I missed being with you. She reminded me of you, maybe just a little. She wasn't you, never was, never will be. She and I had a few drinks at the Penny at first, she was kind and like I've said before, not complex..."

"The way I am, obviously,"

"No, Andy, wait okay?"

Andy kept driving. She pulled into the parking lot of their favourite restaurant and just sat, looking at him. "I think I know how it plays out, Sam,"

"You guys eventually got close, and you asked her out and you...you did the things to her that you used to do to me, Sam, the things we still do now," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "How do you think that felt for me, Sam? I couldn't wrap my head around that, you and her, you and her, when it should've been you and ME. You reminded me every day of what I'd lost."

Sam hung his head, pinched the bridge of his nose. After a long deep breath he slowly exhaled. "Yes, Andy, we did, but it was never the same. I didn't have the same feelings for her that I have for you, McNally. You were always there, in my mind, it was driving me crazy. In my heart was making love to you,"

"What's that even supposed to mean, Sam?"

"It means that I never loved her, Andy. We didn't have the emotional bond that you and I have,"

"Oh, all the emotional things you had to run away from, right, Sam? Too complicated, too feely?"

"Andy... I was going through a rough time with Jerry's death. I didn't know how to communicate my feelings with you then, but I do now,"

After a few minutes of silence he spoke again, "Are we quite finished, because I don't want to hurt you more,"

"But you did enjoy that, eh Sam, hurting me? Seeing me at my lowest..."

"At first, I did. Then you were so different to me, you weren't angry, you were hurt, I could see, but you were resigned. You weren't going to fight for me, Andy, and that's when I knew I had to make a choice. You left the ball in my court,"

"I did, Sam. I wanted you to know that I'd agree with your terms, whatever you decided. I just knew I wanted you and that I... I loved you still, but you needed to show me you felt the same way,"

"And that's when you and Collins... did you do that to make me jealous?" Sam found he could barely roll Nick's name over his tongue.

"Yes and no,"

"It worked, you know, because when I saw you with him at the Penny that night _-You were the most beautiful woman in the room-_ it felt like a hot burning knife was twisted in my gut, I was so jealous. I couldn't breathe. I wanted you back, McNally, I did. I sent Marlo home alone, never kissed her again. I felt sick inside, I knew I'd made this huge mistake and I couldn't stop you as I watched you leave with him. You walked by where I sat and I swear I saw a smirk on your lips, a look of defiance in your eyes. My skin crawled and it was all I could do to reach out and hold your arm, pull you away from Mr. Afghanistan. I wanted to. I couldn't bear the thought of him making love to my woman, touching her in the most intimate places. My girlfriend... the one I cared the most about, the one I loved but disappointed so many times over, "

"See, I went with Nick because I thought, 'Well, since he's going out of his way to show me that he's moved on, and I'm not going to waste away pining for him.' That's the honest truth. I saw you, no, I_ felt_ you looking at me, and I knew that if there was any love for me left in that cold heart of yours, now would be the time. I saw you send Marlo away, I saw you all hot and bothered, stewing over us. Had you reached out for me, I would've stopped. One sign from you was all I was looking for, all I needed, but you just sat there, cold and uncaring, brooding like you do, all dark and mysterious. And all I thought about while I was with Nick was me and you, you loving me like you used to. The old Sam who cared about me. Loved me."

She wiped away hot tears and took Sam's hand. He looked at her with his sorrow-filled dark, dark eyes, words escaping him again for the moment. He breathed in and tried.

"Andy, If I could erase all that's happened between us, I would. I know there was a time where you doubted my love for you. I know that seeing me and Marlo together at work, and after work tore your heart into little bits. I'm sorry for it all, McNally. I know I went too far, I was so wrong. You do believe me when I say I love you like no other, don't you? You are my heart, I swear. I will spend my days proving this to you, "

"That's not necessary, Sam. As long as I know you're being honest with me, that you share things with me, then I'm good."

"Andy? Tell me if there's something else bothering you. Let's get it all out in the open, okay?"

"No. That's it. From this point forward, let's not bring this up again. I think we've both said more than enough,"

Back at the barn, Sam thought about what Andy had said about him not showing her as much affection as he used to show Marlo. Seems he treated Marlo like a princess, always with his arm over her shoulder like she needed his protection, like he was flaunting her. Oh god. Andy was right. For all his talk about Andy being his true love, his heart, he didn't show it very well. Maybe because he'd felt so comfortable around her, like she was one of the guys.

"Nash, can you come in here for a sec?"

"Sam, what's up?"

"I just made a horrible realization. I won't share, but I need to show Andy I'm not all talk."

"Okaay, um, I'm just going to take a stab at it, but she likes flowers. Surprise her, um, she cries at romantic songs. She likes original, not cliche. Spontaneous, heartfelt."

"And that really helps me, Nash. I still haven't got it all down, I'm still learning,"

Traci handed Sam her cellphone. "Florist. They deliver,"

Sam reluctantly took it from her. "Hi. I need a mixed bouquet delivered this afternoon, with a card... yup, I'll hold,"

He put his hand over the phone. "This will be a start, Traci. Thanks,"

Traci beamed. "You're welcome! I can't wait to see the expression on her face! I'll make sure she's in my office after lunch, ok? Get them to deliver for 2:00 p.m."

"Ok, I'll do that,"

At lunch, Sam stood outside Andy's locker waiting for her. He'd followed her, secretly, and saw her go in.

"Hey, babe!", he called as she came out. She looked a little flustered, her skin flushing a soft pink.

"Sam, hi, I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?"

He nudged her gently up against the wall, his face close to hers. He brushed his lips slightly over hers, a feather light kiss that made her pulse beat faster. She closed her eyes and waited for more. He took her hint, this time biting her bottom lip just a little before running his tongue over it. Andy opened her mouth slightly and felt him slide his tongue in between her lips, exploring her gently until they both pulled away from their increasingly heated embrace.

"Oh wow, Detective Swarek, you're making me want to _duck_," she paused slightly, hoping he'd heard her correctly, " ...into the next empty room for my lunch break."

"I know just the place, Officer McNally," he whispered in her ear, barely able to contain his excitement. He held her hand and led her into a file storage room, a room within a room. He jingled some keys, found the key he was looking for. A minute later they were in their own private place, where he pulled off his grey baseball shirt, unbuttoned his jeans. The cool air made his bare skin tingle. She ran a finger over his chest, encircling a nipple, which was standing erect because of the cold air.

"Now... where were we?," he asked coyly. Andy began unbuttoning her shirt while she watched his head of dark hair bobbing between her breasts, kissing her, then moving the fabric of her bra up and out of the way, nipping and licking her soft skin, arousing her. His hands were on her hips, slowly caressing, one hand going up her back, the other on her firm ass.

"Sam, wait," she moaned softly. He paused as she stepped out of her pants, now bunched at her ankles. She stood before him in her blush pink underwear, the set he'd bought her when they'd gone shopping a few weekends ago.

He sighed at the breath taking view of her, his body responding to her. She pulled him closer, he felt her clutching him. "Come on," she teased, tossing her long beautiful hair over to one side. He kissed her neck, feeling her melt in his arms.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Sam, I've never...I mean, holy moly, that was amazing," she stammered, as she looked at him, smiling.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed that, McNally, something new I thought of, " his eyes twinkled as he pulled his shirt back on, followed by a zip of his jeans. "Lunch is over, I bet. And I'm still hungry,"

"You're always hungry," she joked, buttoning her shirt. "There. All good?"

"All good. You look fresh as a daisy, my love," He kissed her forehead, straightened her hair. "Shall we?" he put his arm around her waist and they walked back to his office.

Andy noticed the show of affection.

"Seriously, McNally, can I get you a sandwich from the kitchen? Coffee?"

"Hmm. Yes, please. Whatever you're having," she watched him leaving, enjoying the view immensely. She was one lucky woman.

When he returned, he found her sitting at his desk talking with Traci Nash. "Comfortable, McNally?" he commented. He gave her her coffee and sandwich and sat on the corner of his desk, one leg swinging slowly to and fro. "Sam, get a chair and join us," she said, holding her hand on his knee. He found another chair and pulled it up, sitting with his front against the back of the chair. "Better?"

Andy giggled. "That'll work,"

They finished their lunch and soon Traci had Andy working on some old files with her. She winked at Sam, who was nervously checking his watch. Five to two. The flowers should be here at any moment. "Um, Andy, I have to see Frank about something, so you keep working on that file and I'll be back," Traci said, smiling at Sam.

"Sure, no problem." Andy looked over at her lover sitting at the next desk and blew him a kiss. He grinned and pretended to get back to his work. His heart was pounding with excitement as he waited for the flowers to arrive. He thought he saw something coming this way. Surely, Nash would've given them clear directions. Yup, there it was, a knock at the door that almost sent his nerves flying off in a million directions.

"Hey," he said to the delivery girl standing in the doorway. He walked up to her and nodded in Andy's direction.

"Delivery for Miss Andy McNally?"

Andy looked up from her work and dropped her pen. She'd never seen a more beautiful bouquet, fuschia, blush pink, cream and white peonies and roses. She looked at Sam who was now holding them out for her. She got up and accepted. "Sam! Did you? Oh these are gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like them, sweetheart, I wanted to make you happy,"

Andy sniffed them, touched them. "Thank you, Sam. They're beautiful," She found the card and opened the little pink envelope.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it go_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

"Aw, that's so sweet,"

The lyrics brought up the song in her mind. She cried, her tears falling down her cheeks. He loved her, she knew, beyond any questioning, beyond the fears she'd had of losing him again. He loved her, and he had chosen her over Marlo. And soon they'd be making a permanent vow to each other, a sign of victory over all they'd been through this past year.

"Thank you," she blubbered. He held her against him, repeating soothing words into her hair, rubbing her back. He closed his eyes.

"It's just one of many, McNally. I took your words to heart, and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I am so happy we're together again, I want to show you off to the whole world, if you'll let me,"

Andy nodded into his chest. He raised her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Don't be sad," he cooed, his thumbs drying up the teardrops that remained.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sarah's dress colour was chosen by some wonderful fans ****right here** **and **on Twitter. Thanks kate1701! Love the feedback! :) It's getting closer to the BIG day, time to work on some strained relationships in the past to pave the way for those in the future!

* * *

"All I'm saying is, maybe you could try to call your mom, sweetheart. We're getting married in two weeks and you're her only child." Sam drank his coffee and picked at his scrambled eggs. It was Saturday, exactly two weeks before their wedding day. Andy had come over for a workout date at the gym and made breakfast at Sam's house afterward.

Andy was absent-mindedly playing with the fringe on the woven placemat in front of her. "I don't know. I just don't know..." she sighed.

He reached across the table and clasped her hands in his. "We're different people than we used to be, Andy. We try to incorporate forgiveness into our daily lives and with each other, can we not try to show it to others, too?"

"By others you mean Claire. Since when did you take her side, Sam?"

"I'm not on Claire's side, Andy, but if you don't make the first step toward a better relationship, then what are we leaving to our children? They won't know their grandmother. Do you want that?"

"Oh Sam! Stop it! You're making so much sense it scares me, because I'm being drawn to do it,"

"Ok, okay. No more pressure, Andy." He raised his hands palms facing her.

"And if I fail, will I disappoint you personally?"

"Darling, I won't be disappointed in you. I'm just asking you to stretch a little bit more," he kissed her hand.

She bit her lower lip, traced little circles on the table with her finger. Her eyes were filled with apprehension and Sam felt her pain and fear. He knew her mom had abandoned her when she was just growing from a child into a teenager, such a vulnerable transition at the best of times.

He stood up from his place and walked to where she sat. "You do what you think is best, Andy." He hugged her. "I have to go to work for a few hours to catch up on some paperwork, I'll be back by supper for sure. Probably be done by three,"

"Ok, I'm expecting Sarah to come by, did I tell you that?"

"Sarah? No, you didn't."

"We're going shopping for a dress for her, and she'll be staying with me until Monday. I have nightshift,"

"Right. I forgot about that. Well, maybe we can go out for supper tonight, hey?"

"Maybe. We can hang out at the Penny, too,"

"Sure."

He put on his shoes and jacket and opened the door. "McNally..." he paused, looking at her, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Sam. I'll put the dishes in the dishwasher and clean up here before I leave. I'm meeting her at my place, then we'll head back this way later this afternoon,"

"Bye," he smiled as he shut his front door behind him. She heard his truck start in the driveway. She walked to the living room window and watched him disappear around the corner. He was so right about Claire. Andy knew she ought to work at her relationship with her mom, what better reason that now, the most important day of her life?

She loaded the breakfast dishes and wiped the table and the countertop. She soaked the frying pan, gently scraping the cooked-on egg residue. She heard Sam's voice in her head. _"If you don't make the first step toward a better relationship, then what are we leaving to our children?" _She suddenly felt sorry for him, this man who had grown up in such a tragic family, this man who lost his father, then his mother, at a very young age. She supposed he would give anything to be able to invite his mom to his wedding. And here she had a mom, alive and well, and she didn't talk to her. The years went by.

"Mom? Can we meet for breakfast next Thursday? I'm on nightshift all next week, and I wanted to talk to you?" her voice was small.

"Andy? Darling are you ok? You sound scared?"

"No, mom, I'm fine. It's me, phoning you, the usual. Please, mom, can you meet me for breakfast?"

"Yes, yes, what time do you get off work?"

"I'm done by 7 a.m. How about the family diner on 5th? It would be on my way,"

"I know it. Do they open that early? I know, why don't you come to my house; it's not that far out of your way,"

"Mom. They're open at 7:00 a.m. I've had breakfast there with Sam before,"

Claire huffed out. "Sam?"

"Yes, Sam. Mom, I'm marrying him, no matter what you think,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did you two get back together? I'm obviously missing a lot,"

"Ok, you know what, how about we catch up on Thursday, hey?" Andy was beginning to get a headache, pushing down a feeling that this might be a bad idea after all.

"Andy? Honey...okay I'll see you on Thursday. And congratulations on your engagement."

Andy hung up the phone. Sam would be proud of her, but how come she felt so crappy inside? That congratulations were hardly sincere, only spoken as a formality, something one did when they'd just heard someone was getting married. Why did everything have to be so hard? Andy's cell vibrated in her pocket. She saw it was Sarah. "Hey, just cleaning up at Sam's."

"Why don't I just come over to the house and pick you up? We can go to the mall from there? "

"Sure, I have my purse. See you soon!"

Sarah arrived within ten minutes, didn't bother to come in. She honked the horn and waited for her sister in law to double check that the door was looked. Andy bounded to the car, all smiles.

"Hey! You look amazing. Did you cut your hair? " Sarah asked.

" Just a trim and highlights. Do you like it?"

"Beautiful! "

They drove to the mall, chattering excitedly about the wedding, the couples retreat, Fr. Thomas. Everything was coming together so quickly. Andy was as excited as a little girl anticipating Christmas day.

"So, did you have a particular colour in mind for me to wear?"

Andy shook her head. "Whatever colour you would normally choose, I guess. You know Sam and Oliver will be going in their dress uniforms, "

"Okay, so that would be what, navy blue?"

"Yup. So you choose what you want."

"And, how formal do you want it? Are we talking long or mid calf, or just below the knee?"

"Well, I did think tea length? That way you can use it again for another semi formal event?"

"Sounds good!"

They walked into almost every dress shop, searching for the perfect dress. Andy held up a royal blue dress. Sarah shook her head, no. This was beginning to feel like a chore. Sarah found a few dresses and hauled Andy over to the change rooms. She gave her about four dresses to hang onto while she tried on the cream coloured one. _Meh._ It looked better on the rack. Andy fingered the different fabrics, shifting from one foot to the other rather impatiently.

"Can I have another one?" Sarah asked from within the cubicle. Andy gave her the lemon yellow dress. Sarah came out.

"Has a nice flow to it, right?"

"Looks nice. But how 'bout the lime green one?" Andy held it up for her.

"I want to try that one next, actually."

A few minutes later she came out in this style.

Andy whistled. "You look fantastic! Wow...but you don't want to best the bride on her wedding day,"

Sarah laughed. Andy noticed she had the same gorgeous dimples as her brother. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll happen, beauty,"

"Last one, then we move on to yet another store. And then we have to do lunch. I'm starting to get hungry!"

"I didn't realise it was so late already," Sarah said, taking a look at her watch. She tried on a sapphire blue dress and stepped out of the change room for Andy to see.

"That's it! Oh, Sarah, it looks so amazing on you! Do you like it?"

"I love it. Saved the best for last, hey?" She twirled in front of the mirror. "Let's get this one, Andy, and celebrate with a super great lunch!"

"You betcha. Lunch is on me,"

* * *

That afternoon Sam was working on some files when Traci came in. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here. It's Saturday. You should be home with Andy, getting ready for the big day, huh?"

"Naw, she's got it all under control. We got our license yesterday, so we're pretty pumped about that. It's real. And in two weeks exactly, I'm going to be the happiest man in the world. Ever. I've got the most amazing woman."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing all right. But then, so are you. You two just work."

"Funny thing. You know how long it took us to figure that out!?"

"I know. Wow."

Sam opened his desk drawer and took out a small gold box. "Got the wedding bands back from the jewellers, too." He showed them to Nash, who was checking them for any engraving. "All my love. Always. SS & AM"

"Ohhh, Sam! They're beautiful. I love the engraving, so romantic," she ran her fingers over the engraving. Sam shot her this look and shook his head, as if to say, _'You women and your 'romantic ideas'_

"She'll be surprised, right?"

"Oh my. Yes. Bet you ten bucks she'll cry when she reads it,"

"I've learned not to bet on the obvious any more, Nash."

"Oooh. Aren't we all Mr. Cynical?"

"No, I just learned not to take the important things for granted."

* * *

The first few days of night shift were horrible! Andy felt so tired she could barely function. By Wednesday, though, she was feeling better and was surprised when she woke up to the sounds of pots clattering and the delicious aroma of whatever it was Sam had made her for supper.

She shuffled out of her bedroom to see him, back facing her, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and the soaking the pots and pans.

"Sam? Don't you have to be at work?"

He turned to face her, that beautiful grin on his face that she loved to see, "Hey, good morning, beautiful!"

Andy yawned, and was pretty certain she wasn't looking all too beautiful right now. "It's not morning."

"Ok, so it's four p.m. And yes, I'm working this week, but I took some time off because tomorrow's your birthday and I won't see you." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Why won't you see me? We can do something on the weekend, right?"

"No, I'm off to St. Catharine's to visit with Sarah."

Andy's eyebrows popped up in surprise. "Without me?"

"Actually, we're both going to see Fr. Thomas about our mom's family history, see if we can't dig up some information about her sisters and brother, you know, we're so estranged,"

"Oh, wow. That's a wonderful undertaking. I bet you have lots of cousins!"

"We think so too, so that's why..."

"So what brought this on? Is it us getting married?" she sat down at the table while Sam poured her a cup of coffee, made the way she liked it.

"Kind of. It's just a feeling of wanting to know more, of wanting to belong,"

"So when will you be back?"

"I'm thinking probably Sunday night. Are you doing two weeks of nights?"

Andy frowned. "Unfortunately. But the following Sunday is my last night. Then Monday and Tuesday off, then work til Friday noon. And THEN..." she looked at him with a joy radiating out from deep inside her. He smiled.

"And then we'll be in St. Catharine's for the biggest day of our lives!"

They ate supper and played cards for a while, something they hadn't done in ages. She finally took a shower and got ready for her shift.

"Sam? Will you be staying here?"

"No, I'll just clean up, take the garbage out and go...I have housework to do at home before I go away,"

"Ok, just wondered. Thanks so much for supper, Sam. I appreciate it. I appreciate you,"

He stood beside her as she got ready to go to work. "Are you sure I can't give you a ride? I can just come back after and do all that stuff,"

"Well, if you really want to," she checked her watch, "I'd be running late if I walked to work,"

He held up his truck keys. "After you, ma belle," He slung her bag over his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around her waist for the short walk from her condo to where his truck was parked. He unlocked it and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman! To what do I owe this?"

"Nothing, I'm just grateful to have such a lovely fiancee at my side,"

They got to work and again, he opened the door for her. Andy beamed with happiness. He held her close to his side and kissed her at the front door of 15. "McNally, you are an amazing woman. I love you so much. Happy birthday just in case I don't say it tomorrow,"

"Thanks, love. I love you, too, you know that?" she ran her fingers through his hair, planting one last kiss on his lips.

"Bye," she whispered and slipped into the building. He lifted up one hand as he watched her and made a silent prayer that she'd make it through another night on the job.

S/Sgt. Frank Best was still at his office, just got off the phone when she walked by. She waved and he returned her greeting. He had a look of worry on his face and wondered just how he'd tell his four best cops their assignment tonight.

"Collins, Price, McNally, Epstein," he called out. The four turned their attention to him.

"I've just been informed that local sheriffs have had some trouble earlier in the day with a Trevor Perkins. Some of you may recognize the name. He's an all around bad ass, convicted on numerous offences, mostly for trafficking and possession, some for assault. Weapons offences. For whatever reason, not many of those charges have been able to stick. Perkins lives on a rural property east of here, maybe an hour out. He owes the bank on a brand new pick up truck, and the sheriffs were sent out to serve him notice that the repo man was coming to take it back for the bank. Perkins sicked his Doberman Pinschers on them and fled. Tonight, I'll be sending you four as a back up team to help Guns and Gangs, specifically Det. Steve Peck, with guard duty. No one enters the property, no one leaves." He looked at them. "Any questions?"

"Does anyone know where Perkins is?" Collins asked.

Frank sighed. "No. That's the problem. Guns and Gangs will be conducting a search of the premises, and his being on the loose make things infinitely more dangerous. We don't want him anywhere near that place,"

"McNally, you and Epstein, Price and Collins. Get your shotguns, wear your vests, you're going to need to be prepared. And I'll see you all back here tomorrow at 6:30 a.m."

They looked at each other. This assignment sounded ominous. Andy felt Nick's eyes on her and she glanced over at him. Things had sort of gone back to a state of normal, but their casual friendship had certainly suffered since their one night stand. She smiled at him, not knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"Be safe, Andy," he'd whispered to her as they were getting their gear.

"Yeah, you too,"

He got into the car with Chloe and waited for Dov and Andy to get ready. Collins checked his directions one last time and headed out of the parking lot. Epstein followed close behind.

"Sooo," Dov said to break the silence that had shrouded their car. "I'm glad to be paired with you tonight, Andy. Things are kind of awkward with Chloe at the moment,"

Andy looked at him. "I know what you mean, things are not so great between me and Nick right now either,"

"Because you and Swarek got back together, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed off at me for that,"

"He'd developed feelings for you after you got back from Dakota,"

"I know. And I just didn't have those same feelings. I was still and always will be in love with Sam."

Dov kept his eyes on the road, keeping Collins in sight. "I'm not that familiar with the countryside," he said after a time.

"Me neither. Well, sort of, you know, for recreational reasons, like camping,"

Dov chuckled. "Yeah. Camping. I never did much camping as a kid,"

They turned off the highway and onto a secondary highway. There were so many trees, the wide open countryside. They took it all in. Farmers fields almost ready for harvest, yellow canola flowers as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful out here. They drove for another half an hour when they were met at a turn off by a G&G vehicle parked along the side of the road. Steve Peck got out and spoke with Nick. They shook hands and chatted for a few minutes, animated. Dov and Andy sat patiently waiting.

They waved to Peck as they drove by, following Nick's lead. They arrived at a secluded house on a hill. Nick parked at the side of an outbuilding and got out. Dov did the same while Andy held back. Funny, but there were no dogs. Frank said there were supposed to be guard dogs here.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is we meet with the G&G guys and then they'll let us know what the official plan is." he shrugged his shoulders. "Geez, this place is giving me a really bad feeling."

"Okay, so I guess in the meantime we wait," Dov looked around him nervously. Lots of trees and low lying shrubs. Lots of places to hide away if one were inclined to do that. He looked for access roads nearby. Didn't see any, so probably there were none. Or was that naive of him?

"Yep, Peck said he'd be along shortly, just waiting for more of his guys to get here,"

Epstein and Collins kept up with the chatter until they saw Peck's car approaching them up the road, the sound of rubber tires and gravel ringing in the silence of the countryside.

"So here's the plan, he said, when members of his own team arrived. "We'll need to do a search of the house and the um, garage?" What was the right term for this building they were standing in front of? Outbuilding? Qonset? "We've got reason to believe there are weapons stored here, so we need to get them. God knows what else, really, we'll take it all." He tried to make a light hearted joke, but it fell flat. There was just this feeling. Dark. Brooding. Sinister.

Ok, just so I know who's who...McNally?"

Andy nodded, shook his hand. Surely Sam had told him about her when he was assigned to transfer prisoners to safety? "Nice to meet you, Officer McNally. I've heard a lot about you,"

"Hope all of it good, sir,"

Steve smiled. "Nothing but good,"

"Price?"

Chloe put her hand up and added a little shrug and a wave. "Chloe Price."

"Nice to meet you, Officer Price. You're uh, S/Sgt. Best's god daughter, am I right?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Epstine?"

"Epstein pronounced _steen_, sir."

"Ooh. Sorry about that, Officer _Epsteen_.

"And, Officer Nick Collins, I met you before, of course," He smiled at Nick. Nick grimaced at the memory of him meeting with Gail's family for the first time so many years ago.

"Okay and I'm Detective Steve Peck, Guns and Gangs Unit. Tonight, it's imperative that you four keep a vigilant eye out for any signs of movement on the property while we're inside. We do have a warrant, but we believe warrants won't do much good when dealing with someone who shoots first then asks questions, so to speak. Yes, we have brought you to a dangerous place. No doubt about that. But, we have every confidence in your abilities. You come highly recommended,"

It wasn't long before they were armed and stationed at various points around the yard. It was scary as night fell dark and silent. Andy sat very still, trying not to let her feelings get the best of her. Truth was she was so nervous that if someone tapped her on the shoulder, she'd probably jump three feet in the air. She felt her phone vibrate. She looked to see it was Sam.

"Hey, just touching base. I'm in my bed, ready to go to sleep, wanting you real bad," he texted.

"Pfff. I'm sitting in the middle of the woods, scared out of my wits, doing guard duty,"

"Oh. Where?"

"Trevor Perkins,"

"Oh no! He's bad news." Sam's skin began to crawl. He knew things about Perkins that Frank mostly likely did not tell them. Things like he was suspected in the abduction of prostitutes. No bodies were ever found, no evidence to put him away.

"Andy, you be careful!"

"Thanks, Sam. You're not helping matters. Now I'm really freaked out,"

"Sorry, you'll do fine, McNally." He thought he'd better not talk anymore. "Goodnight, love. Call me tomorrow, ok? ," So much for a good night's sleep. Sam couldn't get Andy and the rest of the team out of his mind and it was nearly three a.m. before he finally fell asleep.

At three a.m. Dov radioed in that he heard someone coming, by way of vehicle, just down the road. He squinted to see, but the headlights were turned off. Andy, Chloe and Nick came running and took up positions. The suspicious vehicle didn't turn, but kept going for a little ways. It turned onto a little entrance that ran into a field adjacent to the road leading to the house. The driver obviously hadn't seen them. The dark vehicle, truck as it were, came to a stand still and the driver plus three other men hopped out. Andy, Nick, Chloe and Dov could barely breathe, they were so close to them, only hidden by some dense undergrowth. They heard the men whisper something about surrounding the house and garage and staging an ambush. Lights shone brightly up there, so they had to find a way to sneak in undetected. The four officers waited quietly hunched in the bushes, waiting for the men to leave so they could alert the G&G team and catch up to the men from behind, startling them. At least, that was the plan that Collins put forth.

"Collins to Peck,"

"Yeah? Whatcha got, Collins?"

"Three hostiles moving up to the house. Armed. Planning an ambush, avoiding the lit areas,"

"Holy shit! Thanks. How far are they from here? Did you see their weapons?"

"Thinking about five to ten minutes walk. We will follow them and surprise them from behind. Negative on the weapons. Probably rifles, though."

"Good, be safe you guys. Be sure you have cover, though, right?"

"Yeah, not too much cover here, but I'll make sure we're good,"

Collins waved the rest of the officers closer to himself. "We're going to let them get ahead a little bit then we're going to use the element of surprise on them, give them a taste of their own medicine. You need to find a little bit of cover and stay out of the direct line of fire,"

"Gotcha. Ok guys, serve, protect and stay safe!" Dov said. Chloe and Andy had to smile at that. They walked very carefully trying to avoid little twigs and stuff on the ground, which of course was next to impossible. Collins led them on, then waved them to the sides. "Price, McNally stay right. Don't do anything until I say,"

"Who put you in charge, Collins?" Chloe piped up.

"My years in Afghanistan put me in charge," Nick scoffed.

Andy looked at Nick in amazement. She hadn't seen this side of him before, he was a born leader. Fearless, it seemed.

They could see the men up ahead. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" Nick shouted from the side. The men froze and looked around. They couldn't see anything. Trevor Perkins fired in the direction of the voice.

"Oh God, oh God," whimpered Chloe as she felt the bullets whizzing by her face. "Oh my God,"

"Shut up, Price!" Andy hissed. 'Stay calm and stay down, rookie!"

In the chaos that ensued, the team from 15 was soon receiving help from the Guns and Gangs team who were coming from the house and garage.

"Andy, I can't feel my leg," Chloe insisted. Nick knew what that could mean. He crawled to where she was laying in the tall grass. "Where does it hurt, Price? Can you point it out to me?" Chloe directed his hand to her thigh. He felt a wet patch. Definitely blood.

"Collins to Peck. Call for help, Peck, we've got one soldier down,"

"Soldier? Collins, are you okay? We're here, man, hang tight,"

"I mean, officer down," he corrected himself. All this brought him back to Afghanistan, flashbacks and that nervous energy of kill or be killed.

"I'll call for an ambulance. Is it bad?"

"Not sure, I just feel the wound, leg wound," There was another round of firing from the men now trapped between the 15 Div and Guns and Gangs.

"Collins? Collins, talk to me."

Peck didn't hear anything. Something was very wrong!

Andy felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and her arm went limp. "Oh, oh, Dov! Nick, I've been hit," No one heard her though because she felt herself being roughly dragged backwards along the grass. "Don't say anything, copper, or you'll get another round. This time we won't miss!" A cold barrel nudged into her neck.

They pulled her over rocks and finally into the back of their pick up truck. So they were back at the road. andy tried to keep herself from passing out. _Breathe. Breathe. Sam. Oh Sam..._

She couldn't get at her gun because her arm wouldn't move. She lay quietly and went along the road to wherever. She hoped and prayed that her buddies would realise she was gone and come looking for her.

* * *

Sam got a call on his cell from Amanda at the front desk. It was 7:13 a.m. Thursday morning. "Yeah, Swarek."

"Detective, there's a call on line 3 for you. Her name's Claire?"

Sam was puzzled.. Claire wouldn't have any reason to call him. She was having breakfast with Andy right now. "Thanks, Amanda. Put her through to my number,"

"Sam? It's Claire McNally. I'm wondering if you've heard from Andy. She was supposed to meet me for breakfast at 7?"

"It's only 15 minutes past, Claire. Maybe she got caught in traffic?"

"She'd be walking, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. No, I haven't heard from her. I'll call her and see what's up. Give me ten minutes,"

"Um, Sam, no hard feelings, ok? I'm happy for you both,"

"Thanks, Claire, I appreciate it,"

Frank had just come in to work. Sam saw him talking to Steve Peck, both seemed agitated. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, sitting himself down in a chair.

"Sam! Hey man," began Steve.

The looks on their faces had Sam thinking the worst. "Ok, what? I just got a call from my mother in law and she was supposed to meet Andy for breakfast at 7. Where's Andy, Peck? Frank?"

Frank rubbed his hand through his hair, "Sam, things went off plan last night. Uh, this morning. There was a gun battle, Price got hit. And in the chaos, Andy disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?! Sam jumped up off his chair. He looked at Peck. "Who had her back?" he was pacing now, Frank sure had a small office. His heart was racing. He'd had a horrible feeling last night when he spoke with her.

"Are you out there looking? Frank, you got to let me look, please!"

"Swarek, we've got a whole team looking for her, ok, so please, please let them do their jobs."

"She's all I've got, Peck. Find her, please." He perched himself on the corner of the desk, head in hands, all he could think of was Andy in the company of Trevor Perkins. He felt sick. Peck and Frank both surrounded him, their hands on his back. He looked up at them with teary eyes. "We're getting married in two weeks. It's all set,"

* * *

"Aha! The beautiful Andy McNally," he said, softly touching her bruised face. "Do you know who I am, beauty?"

"Don't call me that!" She hissed back at him.

"Oh, you're feisty! That's good, that's really good! I like that in a woman,"

Trevor Perkins stopped him. "That's enough, Greyson!"

Andy's mind raced. Tony Greyson!? She thought he'd been locked away for the murder of the Delaney girl? She squinted in the bright light.

"Tony Greyson?"

"Ah, you remember my name. I'm touched," he smiled at her.

"You! You were supposed to be locked up,"

"Well, thanks to a great justice system, I'm out on bail, my darling, awaiting trial."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the new story followers and reviews, and please keep them coming! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, this would be Pt.1 of 2. Ch.17 will explain more. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rookie Blue, or anything about the character 'Toby Logan'.**

* * *

Sam headed out of Frank's office. His world was spinning out of control and he needed to find a quiet place to collect himself and focus on finding Andy. Or at least not get in the way of Steve Peck's investigation. Damn! He knew from the moment he read her text message and the name 'Trevor Perkins' that there could be trouble. What had gone wrong? How could it have gone so wrong?

He suddenly remembered he'd told Claire he'd call her back. She wasn't his favourite person in the world, but she was Andy's mom and for all the talk he'd put on Andy's shoulders, (and she'd obviously listened to him) he could at least find the decency to speak with her. He dialed.

"Sam?" she answered in a shaky voice.

"Claire? Are you still at the restaurant?"

"Yes, what's happened to Andy, Sam?"

He sighed and hung his head in his hand. How does one even say this in a normal fashion?

"Claire, Andy's disappeared while on guard duty with Guns and Gangs, early this morning something went wrong. Look, can you come here, to 15?"

"Oh my god. Are they out there looking for her? Sam, I'll be there soon. Thanks."

He ended the call and slid the phone across his desk. _There, not so bad. One act of kindness?_ He got himself a coffee and waited. This waiting was unbearable. Then he saw her leaning against the front desk. "Claire McNally!" He began walking to Andy's mom. She turned as soon as she heard her name called.

"Sam. Please, tell me what you're doing to find my baby," Claire's face was ashen, her hair pulled back. "It's her birthday today, you know. We were supposed to have breakfast together,"

"I know, Claire. She told me," he led her to his office down the hall. What a shitty way to spend a birthday. He made up his mind that when they got Andy back, he'd arrange to have the Penny all to themselves and throw her a surprise birthday party with all their friends. Hell, he'd even sing her a sweet romantic song karaoke style if only he could see her smile again.

"Was it you, you know, were you behind her calling me the other day?" Claire asked, "We hadn't spoken for almost a year, since I encouraged her to go undercover. With _Luke_." She emphasized Luke.

Sam's heart sank. '"She didn't go undercover with Luke. Wait? _You_ encouraged her to do that? Why?"

Claire huffed, getting her guard back up. "Look Sam, is this really necessary? You're back together, aren't you?"

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. _'If you only knew the challenges we faced to get here, you wouldn't be so smug about that.'_ There was no point in bringing this all up, not with Claire McNally. He didn't owe her an explanation. Still, it bothered him that she just owned up to convincing Andy to go away. Convinced her that he didn't love her, that she could do way better with her life than to be involved with a man who would get in the way of her career, convinced her not be _that_ girl. She'd almost cost them their happiness for the rest of their lives.

"Here. Why don't you sit here while I get the officer in charge of the assignment McNally, er, Andy, was on, ok?" He called Steve Peck.

"Steve, you've got to come to my office. Andy's mom is here and she wants answers."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Sam opened. "Good luck, man," he whispered. Steve gulped. He'd heard some things about Claire McNally. She and Andy were not much alike.

"Ms. McNally, I'm Detective Steve Peck of Guns and Gangs. I was the officer in charge of um, well, Andy and three other officers were on loan so to speak for my unit, which was investigating a complaint."

"Detective Peck, I'm not interested in the externals. I just want to know what you're doing to get my daughter back."

Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned up against the desk. He caught Peck's eye. Poor Peck didn't know this woman and her abrupt, pushy manner.

"Well, ma'am, we have a team of dedicated police - men and women - who are out there right now looking for clues into Andy's disappearance. She was taken by two men, there were three, the third has already been taken into custody. We know one of the men is Trevor Perkins."

"Who is he? And the other one? Do you know who he is?" Sam was now interested in hearing this. All he knew was that she'd been kidnapped, he didn't know names. Steve looked in his direction, wanting to apologize for not telling him sooner.

"We have reason to believe the other man is..." he held his breath.

"Is who, Peck?" Sam's voice rose, reflecting the impatience and frustration he was feeling.

"Um, the other man is believed to be Tony Greyson,"

Sam couldn't believe his ears. This was an outrage! This was the same Tony Greyson he and Traci worked so hard to put away in the Meghan Delaney case, and now he was holding his beloved Andy captive. Sam's stomach lurched as he remembered how much the Delaney case had affected him. Exactly because of Andy and their desire to start a family all of their own.

"Tony Greyson as in the golf course murderer?" Claire demanded to know.

"I'm afraid he's the same," Steve shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"But, I thought he'd been arrested?" She looked anxiously over at Swarek. "Sam, wasn't he put in jail?"

"As far as we knew, yes. Believe me, Claire, no one wants to see him behind bars more than I do. He's one twisted bastard." Sam's eyes burned with hatred of Greyson on so many different levels.

"And that's exactly why you need to stay put, Sam. You're too invested in this."

* * *

It was around 8:00 a.m now, an hour after she missed her breakfast with her mom. Surely they'd be out looking for now? Andy's wrists and ankles were duct-taped together and she had a makeshift bed in the corner of a room. Her shoulder wound was throbbing and she knew it was probably infected. She felt hot and cold, shivered uncontrollably one minute and was sweating the next. "I need water," she rasped, her throat dry and sore. "Please,"

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" Trevor Perkins walked over to see her, kicked her hard in the ribs for no reason except for the fact that he hated all cops, and strode back to where Tony Greyson was sitting. Greyson looked a mess: his hair dishevelled, dark circles under his eyes. Far from the meticulously well groomed lawyer Andy had met before.

"How was I supposed to know we got _her_? It was dark out, we grabbed the first cop we could get our hands on and we should've just put an end to her then and there. Now... now what do we do?" Perkins whispered fiercely to Greyson.

Tony Greyson stood up and walked over to her. "So Officer McNally wants water, eh?" He sat her up roughly and gave her a drink from his already opened water bottle. Andy hesitated, then drank.

"Do you know, Officer McNally, that thanks to your boyfriend's well, let's say his _indiscretion_, I'm probably going to spend most of my natural life behind bars?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. Why was this coming at her again?

"Don't lie to me, you know damn well what I'm talking about! He was with my woman, who in turn was getting inside information from him. Like Delilah with Samson. Do you know that story, McNally?" Andy nodded. "Anyway, my Stella, (_his_ Marlo) well she turned out to be an undercover cop...and she eventually had enough information on me to have me arrested. I think that's what I have in common with your man, Officer McNally. We were both duped by the same woman."

"You have nothing in common with Sam. How dare you even compare yourself to him? He's a way better man than you'll ever amount to be!"

He sat down beside her and stared with a look of icy cold hatred. Just as quickly as it had surfaced, it vanished, replaced with compassion.

"Let me take a look at your shoulder, McNally," he spoke softly. He began unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Andy tried to move away, fear showing in her eyes.

"No! No, don't touch me! Stop!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding.

"Yeah! Go get 'er, Greyson! Show the feisty bitch who's boss, huh?" Perkins jeered from the table he'd been sitting at. "Maybe I'll have a go at 'er, too."

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Andy felt ill. Her head began to spin and she slumped backwards, she would've hit her head if Greyson hadn't caught her.

"Hey, relax, McNally. I won't hurt you." She could smell the odour of old sweat on his shirt. "Stay still and I won't harm you,"

He tugged at her shirt, revealing the shoulder. He winced at what he saw. Luckily she'd only been grazed, but the wound was fiery red and swollen.

"Can you move your arm at all?" he asked. Andy tried and only moved it a fraction of its normal range. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she looked up at him, and she nodded her head, no.

"Let's go have a doctor look at that, shall we? You can go as my police wifey, as ironic as it may sound, I think I'm a sucker for lady cops," Andy recognized the obvious reference to Marlo Cruz. The poor sucker still had it bad for her, wherever she was now.

Andy's mouth dropped in surprise. Greyson noticed. "What? Do you think I'm a monster? I'm not completely without feelings, you know."

"I didn't say anything, " she said defiantly.

This might be an answer to her prayers, she thought. If he took her to Victorian Hospital, she'd maybe see Monica, one of Sam's exes, who would then know something was wrong. Or maybe not, because the last time she ran into Monica at the hospital, she'd asked her how Sam was doing and Andy had to admit that she was no longer with him. It made for an awkward moment for sure.

He buttoned up her shirt again, though not without ogling Andy's body first. He didn't touch, but he memorized. Andy shivered. Greyson cut through the duct tape that held her arms and her legs, oblivious to her disgust for him.

"You're running a fever, McNally. Now, don't do anything foolish and we'll both be the happier for it. If you're good, I'll be nice and you'll get a phone call. Just one."

Andy nodded silently. He gave her a brush so she could brush her hair and fix her pony tail. Then he came with a warm face cloth and cleaned her face of any dried blood.

"So, you were hurt in a...car accident, I guess. That could explain your shoulder injury and the scrapes on your pretty face. You called your husband (me) and here we are. Simple. Put your best poker face on." He held the truck door open for her and waited patiently as she struggled to get in.

They drove about fifteen minutes to the emergency ward. She waited patiently while Greyson paid for the parking. They were at Victorian General Hospital on the east end of town. That much Andy knew. So, going by the time it took them to get here, she was being held somewhere on the east side.

"Remember, no funny stuff!" He said as they approached the sliding entrance doors. He grasped her hand and held it tight. Andy saw a few people passing by, some EMTs hanging around the entrance until their patients were taken off their hands. They nodded politely.

One of them was a young paramedic named Toby she'd met recently at a function she and Sam had attended. Her eyes locked onto his in a quiet desperation. "_Help me, I'm being held hostage,"_ she said in her mind, hoping that maybe he could read the alarm that was written in her eyes. Toby's striking blue eyes widened. He grabbed her arm as she passed by. Andy stopped and looked at him again.

"Miss? Um, they're really busy at the desk, and I have to wait here until my patient gets a room. So, that could take a while. Sir? Excuse me, I could take a look at this officer's injuries? I'm a paramedic,"

He hoped Greyson would accept his help so he could get a better read on what Andy was trying to tell him. He was stalling for time.

Greyson looked at him, _'Punk kid. But you know, maybe this would be better, no paper trail', _

"Well, we are eager to get her checked. You see, my wife was in a car accident while on duty and I really want to make sure she's ok,"

_'Smooth talker,'_ Toby thought as he guided the odd couple to an empty observation room not far from where his patient was laying on a gurney waiting to be seen by a doctor. "I'll be right back, " he said to the woman. He drew the curtain.

"Ok. Miss, um, Officer McNally" he read her name bar and memorized her badge number. "Take a seat right here and let me take a look at that shoulder,"

_'Thank you so much! This man is Tony Greyson, he's out on bail for the murder of Meghan Delaney. Please contact Detective Swarek, my fiance,'_

"Hey honey, just close your eyes a while so the paramedic can do his job, okay?" Greyson sat next to her. He put his arm around her and squeezed Andy's ribs where Perkins had kicked her.

_'Son of a...'_ she thought, the pain stabbing in her side.

Toby read her thoughts. He heard voices, saw flashes of images or pictures. He saw Andy's kidnapping in the early morning.

"Did you bruise your ribs as well, Officer?"

Andy just tried to smile through the pain. "I must've, in the um, accident."

Toby carefully lifted her shirt. "Ooh. That's a nasty bruise." His fingers gently slid over her tattoo. "It doesn't feel like there's anything broken, but maybe you need an X-ray."

_'His buddy kicked me,'_ she said in her mind. Toby nodded, but didn't say anything.

"No, no, I'm sure she's fine. Just a bruise," Greyson interjected.

"Well, I think if you go the drugstore just down the street you'll be able to get a pretty decent antibiotic cream." He scribbled the name of the cream on a piece of paper and gave it to Greyson. "And you'll also want to buy yourself a good supply of gauze bandages and non stick pads. I have a few strong oral antibiotics that will help get the infection under control, so I'll give you some."

He reached into his medical supply kit and pressed a strip of five pills into Andy's hand. He stared straight into her brown eyes. Greyson was getting a little uncomfortable, but refrained from saying anything.

Knowing their time was quickly coming to an end, he thought of something else to say. "Oh, and these may mess around with any oral contraceptives, so..."

"Thanks." Andy said, her mind racing. _'Detective Sam Swarek, 15 Division. Please. I don't know where I'm being held,'_

Greyson extended his hand to Toby. "Thanks bud, I'm really grateful to you. When do you think she can go back to work?"

"Oh, well, that I don't know. I'm not going to speculate. But I think the pills will help immensely,"

Toby Logan watched them leave in a dark blue pick up. He couldn't get over how weird that encounter was. He took out his cell phone, which was supposed to be off limits, he knew, but this was an emergency, so screw the rules. He dialed 15 Division Metro Police.

"Yeah, I'd like to speak with Detective Sam Swarek, please,"

"Just a second. May I ask who's calling?"

"Um, well, he probably wouldn't remember me, but my name's Toby Logan and I'm a paramedic,"

"Thank you. Please hold,"

"Swarek."

"Detective, my name's Toby Logan. I'm a paramedic with the city and I met you a few weeks back,"

"Logan? Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the guy consulting with IIB. What can I do for you?"

"Well, something really weird happened less than five minutes ago." He stopped, wondered how exactly he should say this. "I just helped Officer McNally in emerge at Victorian."

Sam's heart raced as he thought of the worst possible scenario. "Andy? Was she badly hurt?"

Toby got a reading of Andy and Sam in his mind. He saw Sam and Peck and Frank, Sam's desperation at discovering Andy had disappeared.

"She's okay, Detective, she'd been shot, but the bullet just grazed her shoulder. The wound was pretty infected, though. She wanted me to call you. She just doesn't know where she's being held. She came in with a man. A Tony Greyson?"

"Thanks. I'm so relieved, but I don't know how we can track her. Did you by any chance see the vehicle they were driving?"

"Funny you should ask. They were driving dark blue pick up. License plate TMB 2984"

"Holy crap. You're good. Thanks again, Toby. If I find Andy, I'll name our firstborn after you!"

Toby laughed. He saw a flash of Andy and Sam hunched over a little bundle in a cradle, a future vision. That had never happened before. "You do that, Detective. Good thing I've got two good, usable names,"

When Sam hung up he wondered what exactly Toby meant by that... two usable names?

Sam scribbled the license plate number onto a little scrap of paper and ran out of his office to Frank's.

"You've got to run this for me, Frank," He gave the paper to Frank.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was phoned in, a tip from a guy named Toby Logan. He's a paramedic by profession but does consults for IIB. He just saw Andy and Greyson at Victorian,"

"We'll give this to Peck. You've got to tell me more about this guy, a paramedic on staff with Integrated Investigation Buereau. Now that's kind of mysterious in itself. Bet there's more to this than meets the eye,"

"I don't know, yeah maybe. But let's save that for another day, hey?"

* * *

Epstein and Collins were back at work, though somewhat shaken by the recent events. Nick's mind was on Andy. How could it have happened that she was carried off? He blamed himself, of course, and couldn't get himself to meet Swarek's eyes. He already had a shaky relationship with the detective, but especially since they'd come back from Dakota. Then his 'thing' with Andy...but it wasn't his fault. He tried to repress his feelings for her, hoped they'd go away, but they didn't. And she wasn't getting 'her man' back, either. In fact, Swarek was outright mean to her, showing off his new girlfriend, rubbing it Andy's face. It made Collins angry. Who was _he_ to look down on _him_? The final humiliation came when he was working nights with Swarek and he told him matter of factly that he'd just proposed to Andy. Just like that, it seemed, she'd accepted him back. Swarek was kind of smug about it, too. For several weeks after, Collins contemplated requesting a transfer out of 15, it was that awkward all around.

They were patrolling this evening, still doing nightshift, the division short two members. Frank had asked Peck to give him two cops from his unit to help out for the duration. Peck came through.

"Hey, wanna stop at the hospital to see Chloe with me?" Dov asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. We can totally do that, what time is it?"

"6:30 p.m. Visiting hours are over at 8." Dov paused for a moment, feeling a need to explain. "It's just that we're still kind of awkward, you know, and having you there would make me feel a bit better,"

Collins glanced over to the passenger side at his friend. "Hey, no need to explain, Epstein. I get it,"

"Thanks, man. It hasn't been easy for you either, hey?"

"Um, that would be an understatement. I might just, um, take a transfer out of here if things don't get better,"

"No, man, you shouldn't. You're good at your job. This division needs you,"

"Well, I screwed up royally didn't I? Now McNally is gone, who knows, she could be..."

Epstein held up his hand, his expression very serious now. "Don't even say it, Collins. They'll find her."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot, made their way to the admitting station and asked for Chloe's room number. The young nurse assistant at the desk smiled and gave them directions. Did she just flirt with them? Collins looked back at the desk as they were walking down the hall. She waved. Yup, there it was. He turned his attentions back to Dov, who was rambling on about a topic he just missed.

Dov knocked on Chloe's door and waited.

"Come in,"

"Hey, just popped in to see how you're doing, Oficer Price," Dov began awkwardly.

"Hey, so good to see you! I was hoping you'd come by. I had surgery this morning, actually, so they um, removed the bullet. Wanna see?" She threw back the covers of her bed, revealing her leg, partially covered by her hospital gown. She began unwrapping her bandages as Nick looked the other way.

"Uh, ok." Dov leaned in for a closer look at Chloe's thigh. "That looks nasty, does it hurt much?"

"Well, duh, not really. I've got these lovely painkillers that really work!" She gestured with her arms. "And thanks to Officer Collins' quick thinking I'm almost good to go. Ooh! Ouch, just felt a sharp stab or something right around here." She massaged her knee.

"Did you ever have that happen?" She looked from Dov to Nick.

Collins laughed and shook his head. "I'm glad it wasn't what I thought it was, Chloe. Glad you're going to be fine,"

Chloe pulled the covers back up and adjusted her bed to a more upright position. "Oh, and what _did_ you think it could've been, Nick?"

"Well, it could've been a bullet in or near your spine. You said you couldn't feel your leg,"

"Right, yeah. Hmm. That's interesting. That would've meant I'd be paralysed, right?" Before anyone could even answer, she just continued on babbling.

"So, what's McNally up to? I had hoped she could come to see me too, you know, we'd be like the Fab Four!" Chloe laughed.

Dov and Nick looked at each other. Obviously no one had clued this girl in.

"The Fab Four? How would we be anything like the Fab Four?" Nick asked, not expecting an answer. Chloe Price was definitely on another planet.

"Um, Chloe...Andy sure would've come to visit, but..."

"Oh no! Did she get hit!? She's dead isn't she?" She started to cry. "I was just getting to know Andy. She's such a nice person!"

Dov saw the look of fear in Nick's eyes. He quickly steered the conversation in a different direction.

"No, no, nothing like that, Chloe. She did get taken away, though. Shortly after the gun fight, in the dark like that, two of the three men slipped by us and took her."

"You mean she was, like, _kidnapped_?"

"Yes, um, kidnapped,"

They continued on in this fashion until Nick excused himself from the room. "I think we have to go soon, Epstein,"

"Yeah," he slowly took his eyes off Chloe Price, who was still happy on her meds.

"Come back tomorrow, ok, Lovey-Dovey?" she begged.

"I'll be back, Chloe. Don't worry about Andy, okay? We'll find her,"

Chloe smiled a 'whacked out on painkillers' kind of smile. Dov wondered if she'd even remember he was there come morning. He waved to her and closed the door.

They walked through the hallway and past the front desk. Collins sort of hoped the pretty nurse assistant was still there so he could talk to her, but she was gone.

* * *

Steve, Frank and Sam were sitting together talking in Frank's office. Sam had made plans to leave for St. Catharine's before Andy's disappearance, but now all those plans seemed up in the air. Frank and Steve were hoping to convince him it was okay to leave.

"Look, Sam, there's not much you can do here anyway. Why don't you go take a few days away and let us do our jobs, ok? Here, take my house key and babysit my house for me..." Steve held out a key.

"No thanks, Peck, I don't think I want to be alone. Sarah and I had plans to go looking into some family history, so I've got my room at her place,"

Frank spoke, "You go, Sam. We'll call you if anything new develops."

Sam sighed. He knew these two were more than capable. Andy would be in good hands.

"All right, I'll go, but I need to know the minute you get any closer to finding her,"

"Absolutely."

He grabbed his jacket and with mixed feelings, Sam Swarek left the building. Just as he pulled into traffic his cellphone vibrated. He pulled over in the nearest parking lot and answered the call.

"Sam?" Her voice was small, and he knew she was afraid. He prayed that they hadn't harmed her beyond what Toby Logan had already mentioned.

"Oh my god, Andy, Andy are you okay?" He was breathless, his heart was racing.

"Sam, I need you,"

"Sweetheart, did they hurt you?"

"Um, yeah." Andy wiped away her tears, her ribs were causing her a great deal of pain with every breath she took. She looked around her trying to figure out where she was. Could be a golf course.

"Just hold on, McNally, I'm going to go back to work and run a trace on your phone. Are you alone now?"

"Yes, Greyson, he, uh, they just..." she began to sob.

Sam turned his truck around and headed back to the barn. He ran in and gestured to Peck, who was just leaving.

"Peck, I've got Andy on the line, please, come and help me run a trace on her phone,"

"Andy? Don't stop talking to me ok? We're running a trace right now, don't hang up,"

"Sam, I'm bleeding really bad." She looked at the jagged gash on her thigh. She'd taken off her uniform shirt and wadded it up, pressing it hard against the open wound to stop the bleeding. She found some assorted branches and debris to rest her leg on, to elevate it just a little. She felt faint from the loss of blood.

"Oh, Sam, I'm tired. Think I'm going to lay down and have a sleep,"

"No, no! We've got you, darling, don't sleep, ok?" Sam was getting more desperate. She sounded bad. He and Peck ran out to a squad car and took off in the direction of Andy's phone.

"Sam?" her voice was barely audible now.

"No! Andy. Love, don't sleep. I can't lose you now, McNally"

Peck turned on the lights and sirens and made his way out of the city. Andy didn't have a lot of time by the sounds of it. Swarek suddenly knew where he was; they were headed to Windsor Golf Course. Greyson was leaving him a message by bringing Andy here. Sam shivered. Andy's phone signal was bringing them ever closer to her. They got out of the car and followed on foot. There she was. Unmoving. Sam ran to her and felt for a pulse.

"Sam? Is she," Steve asked.

"There's a shallow pulse, Steve. Call for an ambulance!"

"Andy, you're safe now. I'm here. I got you," he whispered as he sat next to her unconscious body. "Don't die, McNally, not when we're so close. Nine days, Andy. Just nine days..."

He laid his head on her chest and sobbed, holding her hand to his cheekbone. "Oh Andy, my love. Look at you. You've got to fight, ok? You're a fighter, I know you don't give up... please don't give up on me,"

The ambulance arrived and took her away, with Sam and Steve following close behind.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Claire McNally got the call. She dreaded what might come next. "Claire?"

"Sam?"

"We're at the hospital, Claire. She's here, the doctors are working on her injuries now, but from what I've been told so far, she's going to make it,"

"Oh Sam. Can I see her tonight?"

"No. She'll be a while and then she'll need to rest. Best you get some rest and see her tomorrow,"

He hung up.

Claire sat in a darkened room in her house and lit a candle for Andy as she contemplated their rocky relationship. Twenty eight years old; twenty eight years ago, she and Tommy welcomed little Andy into their lives. They didn't know then that she'd be their only child. There were a lot of things they didn't know back then.

Tomorrow, she'd walk into that hospital room and be the mom that Andy deserved. She'd work on loving her for who she was, not for what she did or did not achieve in her life, and try to respect who she'd chosen to marry.

He too seemed changed since the last time she saw him there in Andy's kitchen. He was more patient, not so stuck on himself. He called her to update her on Andy's circumstances. He clearly loved Andy, that was plain to see. Maybe she'd been wrong in her assessment of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, thank you for the new story follows and chapter reviews. I appreciate the comments because they help me stay focussed! lol So please keep the reviews coming! Thank you jh126 I thought a lot about what you said. :) Hope you enjoy pt. 2 of Andy's abduction and release.**

* * *

Sam asked for a cot and what he got was a gurney, 'all they had' is what they said. So he slept on that, or tried to, as his every sense was tuned in to Andy's presence in the room. He listened to the sound of her breathing, rhythmically inhaling and exhaling. He heard her turn over on the hospital mattress. His eyes adjusted to the light filtering in from under the door, he registered all the sounds of voices and activity just beyond the room. Still he was grateful. He closed his eyes and remembered the hours when she was a prisoner. Not a good thing to try to fall asleep to. He hated Tony Greyson before, but now he had a very deep hatred for him and was going to find him to see justice done. Peck had made an observation he didn't want to hear as they carried Andy off on the stretcher. _"He didn't kill her, Sam. He dropped her here, left her cell phone in her pocket, surely he must've known she carried one?"_ he'd said. Why exactly _did_ he do that? Sam would've expected him to be waiting for him, waiting to confront him...and then it would've meant a fight to his very last breath. Or Sam's, as he most certainly would die fighting to protect his love. Why did he elude him once again? Then the visit to the hospital. Why? Why would he risk taking Andy there when he knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do? The kindness he showed her...was 'kindness' even the right word? Sam was perplexed. If anything, Greyson was playing head games with him, through Andy. Then it dawned on Sam that quite possibly he never intended to hurt or kill Andy. He was only after him. It was a dark moment in his life when he realised that this was far from over. Greyson wanted him to be looking over his shoulder all the time, to never forget he was there. At least until he had his day in court and was locked up for life. That could still take months, though. That was why he left Andy alive and at the Golf Course. A warning. It was all part of the plan.

Sam shivered and pulled the cotton blankets up. In the dark, he heard Andy reaching for the ice water on her table.

"Hey. Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Uh huh, I didn't know you'd be here, Sam,"

"I'm not going anywhere, my love,"

"Thank you. I feel a little bit better, but not much," she said after taking a little sip of water. He soon sat on her bed with her, holding her hand. There was so much he needed to know.

"Do you remember how you got to the Golf Course?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Sam. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?"

"You're right, McNally, it's late. I'm sorry for asking," he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. She tugged on his shirt sleeve and as he bent close to her, _because he thought she wanted to say something in his ear_, she pulled his face toward hers, her lips finding his. They melted in the softness of her tender kiss. He shifted his weight, repositioned himself so as to better kiss her back, careful not to put pressure near her thigh. He closed his eyes. She had a way of filling every space within him until he lived and breathed only her love for him. He was hungry for her but now was hardly the time or the place. She initiated more kisses, passionate and hot until he pulled away.

"McNally," he protested under his breath. "You're driving me mad with desire for you, you know that?"

She giggled and ran her hand through his hair. "I know. I'm just testing you, seeing if you still want me,"

"Oh my g, I want you so bad! Why would you do that, you vixen? Look at me, I'm a mess!"

"I can't see," she teased, "it's kind of dark in here."

Sam straightened himself up, stood next to her and brought her hand to where she could 'see' him. "Are you satisfied now?" he whispered, trying to compose himself.

Andy laughed, "Hmm. Yup, there's proof,"

"You go ahead and laugh, Miss McNally. I'm going to get you yet,"

"I can't wait!"

He lay back down on his 'bed' and tried to get comfortable. "I can't wait either, Andy," He was serious now.

"Goodnight, Sam," she said softly.

"Goodnight, McNally,"

* * *

Claire came to the hospital at around three thirty p.m. to see Andy sitting up in bed reading some magazines Traci had left for her.

She knocked at the door. "Andy? Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, mom, yeah, come in," she tidied up the magazines and placed them in a neat stack on the table.

"Hi sweetie, " Claire hugged her. "I'm so glad you're all right,"

"I'm ok."

"Oh, and before I forget, I brought you a little snack," she offered Andy a fresh, rather large cinnamon bun.

Andy eagerly accepted. "Did you make this yourself?" She sniffed the plastic wrapped delectable. It smelled delicious.

Claire smiled. "Yup, you used to love this recipe when you were small," The mood changed in the room, then anyone could cut the tension with a knife. Andy's expression darkened.

"Mom, the reason I called you the other day, um, I wanted to let you know that Sam and I are getting married in less than ten days, um, in St. Catharine's, and I..." she paused, bit her lower lip, looked down at her hands. "We were wondering if you'd like to attend,"

"I would be so proud to be there, Andy. Thank you for inviting me,"

"You'd be happy? Are you happy for me, Mom, because the last time we spoke, you were not too impressed with Sam."

"Honey, as long as you are happy, that's all I care about. But regarding Sam, sweetie, I can see that he truly loves you. I see that now,"

"Really?" Andy's face brightened and she flashed her mom a big grin.

"Really. I'm sorry if, um, if I caused you both undue stress and whatever,"

"Pain. Mom. I listened to your advice and went undercover for six months. Not only did that cause a heap more problems for us, but we almost didn't make it,"

"I was only trying to encourage you to do what you wanted to do, to be free, you know... before you got tied down in a relationship,"

"Don't you see? I wanted _that_, Mom. I had a chance to...Sam told me he loved me the day that I left for Dakota. I never got to tell him I still loved him. I just disappeared without a trace,"

Claire looked down at her hands. "Andy, truly, I am so sorry. Maybe I was hoping to spare you what I went through..."

"So having a husband and a daughter at home wasn't enough for you...you had to have more, you had to have it all, right mom? Look at what you ended up with. Nothing! And that's exactly why I called you, because I want to try and, if you'll try...can I have my mommy back in my life?" Andy suppressed a cry, this pain was running deep. Claire wiped her eyes.

"Sam and I want to start a family soon, I mean I'm 28. I'm ready. We want our child to have a set of grandparents, since Sam's parents are dead,"

"Do you mean that, Andy? I don't know what to say. I want to have that chance to show you, and your child, that I can be there for you..."

"Then stay, mom. Don't run any more."

Claire nodded. "I'm here for you, Andy." she held her daughter's hand and smiled through freshly fallen tears. It was a beginning. The first of many.

The nurse came in and checked Andy's I.V.

"Excuse me, can I reach in here and check on Andy's injuries, please?" She stood patiently as Claire removed herself from Andy's bedside. She sat in a corner, watching the nurse as she slowly peeled back the gauze from Andy's leg. "That's looking better," she commented. Andy examined the gash. That was going to be one wicked scar, right on her thigh. The nurse put some fresh ointment on it and new bandages. Then she checked the shoulder wound. It was also healing up nicely.

"Ok, if you need anything, just press that button there, all right?" She pointed to the little red emergency button clipped next to Andy's pillow and disappeared.

They all heard a timid knock at the door. Andy looked at the clock on the wall. It couldn't be Sam just yet. "Hey, she called.

"Andy?" It was Nick sheepishly holding some flowers.

"Oh, wow. Thanks!" she motioned for him to place the flowers on the side table.

"Nick Collins, this is my mom, Claire McNally,"

Nick walked over to Claire and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. McNally,"

"_Ms._ Nice to meet you," Claire corrected, sounding more than a little snotty. "Well, Andy, I think I'd better be going. I have some things to do before supper yet. I'll be back tomorrow, if that's okay,"

"Sure, mom. Thanks for the cinnamon bun. You can bring more when you come!" She smiled as Claire left.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Andy," Nick began. He stayed put in the corner chair, not wanting to get close to her. It was the first time they'd actually talked beyond the customary greetings since their break up. They hadn't even worked together all that much.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up by the whole experience,"

"I don't know what went wrong, how they managed to get by us and grab you. It happened pretty fast,"

"Yeah, it was a blur. Before I knew it I was being dragged off, a gun perched snugly in my neck,"

"Did they, um, did they hurt you...you know?" he asked awkwardly.

Andy looked away. "No, but they tried, well one of them tried, anyway. Look, Nick, I don't want to get into it." She stopped short of saying, 'with you'. She hadn't even told Sam everything.

"No, hey, I understand. I was just worried, Andy." They had become so close during Dakota that for Nick it was just natural that they'd share stuff like that. "Look, I have to get ready for night shift, so...anyway, I'm glad things turned out,"

He stood up and his eyes locked on to hers. "For the record, I still care, ok, Andy? Maybe things didn't work out for us, but I still want to be your friend, if you'll let me."

"I care, too, and I want for us to move past this awkward feeling every time we see each other, Nick. We had such a good friendship before, you know,"

He smiled and walked to her bedside, leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Bye. Thanks for finally clearing the air,"

He left Andy's room feeling much better. He felt he could now move on. He walked by the front desk and stopped briefly to talk to Mara. "Here's my number, " he handed her his business card. "I work nights until the end of next week, maybe we could go for a coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that, Nick. See you,"

* * *

Andy slept for the rest of the afternoon until the attendant came in with her supper tray. Andy lifted the lid and sniffed. A serving of broccoli and cheese, mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken. Yum. She took her fork and lifted a bite full of potatoes into her mouth. She didn't hear the door opening.

"I see I came around just in time," she heard a female voice say. "Put that nasty stuff away, beauty, and enjoy what I've got stowed away in my bag,"

Andy looked up in surprise. "Oh my god, Sarah! You came to see me! What a great surprise!"

"Well, I thought it was the least I could do. I'm so glad you're safe," Sarah Swarek hugged her soon to be sister in law and planted herself on Andy's bed, jumping around a bit to get just the right comfy spot.

"So? How are you feeling? You had us all pretty worried, you know," She opened her bag and brought out two brown paper bags and handed one to Andy. Andy peeked inside. She hadn't had this for a long time. A homemade burger and poutine from her favourite sit down restaurant! It was even warm.

"Oh! This is so much better, " Andy sighed. "I can't wait to get out of here,"

"Just don't show Sammy. I know he's all Mr. Healthy Diet and all." They giggled and enjoyed their meal together.

"So, Sam was supposed to head out your way this weekend, you know, for the family archive thing you're doing together," Andy said after swallowing a bite of poutine. She reached for her paper napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, he was, but then you were in that terrifying situation. Since he wasn't allowed -officially- on the case, he was briefly convinced by Frank and Steve to go ahead with his plans anyway."

"He should've. In hindsight, I'm sure I was in very capable hands. I know finding out about your family... this is important to you both,"

"Well, he would've felt horrible if he actually left and something happened to you. I know my brother,"

Andy nodded in agreement. She probably wouldn't have left if it had been him in her place. She shuddered at the thought. '_I'm going to get him one day, McNally, and when I do, I will enjoy seeing him suffer,'_

She put down her half-eaten burger and took a sip of her water. She tried to act as normally as possible, though she was very upset by the last words she heard Tony Greyson say. Sarah noticed. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"It's um, I guess I'm full, but it was a delicious burger, " she lied, hoping she'd convinced Sarah. For her part, Sarah ignored Andy's sudden strange behaviour and let it go at that. She continued to munch on her burger and fries, but somehow the fun was taken out of their visit.

Andy spoke to get them out of that awkward silence. "So, are you staying at Sam's tonight?"

"Yup, and when you get released, I could come stay with you and help you out around the house if you want. I took enough holidays to help and cover the wedding, too,"

"Oh, that's so considerate of you, wow, Sis, I really appreciate that,"

"Not a problem. Like I said earlier, I'm just so relieved that you're okay,"

It was nearly seven when Sarah left. Andy expected so see Sam any minute now. Sure enough he arrived at her door with more flowers and a small gift.

"I see someone else brought you flowers. How sweet," he commented as he put his next to the other bouquet.

"Um, Nick's flowers,"

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he gave her a quizzical look. He'd tried to be nice to Nick, he even thought he was making a little progress to make things less awkward when they were paired for nights a while ago.

"Collins? Wow," he pursed his lips and sat next to Andy. The unspoken words and thoughts were left lingering. Andy sighed.

"He was worried, Sam. You've got nothing to worry about, if that's what you're wondering,"

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I'm good," he held his hands up and forced a smile onto his lips.

Andy put her hand on his thigh. "Don't, Sam."

He exhaled and looked her in the eyes. "McNally, I'm a jealous guy. You know that by now. You know how I feel about that incident, and my role in it. Whatever, it's over."

Andy nodded and rubbed his leg. "So, how was work?"

"Good, nothing spectacular to report, you know, no kidnappings or other strange things," he shot her a look.

"Okay, can we do this over, Sam? You come in, we fight. I missed you and looked forward to seeing you all day,"

"All right, I'm sorry. Let's start over." He leaned in and kissed her. He felt his anxiety melt away as he let himself open up to her. He kissed her again and again. He felt her wiggle under his weight.

"There. Better?" He smiled his wonderful smile at her, genuinely happy this time.

"All better. I'm glad to see you, Sam,"

She told him all about her day, her visit with her mom first of all, as well as her surprise visit from Sarah.

"I'm happy you two get along so well," he said, gesturing for her to scootch over on her bed so he could lay down beside her. "She just suggested it, coming up here until after the wedding," he rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand.

"Sam, I want to tell you what I remember from the incident, ok?"

He wriggled on to his side to look at her. "Are you able to? I mean, if it's too painful, it's ok?"

"No, I need to do this. Can you take my statement?"

"Um, I'm not on this case, but here, " he got off the bed and found his briefcase. He opened it and pulled out a little device. "Just say your name and, well, you know how it's done,"

He started. "Detective Sam Swarek talking to Officer Andy McNally. It's um, 7:30 p.m. Saturday, August 10. Officer McNally, can you tell us for the record what you remember regarding your alleged abduction and treatment on Thursday and Friday of this past week? Just take your time."

Andy looked at him and proceeded to recount the events.

"What were the final moments that led you to be dropped at the Golf Course?"

Andy took a deep breath in. She could do this. "I, um, I was being held in that room, you know, with the makeshift bed. I was given a double dose of my medication, the strong antibiotics I received from the paramedic, Toby Logan. Soon I felt really sleepy and I slumped on my bed. I don't know how long I'd been out, but when I started coming to, I could hear angry voices, shouting." She looked at Sam, who had his eyes closed.

"Go on," he coaxed, his voice soothing her.

"They were talking about me, what to do with me, you know? Apparently it was a spur of the moment thing, this abduction. They didn't know it was me at first. Greyson was really happy it was me, so he uh, so he could," she stopped.

"McNally? Are you okay, maybe take a drink of water,"

"I'm fine. Um, he was happy to see it was me because he had unfinished business with Detective Sam Swarek," she said at last. Sam flinched like he'd been struck. There was confirmation of what he'd believed. He wasn't after Andy at all. That was pure coincidence.

"Ok, then what?"

"They argued. The other one, Perkins, wanted to kill me there and then and dump my body somewhere. Greyson said he didn't want me killed, that he'd like to make an exchange."

"An exchange?"

"Yes, me for Detective Swarek,"

Sam looked down, the anger rising within him. He looked at Andy and silently encouraged her to keep going,

"It seems Greyson left for a while, I heard the door slam."

"The door to your room? Can you be more specific? Which door, McNally?"

"I'm sorry. The outside door. Perkins then stormed into my room. I was now fully awake, though I pretended to be sleeping,"

"And? He stormed into your room, what happened next?" Sam was holding his breath. He hoped he didn't have to hear that she was sexually assaulted. Damn it. Taking this as an official statement where he had to be so professional and cold...he wished it wasn't him taking the statement. This is exactly why he wasn't on the case.

Andy held onto his hand, but did not meet his glances. "He had this beer bottle he was carrying with him. He shook me awake. He held my jaw and made me look at him. I saw the hatred glowing in his eyes. "You know what, missy, you've been lucky so far that Greyson's been looking out for you. I would've made you suffer first, then I would've slit your throat," he seethed, his breath reeking of stale beer.

Sam closed his eyes again. _'Fucking bastard, I'll kill him,'_ he thought angrily. He rubbed McNally's hand.

"He took me by the arm and dragged me so I was standing upright. He pressed himself really close against me. It was me against the wall. I fought him back, knew what he was thinking to do,"

"What did you think he was going to do, McNally?"

Andy whispered, "He was going to rape me,"

Sam's eyes filled with tears, still he had to keep going. He cleared his throat. "Were you afraid for your life at any time, Officer McNally?"

"Yes. I did what I remembered, I shoved him away with all my might and I kicked him in the um, lower area,"

Sam smirked, _'Atta girl,' _

"He smashed his beer bottle on the cement floor and grabbed a thick shard of glass. He came at me, furious for fighting back. I ran out of the room, but he chased me with the broken shard. He was swinging it at my face, stabbing it at my chest. I lifted my leg to kick and he grabbed for my leg, and he ended up cutting me."

"Where did he cut you?"

"On my left thigh. He did also got me on my arms, but they're minor cuts," she said, matter of factly.

Sam nodded. "So, let me get this straight. You believed he wanted to rape you, you fought him off, he broke his beer bottle and began slashing at you. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir." She looked up at him and gave him a little smile. She hadn't called him 'sir' since the first year she arrived at 15 and he was her training officer. She sometimes missed those heady days of falling in love with Sam.

"At what point did Greyson come back?"

"Shortly after that, I believe. It was hard to say as there was no clock that I could see,"

"Ok, so Greyson comes back. What then?"

"He punched Perkins. Told him to back off. It was at that point that they bound me up with duct tape again and drove me to the golf course. I had my cellphone tucked into one of the pockets of my cargo pants. When they dumped me there, after they left, I positioned myself to be able to shake the phone out of my pocket. Then I called for help,"

"Your hands and ankles were taped up, correct?"

"Correct."

"How did you dial out? Who did you call?"

"My phone has speed dial and I managed to press Number One." she looked at him. "I called Detective Swarek,"

He smiled back at her.

"Is that everything, Officer? Anything else you remember?"

"One more thing. When Tony Greyson lifted me out of that truck, he threatened me. He said, '_I'm going to get him one day, McNally, and when I do, I will enjoy seeing him suffer,'_

Sam's eyes widened. "Who's 'him'? Who was Tony Greyson referring to?"

"He meant Detective Swarek," she replied.

She signalled for him to end the session. She was done, had to go to the bathroom. She hobbled out of her bed and clumsily made her way while Sam added a few extra notes.

"How was that?" she asked when she came back.

"Good. Thank you, though I would've preferred to have listened off the record," he touched her face. "You're a damn good cop, McNally. Have I ever told you that?" He took her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"Hmm. Yes, I think so. I learned from the best, Detective Swarek,"

"Well, there's always room for improvement, I mean, I'm not perfect,"

She smiled as he gently lifted her up onto the bed. She pulled the blankets up and then moved over to give him room to lay down.

"Sam, if we were perfect, we wouldn't have had to grow and experience all these things. So I'm glad for them because it made us stronger in our relationship."

"True. We've been tested and found worthy,"

"Of spending our lifetime together, just you and me and our own little Swarek family," she added.

She listened to his breathing. Calm, even. He must've been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. She looked at him asleep as the lights falling into her window dimmed. She gently traced his features, his cheekbones, his jaw, saw his long dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Goodnight Detective Swarek. Pleasant, peaceful dreams to you, love of my life," she whispered and settled into her spot in the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know. I forgot all about Sam's belated birthday gift for Andy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

Sam awoke at 5:00 a.m. when a nurse came in to check on Andy's medication. He waited for her to leave, then he got up. He stretched the kinks out of his neck and back, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep here on this teeny tiny space on Andy's bed. He had to go home to change and have something to eat before his shift began. He rubbed his eyes, no wait, he didn't work today. It was Sunday. That was a relief! He looked around and found his little gift wrapped box sitting slightly under the bed. It must've slipped out of his pocket last night. Wow, last night was intense, and he was so relieved he didn't hear her describe a sexual assault. He honestly wouldn't have been able to finish taking her statement had that been the case. He glanced at her, still asleep, her dark hair spread out on the pillow. He lightly touched Andy's forehead before leaving, his gift in hand. He'd come back later and give it to her then.

He drove home still sleepy and jumped into the shower. He found some fresh clothes, his new favourite dark grey baseball shirt and a pair of cargo shorts to change into. He slipped a pair of sandals on his bare feet and went to make coffee. Sarah was probably still sound asleep in the other room. The coffeemaker was beginning to send out a delicious aroma. He inhaled deeply before sitting down with his laptop to read the headlines and catch up on his email. Here was one of interest from Steve Peck. He opened it.

_Sam,_

_Thanks for taking Andy's statement and sending it along. It will help out tremendously in the case. Personally, friend, I would've had a difficult time listening to my girl describing that situation. Very professional. You two are an amazing couple, on and off the job. Oh, and I might as well tell you that when you see me next, at your wedding, you won't be surprised to find that I'll be hanging out with a certain someone you know very well. Yup, Traci and I are an item. I can't tell you how happy I am._

_Thanks again,_

_Steve_

Sam smiled. _'Good on him,_' he thought. Traci was a wonderful person, a great friend. She deserved to be happy, and he knew Steve was just the guy to make that happen.

"Hey," he heard Sarah say from the hallway.

"You're up way too early. It's Sunday."

"I smelled the coffee and of course I'm going to get up,"

She touched his shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

Sam grunted. "I slept, which is the main thing."

"And Andy? Is she okay?"

He looked at his sister. "Yeah, she's fine. I'm going to visit her again a little later,"

"I've got some things I need to do, like finish your wedding quilt, then I'll pop in, too"

He grasped her hand and squeezed. "Thanks, Sarah, you're an amazing sister. I see you and Andy interacting and you guys just click, right? I'm almost jealous at how close you two are. I mean, you're becoming good friends,"

"We really are, Sam. She's like the little sister I never had. No offense, I loved you so much...but a little sister would've been nice, too."

"Oh yeah? Well for the record, I've always wanted a brother. I guess Oliver and Steve are the closest things to that. I mean, besides Jerry..." Sarah nodded.

"So...Sam? What do you think if we ask Andy to invite her mom and dad over for supper tonight?"

"Pardon me!? You want to bring the McNallys here? Sarah, they went through a pretty bitter divorce when Andy was young and, " he sighed. "I don't know if she'd even want it. I've got to ask her first,"

"Ok. Just thought it might be a nice gesture if her parents came over and we just got to know them a little better."

"I know Tommy. I used to work with him, remember? Claire has...Claire is a very opinionated woman and I'm not sure she likes me very much,"

"People change, Sam. Look at you and Andy. You had a pretty strong opinion about her yourself, not all that long ago."

"She was this fresh-out-of-the-Academy rookie with something to prove. She was bossy, she was pushy. She didn't listen when I tried to tell her I was working. Didn't even catch the hint. She just sat on me, clicked those cuffs tight around my wrists and hauled me off to the cruiser, all proud like some..." he tried to find a word. "Like some kitten showing off its first mouse prize. I'd been working that case for eight long months. How do you think I'd react?!"

Sarah was laughing at Sam's description. "Oh you two are so funny. She wasn't all too happy when she discovered her mistake. And she told me she even tried to buy you a drink to apologize and you just pushed her away. "

"Okay. Point taken. I'll bring up your idea with Andy."

They had some breakfast together and Sam eventually made his way over to the hospital. The sun was shining and the temperature was climbing. It was expected to reach 30C by this afternoon, with some evening rain to cool down by. The weather forecast sounded perfect to Sam.

* * *

"Good news, Sam! I think I may be going home today," she beamed when he came back to the hospital. "The nurse thought so, but the doctor will come by to confirm,"

"Finally! I mean, I'm happy you're well enough to be discharged," he winked. "Do you still want to go to your own condo?" he asked, knowing the answer she'd give.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Sam,"

'Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

The doctor came in and checked her wounds. "Well, Miss McNally, looks like you can get out of here this morning. You'll have a nice list of battle scars to tell your children about, though,"

Sam laughed. "Mommy's a bit of a tomboy, hey?"

"I am not!" She swatted at him. "Thanks! I can't wait to go home, doctor."

Sam helped her out of the bed, when she suddenly remarked. "Sam, I don't have a new change of clothes. Would you mind going to my condo and getting me some? Please?"

"You're really asking me to choose some clothes for you?" he smirked, a devious sort of smile creeping across his lips. His eyes sparkled. Andy looked at him, suddenly not sure if she should ask him or not. It came down to trust.

"You wouldn't want me to look like I didn't know how to dress myself, would you?" She teased.

"Good point, McNally. I'll get Sarah to choose something for you, but I like the idea that you can't go anywhere until I come get ya,"

"You're a brat, you know that?" She stood in front of him, traced her finger lightly over his lips. She clasped her arms around him, resting them low on his back.

"Hmm. A brat, am I?" He nudged her nose with his before brushing his lips over hers, his fingers in her hair.

"You know what? I liked when you called me 'Mommy' a little while ago. It just sounds right, Sam, doesn't it?"

He played with a strand of her hair. "You'd be an amazing mommy to my son. Or daughter."

"_Our_ son or daughter," she corrected.

"I stand corrected, Mrs. Swarek! I just keep saying that to myself and I am amazed at how you and I are finally here. Well, almost here."

"I know. I love it! 'Andy Swarek.' Which reminds me I'll be wanting to get my name bar changed soon. Frank is coming to the wedding, right?"

Sam nodded yes.

"Good, so we have my dad, Sarah, Oliver, Claire, Traci, Steve, Frank and Noelle,"

"That's good, I can't think of anyone else. We'll have a much bigger list for our reception when we get back from our holiday,"

"Honeymoon,"

"That, too." He grinned and patted her good leg. "I'm looking forward to sharing it all with you, sweetheart,"

Just then Claire popped her head inside the door. "Good morning!" She held up a clear plastic container with a lid. "Fresh from the oven, still warm,"

"Oh, Mom, you didn't!?" Andy hopped to greet her while Sam hung back a little bit.

"I did. I saw that you enjoyed the one I brought the other day, so..." she aimed her look at Sam. "Hi Sam. I've included the recipe if you two want to do some baking together,"

He smirked and nodded.

"Ooh. Sam, you just have to take a bite of this," Andy brought her cinnamon bun with cream cheese icing up to his lips. He bit into it, not wanting to offend his mother in law.

"Oh, wow, this is good!" Andy passed him the container. Just one wouldn't ruin everything. Only one, though.

"So, I'm going home this morning, Mom, soon as Sam brings me a change of clothing," she glanced over at Sam, who was still enjoying his cinnamon bun and licking the sweet icing off his fingers.

"If that's a hint for me to get going, it's noted," he said.

"No, I'll let you finish what you're doing. Looks like you're enjoying yourself,"

"Funny girl!" He slowly licked his finger while she was watching, making a real show of pulling it out of his mouth. Andy blushed and bit her lip, suddenly feeling warm and a little flustered. Sam smiled at her, totally enjoyed watching her get embarrassed. Claire was facing the other way and luckily hadn't seen their little exchange.

* * *

Two hours later found them sitting on Sam's deck, enjoying the warm weather and sunshine. He'd made a fresh pot of coffee and Sarah had baked a few batches of Andy's favourite chocolate chip cookies that were sitting on cooling racks. Sam and Sarah had chosen a baggy pair of stone coloured cargo shorts for Andy, given her injury and bandages, and a comfy halter top in the most beautiful ruby red, knowing it would look terrific on her. Sam found he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Sarah went inside to check on the cookies and pour herself another cup of coffee.

"Hey, Andy, I forgot to give you this. Happy birthday!" He held out the small box.

"Oh, Sam, you remembered. Thanks," She accepted the gift. Carefully she pulled the paper wrapping off. She glanced at him briefly and smiled.

She peeked inside and gasped. She closed the lid.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, I love it! It's absolutely stunning! It just doesn't seem real to me yet. Sam, we're getting married in less than a week!"

"Then here, let me slip it on your finger, I'll need to practice up for then,"

"Just wait. I want to wait till Sarah comes back,"

Andy limped over to where he was sitting and perched herself on his lap. He put his arm around her waist. "Thank you so much, Sam. I love the ring." She draped her bare arms around his neck.

Sarah held a plate of cookies. "What did I miss?"

Andy held up the tiny box for Sarah to see and gave it back to Sam. He opened it and took out an amazing engagement ring. It was a heart-shaped diamond, surrounded by two smaller rectangular diamonds set in 14 karat gold. It sparkled in the sunlight as Andy held out her left hand for him. Sam looked into her eyes and gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"To the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, completely lost in her.

"Hear, hear! To Mrs. Sam Swarek! " Sarah raised her coffee mug and took a sip.

Andy's smile was radiant. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you call me Mrs. Sam Swarek. I am truly honoured to be his, and to be a part of your wonderful family,"

"Aw, come here, sis!" Sarah walked to Andy and hugged her. "I'm amazed Sam actually got his stuff together. And I couldn't have been happier with his choice, I might add! Love you so much," she squeezed her arm. Andy winced. "Ouch, not so hard, please!"

"Ooops. Sorry." Sarah returned to her chair. "So, your dress will be able to cover the bandages on your leg, but your arms? Your shoulder?"

"It'll be fine. Like the doctor mentioned to me this morning, I'll have a lot of battle scars to tell our kids about. I'll just have the shoulder bandage taped up nicely. What else can I do?"

"You'll look damn sexy if you ask me," Sam said, then added a little joke. "My woman plays with real guns and sometimes gets shot,"

"Oh, you're on a roll, there, Sammy," Sarah retorted. She directed her attention to Andy again, "You'll look absolutely amazing, and no one will notice your scuffs and scrapes,"

"Thanks. I'm okay with them. Except we'll have to do something when it's time for pictures. Maybe?" She gingerly touched her shoulder bandage.

"Not unless you have them airbrushed away..." Sam noted matter of factly.

Andy frowned. "No, I guess not. I hate fake!"

"Good. So wear them proudly, your bandages, because they're a symbol of you being alive and a reminder to me that I almost lost you, and to never take you for granted again. It's kind of appropriate, though admittedly drastic for our wedding."

"Aw. You're so sweet! It seems you and I are all about drastic, though. There's nothing about us that's been simple or level, right? "

"God knows I try to be sweet." He decided not to address the rest of what Andy had said, it was true, what else could he say?

"So, Sarah and I were talking this morning. What do you say we have a family barbecue this evening? Here."

"That sounds good, just the three of us,"

"No, we were actually thinking it would be nice if we invited your parents..."

"What? Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, they're not exactly on good terms and we'd just barely keep the conversation going,"

"But what a better time, their little girl is getting married next weekend, and they're going to have to be good for that, so why not? The worst thing they could do is say no."

Andy paused, not knowing how to answer that. "Well, you can call my mom. I'll call Daddy, just to ask, but I'm not holding my breath, Sam,"

Sam's heart filled up with love for her. This was the second time he'd asked her to stretch outside of her comfort zone, to take that step, and again she took up his challenge, even though she was unsure.

"That's fair, sweetheart. Let's go do that," He held up his phone and shook it a little sideways.

Andy sighed and reluctantly got her phone out of her pocket. She was just going to trust him with this, let him take the lead. That's how they worked best, for the most part, anyway.

"Hi Dad!"

"Andy! I was hoping you'd call. How are you?"

"I'm good now, Dad, how was your trip?"

"What do you mean, you're 'good now'? What happened while I was away?"

"Oh, just doing my job, getting kidnapped for a day and a half. Routine stuff, you know," she giggled.

"Andy, Andy, Andy. You're something else, you know that? Other than that, are you okay? Getting nervous about Saturday?"

"I'm good. And no, I'm not too nervous. I'm marrying my best friend, Dad,"

"That's true. How is Sam anyway?"

"He's good. Um, speaking of, would you like to come over to Sam's tonight for a barbecue we're putting on. Just family, so it'll be a small gathering. Just me and Sam, his sister Sarah, you..._and mom_?" She closed her eyes as she said 'Mom', held her breath until she heard him speak again.

"Claire? I can't believe she's actually coming... are you asking me if I can be civil around her tonight?"

"Well, Sam's talking to her right now, so I'm not sure if she'll be coming." She looked over at Sam, who was looking a little worried. He always got the nasty jobs.

"I know she'd appreciate if you came over, Claire. I would, too."

He looked at Andy, his lips pressed into a tight line, his brow furrowed.

"Oh great! Thanks so much. No, you don't have to bring any thing. Unless you want to cover dessert,"

He gave Andy a thumbs up sign.

Andy smiled. _'Wow'._ "Uh, dad, looks like Claire will be coming after all."

"Then I'll be there to prove to you that I won't be outdone." He laughed. "I'm kidding. What time do you want me there, sweetie?"

"I don't know, just a second," she covered her phone with her hand. "Dad wants to know what time to come over?" Sam smiled, relieved. "Tell him five will be good,"

"Sam says five will be good,"

"Ok, then I'll be there. Thanks, sweetheart, oh and I have a little something for your birthday, too."

"Thanks, Dad. See you tonight," She ended the phone call and made her way to Sam, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "He'll be here,"

"And she'll be here, too. I told her be here for six,"

Andy laughed. "Six? You told me to tell Dad five,"

"Well, that way we can spend some time with him while he's not uptight, you know. He'll be on his guard once Claire gets here,"

"Oh, not only are you the hottest guy I know, you are also very clever, Detective, " she quipped.

He smiled and brought her face to his, his thumbs caressing her temples. "I told you it would be okay," he closed in for a kiss.

"Did I tell you you look incredible today, McNally?" He flicked the strap of her tank top. "This colour suits you."

"No, but thanks. I do like your sister's taste,"

"I take credit for the shorts, though, because I'm thoughtful like that." His hand lightly brushed her thigh, causing her senses to jump at his touch. She let out a little squeal. He looked deep into her eyes, the love and desire she saw in his dark eyes made her melt into his arms.

"You know you've got me body and soul, Sam Swarek," she whispered to him. "From the first day I saw you, I was captivated by you, wanted to know more about you. Even when you brushed me off, remember?"

"How could I ever forget, McNally? I never brushed you off, by the way. I was just angry at you for blowing my case,"

"Oh. So there's a difference?"

"Yes. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You drove me to desperation and I just had to switch with Ollie. I became your TO so I could see you every day from a safe distance, and I wanted more. More of you. I needed to learn how you worked, learn what you were like. And despite my trying, despite the rules that I knew so well, I fell head over heels in love with you."

"And the rest is history," she added, finishing his story.

"No, actually, the rest is our future together, McNally. Can I still call you that once we're married?"

"You can, I love it when I hear you calling out my name," she teased, tracing a finger over his chest and winked at him.

He held her against him, his hands on her rear. A low growl escaped from him, she looked at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed.

"Ahem. I'm still here... can we make a plan for supper this evening?" How long Sarah had been standing there they didn't know. Sam released Andy from his grip. Andy blushed again.

Sarah smiled. "Aww. I love you guys, so sweet," She walked back into the house and found a pen and paper from among the things stacked on the kitchen table.

* * *

Tommy McNally was five minutes early when he arrived at Sam's, a case of beer in one hand and a colourfully wrapped birthday present in the other. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

Sam opened the door. "Hey! Come in! It's good to see you again, Tommy," he greeted, taking the case of beer out of Tommy's hand. "Here, let me take the present, too." He put it on the couch.

"It's been a while, Sam. You're looking good. Life's been treating you well?"

"Ah, well, I wouldn't say it's been smooth sailing, exactly, but yeah, I've got nothing to complain about. I prefer this over smooth sailing,"

"Daddy!" Andy called out from the kitchen. She slowly and painfully came out to Tommy's waiting embrace. Her thigh was throbbing.

"What happened!?" he looked rather alarmed from Andy to Sam. "Sam?"

"Daddy, let's sit outside and I will tell you the whole story,"

Sam and Tommy exchanged glances. Sam knew what the older McNally was thinking.

"Just for the record, I had nothing to do with her case,"

"I didn't say anything, Swarek. I just hope you'll take better care of her in the future,"

That was low. It was rather unfair of him, but Sam could see it from his perspective, a fatherly perspective. Tommy McNally was about to give his only daughter into Sam's care and protection for the rest of her life. Sam could see how Tommy's impression today, with Andy being all bruises and bandages might raise some questions.

"I'll do my very best, sir," Sam finally answered, the moment of anger that flashed up was now under control.

Years ago, when Sam first got to 15 Division, Tommy McNally was at the head of his game, one of the best detectives at 15. He and Sam had the opportunity to work together a few times. It was kind of rough going at first, but Sam found that Detective McNally was always fair. He gave Sam more than a few chances. He was patient with him, this young cop with a chip on his shoulder.

It was sad when Tommy began hitting the bottle when the most important things in his life fell apart. Sam knew the story of how Claire left him and Andy for another man. He saw first hand the devastation she brought into their lives. Hell, even now, he was dealing with the fallout that made Andy do some of the things she did when she was scared. He understood her better now, her need to be emotional, to show love in the way that she did. He first thought she was just too clingy for him. It scared the hell out of him, to be honest. Now he knew better. Now he was able to reassure her and not run away. She needed him to be there and help her work through it.

They sat on the deck enjoying the talk and the beer. Sam put a few steaks and some chicken breasts on the grill, then found himself easing into good conversation with Tommy. Andy smiled at the sight of them both, these two men in her life, as they talked about life at 15 from a time when she was still in school. Funny how she ended up with Sam, a man a few years older than herself. Funny how they just fit together.

"I'm going to help Sarah in the kitchen, if you don't mind," she suggested and walked away.

"So, um Tommy, I know it's a bit late in the game, but I like to be old fashioned sometimes. Do it by the book." He stopped and looked at Tommy who stared at him, a good natured gleam in his eyes and a wisecrack sitting on the tip of his tongue. Tommy shook his head.

"You don't do anything by the book, Sam. So cut the bullshit and just say what's on your mind," he laughed. Sam laughed. This guy knew him well.

"Ok, sir, um, I just wanted to officially ask you for her hand in marriage," he squinted at Tommy, the sun getting in his eyes.

"Serious? Wow. Well, Swarek, I did mean what I said before. I'm entrusting Andy into your care, your capable hands, you know, and I see her hobbling around like that..."

"I know. I knew that's what you were thinking, by the way, and I understand. I will do everything in my power to serve her, protect her, and love her. I swear on my badge. I almost lost her, sir, and I'll never forget how precious she is."

"You're a good man, Swarek. I'm proud to have worked with you all those years ago, and I'm proud to have you become Andy's husband, and a member of my family. I know you'll do right by her and one day, the children you two will have together. You've got what it takes, Sam. You're the man she needs. So, yes, I'll give you my blessing. May you both live long, happy and fruitful lives together."

Sam shook his hand. "Thank you, sir. You don't know how much this means to me,"

"You can stop calling me sir, though. Call me Tommy, or Dad, whatever, it's fine,"

"Okay." Sam got up to check on the meat, wondering if he could ever call him Dad. "Hey, Tommy, could you hand me that plate over there, please?" They laughed and got the meat off the grill.

Just then Claire made an appearance at the edge of the doorway, awkwardly standing between the kitchen and the deck.

"Hi!" she called out. Sam waved to her.

"Can I join you?" she asked, looking a little lost.

Sam glanced at Tommy, who was picking at the label of his beer. "Sure, come on!" he called, getting up to get her a drink.

"What will you have? We've got juice, water, beer over there, I've got stronger stuff in the house."

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please, Sam."

"Hi," she said to Tommy, who was still not responding to her presence.

"Claire, hi," he said at last. "So, you're looking well,"

"Thanks." She gratefully accepted the gin and tonic Sam handed her. He felt the awkwardness between the two McNallys and decided to try and break the ice a little.

"So, quite an amazing and brave daughter you two have, eh?"

They both looked at him sitting at the edge of his chair, elbows resting on his knees, slowly twirling his beer bottle between his hands. He sort of hunched his shoulders as if asking, 'What?'.

"It's true. Did you know she was so brave these past few days? Her kidnapper didn't stand a chance. She just," he stopped, thinking they might not appreciate knowing the extent of the danger their daughter faced all alone.

"Anyway, you can rest assured she knows how to take care of herself,"

Yup, that went really well. Just then Andy and Sarah came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of potato salad and a few other salads.

"Hey, I think we can eat! Sam, is the meat done?"

"Yup, hope it's not too dry, though. It was actually done a little while ago." Andy frowned.

"Oh great, you could've said," she mumbled to herself. She smiled at him as she handed him some paper napkins. "Can you put those right over there, please?"

They managed to spend a couple hours in small talk and light conversation. Claire helped clear away the dishes and when she saw Sam had a moment to himself she went over to talk to him. It was the least she could do to thank him, maybe ask him to forgive her rude and cold behaviour towards him in the past.

"Sam? Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure Claire, what's up?"

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for inviting me to your home for this family gathering tonight. It was very thoughtful of you. In fact, you've been kind and considerate to me over the past few days and, um, I think it's time I..."

He stood quietly as she tried to get the words out. "Sam, I think you've changed since the last time we spoke, and I feel Andy will be well taken care of. By you. I was wrong to judge you the way I did. I see you have a good heart, Sam." She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. For his part, he was shocked she'd acknowledge her past actions.

"Um, thanks. I appreciate it. I have changed, Claire, and I hope for the better. Those months when Andy and I were apart got me to realize I needed to do something, and I needed to start with me. So..." he felt a little embarrassed talking with her about himself.

She hugged him. "Thank you for a lovely evening, and I do appreciate all you are doing for us. And most of all for Andy. I think I'm going to go home, though, I can't really, _'stand the awkwardness of being around Tommy anymore,'_ she wanted to say, "...well, anyway, thanks." He watched her make her way to Andy.

"Darling, thank you for tonight. Supper was delicious," she said, her hand on Andy's arm. "I want to take you out for lunch before Thursday so you can choose your own birthday gift, okay? Call me when you have time,"

"Sounds good, Mom. Thanks for coming," Andy walked her to the front door. Tommy watched them disappear into the house, not knowing exactly how to process what he was feeling at the sight of them.

Sam and Sarah let him be, all alone in the corner. "Can't be easy," Sam said.

"No, but they did it for Andy,"

When Andy returned, Tommy perked up a little and gave her his birthday gift. "Here, my sweet daughter,"

Andy carefully opened the box. "Oh Dad! That's so fantastic," Andy's eyes misted over and she was about to cry as she read the accompanying note. She held up an ornate double picture frame of herself and Tommy on her First Communion Day. Seven year old Andy, decked out in her new white lacy dress and shoes, and her hair in pigtails. She looked so happy. Tommy had her close to him, proud as any dad would've been. The other picture holder was blank, reserved for their Father-Daughter dance.

"I remember this, Dad. Thank you. It's so thoughtful. We'll make sure we have a lovely picture of us to put right in there, too, hey?"

Tommy hugged Andy tightly to himself, caught up in a sentimental moment. "I'm so sorry we didn't do more for you, Andy. Your mom and I got so caught up in ourselves that we missed the part where you grew up. Look at you now, a beautiful grown up woman, accomplished in you career and set to marry the love of your life. I'm so proud of you, Andrea."

"Oh Dad, I'm so thankful you'll both be at my side! We can look forward to a new, happy chapter in our lives as a family."

"Well, I think I'd better be going, too. Thanks for the supper, Sam, Andy, Sarah. It was good seeing you again, Sarah. You're still as pretty as the day I met you, you know, at the Christmas Party way back when,"

Sarah blushed. "Thanks, Tommy,"

After everything was cleaned up and the dishwasher was humming, Sam, Andy and Sarah sat down for a well deserved drink before bed. "Gotta go to bed soon," Sam mumbled, "it's back to work tomorrow."

Andy sighed, resting her hand on his thigh as she sat next to him. She let her fingers slide just ever so slightly. Sam's lips twitched, but he suppressed a smile.

"You only have to work a few days, while I get this bonus work-related time off. Yay me!" she boasted.

"Well," said Sarah after she finished her drink, "I'm exhausted. Are we heading to your place or crashing here tonight?" Andy straightened herself up. "Oh, I'd forgotten about that," She looked at Sam, who gave her a blank stare in return, not wanting to say anything. "Um, how about we stay here tonight, Sarah. I've probably had a few too many drinks and..."

Sam grinned, listening to her make excuses for wanting to stay at his house.

"Ok, then I'll see you in the morning," Sarah said again. "Night, Sammy,"

Sam waved at her and draped his arm around Andy's shoulder, gently rubbing a little spot on her skin. "It's perfectly fine if you stay here, you know. You can have the couch,"

"What?!"

Sam laughed at her. "Gotcha, McNally! Ha! I love the look on your face. You're so gullible!"

Andy threw a cushion at him in mock anger. He grabbed it and hit her with it. She leaned on him, pushing him over and wedged her fingers up into his armpits. He let out a surprised little squeal as he squirmed and wiggled until he was free of her.

"Only you know I'm ticklish there, McNally, " he gasped.

"True. I _do_ know you, Sam Swarek. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes," she laughed, sweeping her long hair in a sideways motion. "And _that's why_ you and I work."

He nodded in agreement. "Come on, McNally. Let's go to bed." He led her by the hand, slowly, as she tried not to put too much pressure on her leg. He pulled her next to him and let her lean on him, like a crutch. "I've got you. I've got you," he whispered lovingly as they rounded the corner to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay. It was just one of those weeks when life gets going. Thanks Kate, for the honeymoon destination. There'll be more next chapter.**

* * *

10:30 Saturday morning

Oliver and Sam watched anxiously as they stood at the front by the altar waiting for Sarah and Andy to come out from behind those heavy wooden doors. Sam's nerves were getting the best of him and all he really wanted was for this part of the day to be over. They'd arrived at the church two hours ago, at 8:30 a.m. to be precise, so Sam could spend a little time talking with Fr. Thomas. He'd been up since 4, not able to sleep, going over things in his mind. Guilt ridden things that he'd suppressed for a very long time now. Why today of all days?

He rang the doorbell to the priest's residence, an old one and a half story brick home with a wide expanse of flowering trumpet creeper on the south side of the house. Fr. Thomas opened the door, a small but thick black book in his hand.

"Oh, hi. I hope I wasn't disturbing you," Sam said sheepishly as he looked from the book to the man's face. Thomas noticed they both were dressed up for the wedding already, even though it was early still.

"No, not at all, Sam. Come in, I've got a pot of fresh coffee. Want some?"

Sam and Oliver walked in, following Thomas to the kitchen. He pointed to some chairs around a table and placed two mugs of steaming coffee in front of them. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I stopped at a coffee shop on the way," Sam smirked. "I always have time for a refill, though." He took a sip and let the hot liquid work its way slowly down.

"So, you're here early?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind? I wanted to um, just talk to you,"

"You know what? I can go next door and unlock the side door for your friend... sorry, what was your name again?"

"Oh, um, Oliver. Oliver Shaw." Oliver politely stuck his hand out. Thomas gripped it with a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Oliver,"

Sam sighed. "I'm so sorry. This is Olllie, my best man. See, I'm just so nervous I think I'm losing my mind," he chuckled. Oliver and Thomas looked at him.

Thomas cleared his throat. "So, anyway, if you'll follow me, Oliver, I think Sam needs to have a talk, so I'll leave you in the church if you don't mind?"

They both got up from the table and walked back to the front entrance, leaving Sam holding his mug of java.

A little out of Sam's range Oliver replied, "Trust me, I don't mind. I've been up since 6 listening to this guy. I'll gladly pass him off to you! You know what they say, 'Silence is golden', and all that,"

"Ah, yes. Silence. Are you familiar with the inside of a church, Oliver?"

Oliver breathed. "Yup, but I'm ashamed to say I haven't been inside one for a long time. Too long, actually,"

Fr. Thomas held the side door open. It was mostly dark inside, save for the light that was streaming in from the stained glass windows on those very high walls. Oliver looked around and breathed in the cool air. It seemed that as one entered in, the rest of the world was left behind at the doorstep. Oliver imagined this must be the most peaceful feeling he'd encountered in a long time. He removed his hat and found himself a pew to sit in. This experience was not unfamiliar.

"So, if I may ask, do you hold any religious affiliation?"

Oliver stopped. "Well, like I said, it's been a while, but um, I'm Catholic,"

Thomas nodded. "If you ever need to sort things out, I'll be here. I've been there, too."

"What? You?"

"Believe me when I say it's been a long road back,"

Oliver scratched his head, tucked his hat under his arm. "Good to know, thanks,"

Thomas put his hand on his shoulder and walked away. "I'll be back to unlock the front doors," he glanced at his watch for it was now 9:15, " in about fifteen or so minutes."

Oliver heard the door click shut. The silence enveloped him.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Thomas asked when he got back into the rectory.

"Um, I don't know. It's all a little strange for me, you know, but I thought you might have some words of wisdom for me,"

"Well, I've never been married, but if I knew what's troubling you, I guess I could be of more help,"

"That's fair. Okay. Andy and I go back a long time. Maybe three years. In that that time, we had a great relationship, I thought, but in hindsight, it wasn't exactly," he paused wondering how he should say what he wanted to say. _Could he even say that their relationship was mostly casual at first, that for him it was based more on the physical while for her it had quickly progressed to an emotional level?_

Thomas was very quiet. "You can say what you want to say, Sam. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard things, you know. It's not like I'll be shocked,"

Sam thought about that for a moment. "Ok, so when we first started I was all about being with Andy, physically, but not emotionally. I know it was selfish. She needed more, and I got scared of that level of relationship. So I ended it. Badly. I'm pretty sure she was devastated, even though she might not readily admit it now. Over time, I realised that maybe I was wrong and I began to miss her, not for the sex, but for her. For her heart. She's a really feelings oriented person."

"Go on,"

"So I told her that I loved her, long story short. Then she left to take a career-changing job undercover and I didn't see her again for six months. I'm (_a bit of?)_ a pessimist by nature, so I thought it was personal, her leaving. I mean, it's what I would've done had it been me. In that time, I thought it was over between us, so I hooked up with someone new. Andy got back, looking like she was ready for us to start over, and she saw me with another woman. I was trapped."

By now Thomas had his head in his hands.

"See? That pose you're in? That to me reflects that you're thinking I'm hopeless, right?"

Thomas straightened up. "No Sam, it should tell you that you're a frail human being seeking to be loved, we all have a need to be loved, to feel like we matter and that we are worthwhile. In the eyes of God, we are. You are."

Sam couldn't say anything. It was the first time he'd heard this and it brought a lump in his throat. _God loved him? He mattered to God?_

"Is there anything else?"

"Um, wow. I've never thought about this, Thomas. I guess I'm feeling guilty over leaving her behind."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yes. We're better at sharing our thoughts and feelings. We attended couples counselling when we got back together,"

"That's good, Sam. I understand the need to unload the guilt you're feeling, though. Seeing I can't give you any sort of formal er, advice, I can offer you this: If you take a few minutes and ask God to forgive you, He knows your shortcomings. And He knows how you've changed in your heart. He is love. He loves you and forgives you. You need to love and forgive yourself, too,"

Sam's jaw dropped, "Whoa. Stop right there, Thomas. I need time to digest all this. I mean, I get it, you know, what you're saying, but..."

"We'll talk again, detective Swarek. For now, put your mind at ease. You have a very important event to attend in just under an hour. I think I'd better go get ready, myself." Thomas stood up and offered Sam a hand up.

"Thanks. I do feel better, and yeah, we'll talk again. So, which way to the bathroom?"

Fr. Thomas laughed. "Just down the hall and to your right, can't miss it,"

Andy, Sarah, Tommy and Claire were stuck in a limousine waiting for the light to change. Tommy nervously drummed his fingers on his knee, knowing better than to say anything. Claire looked at her daughter with pride. "You look lovely, Andy," Andy did look stunning. Her hair was falling softly over her shoulder, strategically placed to cover her scar.

Andy seemed in a far away place all of her own. Sarah smiled at Claire and nudged Andy in the ribs. Andy shot her a look. "Your mom was talking to you, little Miss Daydreamer,"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm kind of nervous and we're running late and Sam's waiting for me,"

Claire repeated herself, smiling at Andy and stealing a glance at Tommy.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. Let him wait, he won't be going any where," Claire said, trying to calm the situation.

Sarah sent a quick text to her brother, but he wasn't responding to it. Must've shut his phone off, remembering the policy to have cells turned off in churches.

Finally the car began to move, ever so slowly creeping past familiar buildings and sites. They passed a beautiful park with green grass, stately trees and colourful flowers. "This is a nice park, Andy, hey?" Sarah said, her eyes fixed on the park.

"Yes, it's beautiful," she said a little absent-mindedly, her fingers twisting her engagement ring.

The arrived at the church. Finally. Tommy stepped out and waited anxiously for his daughter to come out. Claire stood beside him.

"Isn't she beautiful, Tommy?"

"She looks a little like you did on our wedding day,"

"No...really?"

"Yeah, look at her. I bet if you looked carefully at ours, you'll see what I mean," he looked at his ex wife.

Claire shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You've got an amazing memory, I'll give you that much," she chuckled, "After all these years,"

Sarah stepped out and Tommy held his breath. She took Andy's bouquet stunning in its simplicity; a spray of white roses in bloom and and rosebuds almost open against a backdrop of dark green foliage, wrapped in a white silk ribbon.

Sarah's flowers were similar, white cala lilies with dark green leaves. Elegant, simple, classy. The flowers reflected Andy perfectly.

Andy held her dad's hand as he helped her out of the black car. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled with excitement and a touch of apprehension for what this step would mean in her life. She wasn't afraid of being with Sam. She wasn't afraid of making vows to him. She was afraid of being unable to keep her end of the deal, and turn out like her parents. That's what she was afraid of. Afraid of hurting the man she loved the most.

"You okay, honey?" Tommy whispered, sensing her angst. He led her into the cloak room, lifted her chin up to see tears forming there.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a little scared."

"You'll do great, Andy. Today and when you settle into everyday life, too. You're brave, you're committed. I know my little girl," he winked at her.

"Dad, don't ever go, ok?" she asked, suddenly feeling small and insecure again.

"Honey, take a deep breath and slowly breathe out. Of course I'll be there, just a phone call away,"

"Dad? Do you think I'm," she stopped and played with a leaf in her bouquet, "I don't want to be like...mom." There it was, out in the open shared for the first time with her father. "I'm scared of that, Dad. I don't want to hurt Sam the way she hurt you. Us,"

"Andy. You've got to listen to me. Your mom made some bad choices in her life. We know that. She knows that. My darling girl, you are your own person, you make your own choices."

Andy sighed and breathed out slowly. "Well, let's get this show on the road, then, hey?" She wiped away a tear drop and hugged her dad. Sarah stood from a distance, wishing she still had a father to hug. Her dad wasn't perfect, far from it, but there had been good times in their family, too.

Andy walked to her. "Sorry. I, um, just needed to talk to my dad,"

"I understand, Andy. It's a big deal. The most important day of your life."

"Yeah." she hugged Sarah. "You look so beautiful in your dress, by the way, Ms. Swarek,"

"Oh thanks. I do love it!" Sarah's dress was sapphire blue, asymmetrical cut, longer at the back flowing to below the knee in the front. Claire in the meantime had been to the ladies' room and back, waiting for her moment to speak with Andy.

"Andrea, I'm so proud of you. Look at you now, minutes away from the next exciting chapter in your life. Thank you for allowing me to share that," Andy smiled at her.

"I'm happy you're here, Mom,"

They heard the organ music playing, their cue to get ready for the amazing entrance. Andy remembered the melodies from the rehearsal last night, the first song was a hymn she remembered her granny McNally softly humming when Andy was small. Sarah gave her the thumbs up sign and began her slow walk to the front of the church. The music would stop once she got to the front. The organist gave a little pause before beginning the intro to Morning Has Broken. Tommy opened the doors and positioned himself at Andy's right. Claire was on her left. Andy took a deep breath and walked.

Sam and Oliver were up at the front. Sam's heart was racing as he saw her in all her radiance. For him there was no one else in the room. Only her. Andy McNally, her long hair worn down over her shoulder, mostly covering the injured area that no one else noticed, and Sam didn't mind. He looked her over, up and down, and found the sight of her breathtaking. Her dress was a strapless, satin A line with a rouched body and delicate flower embroidery at the side. She looked up at him from under her dark lashes as Tommy passed her hand into Sam's. Her heart fluttered as she took in the sight of him, so handsome in his navy blue dress uniform. The last time she'd seen him wear it was for Jerry's funeral. It only seemed right that he now wore it as they began this new, happy, life-giving chapter in their lives.

She could hardly breathe as she sat beside Sam. He still hadn't let go of her hand, held on to her like he'd never let her go.

"Sam and Andy, please come up here as you state your intent and exchange your vows," Fr. Thomas said, going on to ask each of them several questions regarding their intentions and their openness to raising children. Andy smiled at Sam as she answered her questions will a simple I do.

"Put your right hands together, Andy and Sam, repeat after me," Fr. Thomas looked at Sam. "You first, Sam,"

"I, Sam," Fr. Thomas began. Sam found his voice and repeated the words.

"Take you, Andy,"

"To be my lawful wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"

"Til death us do part,"

Sam's voice caught as he stumbled over the last few lines. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, his Andy who had tears in her eyes, who admittedly loved weddings and the words that were spoken to express their love for each other. He waited as she repeated the same lines to him.

"May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, let no man put asunder," Fr. Thomas concluded, smiling at both of them.

"We will now bless and exchange the rings," He motioned for Oliver to pass the wedding bands to Sam. Oliver reached in his pocket and pulled them out, giving them to his best friend who was so nervously waiting.

Fr. Thomas made a sign of the cross over the rings as he prayed a short prayer. Andy and Sam both responded with a soft, but audible 'Amen'.

Sam took Andy's ring. "Andy, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." His hands shook slightly as he gently slipped it on her left hand.

Andy took his ring and did the same.

"Sam, you may now kiss your bride,"

Sam held her tenderly and kissed her, almost chastely, to the clapping and cheering of the guests. They sat down in their chairs again as the rest of the Mass carried on, never once letting go of each other's hands.

As the sounds of the last hymn began, Sam and Andy now began their walk down the aisle together, arm in arm, followed by Sarah and Oliver, then Tommy and Claire. The newlyweds made their way outside and down the stairs, waiting along the walkway as their small group of friends came by to congratulate them.

"I have never seen you look so beautiful, Andy McNally, I swear, " he whispered to his wife at last, when they were seated next to each other in the limo waiting for the rest of the bridal party to come in.

"Thank you, Sam Swarek. I think you look very handsome in your dress uniform, too. Very symbolic of where we are now,"

"And I can't wait to show you exactly how much I love you when all this is over,"

"Ooh. Sounds very tempting, because that's all I want to do, too. Just you wait," she whispered back in his ear, just as everyone was getting seated. Sam blushed and ran his hand through his hair. Andy smiled coyly at Sarah and Oliver who were too busy chatting away.

"Thank you both for being there for us, you guys,"

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Sarah gushed. "By the way, I asked the driver to bring us to the park for a few pictures. The rest of the guys are already there, waiting. See what having a small wedding will do? Now everyone will want your pictures, and you'll have at least ten cameras capturing your wonderful day,"

Sam looked at Andy and shrugged his shoulders. "Bonus, right?"

"Sure, why not? That way we can all head over to the restaurant for the buffet lunch at the same time,"

They posed for nearly an hour, satisfying each request for a photo. Now it was just the bride and groom, then the bride, groom and the maid of honour and best man. The variations were ongoing. They made one final pose, just Andy and Sam sitting in a low, stumpy tree, to the strains of Traci's rendition of that childhood rhyme. Everyone laughed and cheered as they kissed, Andy's veil fluttering over their heads.

_"...sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage..."_

"Whoot! You've got your orders, now, Sam!" Oliver shouted.

Sam jumped down and caught Andy as she took a little jump into his arms. "Trust me, Ollie, we're working on it and you'll be the first to know, all right? We'll name him after you!"

"You said that to Toby Logan, too. How many kids are we planning to name after certain men in our lives?" Andy teased, running her hand through his hair.

"Ha, yeah, Toby Logan. I did tell him, didn't I?"

"You did. So, we've got one boy named Oliver already, the other named Toby or maybe Logan and of course another named Sam and..." she trailed off. "Ooh, I want a big family!"

"Let's get through today first, McNally. Then we'll see about big families,"

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant on time and were served a delicious spread of cold meats, a variety of cheese, fresh rolls, flaky croissants, fruits and salads. The cake was sitting on its own table just off to the side from where the happy couple was sitting. Since this wasn't the real reception, rather an intimate small group of their closest friends and family, they all sat close together and enjoyed each others' company. At last it was time for Sam and Andy to make a quick announcement and thank everyone for coming to share their day with them.

"We want to thank everyone here for spending this day with us," Andy began, "I'm so happy," she choked up and drank a sip of water. Sam rubbed her arm and smiled reassuringly while she regained her composure.

"I've always loved weddings, big and small, and dreamed of one day having my own fairy tale wedding. Today, my dreams came true, and you all played a big role in it. I can feel the love here, and it makes me so happy. We're all like family. Sarah, my new big sister, thank you for all you've done for us,"

She looked for her parents. "Dad, Mom, thank you for being here for me today. Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." She began to cry again.

Traci and Noelle dabbed their eyes.

"We love you both," Claire said. Everyone clapped their hands on the table in agreement.

Oliver stood up and lifted his wine glass. "To Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek, everyone!"

"Here, here,"

"Um, I wanted to give a special thank you to our priest, Fr. Thomas," Sam began when the noise had died down. "Thomas, we only met a short while ago, but already you've been a great friend to us both. Thanks for your wisdom and encouragement. We're both happy to have met you and happy you are here with us right now,"

"To Fr. Thomas!" shouted Steve Peck, raising his glass once more. Again the group raised a loud cheer.

Sam and Andy made their way out of the restaurant and hailed a cab. They had some time to spend in a fancy hotel they'd booked, because it wasn't till later in that day that they were leaving on their honeymoon.

Once inside their room, safe and sound and ALONE, Sam didn't waste any time. "I love this dress, darling, but, " he unclasped the little metal hook at the top of the zipper.

"Be gentle, Sam, it might break," Andy quipped, a little smile spreading across her lips.

Sam laughed as he gently unzipped the zipper. "I promise I'll be gentle," he murmured into her neck. Andy sighed. They were doing their double speak, intimate and delightful in the anticipation. Sam placed his hands on her hips, her skin so smooth and warm as the dress cascaded to the floor. "You've got very smooth skin, Mrs. Swarek," he noted as his hands skillfully worked their way upward. He lightly rubbed his finger over her breasts. Andy shivered at his touch.

She turned around to face her husband. "Now you, Sam. Take off that uniform, Detective!" She left his embrace and pulled the covers back on their bed. She crawled in, watching Sam undress, the sheets bunched around her on her lap.

"I think I'll need a shower first," he said at last, "Come join me,"

Andy smiled and slowly, sensually, stretched her long legs out of the bed. '_Damn, she had a beautiful body,'_ he thought.

* * *

Jump ahead to 7:00 p.m. that evening and Andy and Sam are back from their hotel, changed out of their wedding attire and waiting at the airport for their flight to Maui. They still had an hour before boarding. Sarah had a key to the room, so in the morning before check out, she'd promised to come and get their stuff - wedding dress, uniform, and assorted other things and keep it at her house until they got back. Sam and Andy had brought a couple suitcases, not wanting to be too bogged down while they were away.

"I still can't believe we did it!" Andy said, "I mean it seemed like forever!" She touched her rings. "This is a lovely wedding band, Sam. It fits perfectly with the engagement ring. You'd think they were a set,"

"Andy?" Sam asked, seriously, "Andy, did you read the inscription inside the band?"

"What? No, I didn't even know you had them engraved,"

She took off her wedding band and held it up. "Aw, Sam! _'All my love. Always. SS & AM' _ Oh Sam, I didn't know. You are so sweet. I love this, no, I love you!" She smiled at him and as she did, he stood up from his seat and walked the few steps to where she was.

"McNally, stand up," he said, holding out his hand to her. Andy did as he'd asked. She stood very close to him, close enough to smell his cologne. He placed one hand on the small of her back, the other on the base of her neck and held her in place for the longest, most passionate kiss he could give her. She felt herself go weak at the knees, so she leaned into him even more.

"Oooh, Sam, " she tried to say when they broke out of the kiss.

"Sam, this isn't like you...look at all these people staring at us,"

"I don't care. I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have married the most intelligent, and caring and beautiful woman ever," he told her. Some folks were walking by, trying not to look at this couple holding on each other. Sam noticed them trying not to stare.

"Hey, I just got married today to this lovely young lady, and I'm the luckiest guy alive!" he called after them. The women in the group stopped, turned, and smiled, waving at McNally, clapping. "Congratulations!" someone shouted out.

"There, see? They agree with me," he kissed her again until she affectionately hit his arms that were encircling her waist. "Sam!" she whispered through clenched teeth, looking at curious passersby. She smiled and explained, "We're just married!" Most people just politely smiled in return and kept walking. Sam was nuzzling his face into her neck now, breathing in her dizzying perfume. "Sam! No, Sam." He knew there was one spot that turned her legs into Jell-O. Her neck...she loved when he kissed her there.

"Congratulations detective, hope you'll have a smashing trip,"

Suddenly, Sam's eyes flew open at the sound of a man's voice, the romantic moment shattered. Sam's blood froze. It couldn't be? He looked around, but so many people were milling about that it was hard to tell who'd said that.

Andy felt him stiffen up in her embrace. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Probably nothing, but I thought I heard, no, it's nothing." He shook his head and took her by the hand, practically dragged her away from where they'd been sitting all along.

"Flight 5498 now boarding for Maui," The voice over the intercom said. "Hey, that's us," Andy said, still wondering what had made Sam this edgy. "Come on, let's go find our seats, hey?"

"Uh, yeah." He was still looking around nervously. His gut was telling him the voice he'd heard belonged to Tony Greyson, but that was impossible. How could he even have known they'd be married this weekend and heading out of the country? They hadn't told anyone outside of their small circle of friends.

"Hey, it's not so bad; flying, I mean. You just close your eyes when it starts and soon you won't even notice you're flying. We'll be there before you know it,"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not too fond of it, you know?"

She touched his arm. "You'll do fine, believe me, once you've done it, it becomes second nature,"

"Well, there are other things I'd attribute that second nature stuff to, like riding a bike, and _you know_," he cleared his throat, " but not flying,"

They found their seats and Sam tried to relax. Andy suggested he listen to music as she read a magazine; it seemed to work. He closed his eyes as the plane took off for the sunny skies of Maui. He imagined being on the beach, laying beside her, just the two of them and a week of doing absolutely nothing except enjoy themselves. It sounded like heaven. He held her hand in his.

* * *

"It just looks so beautiful, Sam! Look at those volcanoes," Andy pointed to the view in the horizon.

"We're going to have to explore them, McNally. I mean, it's not everyday we have the chance at hiking up to a volcano,"

"Yes! I want to do that! Put it on the list,"

Sam flagged a cab from the airport and gave the cabbie the name of the hotel. "Ahh, this is a very nice hotel, from what I've heard," the man said, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah? I hope so. My bride and I are going to enjoy every minute of our time here," Sam returned happily.

"Newlyweds! How wonderful! Congratulations!"

Andy smiled. "Thanks, we're so happy to be here,"

The cabbie pulled the taxi over in front of this magnificent hotel. "You weren't kidding! It looks amazing,"

"Told you."

Sam gave him the fare and a tip. "Have a great day," he said as he took their two suitcases and headed up the stairs. A doorman held the glass doors open for them.

"There's the desk, " Andy pointed out. The lobby was filled with guests.

"Hi, we've got a room here. Under 'Sam Swarek'," he added. Andy stood silently at his side.

"There you are, Sam Swarek, a bridal suite, non smoking," the clerk smiled at them. "Please sign here and here,"

He returned seconds later with two plastic cards. "The keys to your room. You're room 530, it's on a corner at the end of the hall. You'll find it is very quiet."

"Thanks," Sam handed Andy the plastic cards for safe keeping. "Let's grab those elevators, yeah?" He nodded in the direction of the row of elevators, his hands full with their suitcases.

"Oh Sam, look at this room! It's so big!" She ran a hand over the marble vanity top in the bathroom. She noticed a jacuzzi in the corner, the sexy wall to wall mirror.

"It is a bridal suite, darling,"

Andy opened the patio doors leading on to a balcony. "Look at this amazing view!" Sam left the suitcases and went to see. He stood beside his wife, who was so obviously delighted at everything she'd seen so far.

"Let's sit here tonight, after dark and watch the lights," she asked, turning to look at him.

"Sounds like a great idea. Now, did you check out the king size bed back there?"

"No, I thought we'd have a queen. King size is definitely better," she smiled at him. "Sam, I'm so happy right now. Our vows, our whole day. Can't get enough of it!"

"And I can't get enough of you!" They left the balcony and closed the drapes. The room turned very dark, little LED lights, placed high on the walls automatically turned on.

"Cute!" Andy said, "Definitely a mood enhancer,"

She and Sam turned on the CD player slash radio and found a channel they liked. Soft music, little white lights emitting a soft glow. They slow danced together to a few romantic songs. "Mrs. Swarek, I never imagined I could be this happy."

"Me neither, Mr. Swarek,"

"Feel like trying for a baby tonight?"

"Oh!" Andy squealed. "Yes! I want to, I really want to. I've been charting my cycle, you know, and it looks like the signs are there."

"Let's hope. I'm looking forward to plunging into parenthood with you,"

"Ummmm, plunging, no pun intended, right?" she traced a finger along his jawline, down to his chest. "I'm not doing anything right now, so..."

"Understood, McNally. Let's get Project Hawaiian Baby started. We only have a week, so we best not waste any more time," He drew her close, lifting her tank top. Andy held her breath. She closed her eyes as his lips slowly and gently caressed her skin. "Ahh, Sammmm," she murmured. He carried her to the bed and watched as she unbuttoned her jean shorts. "Is your leg okay?" he asked, not really sure why he did.

"It's good. You wouldn't be putting your weight on it anyway." She moved her legs apart just a little. Sam groaned and pulled off his T-shirt. She touched his chest, running her fingers over every rippling muscle. She sat up to meet him, held him by the shoulders and pulled him down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's just a fun, relaxing kind of chapter, no bad drama today! **

* * *

Traci and Steve would be working together as it happened, while Sam was away on his honeymoon. It was just natural that Steve would be working this ongoing case with Traci as he knew all about Tony Greyson and Trevor Perkins, the men who had shot Officer Chloe Price and kidnapped Officer Andy McNally. Tony Greyson was also on the hook for the murder of Meghan Delaney several months ago. Why he was still out in society no one knew.

'_There ought to be a dangerous offender label placed on him,'_ Traci thought as she leafed through her manila folder.

She glanced to her right, taking in the sight of Steve Peck. Seeing Steve sitting at Sam's desk was different, but nice. She enjoyed his company because he was talkative and sweet, not like Sam, who tended to be a little more withdrawn and quiet.

"So, it's nice to be here for a week, at least," Steve began, not really looking up from his work for fear he might not want to do any more work after looking into her beautiful dark eyes.

Traci flashed a big smile in his direction. "I think so. Steve?" she counted to three inwardly as she waited for him to look at her. Steve knew she had him cornered. He didn't want to offend her or appear to be rude. By the third count he was all hers. "Traci, I had a great time being with you at the wedding on Saturday...and I." He stopped, thinking it would probably be best if he told her the truth. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. She waited patiently. "Truth is, Traci Nash, if I spend any more time looking into those beautiful eyes of yours, I think I might not want to do any work."

Traci giggled. "Detective Peck, I think we can both be professional, right? But maybe after work, you know, we can go for a drink or two? My mom's got Leo,"

"Now that sounds like a good plan! And I do like Leo, by the way. He's a good kid. Maybe next weekend we could take him to the Fair in St. Catharine's. I mean, if you want to go there," he blushed slightly.

It felt to him like he'd asked her out eons ago instead of just a few weeks, because being with her felt so natural and real. He just wasn't sure if she felt quite the same way about him. Yet.

He knew she was coming out of a time of mourning the tragic loss of her then fiance, Jerry Barber. He understood her quiet moments and respected them as a part of who she was.

"Hmm. I'll have to see if there are any plans, but if there aren't, I think we might be able to work something out. We could come up for the day," she said, cautiously optimistic.

She didn't want to mess things up with Steve, but she felt like she was walking a fine line. Being around Steve made her feel happy, but she carried around a certain amount of guilt by allowing herself to feel. Feel anything. Happy, hopeful, optimistic.

At what point did she step out of her state of widowhood and live again? She didn't really know. When she broached the subject with Sam, he casually shrugged his shoulders and told her he was the last person on earth she should be asking for relationship advice. 'Trust your gut,' he'd told her.

_' Like you've been so good at following your own advice, ' _she thought to herself then. Never mind, Sam and Andy were now married and on a dream honeymoon. They hadn't disclosed to her exactly where they'd gone.

When Andy had given her the keys to her condo, she still had things in there that needed taking care of, like watering houseplants and getting Andy's mail.

_"So, while you're at it, would you mind keeping an eye on Sam's house, too?" she asked, moving her head a little so her ponytail kind of bobbed. They'd stopped for a little rest at the track, this time, though, because of her leg injury, Andy was just up for a walk. _

_"Sure, why not...while I'm at it," Traci gave Andy a playful little shove. "You think I don't have a life, don't you?"_

_"Naw, I don't think that at all. Come on Trace, what do you take me for?" Andy teased. "Though I see the way you and Steve have this thing going on. Don't think I haven't noticed. Me and Gail, that is,"_

_"Pfff. Well whatever. Gail is Gail and she's perpetually mean and unhappy. I can't believe she and Steve are sister and brother. They're like day and night, those two,"_

"Hey Nash?" Steve called out from behind his desk some time later.

"Hmm?"

"Sam's fax machine just received a communique from the HPD in Oahu. Seems a guy matching Greyson's description was spotted hanging around the airport lounge. He's there on and off, I guess, and flies as a pilot for some airline?"

"That's weird, but I can see it. That guy is as slippery as an eel. He's really slick. I think he could have a pilot's license, too. Here, let me go look him up."

She punched in some info on her laptop and pulled up Greyson's history. "This is what we have on him. Doesn't say anything about him having flight experience, but he did own a plane. Seems money is no object for him. Or at least, it wasn't back then. I think his main assets are frozen. I bet it wouldn't take too long to apply for a commercial license? I dunno,"

"There's something to check into. I'll just fax HPD that we are looking into it from this end. They can just keep a casual lookout for now, hey?"

"Wouldn't it be faster if you emailed or FaceTimed?"

Peck shook his head, making a tsk, tsk sound as he did so. "Faxes, as much as they seem outdated, are still the number one secure way of sending and receiving sensitive information. In fact, it's the preferred way."

Traci laughed at him, "I bet with encryption we could be just as secure, but whatever. I'm the rookie D when I'm with you,"

"Trust me, Detective Nash. Fax is the way to go. Now, I'll just go type up a fax cover page and send it along to HPD,"

Traci grinned. "Look what I've learned today, just by working with you, Detective Peck. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks,"

"Well, I think I'll pass on commenting, Detective. For the record, you're not old, and you're far better looking than any dog I've seen," he smiled, a warm blush creeping up his neck.

Traci rubbed her arms. "Brrr. I'm cold. I'm going to put on my jacket, someone's got the air conditioning set way too cold,"

Steve returned to his work, a hint of a smile still pasted on his lips.

* * *

"Darling," Andy called out from the bathroom, "could you come here and help me for a second?"

Sam had been buttoning up his grey dress shirt. Tonight they'd be going out for supper at the hotel's fancy restaurant. "Just a sec, I'll be right there,"

He finished doing up his cuffs when he stood beside her. It was kind of useful, this wall to wall mirror.

"Did I tell you you look great?" she asked, putting in a diamond stud earring.

"No, but thanks. So what do you want me to do?"

"I need some help with this zipper. " She turned to reveal her bare back to him. He couldn't resist her. "Ooooh, you look so amazing," his fingers ran over her skin where her bra would've been. Her dress was a short black strapless thing with a separate lace overlay. He loved the allure of the lace, still covering up, but leaving just enough skin visible to entice him. He softly stroked her shoulder.

"Sam, seriously...please?" She put the other earring in and just as quickly, put on a pair of high heels.

"I am being serious," He took the tiny zipper in his fingers and pulled carefully upward. "There."

She slipped the lace piece over top and stood admiring herself in the mirror, smoothing out the lace.

"Thanks." She turned to face him, putting her hands up on his shoulders. "I love you, Sam,"

"I love you, McNally. So? That's it? All done?"

"Yup, I just have to put on some light make up, then I'm good,"

"Okay, because we have reservations for seven." He glanced at his watch as he walked out of the bathroom and back to where he'd carefully laid out his tie and jacket.

"Okay."

They arrived at the restaurant a little bit early and waited at the bar until their table was ready for them. "Two scotch," he ordered. He carried the two glasses to the table where Andy was already sitting waiting for him.

"So what do you say we visit that National Park tomorrow, you know, the volcano tour?" She took a little sip of her drink and looked expectantly at her husband, batting those long eyelashes at him.

Sam smiled. "Sounds good. I've always been fascinated with volcanoes. Even as a kid, you know that volcano experiment? I used to love doing that, watching it erupt after I put in the baking soda. Or the vinegar, I forget the exact order."

"You did that experiment? I did that exact experiment, too, I'm positive. My dad made this paper mache volcano around a hollow tube. We painted it, put fake grass and trees all around it at the base. Then, the food colouring for lava as it flowed through the opening. It was impressive!" she beamed at this memory.

"Cool! But I can just see Tommy having more fun at building it than you, though, " he laughed. "I made mine with my mom and Sarah. I think dad had already left us by that time,"

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Andy slid her finger around the rim of her glass.

"No, that's who he was. I'm not going to sugar coat the truth."

"And you won't be anything like him, I already know that!" She reached for his hand.

He nodded, his lips forming into a tight line indicating that was all he wanted to say about this particular topic tonight.

"Hey, I think our table is ready," Sam got up and waited for her while she quickly smoothed out her dress again.

The waiter came and took their order. Sam had grilled salmon and asparagus and Andy ordered a beef wellington with a glass of red wine. Sam ordered another scotch instead of the red wine. The waiter briskly strode into the kitchen and wasn't seen for fifteen minutes.

"I'm starving," Andy commented as she took a sip of sparkling water. She looked around the dimly lit restaurant. "It's so romantic in here,"

"Hmm." Sam looked around too. "I'm really looking forward to the salmon, I mean, it was probably caught fresh this morning,"

"Yeah, and here I am ordering beef. In Hawaii, surrounded by the Pacific Ocean. How unadventurous of me," She frowned and took a sip of her drink. "Ahhh, this feels good,"

Sam nodded and took a sip out of his own glass. He slowly let the rich amber liquid meander down his throat before commenting."Well, perhaps we've had a little more than our share of adventure?"

"No, just not a big seafood fan, I'm thinking,"

"Oh. Well, in that case, you don't know what you're missing."

Andy wrinkled up her nose. "I think I do, Sam."

"Well, sweetheart, just wait til we get home. I'm going to make you the best shrimp fettucini Alfredo. Ever."

"Really?" she sounded sceptical. "I just get this image in my head of squirmy little fish thingies crawling along on the ocean floor. No thanks." She shuddered for effect, which made Sam smile.

"Just trust me. I'm not lying,"

"Oh I believe you, because I happen to know first hand what a wonderful cook you are, but it's the seafood taste I'm not overly fond of, "

Sam shrugged. "Your loss, McNally. Don't know exactly when an offer like that will come your way again, just saying," he teased.

* * *

"Hurry, Sam, we don't want to miss the bus," Andy said a little impatiently. "It's going to be so cool taking a hike to the volcanoes today, don't you think?"

"I'm sure it'll be amazing. Ok, let's go, got your key card?"

"Right here," she smiled as she closed their hotel room door. Sam put his arm around her waist and held her tightly to his side. They waited in the lobby for the tour bus to arrive and found a seat near the back. Public transit wasn't something either of them enjoyed all too much, but it was included with the tour price.

Half an hour later they were dropped off at the park, the Swareks and at least fifty other tourists. Their tour guide was a pretty young lady, most likely a summer student. They all had brochures and cameras or cellphones in hand as they made their way up to the top of a dormant volcano. The scenery changed from lush green vegetation to cinder deserts as they made their way up this particular trail.

"It kind of reminds me of the rainforest on Vancouver Island," Andy observed. "We used to go there a lot when I was young. It would be the highlight of the year for me. Have you ever been, Sam?"

"To the West Coast?"

"Yeah,"

"I have family there, actually,"

"You do? Did you visit them when you were a kid?"

"I, well, actually it was Sarah who discovered them not too long ago. Swareks,"

Andy looked at him incredulously. "You never mentioned them before this,"

"What was there to say? They're my dad's side,"

"Doesn't mean they're bad,"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

Sam continued to hike up at a bit of a faster pace than Andy. Andy was beginning to tire from the altitude and decrease in oxygen. She stopped to the side of a trail, her hands on her knees, head down. She caught her breath and continued the ascent.

Sam waited at the top for her. "Outta shape, McNally?" he smiled, teasingly. He took her by the arms and kissed her.

"This is absolutely amazing! Look, you can see the puffs of clouds - they look like you could reach out and touch them,"

Andy smiled. "You know, apparently people can reserve cabins along this trail. Wish I'd known that before,"

"Maybe another time, hey? But it would be pretty cool to hike up and stay in an isolated cabin surrounded by this exhilarating view."

Andy pulled out her water bottle and took several long drinks before handing it over to Sam. "I'm good, brought my own," he held his up for her to see.

"Stay right there, McNally," Sam pulled out his iPhone and took pictures of her against the beautiful backdrop. "God, you're beautiful when you're all," He stopped and smirked. He was going to say sweaty, but somehow that would've just come out all wrong. "After you've had a tough workout," He snapped a few more. Another tourist was resting nearby.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a few shots of my wife and I?" he asked and stood beside Andy. The woman took several poses then handed the phone back to Sam.

They'd been exploring the area for a couple of hours when the weather began to change. It went from nearly 20 degrees Celsius (68F) to almost -1degrees Celsius (30F) in less than half an hour. It began to drizzle as they made their way down the cinder trails, making for a challenging walk. The cinder trail was soft as beach sand in some areas. Andy held Sam's hand for support. "Bet you wish you'd brought your sun hat, eh, Sam?" she asked as she lifted the brim of her hat. He looked at her, his hair getting quite wet and dropping onto his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to push it back up. "Your point, McNally?" he grinned.

"Nothing. Just saying I like my hat," she teased. She'd been looking at him the whole time, enjoying his rugged handsome features. He looked really great all wet, she thought as she continued to follow him down the trail. Somehow, Sam sensed her eyes on him, and turned around.

"Enjoying the view, McNally?"

"Um, yeah," she stuttered, the skin of her neck and face warmed by a red blush that crept up. Sam shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad. I could show you more if you wanted,"

"Sam!" He laughed at her embarrassment. "How 'bout we warm up in the jacuzzi, maybe with a bottle of champagne and some dark chocolate?"

"I'll skip the chocolate only because I would have too many, but I'm game for the champagne and warm bubbles. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh. It's later than I thought. It's nearly six p.m. I'm not kidding,"

"Wow. That went by fast,"

"Hmm. Well, we'll have to find a romantic place for supper, then who knows? I do have one thing in mind, though." he winked at her, caught that beautiful smile that appeared on her lips at his suggestion.

"Well, that's a given." she said coyly, the thought of her being with him, trying for a baby, warmed her up and made her heart skip a beat. He'd always had a way of doing that.

Down at the bottom again, the tourists gathered at the bus and boarded for the half hour drive back to the hotel. Everyone was sopping wet and cold. Thankfully they had the heater on warm to keep them reasonably comfortable.

"You know, Sam, I was thinking," They entered the lobby of the hotel and took the stairs just because everyone was waiting at the elevators. "Why don't we just order in and then have that time in the jacuzzi like you mentioned before? I'd rather just get into some comfy clothes and relax tonight. I'm feeling kind of sleepy,"

"Well, we could do that. I thought maybe you'd want to take in as much as we could in the short time we have here."

"That's sweet, but..."

"Okay, tonight we order pizza and, _'ahem'_ ," he cleared his throat, "in the jacuzzi!"

"Doesn't sound all that romantic if you put it that way," she said, laying her head on his chest, "but yeah, that's what I'd like to do. Maybe not in the hot tub, though," He felt her smile.

He stroked her arm. "Sounds very romantic, if you ask me. I can't think of anything I'd want to do more than be together with you, McNally. Especially since we're focussed on coming home with precious cargo." He flashed her his wonderful dimples and hugged her.

They took a hot shower together and began a night of romance. "Sam, could you lather me up?" He happily obliged. When he was done, she took a handful of soap bubbles and wiped them on him letting her hands linger. He closed his eyes as water ran down his face. _It must getting hotter in here_, he thought, as he stood helpless at her mercy.

"McNally," he hissed, "You know there are laws against torture,"

"Torture? I'd like to see you give a statement, Sam," she laughed, her hand brushing some of the wet hair out of her face. "But, ok, I'll stop torturing you for now."

He felt s sudden flow of cold air and opened his eyes to see her stepping out of the shower.

"Coming out, Sam?" she asked in a sweet voice, her hands sweeping her wet, dark hair up into a thick white towel. She was only wearing a short floral wrap around, her long tanned legs taking his attention away from whatever it was he'd been thinking.

"I'm coming," he replied, rubbing himself dry with a towel. He dried his hair but didn't do anything else with it. Why bother when it would be a mess soon anyway? He pulled on his shorts and stepped into his sandals. He hated the thought of other people's germs on his feet. It was just this thing he had with hotel rooms.

The sunrise was spectacular, even though Sam and Andy were still fast asleep. The sun began filtering into their room and Andy squinted and slowly realized where she was. She looked at Sam, finding he looked a mess. A hot mess. His dishevelled hair. She thought of their evening and smiled, wondered if they'd been successful in their baby quest. By all accounts, she was in her peak of fertility. Guess there was no way to find out until a few weeks from now when she would miss her period. She could only hope and wait. Andy stretched and sat up in the bed, reaching for the floral wrap that was laying on the floor where she'd disrobed for Sam. She felt his hand on her backside.

"Good morning, beautiful," he mumbled.

"Hey, I was going to let you sleep in," she returned, closing her eyes and leaning over to kiss him. He drew her tightly towards him.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Terrific! Never better," he smiled, still sleepy. "Why don't you come back in the bed and stay a while? We're just going to the beach today, right?"

"Yes, and I'd like to get a good spot before it gets too crowded."

"How 'bout we charter a boat or plane or whatever and find ourselves a secluded beach and cabin?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Do you like that idea?"

"I love that idea. Best one so far,"

"As time goes on, you'll discover I'm just full of good ideas, Mrs. Swarek. Now get back in bed and let me show you what else I had in mind, " he commanded in his TO voice. She laughed and snuggled under the covers with her man.

* * *

They inquired about renting a place on a secluded beach, and were delighted to discover that there was a place called Secret Cove, available late in the afternoon. They decided to stay only one night. By early afternoon they were settling into their cabin and ready to relax on the beach. Andy was already outside admiring the tropical hibiscus and bamboo orchid flowers.

"Sweetheart, did you bring the sunscreen?" Sam asked as he rummaged through a suitcase.

"Hmm, it's in my bag. Don't worry, I remembered it."

Sam continued to go through the suitcase, this time looking for his swim trunks. He found Andy's bathing suit, then another one that looked brand new. It still had the tag on it. He held it up for closer inspection.

"Did you buy a purple bikini recently?"

"I went shopping for my birthday with mom last week, remember? I thought another bathing suit would be nice,"

Sam still held the bikini. "It is nice. You should model it for me," he called out to her. No answer. "Andy?"

"Did you call?" she came in five minutes later, and was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Yeah, where did you go?" he arched his eyebrows and stared quizzically at her.

"Just for a little walk. The beach is literally less than one hundred steps away from the front door,"

"Good to know. I asked you if you would model this," he held up the bikini for her to see, "for me,"

"What do you say, Mr. Swarek?"

"Oh please, McNally, pretty pleeeease, " he teased as she walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Gimme that," she yanked the garment out of his hands and began to take off her red halter top. She skillfully moved her hair to the side and tugged at the knot at the back of her neck.

"Need some help?" Sam offered, a devious little gleam in his eyes.

"I'm okay for now," she replied. She slipped the bikini top on and adjusted the straps, then slipped on the bottoms.

"There. How do I look?"

"Hot. Come here, Beauty," he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not today, but I already knew that. You can still say it if you want." she looked lovingly into his dark brown eyes. He was pensive. "You know, McNally, I promised myself I would say those three words to you every day if I'd ever get another chance. I'm trying to keep my promise."

"I get that, Sam, but I wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it. It's in the past, that's who we were then. I've long forgiven you, it's time you did the same. You are your own worst enemy sometimes," she kissed his cheek, rough with stubble.

Sam nodded. "I know, but I have a hard time accepting forgiveness. Like I'm not worthy of it,"

"Why would you not be worthy of forgiveness? You are the most loving and kind man I know. I read a book somewhere about forgiveness. Actually, I think it was a pamphlet in our couples retreat package. Anyway, it stuck with me because I've also had to do a lot of soul searching along the way." She recited a sentence.

" _'Receiving forgiveness involves recognition and repentance.'_ Sam, we've had more than our share. We recognised our mistakes and we've both repented of them. We changed our way of thinking about who we are as individuals and as a couple. Honestly, Sam, the only promises that I care about are our marriage vows to each other, "

He touched her nose, "When did you get so wise, McNally?"

"It's been a steep learning curve!" She laughed and stood up, breaking their moment. "Come on, let's get to the beach!"

She grabbed the water bottles and towels while Sam brought the beach blanket.

* * *

Traci and Leo had driven up to see Steve for the day and to attend the Fair. Leo was super excited and couldn't wait to get there. He'd listed off all the rides he wanted to try and luckily for him, Steve was just as passionate for going on rides as he was. Traci stood by and took pictures. By lunch time they'd stopped at so many food stands to sample new things that it felt to both Steve and Traci as if they'd just finished a full course meal. Leo on the other hand, seemed to have a hollow leg. Traci watched as he devoured a deep fried onion flower.

"Voracious eater you've got there, Traci," Steve commented as he too watched Leo enjoying himself.

"I know. Just a foretaste of what the teen years will be like, no doubt,"

"Maybe. I know I almost ate my parents out of house and home. But hey, I was a growing boy,"

Traci chuckled. "I'm imagining you as a teenager, growing up with Gail,"

Steve frowned. "We had our moments, that's for sure,"

"I'll bet you did," Traci answered, trying to hold on to Leo who was tugging at her arm to let him go on yet another ride.

"Here, I'll take him," Steve offered.

"You're having way more fun than the boy, I'm sure, Steve Peck!" Steve smiled as he took Leo by the hand.

"C'mon, Leo. Let's show your mom how to have a good time, eh?"

Traci felt happier than she had in a very long time. She watched Leo laughing whenever he came by, poor kid deserved a break from the profound sadness that surrounded them since Jerry's death. All these months she'd tried to cope by burying herself in tonnes of work. Working late without giving too much thought to how Leo was feeling, missing her. _'I've missed this so much, and I think I'm ready for happiness again,' _she thought. _'Steve's so good with Leo. I like him a lot and I could see ourselves being together, eventually,'_

"Hey, a penny for your thoughts, beautiful lady,"

She grabbed Steve's arm. Steve on one side and Leo on the other. "I've just had a revelation is all, and one day, I just might let you in on it,"

"Well, I hope it's a good revelation,"

"Of course. Listen Steve, it's getting kind of late and we still have a long drive to get home, so..." she looked into his blue eyes, whispering "I have to go,"

"You could stay, Traci. I've got spare rooms." his expression was hopeful yet a little sad to have this day be over already. He knew what she'd say.

"No, really," Traci looked at her son who was walking ahead of them just a little. "I really enjoyed myself today, Steve. Just seeing him so happy made it all worthwhile. Thank you for being such a gracious host,"

"It was my pleasure. I loved that you came out to see me,"

"We'll do it again, next time my treat. And maybe no Leo,"

"What? Are you suggesting we go on a real date?"

"Maybe. See you at work on Monday Detective Peck,"

"Yes, you will. I'll be packing up my stuff before Swarek gets back,"

"Hmm. Yes, I wonder if we'll see a new man?" They both laughed at their friend.

* * *

Andy was watching Sam, again. _He looked really good in his navy board shorts._

"McNally!" he'd say from behind his dark sunglasses. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing,"

"Sorry. My mind just wandered..." '_I can't help it you're so damn good looking_,' she thought to herself.

He pulled her up off the blanket. "Let's go for a little swim, hey? Have some fun..."

"What, don't you find laying on a beach blanket fun?" she laughed, knowing it was a little boring just laying there. Doing nothing but just laying there.

He splashed water on her. Soon they both had this little water fight going on as they waded out further into the ocean. They were in water up to Sam's chest, no longer playing, but holding on to each other. "Seriously, McNally. I love how you look at me," Sam sighed as he played with her hair.

"Yeah? I love when you say those things," she smiled at him. "And I catch you looking at me, too. I know what you're thinking,"

"We're on the same page,"

"Yup, I guess we are," she kissed him softly on the mouth. He returned her kiss, gentle at first then becoming more passionate for her. His arms swept low on her body, encircled her waist. She felt his hands on her backside, slowly massaging. She tilted her head backwards as his lips explored the soft skin of her neck. "I love you, Sam" she whispered. Little currents of water flowed past their legs, not too powerful, but enough to knock them off balance. Andy tumbled into the water, pulling Sam with her. They both came up for air, and quickly resumed what they'd been doing, a slight trace of salt water on their lips. Andy's hands floated over Sam's skin, leaving a trail of tingly electricity in their wake. She finally rested them on his hips. "This has been the most amazing time,"

"I agree. We have to come back here on our fifth anniversary. We'll have to get your mom to babysit the kids,"

"The kids?"

"Hmm. Yup, the one we've started on our honeymoon and the one we'll be starting eighteen months from now...and there may be others, I'm afraid," he tried to look serious, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

Andy laughed. "Go on! How many did we decide on? Looks like you've got it all figured out,"

"You said you wanted a lot of little Swareks, so I'm just agreeing. They can't help it if their dad can't get enough of their mom,"

"Or vice versa! I'm going to take some of the credit, too!," she was quiet for a moment, lost in some thought. "You said, _'the one we've started on our honeymoon'._.. do you think we could be pregnant?"

"Of course we're pregnant! Just have to have it confirmed. There's no way we _wouldn't_ be pregnant with all the odds in our favour,"

Andy smiled again. "Yeah, and we've been um, busy," she said shyly, biting her lip. "Oh Sam, I can't wait. These next two weeks are going to be the hardest!"

Sam splashed her with some water again. "The wait is going to be excruciating, but we'll be rewarded for all our hard work, McNally."

"And then it'll just be excruciating! I want you by my side when our little baby makes her appearance."

"I'll absolutely be right by your side when the time comes. That I swear to you, McNally."

Their happy moment was broken by Andy's scream and the look of terror in her eyes. "Sam! Oh, there it is again!"

"What? What's going on?!" Sam looked around but couldn't see anything.

Andy screamed again, "It's rubbing against my leg! Something is swimming around against my leg! Sam! Help!"

Sam dove into the water, hoping to see what it was. He let himself up to the surface of the water, a huge smile on his face. He was laughing so hard he could barely speak. He held up in his right hand and waved a thick bunch of seaweed at her.

"Here's your fish, McNally!" He threw it at her and laughed as she tried to get out of the way. As the missile of seaweed began to fall apart mid air, a bluish white snake like thing tried to protect itself. It squirmed and wiggled in the air as it prepared for a splash landing, making Andy scream again.

"Sam! I told you. There's a gross slimy thing..." She turned and swam back like a rocket headed toward the beach. "Not even funny, Sam Swarek!"

"Whoa, I swear I didn't see it! I didn't even feel it! McNally!" he shouted, then swam after her. _'Good one, Sam, now she's frightened out of her wits.'_

"McNally, stop! I didn't mean it."

Andy didn't stop. In fact, she kept right on going until she hit the beach, then stomped off toward their blanket and grasped a towel. She sat down and dried herself off, keeping her sandy feet off the blanket. He sat down beside her. He hoped she'd see the humour in it eventually, because her expression was priceless.

"Honey, I honestly didn't know," he chuckled as he rubbed his hair with his towel. He looked over at her. She was trying not to look at him.

"I told you I hated slithery squirmy things! Eww, it was a snake!"

"It wasn't a snake. It was a snake eel. And I told you I didn't feel it in the bunch of seaweed I threw at you. Honest! I swear to you,"

She was sitting cross legged facing away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You should've seen the expression on your face, though, McNally. Priceless,"

He pulled his arm across her chest and hauled her backwards onto the blanket, leaning over her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to look at him and suppressing a faint smile at the same time. Time was too short to make an issue out of something as minor as this. She believed him that he didn't know there was a snake eel wrapped up in the seaweed. He saw her smiling and traced a finger gently over her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, his other hand on her belly.

She opened her eyes and sighed. "You and your stupid jokes! I should be used to them by now. Yes, you are forgiven...but don't do that again, Sam Swarek,"

She reached across and planted a little smooch on his cheek. Getting up, she took her towel and draped it over her shoulders.

"What are you making us for supper tonight? I'm starving!" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"How 'bout some delicious snake eel?" he teased and ran toward her. She squealed and ran ahead of him, dropping her towel along the way. He tackled her and pulled her down into the soft sand. He sat on her squirming body and tickled her until she could barely breathe.

"What do you say, McNally?" He recognized the look of determination in her eyes as she tried to fight him off.

"Give!" she gasped at last. Sam got off her and helped her up. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, not saying anything, then broke into laughter. Sam put his arm over Andy's shoulder as they made their way back to the beach to pick up their things strewn along the way.

"I think we should grab something to eat and come back. Maybe watch the sunset together."

"Or sleep on the beach! You could build us a cozy fire...no wait, on second thought, I will build us a fire, since you, city boy, didn't do much camping. Watch and learn, detective," she winked at him playfully.

"Sounds like a solid plan, Officer Swarek. Hey, that sounds a bit strange, like I'm talking to myself," he grinned. "But I can get used to it,"

Andy flashed him a huge proud smile. "Look at us now, Sam. Who would've thought, huh? Especially after that first day...but you know what? I would do it all over again, tackle you, I mean, but skip over the nasty parts..."

"I still stand by my assertion that you wanted to kiss me, McNally. I could see it in your big brown eyes. And I was holding my breath, because secretly I wanted you to,"


	21. Chapter 21

**Heads up for a couple of crossover parts. Hope you enjoy and leave me a little review!**

* * *

Sam and Andy checked out of their Maui hotel to spend the last two nights of their honeymoon in Honolulu. They boarded the small nine seater prop plane for the 20 minute flight between islands.

"I read there are too many activities and tours and such for just one day," Sam said matter of factly, speaking of their trip. "I wish we could take some more time off,"

Andy laughed and looked up from her magazine,"Well, now we know for next time, you know, when we send the kids to Grandma's for an extended visit!"

"True. Ok, so, seeing it's still pretty early in the day, and our flight home doesn't happen until late tomorrow night, I suggest we go to the Luau on Waikiki Beach tonight. That'll be fun,"

"Oh yeah, that would be fun! I can't wait!"

Sam closed his eyes and wished he could push himself right into the back of the airplane seat as the little plane hit some pockets of turbulence. This is why he hated flying! Up and down the plane went, sending Sam's mind into overdrive thinking about the worst possible scenarios. Andy on the other hand was having a blast, looking out the window and chattering about the unique colour of the water below.

"Andy, sweetheart, could you, um, please tone it down a little," he looked her way briefly then shut his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He'd just felt his stomach lurching along with the plane and despite himself, thought of the Mr. Bean airplane episode. _Go, Mr. Bean... making fun of a little kid hanging on to a paper barf bag. _He managed to stifle a smile at the memory.

"What? Oh. Oh, Sam, it's not that bad, really," she reassured him, confident in the pilot's ability to steer them on the right course to Honolulu. "We'll be there in about ten minutes."

A melancholy Sam replied that a lot could happen in ten minutes. He wasn't used to the small plane and it freaked him out more than just a little. There was something about the larger jets that made the trip at least tolerable, but these little things made him feel claustrophobic and paranoid.

At last the pilot announced they'd be making their way to the airport and to please fasten their seat belts. "I didn't even unbuckle mine for the whole trip," he muttered under his breath. Andy looked over and decided it was probably better if she didn't offer any more helpful flying tips to him. The little plane began its descent and eventually bumped around on the runway before coming to a complete stop.

"That was the worst twenty minutes of my life,"

"But we're here," Andy's reassuring smile made him feel a lot better.

They waited until the other seven passengers disembarked before climbing out themselves. There was one good looking couple who looked oddly familiar, Andy thought as she watched them get off the plane ahead of them. The guy was tall and dark-haired, had a muscular build, and sported a short military-style hair cut. He had a tattoo, she noticed. His partner or girlfriend (or both) was just a bit shorter than the guy and she had a similar colouring to Andy. She had really good posture, just like the guy actually, and an athletic build. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a cap. Sam nudged Andy in the ribs to stop her from staring. "I've seen her," he whispered when he got Andy's attention.

"Who is she? And just what do you mean when you say you've seen her?"

"No, not in person, but she's appeared in that law enforcement magazine Frank subscribes to. I was reading a copy in the coffee room. I'm pretty sure her name is Catherine Rollins and she's a lieutenant in the US Navy."

"Hmm, ok, so? I don't get it," That explained the athletic build. Maybe the guy was also in the navy?

"Nothing, just saying. I wonder if they are on holiday or on an assignment?"

Andy reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "It's a text message from Traci,"

They found some empty seats along the outer wall near the airport's arrival area. It was kind of overcast outside. Sam was looking outside when Andy poked the phone in his direction. He took it and read.

_"Andy,_

_When are you guys coming home? Where are you, any way? I'm sorry to intrude, but we've been in touch with Hawaii Police and they're pretty sure they've had several sightings of our most wanted man. Just thought it was important enough for you and Sam to know. Miss you, honey. Can't wait to see all your pictures!"_

She ended her message with several hugs and kisses. Sam frowned and handed the phone back to his wife.

"So that's the bad news, and I think there isn't going to be any good news. Coincidence? Again? I knew it was him, Andy!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, when we were waiting to board at the international airport, I was just...ok, when I was kissing you in public, remember?"

"I remember. People were staring and yeah, go on,"

"Someone, a male voice, congratulated me by name or at least by 'detective' and said he hoped we'd have a 'smashing trip'. I looked around but there were way too many people milling about, heads bobbing up and down, male, female. Anyway, I didn't see who said that, so I thought I must've imagined it all,"

"You should've told me,"

"Naw, it would've upset you. We were so excited about just going on our trip,"

Andy crossed her arms across her chest and looked up and down the airport. "Do you think he followed us?"

"I don't know at this point. I need more to go on,"

"Well, we have two days left, Sam. Maybe we can just try to enjoy ourselves without thinking about work?"

"No, Traci was right to let us know. She has no idea we're actually in Hawaii, does she?"

Andy nodded her head 'no'. "I didn't tell anyone," She sounded a little disappointed, knowing in her heart what Sam was going to do.

He picked up on her tone and lifted her chin gently so their eyes met. "Hey, we can still have fun. I just want to pop into HPD and talk to someone there. It may be nothing and we can go on as before, or it may be something big and we'd be foolish not to keep a heads-up,"

He traced a finger lightly over the pink scar that ran down Andy's leg. "I won't let him hurt you again," he said, a determined look in his eyes.

Wordlessly she reached for his hand and squeezed. _'Of course you won't let that happen again. I'm so afraid you'd rather die than let harm come to me,' _

"Let's go to the hotel," Sam said finally. He found their luggage and made for the exit, Andy not far behind him.

Eight floors up and half an hour later, Andy unlocked their new room and quickly opened the heavy drapes that covered their sliding window. They had a view of the beach and the colourful array of fabric and umbrellas that dotted the white sand for what looked like miles.

"Not as nice as our other room," Sam said,

Andy looked at him, "What isn't?"

"Oh, I meant the view, not the room itself. I miss the wall to wall mirror of the honeymoon suite," he quickly clarified, a hint of a smile on his lips. She turned away from him and again looked outside. "It's still pretty nice. I could live here forever,"

Sam walked up behind her and enveloped her in his embrace, nuzzling his face in her neck. "I don't care where I live as long as it's with you," He propped his chin on her head and took in the beach view with her. She reached up and rested her hands on his forearms.

"Agreed. I don't want to be anywhere without you,"

Sam sat on the bed sent a text back to Traci, asking for contact information for HPD. "We didn't tell you and we don't want to alarm you, but we are on the island. I'd like to go to HPD to find out more details,"

Minutes later he received her message. "You'll be wanting to speak with a certain Detective Steve McGarrett. He's leading the investigation on that end. You better take good care of my best friend, Sam Swarek! I know where you live! :)"

Sam laughed out loud causing Andy to take his phone away from him and read the messages for herself. "Oh Traci!"

"Well, if you are hell-bent on going to HPD, I'm coming with you!," she finally said.

"How about we go after lunch...I'm getting hungry."

"Good idea, I think I'll try the smoked eel!" She giggled at the memory of her snake eel encounter the other day. Sam laughed and aimed a pillow at her head. "Be careful of flying things, McNally, you never know,"

"You!" she grabbed the pillow off the floor where it had landed at her feet. Pillow in hand she made her way to Sam and hit him several times. He tossed his phone to the nearest chair and prepared for an all out pillow fight. "You'll regret that, Mrs. Swarek. Trust me,"

She jumped on the bed clutching her pillow tightly. Sam stood at the edge of the bed and aimed for her knees. After a few futile body blows, he finally just hurled the pillow aside and tackled her at the knees. Andy came crashing down, didn't even know what hit her.

"No fair! You can't do that!" she screamed, laughing til tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my god, Sam, you are such a cheater!" He rolled over her onto the bed, still hanging on. Andy wiggled and struggled to free herself from his grip. She bit his shoulder. He let go in an instant.

"McNally, did you just do that?!", he asked incredulously. "I can't believe you just bit me!"

Andy nodded, "Yup, I bite. Did I ever tell you that before? I figure if you're going to cheat, I'm going to bite and scratch to get free,"

"All is fair in love and war, they say." He rubbed his shoulder and took off his t-shirt to examine the bite area. He looked at her, his eyes wide, "You left a mark!"

"Ooh, you excite me, Detective!" Andy pulled off her tank top and jumped him, her hands all over. "Let's have a late lunch,"

"Whoa! Whoa! McNally," he began to protest. She quickly covered his mouth with delicious, soft kisses. His mouth, then his neck. "I want you, Sam," she growled, her long slender arms wrapped around his neck. She sat on his lap facing him and ran her hands through his hair.

* * *

Sam waited at the reception desk while the girl behind it paged Detective Steve McGarrett. Within a few minutes he appeared. Andy recognized him instantly as the guy who left the plane just ahead of them with the athletic brunette.

"Detective Steve McGarrett," he said, extending his hand out to Sam. "Detective Sam Swarek, Metro Police. This is Officer Andy Swarek, my wife. We're here on our honeymoon, actually,"

"Well, not a nice way to end your honeymoon, is it? Please, would you like something to drink?" He led them to his office.

Andy and Sam both accepted water. "We saw you today at the airport. You were with a woman," Andy said after she was seated. Sam was still trying to sum up Steve McGarrett. _'How good was this guy any way?'_

"Oh yes, that's my girlfriend, Lt. Catherine Rollins. She's with the United States Navy and works in Intelligence. We were actually on assignment following up on a lead." He took a sip out of his coffee mug.

"Would it have anything to do with our guy Tony Greyson?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Steve opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a file. He handed it to Sam. "I'm sure you've seen these already, in fact I got a lot of this information from a colleague of yours, a Detective Traci Nash?"

"Traci's a good friend, Detective," Andy pointed out. "She and I were in the Academy together."

Steve smiled politely and watched as Sam read through the material. Andy took a drink from her water bottle, then rolled it to and fro in her hands as Sam so often did. She was feeling a little nervous.

"So, Officer Swarek, are you enjoying our beautiful island so far?" Steve asked, looking for a way to cut through the silence that filled the room. He hated silence.

It took Andy a few minutes to realise he was talking to her. "Oh! You were talking to me? She chuckled and turned red. "I'm sorry, I'm just getting used to being called Officer Swarek. My name bar is probably still being made as we speak," She stopped herself from babbling and awkwardly took another sip of water. "Uh, we've had a great time so far, but we only have a week, so obviously we can't visit as many places as we'd like,"

"And now duty calls, so to speak, " he finished off her train of thought.

Andy put her water down and clasped her hands. "Yeah, I guess," She began playing with her rings.

Sam gave the folder back to Steve. "I see you've discovered some new background evidence, things we didn't have before."

"Yes, and we've spotted him several times now island hopping, going under an alias, usually he's hanging around airports. Sometimes disguised as a pilot and other times he's dressed like one of the maintenance crew. I just don't know how he got access to the planes, I mean as maintenance. I'd like to find who hired him.

"Umm. Interesting. Do you think he knows Andy and I are here on the island?"

"We're not sure, but here's the thing. Lt. Rollins and I are devising a plan to coax him out of the woodwork. Sam, could you stand up for a second?" Sam stood up. "Ok, now turn around." He did as he was told. "Ok, that's good,"

Sam sat down again. "What was that for?"

"I'm going to be impersonating you and Catherine will impersonate your wife,"

Sam smirked. "McGarrett, we don't look that much alike, I don't think,"

"No, no, not from up close, but from a distance. For example if he's watching you guys in the departure lineup."

"So, do we get to meet with Catherine?" Andy asked, her interest piqued.

Steve smiled. "What are your plans for supper tonight? We'd like to meet you guys and go over the plan. We don't have a lot of time, do we? When does your flight leave?"

"We don't leave until late tomorrow night, actually. Like midnight,"

"Well, that gives us a bit of time. Is there any way you could ask for an extra day? Tell your boss your flight got delayed? I mean, if you could, that would help us out immensely,"

"I could try. Look, why don't we just be up front with Frank? He'd give us the day, especially if we were working to catch up with Tony Greyson."

"Ok, so maybe we just go with the direct approach. Give me Frank's phone number and I'll have a talk with him," Sam passed Frank's business card over to his counterpart.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked briefly over at his wife who was looking a little unhappy. "Look, detective, if I give you my cell number..."

McGarrett saw Sam's predicament. "Oh yeah, for sure. Go and do whatever you had planned, Swarek. I'll call you about supper plans,"

"We're planning to go to the luau at Waikiki. Is that too public?"

"No, no, I think that would be good. Safety wise, I can't see how he would try to do anything in a crowded place like that. Don't you agree?"

"It would be good," Sam stood up and shook Steve's hand. "Thanks, man. I'm grateful for your help,"

Steve shook Andy's hand and walked them to the front lobby. "I'll be in touch," he said, smiling now. Things were starting to look up.

The Swareks left HPD hand in hand. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't think it would take this long. What do you want to do?"

Andy rested her head on Sam's shoulder. "I don't really know. Wanna go see Diamond Head?"

"Are you up for another volcano tour? I'm game if you want to, or we could go back to the hotel and hang out on Waikiki beach with the two thousand other sun worshippers?"

"Or maybe some sightseeing and shopping. We probably should get some souvenirs for the guys at home. At least Trace and Leo for checking up on our houses,"

"That sounds good. We can still go to Waikiki. I read there are shops and other touristy things all along the beach."

"Okay, let's go back to the hotel. Hope you don't mind, Sam? I know you like volcanoes..."

"No, it's fine. We need to get the souvenirs."

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You and your partner, Lt. Rollins are going to go as the Swareks and lure Greyson out? In the airport? Don't you think you'd be endangering too many innocent lives, Detective McGarrett?"

"Sir, we have undercover agents planted in all sectors of the airport. They are in the lounge, they are behind the check in counters, they are in maintenance and they are in the perimeter. Respectfully, sir, we'll have the place crawling with law enforcement officers; both federal agents and navy personnel. Also, we have time on our side now, thanks to you, so we can get this done before too many travellers begin to arrive,"

"Ok, and where will Andy and Sam Swarek be during this operation?"

"Well, we want them with us when we get a good angle on Greyson."

"What? Are you meaning to take him down? Or just apprehend him?"

"Look, Frank, if I may, sir, we will do what we can to bring him in alive, but..."

"I understand, Detective. You keep my staff safe, and keep me posted, please."

"I will, Sir. By 0730 I will have them call you. By then we will either have your man in custody awaiting extradition or we have him ready to ship back to Canada in a body bag."

"That sounds rather ominous,"

"I'm sorry. I like to deal in the facts,"

"Me too, Detective McGarrett, me too. Unfortunately, it's the line of business we're in,"

Frank hung up the phone. He needed to arrange for someone to fill the Swareks' places for Monday morning. Looked like zero hour to get Greyson was well underway.

"Steve, hi. It's Frank. Is it possible for you to fill in one more day for Swarek? They'll be delayed. Come by my house on Sunday afternoon and we'll discuss it. Why don't you just bring Nash along, since both of you are working the Greyson file."

Steve and Traci had been hanging out on Traci's deck, enjoying a couple beer and enjoying the sunshine when Steve's phone rang. Leo was at his father's place for the weekend and Traci had just cooked them a most satisfying meal.

"That was Frank."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"Wants me to stay an extra day to cover for Sam. They'll be delayed, apparently. Have you heard from Andy?"

"Yup, but she didn't mention any delay. Just that they were having a good time, sad their time was almost up."

"Did she say where they were?"

"Um, yeah. They're in Hawaii as we speak. Sam told me they were going to see Commander McGarrett,"

"Wow. That would be the reason for the delay, then. I'm sure Frank will let us in on the details tomorrow,"

"Wow is right. I don't know if I should try to get a hold of Andy now or..."

"We'd better not. Instead, I have this great idea if you're game."

"Ooh, and what would that be?" Traci huddled closer to Steve in anticipation.

"I'm thinking we go to the beach for a nice long walk, watch the sunset. After that, there's a meteor shower. It'll be fantastic."

"That sounds great. I'll get the place cleaned up and you can load the dishwasher. Do you have a light jacket with you or do you want to borrow a sweater?"

"You've got a man's sweater here?"

"You'd be surprised! It belongs to Leo's dad, actually. He forgot it here a long time ago, I found it the other day just hanging in the closet where he'd left it. It'd probably fit you,"

"All right. I trust you."

* * *

McGarrett and Rollins made their way over to where Andy and Sam were already seated in the sand. They stood up to greet their dinner companions. Steve was quick to make the introductions.

"Lt. Catherine Rollins, meet Officer Andy Swarek, and her husband, Detective Sam Swarek,"

"Nice to meet you. Um, Steve told me we were on the same flight together today?"

"I wouldn't know, actually," Sam said, "I was too busy hoping we weren't going to die over the Pacific,"

"He just doesn't like flying all that much," Andy explained, a broad smile on her face. She placed her hand on Sam's arm.

"That was some turbulence, though. I didn't like it, either," Catherine agreed, sympathetically.

"So? What's on the menu? I'm getting hungry..." The aroma of roasting pork was wafting down the beach floating gently on a warm ocean breeze. There was enough general noise on the beach to make their conversation safe from the other guests.

"So, I spoke with your boss Frank earlier, and he's good with the time off we've requested." Steve McGarrett said, matter of factly. He certainly wasn't one to waste words or time. "That means you get a few extra hours on our beautiful island, but, it won't be a holiday. I need you both on my team as we prepare to intercept the suspect. We're looking into a pre-dawn take down at the airport before the rush hour begins. So that means anywhere between four and six a.m. on Monday morning. If everything works out as planned, we'll have you on a plane to Toronto via Vancouver by early Monday afternoon." He looked at Sam and Andy, who in turn looked at each other.

"I'm game," Sam said.

"Me, too. Anything to get that guy back where he belongs!"

"All right, so here's what we're trying to do," Catherine began. "Steve and I will impersonate the two of you, you know, so we'll dress in similar fashion and I'll have my hair how you like to have yours, Andy. We're still not even certain Greyson knows you are here, but if we can get his attention, surely he'll have to react. It wouldn't be a well thought out plan, of course, and that's what will be his downfall. The fact that he can't devise a meticulous plan,"

"We'll have undercover officers all over the airport, in every department from maintenance to ticket agents, to passengers, even. We've got the place covered, so you don't need to worry about your safety,"

Sam was skeptical. "You always worry about your safety. There's always a chance someone is going to mess up, drop the ball."

"Ok, while that may be true, I'm saying we're doing everything we possibly can to ensure things don't go wrong. We've got the manpower to make sure this goes off without a hitch. And yes, I told Frank we'd try to get Greyson alive, but that, as you know," he paused and looked at Sam, "is not a guarantee, either."

"So, we'll stand in the line up, where we'll buy the tickets, which by the way, will be your new issued tickets with your revised departure time on Monday. Then we'll check in your luggage, so you'll have to make do without it for a few hours. It won't actually go on the plane, of course, but we've got two baggage guys in the back who will check it into a locker for you until you have the go ahead to leave,"

"So, where do we fit in?" Andy asked.

Catherine took a deep breath. "My question to you is this: how involved do you want to be?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair before answering. "What do you mean how involved? We're here as guests on foreign soil, we didn't bring weapons or badges. I think we'd need full clearance in place before we can officially help,"

Catherine looked to Steve to answer Sam's question. "That's true. I'd have to speak with the governor depending on your answer tonight,"

"We both worked this case for a good number of months, Detective, so we definitely want to be involved if that's at all possible," Sam spoke out. Andy nodded. She lifted her mini skirt a little to reveal the scar on her thigh and the showed the place where the bullet scraped her shoulder. "I was kidnapped and held for a couple days by Greyson and another man. I have the scars to prove it,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Catherine said with concern in her voice. "I hope you're okay, you know, beyond the scars,"

"I'm fine. I think Sam suffered more for me than I actually did,"

Sam smiled at her. "See? I have these grey hairs." he said, parting his hair for effect. "My former rookie has on more than one occasion caused me to suffer great distress, and not always work related," He looked lovingly at Andy who was blushing furiously by now.

"Aww. You two are such a cute couple!"

Catherine then directed her attention to her boyfriend, "Don't you think everything about them just screams out 'newlyweds', Steve?"

"Uh hmm, and we get to play it up at the airport, Ms. Rollins, when we impersonate them,"

"Oh and I bet you're just going to hate that part of the job, too," Andy said, laughing.

Catherine held Steve's hand in a show of affection. "It'll be a snap, won't it dear?"

Steve leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "So, um, ok, once we get the governor to sign on for you two to join us, which probably shouldn't take too long, you will each be issued a 48 hour license to carry firearms with the Hawaii Police Department. That should be more than enough time."

"Good, I'd be honoured to be a member of HPD, even if just for two days," Sam laughed. "Can I use it on my resume?"

"Why? Planning to look for employment elsewhere?"

"Oh, not really at this time. But who knows? We both fell in love with your beautiful islands this past week,"

"Huh, that's what they all say. Seriously, though, Sam, if you ever feel you want a change of scenery, give me a call,"

Andy shot Sam a look, raising her eyebrows. "And me?" she joked.

"Don't worry, Andy. It's understood you two come as a package deal,"

They continued their supper, enjoying the food, drinks and entertainment. A few rounds into the meal, Catherine noticed Andy was only ordering non alcoholic beverages. She didn't say anything just yet, not wanting to be snoopy with her newly acquired friend. It was not impossible that she just didn't drink alcohol. Then again, maybe she had a medical reason to not drink?

Andy noticed Catherine's quizzical look. "Hey, Catherine, want to go for a walk with me? I'm feeling kind of bloated after all that good food,"

"Sure, I need some exercise after that meal. I think I ate enough to last me into next week,"

"Honey, I'm just going to walk off this supper," Andy said, noticing Sam and Steve were having a good conversation. Sam stood up and walked to her, swept her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. Andy gave in. There was no point objecting to this public display of affection. Besides, she rather liked when Sam did that.

"Ok, we'll be right here when you get back,"

Catherine bent down to kiss Steve and quickly joined her friend.

"Catherine, is something wrong?" she finally asked when they were a little distance away from the men. "It's just you've been looking at my drinks..." she stopped and waited for Catherine's response.

"Um, I guess I was that obvious, huh? I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't mean to stare. I'm just curious as to why you've been staying away from the alcoholic beverages this evening. I mean, do you just not drink alcohol?"

"Oh, that. Well, it's simple, actually. Sam and I are trying for a baby. I thought if I made sure I had no alcohol in my system at all, you know..."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just taking precautions, that's all,"

"Oh wow! How thoughtful of you! I hope you are. I mean, if that's what you want,"

"We really do. We've talked about it for a long time, even before we got married. I'm ready to take some time off and just concentrate on being a homemaker, a good wife and hopefully, a good mom."

"That's so exciting! I wish Steve would move our relationship up a notch or two. I really feel like my clock's ticking, you know?"

"Well, you can't be that old? I'm 28 and Sam's 37. We feel ready,"

"I'm 29 and Steve's 32. We've been together for about two years. How did you know, Andy, that Sam was 'it' for you?"

"Oh, don't even go there! We had a pretty rough go of it. This was our second chance, and it took a lot of hard work and counselling to get ourselves straightened out to a point where we could even discuss marriage."

"That bad, huh?"

"The worst. Ever. But, there is no man more loyal, more loving, more caring, more in love with me than Sam Swarek. He likes to pretend he's all rough on the outside, but on the inside he's just a great big teddy bear. I knew he was it for me when I almost lost him. We were apart for close to a year. He was seeing another woman when I got back from an undercover assignment."

"Oh no. How terrible."

"No, let me back it up a little. It wasn't all his fault. I was to blame, too because I didn't tell him I'd been asked to go on an undercover assignment. In fact, for more than six months we lost touch. He thought I had given up on him. Anyway, it was a big mess and I'd rather not focus on that part of our lives any more,"

"Aw, you poor dear. It sounds like you've both had your share of bad luck,"

"Thanks, Catherine. I'm glad we had this chance to meet and introduce ourselves. I hope Sam and Steve get to know each other better, too. Only thing is, too bad we're leaving soon,"

"Yeah, the timing is sort of bad, isn't it?"

"Well, we already know we'll be back,"

"So then, let us know and we'll plan to spend time together then. In the meantime, there's always social media, right?"

The two women got back to where Steve and Sam were still discussing strategy. Sam looked up at Andy and immediately stood up. "Well, it's been a slice, but I'm afraid I have to take my darling back to the hotel now," He shook Steve's hand and gave Catherine a polite little hug. "We'll be ready once everything is in order with the governor. Just call."

"Thanks for supper," Steve said, watching as they disappeared into the crowd on their way back to their room.

"Supper? That was generous of you," Andy quipped.

"Meh! It helps that our own meal was covered by the hotel. Didn't you know that?"

"What a nice pair," Catherine commented. "So, what do you say you spend the rest of the night at my place?"

"Sounds good. Don't Sam and Andy just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

"Yup, and I want what they have, Steve,"

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I do not own the fictional characters Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins or any part of Hawaii 5-0**


	22. Chapter 22

It was determined that Greyson was working a nightshift, hauling luggage to and from the smaller nine seater propeller planes. Seems he didn't fly all that much after all, perhaps he liked the consistent schedules the maintenance department had to offer.

Sam and Andy waited around nervously, each of them packing a Glock 22 and wearing the latest technology Kevlar XP vests under their light jackets. Sam had a tiny radio, making it possible for him to communicate with the rest of the guys on this operation. It was now 5:30 a.m. Monday morning.

Andy yawned into her sleeve, trying to stay awake. "I could use a cup of strong coffee just about now," she muttered. Sam looked at her with those dark brown eyes and nodded. He hadn't shaved and his stubble was beginning to show. She stepped toward him and ran her finger down his jawline.

"You know, you look really, really irresistible right now, Sam, with all this rough stubble,"

"Oh. Should I say thanks? Was that a compliment?"

Andy yawned again, not quite wide awake enough to offer a witty comeback.

"Looks like you could use another holiday just to get over this one," he smiled. "Maybe I can get us a cup of coffee,"

He looked around and took a little walk to the back room and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, excuse me. Do you know where we can get a cup of joe? We're almost asleep out there,"

The blond, stocky man in the HPD wind breaker turned around, surprised to hear Sam's voice.

"Hey? Were you talking to me? Um, who are you?"

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Detective Sam Swarek, Metro Police in Toronto, Canada."

"Wow, you're far from home. What brings you here? I'm Danny Williams," he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My wife and I are on our honeymoon, well what's left of it. We were going to leave today, but we got roped into working with McGarrett on a case,"

"As in The Commander? Whoa, he's my partner. Oh wait a sec. I can place you now. You're the Canadian guy central to the Greyson murder investigation. Funny how we live miles apart and still find a common connection!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, small world, and a lot better without the likes of Tony Greyson in it. Talk about one strange bird,"

"Yeah. That he is, my friend, " Williams said, "That he is."

They fell into an awkward silence. "Oh, hey, you wanted some coffee, right?"

"Um, yeah, if you have some, or know where I could get some,"

"I think, here, let me go out there with you," he offered. He lead Sam to a little snack room where a fresh pot of coffee brewed. Sam inhaled deeply. "It doesn't get any better than this, eh, Williams? A job almost finished and a fresh cup of dark roast poison,"

Danny laughed as he gave Sam a big ceramic mug. "There's creamer and what not over there,"

"No, I'm fine. Oh, and I'll need a cup for my better half, too, please,"

"Wait? You've brought your _wife_ here with you?"

"Oh, see, you don't understand. My wife Andy is a police officer, too. The finest, because I trained her!" They both chuckled at that.

"No, really, she's good in her own right. Her dad was the best detective in our division for a long time, until he..." he didn't quite know how to put in words. "He had a family breakdown and it got really ugly. The wife left him to be with another man, leaving Andy to grow up without a mom,"

"Oh I totally get where you're coming from. I'm currently in that position, with the wife leaving and all, except I only get to see our little girl on alternate weekends. Typical stuff for a dad, you know?"

"I'm sorry. It must be tough,"

Danny took a sip of his own coffee. "It is. If it weren't for my buddy Steve, I don't know where I'd be. Probably drinking myself to death,"

Sam looked up. "That's exactly what happened to Andy's dad. He's not dead, but his career ended in a less than spectacular way,"

"It's a fine line, man. My advice to you is, don't you let your job take over your life, Sam. You need to keep her close and learn to say no to the job sometimes. It's just not worth the heartache and bad feelings, not to mention if there are kids involved. "

"That sounds like good advice." Sam sipped his coffee again and took Andy's mug. "Look, Danny, all the best of luck to you, man, and I hope things begin to look up for you,"

Danny Williams lifted his mug in a salute, "Thanks, see you around, Sam,"

* * *

"Tada! Look what I found," He held up two mugs for Andy to see.

"Oh, you are so good to me. Thank you," Andy eagerly took hold of her mug of hot coffee and sipped. She made a face as she swallowed the black liquid. "No cream or sugar?"

"Oops. Sorry, but I had to get out of an awkward situation in a hurry." He proceeded to tell her about his meeting with detective Danny Williams.

Andy frowned. "Poor guy. It's tough all around, well, for the dad and for the daughter, I mean. Mom, maybe not so much, at least not in my case,"

"She's trying, Andy. Give her a chance,"

"I know. And I bought her a small token of my um, appreciation?" She gave Sam a look. "That doesn't even sound right."

Just then Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins came by to check on them. "Morning! See you got yourself a bit of caffeine to wake up the senses. So how are you doing? Did you sleep at all?"

"Barely, but I'm sooo happy to be here. Let's get 'er done, eh?"

Everyone looked at Andy and began to laugh. "Git 'er done, eh McNally?! Since when?" Sam joked. "Didn't know you spent time in the country, darling,"

She punched him in the shoulder, a big bright smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "I didn't, really. Oh shut up!" She sipped her coffee again.

"Ugh, this is like drinking ground up cigars,"

"That strong, hey? I bet I know who made that," Catherine laughed.

Both she and Sam blurted out 'Danny Williams' at the same time.

"I take it you've met my partner Dano," Steve said, amused.

"Yup. Nice guy,"

"Ahhh, he's got his moments, but I love him like he's my own brother,"

"Don't we all? Have our moments, I mean," Catherine asked, her arm wrapped around her boyfriend's waist.

"So," she said, looking at her watch, "We'd better get this thing moving really soon, if you're ready?"

"Yes, " Steve acknowledged, "Ok, Swareks, we're going to be getting your tickets, so keep away from the front for now because we don't want to spook him. The idea is he'll read your baggage tags on the conveyor belt as he starts to load them onto his cart. Our guys in the back will call for you to come out back and help make the arrest. It should be executed in a safe, quick manner. No member of the general public will see a thing."

"Incidentally, when are we set to leave this morning?" Andy asked.

Steve cleared his throat. "This afternoon. Your flight leaves Honolulu at 1:00 p.m. and registering early won't change that. Remember our ticket agent is actually an under cover and your bags will be kept in storage until you are actually ready to board."

"Right," Andy said, still gripping her half empty coffee mug. She was shifting her weight from side to side, subconsciously trying to quell her nervousness. Sam stood right next to her and stopped her with his body.

"Don't be nervous, we'll be on our way home before you know it, McNally,"

"McNally?" Catherine inquired, wanting to know every little thing about this fascinating couple.

"Yeah, he calls me that, it's my maiden name. Officer Andy McNally. Sam was my training officer when I got out of the Academy."

Steve's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Andy. "Hang on. He was your TO!? I mean, isn't that against the rules?" He glanced over at Sam. "Sorry, man, I don't mean to be rude," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a long story, but the long and short of it is that we paid for it with a suspension each." He winked at Andy. "But it was completely worth it,"

Steve shook his head sideways and drank the last of his coffee, hoping to change the subject. "Ok, Catherine, I mean, _Andy_. Shall we go find our place in the line up?"

"Ready when you are, _Sam_,"

Steve was wearing a tight, long sleeved navy coloured T shirt that showed off his muscles, and sported a really nice pair of faded jeans, while Catherine was wearing an urban country plaid shirt, pale pink and fuschia, over some tight dark blue skinny jeans.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Catherine asked, "do we look okay?"

Andy and Sam looked at them and smiled. "You look great," Andy replied with a smile. "Go get 'em, you guys,"

The four of them left the room together minus three dirty coffee mugs.

* * *

Tony Greyson was hard at work, unloading the latest luggage that had arrived by plane. It was a mundane job, but it paid some bills and allowed him to buy groceries. Ever since the Metro police had obtained a court order that rendered his assets frozen, he lived and felt like he was just one step away from being a homeless man. He knew he was in big trouble for sneaking out of the country, and how he managed to get into this country was totally beyond him. He had good connections, for sure. He was grateful to Wo Fat for supplying him with a doctored passport and a place to stay. He even got him this measly job. Humbled, Tony Greyson woke up each morning, just happy to have been given a new start in life.

He drove the cart from the tarmac to the maintenance dock near the arrivals gates. He began unloading the suitcases and backpacks onto the conveyor belt. He noticed a small pile of suitcases sitting on the floor waiting to be loaded up onto flight 438 to Vancouver, BC. _Fellow Canadians in Hawaii_, he thought. Still, he had a lot of work to do before he'd be ready to load the cart again. He waved to a coworker who walked by. The maintenance guys were pretty accepting of new workers, and most minded their own business. He liked it that way.

"Almost done the night shift, hey Adam?"

Greyson was getting used to thinking fast these past few months since arriving here; Adam was just another alias.

"Yup. Another day, another shift," he replied. He threw an additional bag onto the conveyor belt. With the last few now in sight, he had that last burst of energy to get the job finished. He sat back for a few minutes. Another co-worker walked by, too busy to notice him. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was only another hour before he was done his shift. A cup of coffee would hit the spot right about now. Maybe make that a coffee and a fresh doughnut. He walked out from behind the scenes and made for the coffee kiosk just down the way.

"Damn!" Steve said into his mic. "Damn, damn, damn! He was supposed to stay behind the scenes! Detective Swarek, do you see him?"

"I've got a sighting. He's not more than fifty feet away, in a lineup for coffee,"

"Ok, here's the new plan. Catherine and I are going to make our way over there, and stand just over at the burger kiosk, our backs facing him. He can't see us up close,"

"Why, when you've got us right here? We can take him down, McGarrett. Do you have back up where we are?"

"Um, yep. See the woman at the money exchange place? Tall, blonde?"

"Yeah. Just made eye contact,"

"Ok, good. Um, we'll stay here then, you and Andy get in the line up for coffee. He won't be expecting the two of you in HPD jackets. Got your cuffs ready?"

"Affirmative," Sam nodded to Andy, who was raring to go. How difficult was this going to be? They were dealing with an unarmed man.

"There are two more under cover cops coming up on the west side, he's got a loud print shirt and she'd got long black hair, yellow tank top. Do you see them?"

Sam turned to have a good look. He ran his hand through his hair and watched as the man with the wavy black hair did the same.

"Ok, I see them. They've seen us, too,"

"Good. I've told them to stand by,"

"All right, any thing else?"

"Yeah, how's the crowd situation?"

Andy looked around and did a mental count. Roughly 40 people milling about, and it was still early. "It's not bad, Sam," she said.

"Roughly 40 or so. He's moving up the line, there are three people ahead of him yet, and no one behind him. We have to move quickly... and we have to move _now_!"

"Swarek!? Swarek, do you hear me?" Steve realised it had begun.

Sam nodded to Andy and they both took off toward the coffee kiosk where Tony Greyson stood in line. It was plain to see this pair had worked together before on many levels and that they knew instinctively what the other was thinking. They moved in so quickly that the blonde woman at the money exchange hastily threw a 'closed' sign on her window and stepped out from behind it, her hand on her weapon. The two officers, Kono and Chin Ho, were closing in fast from the west end of the airport.

"Tony Greyson! Get your hands out of your pockets and up above your head where we can see them," Andy shouted. He spun around, the shock of being discovered plain on his face. He looked like he might try to run, but when he saw Kono and Chin Ho calmly approaching him, their pistols drawn, he decided against it. He looked at Andy and Sam, both of them also with their weapons pointing straight at him.

"I might've known it was you," he said as he slowly and deliberately raised his hands above his head. Sam patted him down quickly to see if he had concealed weapons on his person and came up empty. He took one arm and brought it down behind his back, then the other. The blonde officer read Greyson the charges against him state-side and then proceeded to read him his rights as the cuffs clicked tightly around his wrists.

"Damn you, Swarek. I swear..."

"You swear what? We're going to see to it you're declared a dangerous offender and have your case expedited, too. Tony Greyson, your list of offences is long, and they are in addition to what you're already facing for the assault and murder of Meghan Delaney."

He slowly lifted Greyson's arms upward until the man cried out in pain.

"That's for what you did to my _wife_," he said through clenched teeth.

Steve McGarrett stood by along with Catherine, Kono and Chin and watched, understanding Sam's feelings completely.

"Sam!" Andy said suddenly. "Sam, it wasn't him who hurt me, it was Trevor. Tony took care of me, for the most part."

"Yeah man, listen to your little missus. I took her to the hospital, got her the medications she needed, saved her from getting RAPED and killed. You ought to be grateful!"

"There's so much more you did, Greyson. You made it personal long before you laid eyes on Andy,"

"You mean with um, that other lady friend of yours...Marlo," he glared at Sam. Sam didn't flinch.

"Shut up! Or I swear I will knock your teeth right out of your skull,"

Danny Williams stepped into the skirmish and roughly grabbed Greyson by the arm. "Hey, hey, hey! That's enough out of you. You're coming with me. Now!"

He brushed past Sam and nudged him as he did so. "Great work, Detective. See you back at the station, hey?"

Sam raised his hand at him but said nothing. He just breathed hard as he let the anger in him die down. Andy didn't know what to say as she stood silently beside him. She knew she'd crossed the line by blurting out what she did, and again was struck by that uncomfortable topic of Marlo Cruz when it came up out of nowhere.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, time to head back. Our job here is done. Let's say we meet in half an hour to wrap this case up, at least at our end," Steve looked at Sam and Andy.

"You all right, man?"

"I'm fine. Just lost it for a second,"

"You did great. Honest, Swarek, if you ever need another job, you are more than welcome to join us here. See you back at the station, and then you'll be free to go home,"

He turned and followed the rest of his crew as they all slowly left the airport, leaving the Swareks to themselves.

"Andy." Sam said, his anger now under control. She was sitting down, not saying a whole lot. She looked down and kept her gaze on a little spot on the tiles between her shoes. He sat beside her.

"Andy, on a completely professional level, I don't expect you to correct me like that in front of other cops again, but as your husband, I want to thank you for keeping me from losing my cool completely and doing something I might regret."

"Sam, I just wanted you to remember that Greyson did not hurt me in any way. I'm sorry for the timing, I didn't mean for you to be embarrassed in front of your peers." She looked up at him with those sad, soft brown eyes that made his heart melt.

"I get it, McNally. Just, can you see it my way?"

"I can, Sam. Really. It won't happen again. It's just gonna take some time to find the lines of where our personal lives end and where our professional lives begin."

"Okay, fair enough." He held out his hand for her. She took it in hers, but remained seated, because she had something else on her mind.

"Sam, I know you love me, but it was like I was slapped in the face back there,"

"What? When Greyson mentioned Cruz?" He was brusque, his syllables were clipped. Clearly that comment had rattled him too, and he obviously didn't appreciate Greyson throwing around his private life for all to see.

She nodded. "I don't know what it is. I know with my head that I have nothing to worry about but in my heart..." she let her words dangle.

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "McNally, is it all right if we not talk about that here, please?"

"No, Sam. It's not all right and I..."

"Andy, darling, I don't know what I can say to take the sting out of it. I've said it over and over, but I'll say it again. You are the only woman for me. I love _only_ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with _only_ you and I want to raise my family with _only_ you. Andy McNally, in case you hadn't noticed, you rock my world. I live and breathe for _you_,"

He spun his wedding band around his finger. "When I made those vows, Andy, I made them to you, and I mean them with all my heart and soul."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just needed you to reassure me. I don't know when I'll get over it,"

He set his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He looked over sideways at her, his lips pursed. "Then I'll never stop saying it, and I'll never stop showing you I'm true,"

They sat silently for a few moments. "I know you are true, Sam. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Look, Andy, can we just drop it and go see what they need from us so that we can go home? Gah, I'm exhausted,"

She felt horrible for making him feel defensive so she didn't mention another word.

"Me too, Sam. All I really want is to take a very hot shower and crawl into bed. Since we've been checked out of our hotel, I guess I'll have to wait until we get home,"

Sam flung an arm over her shoulder as they walked out the doors and hailed a cab. It was 7:30 am. Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Detective Swarek,"

"Sam, it's McGarrett. I forgot to tell you that I promised Frank you'd call him at 7:30. It's 7:30 right now..."

"Okay. I'll get on that right away. Now, even. We'll be at the station shortly."

Sam called Frank and told him the good news. No one was hurt and the suspect didn't make a big fuss. It was mostly true.

* * *

Traci and Steve were waiting at arrivals when Sam and Andy came out through the doors, tired but happy to be home.

"Hey! You guys look terrific, got some sun!" Traci said as she hugged her best friend.

"Sam, good to see you," Steve said. "Heard you were the hero of the day. Congratulations on closing the case,"

"Ah, it was nothing. Literally, HPD did all the work."

They walked to the conveyor and retrieved their luggage.

"We came in separate vehicles; Steve brought the truck,"

Sam's eyes got wide for a second. "You brought the truck? Wow, that's really thoughtful of you," he said, carefully hiding his true feelings about other people driving his truck. He caught Andy's eye. She was laughing at him. He knew she could read him like no one else ever could.

"Well, it's 4:00 p.m. Anyone feel up for a bite to eat? We could meet you?" Andy began.

"No, really, Steve and I have other plans. We just wanted to see you and bring your truck. Maybe another time. Besides, you two must be exhausted,"

"Yeah, that's an understatement," Sam agreed. "Come on sweetheart, let's just go home. We'll get take out and spend the rest of the evening in our sweats in front of the TV. That's what old married folks do, you know," His eyes twinkled. Andy smacked him in the arm.

**Fast forward to a lazy Sunday evening in mid September.**

"Sam? Sammy..." Andy called urgently from the bathroom. Sam was watching pre-season hockey on TV.

"Hmm? Did you say anything?"

"Could you come in here for a second, please?"

"Be right there, McNally. It's almost commercial break..."

"No, I need you to come here NOW," she got impatient, hated when he was so absorbed in sports that she felt left out. Sam was at her side in no time at all.

"Andy...what's wrong?" he asked, alarm sounding in his voice.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show you..." she pulled out the plastic stick she'd been hiding behind her back. "This! It's positive! Sam, we're going to have a baby!"

"What? Let me see that!" he took the stick from her and stared in disbelief, looked from it to her and back to it again. He couldn't find the words to express how happy and proud he felt at that moment. He embraced Andy and lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said, and kissed her tenderly. He carried her out of the bathroom and walked to the living room, where he placed her down onto the couch with great care and sat beside her.

"So how far along are we?"

Andy pulled up her chart app on her smart phone. "I got my period here, on the 12. We got married on the 17th. I was just finishing my period, and these next three days were my infertile days. Then here, she pointed to August 22, this is where we most likely conceived. I should've had my period on the 8th of September. It is now the 22nd of September and I'm showing positive. I'll be five weeks on the 26th. According to this we'll be holding our beautiful little baby in May,"

"Wow. I'm impressed at how you can interpret all these symbols."

"You can too, you know. It's not hard. I'll teach you, for the next time. We can both be in charge of making a conscious decision about when is a 'safe' time, depending on what we wanted to do,"

"Huh." He put his hand on her smooth belly and positioned his face really close to her belly button.

"Hi there, little one, it's your daddy. I just want you to know your mommy and I are looking forward to seeing you. We are so happy you've come along and made us a family,"

He stopped and faced up to the ceiling, resting his head on her lap.

"Andy, I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now. I'm overjoyed and I'm scared like I've never been scared before." he said, his eyes searching out hers in this magical, life changing moment.

"Me too, Sam. I'm so happy, and I'm unsure and I'm doubting my ability to be a good mom," she wiped a tear away, but it was no use. It only opened a floodgate and soon she was sobbing.

"Hey, don't cry. McNally, please don't cry. I'll be by your side every single day. I'll stand by you,"

"I know, Sam, it's not that I doubt you. I know you'll be here for me. For us," she touched her still flat stomach. "It's just that it's a crazy world out there."

"It is, and no one knows that better than we do. But we can't go by that. We have to do our best to raise him or her to be the best person he or she can be."

He reached up and smoothed out her hair, then traced a finger over her cheek. He got up and gathered her into his arms.

"We'll do fine, McNally." He nudged her nose with his.

She closed her eyes as he trailed soft kisses all along her neck and over her shoulders. Her heart was pounding, she felt weak at the knees. She played with his hair as he was heading lower. "Ohh," he heard her say. It was more of a sigh than a word. It was one of those sexy sounds she made that drove him crazy.

"Come with me, McNally," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes, "I want to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world: my amazing _wife_ and the mother of my baby,"

He took her by the hand and together they walked to their bedroom. She'd painted his room, changed the curtains and bought the matching duvet and shams. It was now Sam and Andy's room as opposed to just Sam's room. He shut the door as she breathlessly undid the buttons of her shirt. He watched her slip everything off and stand before him. Then he did the same. Every touch, every kiss was gentle yet passionate, slow and deliberate, as if to affirm the sacredness of their union and the life already begun inside her body. And when they lay spent, they clung to each other and toppled into the depths of sleep.

"Good mornin' " she mumbled eight hours later, feeling Sam's side of the bed. He was already sitting up, getting his jeans on.

"Hey, beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks to you. Last night was the most emotionally attached sex we've had in a very long time. It felt like every single nerve ending in my body was on fire. Does that even make sense?"

"I know what you mean, McNally. We were bonding, " He leaned in to kiss her, then bent down to kiss her belly.

"Hey monkey, hope we didn't disturb you too much. Your mommy and I were just having a very emotional celebration."

Andy smiled at him as she stroked his hair. "You're going to be the best dad,"

He looked up at her and grinned. "I'm going to try my best. I only have two goals: best husband and best daddy," He rubbed her belly.

"Sam, you're all that and more. Don't even have to try," She got up and sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sucked air in through his teeth as he took in her loveliness. She was only wearing her bra top and string bikini underwear. He caressed her soft smooth skin and felt the goosebumps he created.

"Are you cold?"

"No, just shivering at your touch," She flicked her tongue over her slightly pouty lips and looked at him with those eyes.

"Umm, are you in a hurry to go somewhere, Detective?"

"No, it's our day off, I just thought I'd make an early start of it. I have lots I'd like to do,"

"Lots of what that you can't come back in here and give your wife a proper wake up?"

"McNally..." he traced a line across her shoulder and down her breast, stopping at her nipple. He gently encircled it until it stood erect. She made this beautiful little noise in her throat that he couldn't resist.

"On second thought, I think may have forgotten something, " he whispered as he pushed her back into their bed. He took off his jeans and hopped in next to her. She pulled off her top and underwear and threw them down onto the floor beside her. He was excited, breathing hard as he kissed her golden skin. He grasped a nipple in his mouth, teasing her, biting her, shaking his head sideways, clutching her gently in between his lips.

"Oh Sam, I love when you do that," she whispered, holding his head against her chest. He tasted the faint saltiness of her skin. She held him, cooed some little things that only she knew, the memories of times past when they'd made love. The words only she would say to him as he parted her legs. She gasped slightly as he joined himself to her.

"Sorry, baby," he said between thrusts, "Go back to sleep, or whatever it is you do best at this stage,"

Andy couldn't help but giggle at that. _Was every act between them from now on going to include an apology to their baby? _She'd never seen this tender side of Sam before. It became obvious to her that he was totally in love with their baby. There was an endearing side to Sam and it excited her.

She brought herself up to meet him, then wrapped her long legs around his waist. She watched him, his eyes closed, expending all that energy to bring her over. She felt the first stirrings welling up from deep inside her and closed her eyes. She dug her finger tips into his back, "Don't stop, Sam, oh don't stop," she moaned softly. He felt the ripples of pleasure go through her body. "I'm coming, McNally. I'm...oh!" He shuddered and let himself relax on top of her.

"Sam?"she asked after a while. She was now laying in his arms, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think babies know when, you know,"

"Pff. Honey, this little one is just teeny tiny. Maybe when you reach whale size," he screeched with laughter as she hit him with her fists. "When I'm whale size?!"

"Oh, come here, you!" He pulled her in closer and kissed her. "When you are whale sized, I will be so proud. Proud that my lovely wife is enduring all these changes to her body so she can safely carry our baby,"

Andy sighed, her tone growing serious. "Will you still think I'm lovely then?"

"Darling, you will always be lovely. I'm sure pregnancy will suit you, and I can hardly wait to see our baby bump,"

She smiled. "I'm so excited, Sam. I can't wait to see who our baby will look like,"

"I can only hope she'll be as beautiful as her mama," He kissed her again, rubbed noses with her.

"Now, how was that for a proper wake up, Mrs. Swarek?"

"I'm wide awake now, thanks. It was heavenly, as always,"

He huffed. "It's a tough job..."

"But somebody's got to do it!" they completed together, bursting out in fits of laughter.

"I love you so much, Sam,"

"I love you too, McNally." He sat up on the edge of the bed and gathered up his clothes that he'd just dropped the night before. She caressed his back before getting up and pulling her favourite soft grey t-shirt on. The one that had _'Swarek'_ printed on the left upper corner in neat little block letter script. He noticed and grabbed her legs as she walked by.

"I think I've lost ownership of my academy t-shirt, haven't I?"

She giggled and nodded. "It's mine now. It doesn't indicate exactly which Swarek, does it?"

"Nope. That's okay, though. '_What's mine is mine and what's yours is...also mine_', eh, McNally?" he winked at her as he popped his navy long sleeve t-shirt over his head.

"You are a fast learner, Sam! Look at us, not even married two months and already we're getting the hang of this married life,"

She found a pair of black yoga pants and slipped her long legs into them. With a quick flick of her wrist she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and proceeded to occupy the bathroom. For a long time. Knowing it drove him crazy.

"You're so lucky we have another bathroom," he yelled from down the hall.

* * *

**Hope that was a nice surprise. It's time they entered a new chapter in their lives! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

After the last guest had made their way out of their house, Sam and Andy collapsed together on the couch. It was the beginning of October, Canadian Thanksgiving.

* * *

"That went well, I'd say," he said, relieved.

"Oh yeah. The turkey was perfect, the stuffing not over done with poultry seasoning..."

"No, I was talking about hosting our very first family Thanksgiving, and by the way, I don't use poultry seasoning. I use fresh sage and thyme,"

"Oh ho ho, look who's getting all,_ 'I know how to cook and you don't'_ about it? I know what you meant, Sam, and I was just teasing! Anyway, it helps that we had a very special announcement." she patted her belly, still not showing. In fact, she was still fitting all her favourite jeans.

"Did you see Tommy? I thought he was going to cry,"

"He was. And mom, too. They were even decent to each other all evening long. Not a single nasty word out of her mouth."

"Hmm." He put his hand on her belly. "Maybe we've got ourselves a little peacemaker,"

"Wouldn't that be great?" she became quiet, reflecting on their lives together. "Oh Sam, I'm so happy right now."

"Me too. This is what I've been wanting all my life, but never got around to finding it til now, with you,"

"Aw. That's so sweet of you to say,"

"It's true, McNally." He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "Now I'd better get the kitchen sorted out,"

"I'll help. Just as soon as I get back from the bathroom. For not showing at all, this little baby sure is playing havoc on my bladder already,"

Sam grinned. "I can't wait to see when you're seven or eight months along,"

She glared at him. "You would say that, wouldn't you Sam? You had the easy part in all of this,"

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it!", he called out from the kitchen. Andy came back and stood right behind him, arms encircling his waist. "Hmmm, I did, very much."

She stood on her tippy toes to kiss the nape of his neck. He turned around to meet her, face to face. "What are you doing later tonight, Mrs. Swarek?"

"Nothing. Well, maybe unless you have a really good idea?"

"I'll see if I can think of anything, " he teased, running the tap on hot and filling the sink with pots and pans. He was almost up to his elbows in soap suds.

Andy picked up a large tea towel and began drying.

"It sure was nice of Ollie to let us use the cabin for Thanksgiving..."

"Yup. Lucky guy is probably spending time laying on some beach in Mexico right now,"

"Ha, yeah, slathered in sunscreen and wearing a wide brimmed hat, a fancy drink in hand,"

"I know. He's just so _Oliver_ about that," They couldn't stop laughing at this visual of their friend. Sam rinsed the last pan and placed it in the drying rack. He drained the sink and rinsed it just as Andy got caught up. She squatted down to put the pots away.

"Stop drooling, Swarek, I swear," she stood up and turned around.

"What? I didn't do anything," he began to protest, his hands up, feigning innocence.

"I know you, Sam Swarek, and you were staring at my ass,"

"Now I know where the term, '_eyes in the back of your head'_ comes from," he joked. "All right, I was staring at your hips, actually. And how they fit in your jeans. And how they feel in my hands,"

She smacked him on his chest, smiling. "You've just got a dirty mind, that's all," She kissed him, putting her hands behind his neck. He let his hands settle on her hips and nuzzled her neck. He inhaled her flowery perfume.

"You know, it's still kind of early. How about we sit on the deck and just enjoy nature?"

"Nature's good, but actually I miss the city sounds,"

"You would." They found the swing, cuddled up together under a horse blanket, and watched the stars. There was a full moon out tonight. Andy enjoyed the way Sam just automatically started playing with strands of her hair.

"Look, Sam, a shooting star!"

"Make a wish, quick!" he teased. Andy closed her eyes.

"I was kidding, honey,"

"I know, but still..."

"What did you wish for?"

"Oh, nothing for us. We've gotten our wish,"

"Then who?"

"Can't say." When Sam didn't press it, Andy opened up. "Ok, I wished that more people would find love the way we found it, not in the round about way as we did, but the fact we're 'it' for each other,"

"Like who?"

"Like our coworkers. We've all had a pretty tough year."

Sam silently reflected on her words. "Andy, I know you just want the best for people," he purposely kept names out of the equation, "but sometimes, I don't know, good people get hurt. It's a fact of life. You can't please everyone. You have to think of yourself and create your own happiness,"

"I guess." She sighed and looked away, knowing exactly to whom he was referring. She still felt horrible guilt now and then, and it was a relief when those 'certain people' left the division. Last she'd heard, Nick Collins had applied to DND as a military sector police officer. She knew nothing further about how he was doing personally, as she and Gail didn't have that type of relationship any more. Friendship or whatever it had been.

A great horned owl hooted in the distance, creating a slightly spooky environment given the full moon. Silence fell once again and Andy thought she saw a shadow moving up the road. She strained to listen. Even crunchy gravel underfoot creeped her out now, ever since her kidnapping months ago. She didn't say anything but whatever it was definitely got her attention.

"Well, what do you say we head inside?" Sam started fidgeting with the horse blanket.

"Yeah, good idea." She hastily picked up the blanket and brought it inside. She hated that the windows didn't have heavy duty drapes. Only sheers. But then, they were so isolated here that who would be peeking in the windows anyway?

"Honey, is something wrong? You seem a little on edge,"

"No, nothing, I just thought I saw a shadow moving, gravel crunching. It's probably nothing."

"Andy. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just a little jumpy. Can you go see? I'd feel better if you had a look, Sam,"

"Where was this?"

"Near the road, not that far..."

"Ok, McNally, it's not that I don't believe you, ok, but we are surrounded by trees and waving branches. There are animals all around. It could just be nature playing little tricks."

"You're right, I think I'm just feeling a little out of sorts, you know, hormones and all." She yawned and headed for the bedroom, leaving Sam wondering if maybe he should just go out there and take a quick look around. He wished he'd brought his weapon, but he checked it in at work before he left for home on Friday evening.

"Honey, I'm going out there to take a look around. Just come and lock the door until I get back, okay?" He pulled a large aluminum flashlight out of the drawer, checked it to see if the batteries still worked and headed outside. Andy had changed into her pyjamas and slippers and waited for his return. The moonlight cast a silvery glow over the road.

Sam spent a good ten minutes walking the perimeter of the cabin and the private road ensuring everything was safe and quiet. He made his way back up the road and got inside. "There's nothing to worry about, McNally, I checked everywhere. Nothing. " he said as he took off his boots and jacket and washed up for bed.

"Thank you, Sam."

They settled into the double bed. "Geez, it's kind of cramped in here when you're used to a queen sized bed,"

"I don't know, I kinda like it. " He dropped his arm comfortably onto her belly as he snuggled close.

Andy wiggled out from under his arm and pushed him away. "Yeah, but I'm hot,"

"No need to convince me, sweetheart. I already know you're hot!"

"Sam! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Haha, just teasing you, babe." He rolled over to almost the edge of the bed. "I can't move over any further than this unless you want me to sleep on the couch,"

"No! I'm sorry, Sam. It's just these raging hormones. I just want them to settle down already,"

He kissed her forehead. "Aw, you're so cute, McNally, raging hormones and all. Just think of when you're holding our little baby in seven months' time, all this will be completely worth it," nudging her gently in the ribs.

"I know, I can't wait to see him or her!"

"I love you, McNally," Sam said sleepily, rubbing her belly. Within minutes he was fast asleep. She looked at him asleep, memorizing his features, loving him just being beside her every night.

"I love you too, Sam. More than you know," she whispered.

* * *

Dov and Chloe stopped by the house on their way home from shift on Monday evening. Andy opened the door and was surprised to see them standing there.

"Hey," Dov said for both of them.

"Hey, wanna come in? I'm just getting our stuff unpacked from the weekend,"

"Oh, sure," he said, looking at Chloe. "Um, we just wanted to drop this off for you."

They came inside and followed Andy to the living room. "Where's Sam?" Chloe asked.

"Um, he's gone to pick up our take out order. We're having Chinese food tonight,"

Dov nodded. "Well, er, we won't stay too long, then. Like I said, we got you a little something, you know, for the baby,"

Andy broke out a huge grin. "Oh, you didn't have to!"

They sat together on the couch as Chloe carefully took a wrapped gift out of her bag. She proudly gave it to Andy. "I made it,"

Andy unwrapped the package and held it up. "Oh, Chloe, this is beautiful! Wow, you really did this?"

She traced the intricate patterns with her fingers. The baby blanket was made of the softest angora wool in a pale cream colour.

"I wish I could knit like this," Andy said, bringing the blanket up to her cheek.

"Oh, it's not that hard, it helps me focus and settles me down. I could show you some time,"

"Yeah, if I ever have the time! Oh thank you so much!" She reached over and hugged Chloe.

Chloe beamed. "Yes, I worked on it after shifts, on breaks...I'm surprised you didn't notice,"

Just then Sam came into the house. He stood for a second and took in the company. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing, just dropped by to bring you this,"

Andy held up the baby blanket for him. He sat next to her and examined it. "Wow, this is nice,"

"Thanks, I made it," Chloe said.

Sam looked at her incredulously. "Price? You made that?"

"Yup! You see, I'm multi-talented. Don't know why everyone is always so surprised by what I can do?"

"She surprises everyone," Dov chimed in, laughing.

"I guess!"

Sam walked into the kitchen with the brown paper bag of Chinese takeout and set it on the table. He came back out to the living room to offer Dov a beer.

"Uh, no thanks, we've got dinner reservations and we probably should get going soon, right Price?"

Chloe looked at him and then at the Swareks. "Uh, yeah, it's been a hectic day and we have a hot date tonight,"

Andy smiled at them both.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean by, 'hectic'?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall beer in hand. He purposely ignored Chloe's hot date comment, because he just didn't want to entertain the thought of Epstein and Price on a hot date. In his mind, it was unsettling to say the very least.

"Well, we had a couple of incidents, call outs, that led nowhere,"

"False alarms, 911." Dov continued, "For example, we had a notification of an animal in distress, suburbs, fire department was on scene, too. Then it turns out it was just a lawn ornament and someone called that in,"

"No way. So, pranksters?"

"Twice," Chloe added for emphasis.

"Did someone locate the source?"

"Uh huh, but both times it led to a burner phone in a garbage can, so..."

Sam took a swig of his beer. "Well, that would be the most frustrating sort of day, for sure, not to mention a huge waste of time and resources,"

Andy by this time had walked into the kitchen and was getting the plates and cutlery out and setting the table.

"You, know, I have an idea," she piped up from the kitchen. Chloe and Dov, why don't you guys come for supper here next weekend? We could just hang out, maybe play some games,"

Sam whipped his head around and gave her this look. There was 'no' written all over his face.

"Oh, we'd love to, Andy, but we're going to visit Chloe's parents next weekend,"

"Really? Wow, off to see the parents," Sam said, amused. "Sounds a little serious, no?"

Andy was standing beside him, her arm around his waist.

Dov and Chloe got up off the couch. Chloe grasped Dov's hand and gave it a little squeeze. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, um, it is serious, as a matter of fact," Chloe said. She and Dov paused before saying anything else. "We're engaged!" they blurted out in unison.

Sam's jaw dropped and he was unable to say anything. Andy's eyes just about popped out of her head. She quickly recovered and wished them all the happiness in the world.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Sam said finally. "I didn't know you two... Honest."

"Yeah, well, we've kept it kind of low key at work, but we're pretty sure we've found our 'it'. Like you guys did," Dov said, grinning from ear to ear.

Chloe was hardly able to contain herself. "I don't wear my ring to work," she said happily, "but it's really nice,"

Andy hugged her and Dov. "Any idea on the date yet?"

"No, we _just_..."

"Oh wow. Well, congratulations," Sam offered. By this time, Chloe and Dov were standing in the doorway, ready to head out.

"Well, we're out of here," Dov began, "I'm really glad you like the baby blanket," Chloe finished. They both walked out and down the driveway, hand in hand. Andy and Sam watched them leave.

"Holy moly," Sam whistled out, "they make quite the pair. I'm exhausted just listening to those two,"

"Aw, Sam, you've got to admit that they're kind of cute together,"

Sam closed the door behind them as they made their way into the dining room.

"I guess," he shot Andy another look that conveyed he wasn't completely sure how to take it all in.

"Oh well. Anyway, this food smells soo good," she said, changing the topic. "Baby is hungry all ready,"

Sam's face brightened at the mention of their little baby. "Yeah, if he has his mama's appetite..."

He was just quick enough to dodge a smack to the upper body as Andy got her food.

She smiled at him. "I'll get you next time, you were just lucky," She put another forkful of food in her mouth.

Sam took his plate and sat with her, just shook his head as he watched her eat for a moment. "At least you can still eat, McNally. I've heard some awful stories of morning sickness,"

She looked at him. "Shhh, it's still possible. Don't jinx it. Besides, I do get some form of it, at night time. I feel like I'm about to throw up almost every night,"

"You didn't tell me,"

"You're almost always asleep by then, so I leave it. It's not as if I actually do, but I feel like I have to,"

"Huh," Sam took a bit of his food. "So when do you go in to see the doctor for an ultrasound?"

"That's not coming up until a month from now. Wanna come?"

"Of course I do. I told you I'm going to be there every single step of the way,"

"They might be able to tell the baby's sex by then,"

"I know. What do you think?"

"I think it's a ..."

"No, I mean, what do you think about knowing beforehand? Do you want to know or do you just want to wait until the baby is born to find out?"

"Oh. Well, there are advantages to knowing...we could buy gender specific things like clothes and decorate the baby's room in the appropriate colours, etc."

"Yeah, but sometimes they get it wrong. I've heard of that. In fact, I believe it was Zoe...they were told they were having a boy, so they got all excited and did everything you've just described in boy colours. And there was Izzy,"

"But that was how many years ago, too?"

Sam sighed. "Ok, Andy, I don't want to know right now. I want to be surprised when I meet him or her."

"Ok. I'm flexible. I think I know already from some reading I've done on peak fertility and timing for gender selection."

Sam looked at her, confused. "Timing?"

"Yeah, it's a bit long winded, but basically if we did that in the days before the actual peak, we'd be more likely to have a girl. If we did it on peak and a little bit after, the chances are we'd have a boy,"

"No way? Really?"

"Really...well, I don't know personally of course, but that's the theory,"

"And where did we?"

"Well, we just went right through. Before, during, and after, so it's anyone's guess, but I think we might have a little boy in here," she patted her belly. Sam smiled at her, totally smitten with her and their developing baby.

"I love you, McNally. Did I tell you that?"

"You did. Many times." She put her plate away and leaned over to kiss him. "All this talk about conception has made me kind of," she trailed off and giggled.

Sam shook his head. "You are something else! It's supper time, and I'd like to watch some news, but you know, I've got a great memory and I will definitely keep that in mind. Top of the list of things to do," He stroked her hand.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to this. Better watch out for tonight, Sammy!," she replied playfully.

* * *

Oliver and Celery were planning a Hallowe'en party for the staff out at the cabin. Andy was busy thinking of what they'd be going as, and the best couple she could come up with was Gomez and Morticia Addams.

"I don't know what or who we should go as. Maybe the Addams family? " she said one night as she and Sam got into their truck after work.

"Well, why do we have to be morbid? We could go as Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh wow, really? They're so tragic. We're not tragic...anymore." she looked over at Sam driving their usual route home. He glanced at her with a sad sort of smile.

"No, we're not tragic anymore. The key word being 'anymore'.

"Hmm. I do like the costumes, though. What I would give to see my man in tights!" she laughed, referencing a movie they owned. Well, technically a move he owned and she inherited upon their marriage.

"_Let's face it. You've gotta be a man to wear tights!_" he grinned, quoting a line.*

"I think you've watched that movie too many times," she giggled.

"But I'd make one hell of a Robin Hood, don't you think?"

Andy got out of the truck and grabbed her bag from the back. "Well, now you have me thinking along the lines of medieval couple. I want a long flow-y dress! Oooh, I want to be Arwen Evenstar! I could totally be her. She was my hero!"

"You would be a gorgeous Arwen with your long dark hair, " Sam agreed, unlocking the front door. He flicked on the light and stepped out of the way to let her in before him. "My dear," he said, smiling at her.

"What a gentleman! So, if you could wear an Aragon wig," she stopped and began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my, Sam. I just got this visual of you with shoulder length hair!" She dropped her stuff and flopped onto the couch, still laughing. He couldn't help but laugh, too.

"It's a good thing for you that I don't do under cover any more, then, isn't it?"

"What? Did you ever have to grow out your hair for an assignment?"

Sam nodded. "Ernie the zamboni driver,"

"Ewwww! No offense, but that's just not cool. Eww, there's just no way Candace would've gone back with Ernie...eww!"

"McNally, you are just acting weird today, seriously!" he lay down beside her and began tickling her ribs. "Sam, please," she breathed, barely able to speak the words because she was laughing so hard. "Stop, I can't breathe!" she sat up and tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes they were able to regain their composure. Sam looked at her and shook his head. "I haven't laughed this much in ages. It felt really good."

"Yeah, me too. So, what are we having for supper tonight?"

"What do you want?"

"Something healthy, please. Lots of vegetable greens, I need that extra iron, you know"

"Hmm. Let's see what we have," he got up and headed to the kitchen. "Well, if it's iron you want, I've got a terrific recipe I've been wanting to try. I do have to make a quick trip out to the store, though."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Linguine with white clam sauce and a fresh green salad on the side,"

"Clams?" she made this scrunchy face that made him laugh again. "Clams are very rich in iron. You like clam chowder, right?"

"Yeah, but only because they're really disguised by all the other foods,"

"I think you'll like this. Come on, live a little. Besides, little baby over there would like to try some new foods. He told me,"

"He?"

"Yup, he said, 'Daddy, could you make mommy eat some nice shellfish some time?' "

"Ok, you win. I'll just go take a hot shower in the meantime and throw in a load of laundry,"

"Great. I'll be right back, okay?" Sam was out of the door in minutes, excited to be able to try his new recipe on her.

"Hey, not bad," she said, slowly chewing her food. "This is actually pretty delicious,"

"Nothing I ever make is bad," he said, unashamedly. "Except for mistakes. I have made some bad mistakes,"

She shoved him gently. "We've both done that, I think,"

They continued eating their supper.

"Mmm, that was so good. What's for dessert?"

"Um, I didn't get any. We have lots of fresh fruit, though. You wanted healthy, so have a nectarine,"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that, Mr. Stating the Obvious," she replied sarcastically.

"Hey..." he began, thinking of that summer night after work where she told him she was leaving him alone for good. Not in those exact words. To be honest, it put Sam in a place where he began doubting himself all over again. His tough exterior began to show the cracks and it was all he could do to push all thoughts of Andy McNally back.

But eventually she won.

She challenged him with those words she forced out through her own pain at seeing him with Marlo every single day.

'_I give up, Sam. If you want me, you're going to have to make the next move, because I can't force myself on you. I can't force you to love me.' _she'd told him. Sam Swarek had become an expert at reading between the lines where Andy was concerned.

He cleared his throat and took a sip of water. The silence between them was a little awkward as she too thought about those darker times. They really were tragic. He broke their silence by clearing the plates off the table and loading the dishwasher.

"Hey, Sam?" she started, "Why don't you let me finish up in here and you go take a hot shower?"

"Why? Do I smell that bad?" he joked.

"No, but I thought you might like to have a nice relaxing shower and then I could massage your back. You know, lavender aroma therapy before bed,"

"You could. That sounds really tempting, actually. Hot shower, a back rub by a lovely woman, good long sleep..." he teased, knowing her idea would most likely lead to something much more relaxing still.

"Yeah, I'm up for a very long sleep," she smiled, her eyes betraying a look he knew all too well. "I just put fresh sheets on the bed,"

"Oh stop! Fresh sheets on top of all that," he commented, being a bit of a smart ass.

"You know how to treat me right, McNally," he said as he got a fresh towel on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) As always, I appreciate your feedback. You guys are the best! **

A.N. *Sam quoted the character Little John in _'Robin Hood Men in Tights'_ 1994. I own nothing regarding _Rookie Blue_, nor anything regarding _Robin Hood Men in Tights_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Halloween Party at Oliver's cabin. The theme is Hollywood Halloween couples. I do not own the rights to The Sweetest Thing by U2 or anything pertaining to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sam and Andy pulled up at Oliver's cabin dressed as the stars of that timeless Shakespearean tragedy, Romeo and Juliet.

As beautiful an Arwen as Andy would've made, they just couldn't get past Sam portraying Aragorn. It didn't work, that shoulder length hair and the scruffy beard. No, Sam would've made a much more handsome Romeo, Andy decided one evening. Poor Sam just went along with whatever she decided, not being overly particular. He didn't care that he was the one who actually suggested they go as Romeo and Juliet in the first place.

Andy's gown was dark blue velvet trimmed in silver, not exactly her favourite colour, but all that she could find at the costume store. The dress had an empire waist line and suited her still graceful figure very well. She wore her hair down and had a little hat fashioned from the same velvet cloth pinned on her head.

Sam was dressed as one might expect a medieval man to be dressed: a doublet, jerkin and hose in colours matching Andy's gown. He actually looked quite good.

"How do I look?" she asked before they left their house. She smoothed down the dress, if only to feel the soft velvet.

"You look stunning, McNally," Sam said as he made a deep bow before her.

"And how do I look?"

Andy quickly ran her fingers down Sam's thigh, tugging at the leggings. "Like a fine gentleman of good repute,"

He smirked. "I should hope so, milady,"

He took her around her waist and dipped her as if a dance. "Gentle lady, shall we?"

"We shall attend the soiree. Make haste, good sir, for we must not tarry," Andy grinned, proud of her sentence in medieval English.

"Okay, McNally, enough already!" Sam took her by the arm and escorted her out the door and down the steps.

"Aw, but it was just getting fun!"

At Andy's request, he parked the truck a little farther up the drive so they'd be able to get out without too much trouble afterward. Since she wouldn't be drinking alcohol, she would be the driver tonight. He gave her his keys to keep in her costume purse and mingled with the guys.

"Nice tights, Swarek!" Oliver called from across the room.

"Yeah, thanks. It's a side of me I rarely get to show off," he grinned as he stood beside his best friend.

"Let's make sure we keep it that way, hey?" Oliver commented sarcastically. "So, where is the lovely Juliet?" he asked, his eyes sweeping around the room until he spotted Andy standing with Traci and Chloe.

"Ah, there is Mrs. Swarek. She looks radiant! How far along is she anyway?"

"Well, we're due in May, so..." Sam said.

"So you guys are only two months yet,"

"Yup," his gaze moved to where Andy was, chatting and laughing with her friends. Oliver was right. Andy did have some sort of blush about her tonight. Something a seasoned father might recognise, he guessed, but he was only just picking up on these things.

"Maternal glow," Oliver said, almost like he was reading Sam's mind.

"Huh," Sam laughed and went over to the cooler to get a beer.

Oliver was dressed as an army major, only fitting given his girlfriend Celery was a real life witch. They were Jeannie and Tony Nelson.

"And who exactly are you supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"Major Tony Nelson," When Oliver was met with Sam's blank stare, he felt he needed to elaborate. "The guy from _'I Dream of Jeannie'_."

Sam nodded, "Oh yeah, the astronaut who fell in love with a witch or something,"

"A genie. There's a difference, you know, given that a genie typically pops out of a bottle or magic lamp," he looked at Sam. "Never mind, Celery says it's not a big difference, really." Oliver finished his drink and quickly went for another.

"Right..." Sam said, not batting an eye. He took another sip of his beer and looked around the room to see who else was here.

Oliver played some old seventies classics and some assorted eighties music.

Celery had brought her own music mix and popped in a CD when he wasn't looking.

_I wanted to run but she made me crawl_  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_  
_Eternal fire, she turned me to straw_  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

Andy glanced at Sam sitting alone with his beer. She excused herself and walked to him. She lightly lay her hand on his arm, catching him by surprise. "Hey!" he said, smiling.

"Sam, listen to this song,"

"Yeah, it's U2. So?"

"Listen to the words..."

He listened more carefully. "Huh. Yup, all that and more, McNally. I swear they could be singing about you and I."

_You know I got black eyes_  
_But they burn so brightly for her_  
_This is a blind kind of love_  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

She sat very close to him, shoulder to shoulder and swayed gently into him, softly singing along. He smiled at her, loved it when she sang.

"No, more like... just you, singing, I mean, " she said.

_You can sew it up but you still see the tear _  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing _  
_Baby's got blue skies up ahead _  
_But in this I'm a rain cloud _  
_Ours is a stormy kind of love_

Sam took another sip of his beer. "No way. Not that part...I'm not losing you, you aren't gonna lose me. And we're not stormy any more."

She nudged his nose with hers. "No, thankfully we aren't in that place any more. I just wouldn't be able to handle it..."

He put one hand behind her head for support and kissed her, not caring about the people in the room. "Shh, McNally," he whispered against her lips. She tasted the beer on his breath, mingled with cigarette smoke. He didn't often smoke, but he did when he was stressed.

"Honey, did you smoke a cigarette recently?"

"Yeah, can you smell it?"

"I can still taste it. Are you stressed out, Swarek? We can go home if you're not enjoying yourself,"

"No, I'm good. That's not it...just felt like it, I guess." He saw that look in her eyes. How could he even begin to tell her why he was feeling stressed out lately? Certainly he would, but not here, and not now. The days were creeping up on him, and he knew that sooner, rather than later he would have to make up an excuse. He had been sworn to secrecy and he hated keeping the truth from Andy.

"Just one, McNally. I'm not going to take up smoking on a regular basis if that's what's worrying you," He hoped that would be enough of an explanation to keep her satisfied for a while. He was good at deadpanning. His years of undercover work had made him so.

He put his hand on her belly. "Besides, I love this little man too much, and I know the dangers of second hand smoke. It's just a bad habit I picked up when I was undercover,"

"Okay, Sam. Just let me know when you want to go home..." she smiled at him and went back to her friends.

He drank the last of his beer and promptly went for another one. Tonight, at least he would drown his anxiety in Oliver's booze and maybe later in Andy's love. That was all.

* * *

At work, Chloe and Dov, Chris and Gail were taking turns handing out candy to the little kids who came by the division.

"It would've been way better to be out patrolling," pouted Gail in her usual fashion. Chris seemed far away with his thoughts.

"Hey? Diaz?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said it would be way better to be out patrolling tonight than to be here handing out candy and answering phones,"

"Yeah, I guess. We can go out a little later, right?"

"At nine when the other car comes back,"

"Ok then. Quit your whining and put on a smile for the kids at least,"

"Whoa! Touchy, touchy, touchy!" she stormed out of the room and kicked the ladies bathroom door open. Or at least that was the intent. Chris was so different now that he was back. Rough, on edge, not afraid to speak his mind. Gail thought she might like the new version of Chris Diaz, who was a lot different from the Chris she went out with in their first year. That Chris was more of a wet behind the ears boy, while this Chris was a take charge kind of man. It gave her lots to think about, like wouldn't it be so ironic if. Nah, it wouldn't happen.

Chloe picked up the off hours phone. "15 Division. Officer Price speaking, how can I help you?"

"You've got to help me, I'm stuck out here in my car, it won't start, there's a guy who just s..."

"Excuse me, sir? Could you please call 911 directly?"

She waited, but the line was disconnected. "Hello?"

Frustrated and not knowing if this was a Halloween prank or not, she hung up and slumped in her chair. "Is there any way we can trace this?" she sighed.

Dov looked up at her from his desk. "You weren't on long enough. Why?"

"Just this guy sounding like he was in trouble. So I asked him to call 911, but we got disconnected,"

"Oh. Hmm, well, maybe he'll call back or 911 if it's bad, right?"

"Maybe," she yawned and looked at her watch. It was only 9:00 p.m.

Chris and Gail pulled out of the parking lot and went on the usual patrol route. The last Halloween stragglers were making their way to their homes and it was eerily quiet. Even in the car, Gail and Chris barely spoke to each other.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you," Chris finally said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Gail stared at him. "You're different, Chris. Ever since you came back to 15, you've got this edge. Anger? Hurt? Betrayed? I'm not sure what it is, but you're not the Chris I remember,"

"No, Gail, I'm not. I've been changed forever. A guy doesn't go through an emotional wringer like that and come out unscathed."

"You're talking about Christian?"

"Yeah, and Denise. For months she kept it up, telling me he was my kid," he was quiet. "And I believed her and I loved him with my whole heart. I wanted to be his dad, shit, I _was_ his dad for all I knew,"

"I'm sorry."

Chris withdrew into himself again and focussed on the road. They came to the edge of town and were about to pull a U turn when the call came in.

Gail took it. A suspected homicide on the Old Highway, southbound. She told them they were on their way.

They were met by ambulance and firefighters, as was the norm. A detective they weren't familiar with stood next to the scene of the crime awaiting their arrival.

"I'm Detective Ivor Tannah, " he said, sticking out his hand. "I was called in to take the place of Detective Swarek tonight so he could attend the Halloween party. Looks like we've got a party of our own here," he nodded to the body of a man inside the car. He looked like he'd been shot several times in his chest and his stomach area.

Gail shivered at the sight. Chris took a deep breath and made a sign of the cross, a habit he'd learned from his grandmother. Tannah looked at him and paused for a second.

"Right," he said, looking at Chris. "We got a call from a motorist at about 9:45 p.m. concerning a car with its driver side door open. They initially thought it was unsafe and stopped to see if the vic needed assistance,"

"Obviously not," Gail commented dryly.

"Obviously not," Tannah mocked in return. He didn't know why he did it. "Officer Peck?" Gail nodded. "Officer Peck, could I ask you to hold back on the sarcasm and attitude a little here, please? It's bad enough this guy's dead without your commentary. If you don't have anything insightful to add..."

She crossed her arms at the nerve of this guy. "I understand, Detective." she replied coldly.

"Ok, good. Officer Diaz, would you and Officer Peck please go through the whole car, after the coroner removes the body, and look for anything and everything. I'm talking fingerprints, fabric left behind, signs of struggle. The usual, but be thorough,"

"Will do, sir," Diaz slipped on his gloves and took his flashlight out of his belt.

"You heard him, Officer Peck," he said quietly, while Gail stared after Tannah as he walked to his car. She had to admit he looked nice in his jeans.

"Attitude? There's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it," she huffed as she followed Diaz to the victim's car. The ambulance attendants had just finished loading the body into the ambulance and were en route to the morgue at the hospital. Gail watched the lights until they disappeared.

"Gail! Come on! Pay attention," Chris sighed, frustrated that his partner was obviously not here, in the moment. Gail turned and donning a pair of gloves, went on to look for clues in this mysterious death.

It was dark and nearly impossible to see anything in the ditches, let alone scour them for signs of the murder weapon. As the night wore on, more police resources arrived on the scene. Flood lights were set up in quadrants and officers with sniffer dogs combed the areas.

* * *

They came back to the barn at 5:00 a.m., hungry, tired and chilled to the bone. Gail and Chris looked over at the desk and saw no one.

"Price?"

"Epstein?"

Chloe instantly awoke when she heard her name being called and nudged Dov, who had fallen asleep beside her in the empty conference room. It had been a quiet night in the precinct, and neither Price nor Epstein knew the details of the murder at the edge of town on the Old Highway.

They straightened out their uniforms and dashed out to the front. "Hey! You guys are back early," Chloe began.

Gail gave her a cold, hard stare. "Price, while you and Epstein were taking a snooze, we were freezing our asses off looking for evidence in a field for the murder of a guy in a car. It's Halloween night, and there's a full moon out. Do you think that sounds like a fun way to spend an evening? To top it off we have this detective from who knows where -maybe from hell- filling in for Swarek. We are not _'back early'_, we have more than put in our time!"

"Whoa!" Epstein put both hands up in the air. "Officer Price is right," he tried not to smile at this, biting down on his lower lip. "Normally our shift doesn't end til six, Gail. I'm not sure what your problem is, but you better stop your acerbic comments,"

"And Officer Epstein is right, too."

Gail whipped around to see Detective from Hell standing right there behind them, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame, the slightest trace of a smile on his lips.

"I wanted to thank you both for your work recovering evidence tonight," He didn't take his cold, light grey eyes off Gail.

She shifted her stance, but did not give in. She didn't know how much of her outburst he'd actually heard and frankly, she didn't care. He obviously wasn't aware of who he was talking to. A Peck.

"Officer Diaz and Officer Peck, may I speak with you both for a minute?" He didn't wait around for their answer, just turned his back and headed for Sam's office. This blonde cop with the attitude was intriguing. Not at all bad looking, a bit pale for his liking, but all in all, not bad. He liked that she didn't mince words or back down. If he wasn't in charge of this investigation with them, he might even offer to buy her a drink.

Peck and Diaz stood at the door, waiting for him to invite them in. "As I said before, I wanted to thank you both for all the work you did tonight, I appreciate the evidence we've been able to accumulate from the car and the area directly around it. We found a weapon in a clump of clover in the field about a mile from the car. I believe the killer is still on the loose, and I think he was headed toward a forested area on foot. I'm not sure if anyone lives out that way, seeing I'm not from here,"

"Sir," Diaz piped up, "There are a few cabins scattered through out that area. Officer Shaw just bought a cabin out there,"

"Really? A cabin...is that where the Halloween party is?"

Diaz nodded.

"Do you know how to get there? I'll try calling Shaw right now and alert him to our discovery,"

"I do," Diaz looked at his watch, "but there's a good chance it's over by now,"

"Hmm, yep. And I really hate to be the one who wakes him after a long night of drinking and merry-making, but...duty calls,"

"I understand,"

"Officer Peck?" he stared at her again, no emotion in his eyes. "Are you up for another drive out to the crime scene, or are you too tired and would you prefer not to be seen in the company of yours truly?"

"I'm not too tired, sir." Gail's mind was abuzz. What did he mean by that last line, _'prefer not to be seen in the company of yours truly?'_. Had he overheard everything she'd said? It seemed like perhaps he had.

"Good. You will drive shotgun with me in my car,"

_'Oh oh. Now I'm in for it,' _she thought. Her saucy attitude was tolerated by the people she worked with at 15, but maybe this guy was different. He was going to call her on it. Again. She looked closely at Ivor, hoping to get a read, but the look in his light grey eyes was nearly impossible to figure out. _'He's not friendly. He hates me,'_

"Sir?" Tannah heard a tone in Gail's voice that was slightly uncertain. _'She doesn't know how to take me,'_ he thought.

"I'll meet you at the squad car in five minutes, Peck." Again that brusque edge. Tannah gave orders and didn't ask too many questions. He sought answers and he expected that his orders be obeyed without question. Gail followed him. She allowed her mind to wander a little as she watched him. To say he was tall dark and handsome was too cliche. Yes, he was tall, yes, he was dark and yes, he was handsome, but in a different way. She couldn't put her finger on it. His name was unusual, too. Ivor. She repeated his name over and over again, making a mental note to look up the origins of his unique name when she got home.

"Officer Peck?" he called out, breaking into her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh...sorry. Sir." Ivor Tannah was pretty sure he detected a hint of embarrassment at her being caught off guard. He made up his mind that he was going to crack that cool frosty exterior if it took him to the New Year.

"Do you know where this cabin is?"

"No. The guys took a weekend by themselves when Ollie, I mean, Officer Shaw, just bought it. No females have been there. Except for tonight, of course,"

He nodded, not looking at her. The darkness was fading and he knew they were almost done their shift. He'd authorize some overtime in order to buy a little extra time.

She sat quietly in the passenger side, her thoughts had taken her far away. It wasn't an awkward silence necessarily, but Tannah wanted to reach in and find out who Gail Peck was. Why the negative attitude at everything? So quick to shoot, yet so withdrawn and seemingly uninterested. As if able to read his thoughts, Gail suddenly spoke.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Now it was his turn to be caught off guard. "Um, no. Who are you?"

Gail shook her head. "No, that's not the right answer, Detective Tannah." A slight smile flashed upon her lips and was instantly gone.

"Are you going to tell me who Gail Peck is, then, or do I have to find out by myself?"

"You're the detective. You figure it out,"

Tannah smiled at her. "Have it your way, Gail Peck. I'm very good at what I do,"

They pulled up behind Chris Diaz's car and got out; not another word was spoken. There were no more cars parked along the road that led up to the cabin. There was no sound but the chickadees calling to each other, interspersed with the occasional call of the loons by the lake. Chris shivered and pulled the collar of his jacket up higher. He knocked at the door.

No answer. He looked at Detective Tannah. "Maybe he went back to the city?"

"Maybe. Take a peek in the windows around back and see if you can catch a glimpse of him,"

"But sir, there are no vehicles here..."

Tannah shot him a look. Chris was quiet and walked around to the back of the cabin. "Sir! You have to see this,"

Tannah and Peck came running. A piece of torn sheer curtain was flapping in the gentle breeze through a large hole in the window. They looked at each other.

"Some wild party went on here, I imagine," Tannah commented.

"That or something bad happened that we don't know about,"

"Given what we know about the suspect being on the run in this area, there is that possibility, yeah. I was trying to be positive," Tannah said, inspecting the broken glass that lay on the ground. He bent down and found a small twig with which to poke around the shards.

"Should we break down the door?"

"Good thinking, Ace."

Diaz rolled his eyes behind Tannah's back and moved to bust down the door. Tannah motioned to Gail to draw her weapon. They checked to see if the room was clear, stepping over empties and assorted items on the floor. Diaz nodded toward the bedroom that was Oliver's. They stood just outside when the door opened. Gail instantly averted her eyes.

"Oh my g," she said in horror at the sight of Oliver in nothing but his underwear.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Oliver was not impressed with the unexpected company in his cabin at 6:30 in the morning, especially since he and Celery had only gone to bed at 2:00 a.m.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tannah put down his weapon. "Detective Ivor Tannah, filling in for Sam Swarek. Are you Oliver Shaw?"

"I am. Now will you please tell me why you guys came crashing in here and why you busted down my effin' door!?"

Chris and Gail stood by silently, uncomfortably, as they'd never known Oliver to yell. This was obviously Tannah's mess to clean up. Gail would love to see how he'd do, confronted by Ollie who was spitting mad.

Celery poked her head out of the bedroom. "Oliver?"

"It's okay, honey, go back to bed,"

"Don't you go away. I'll be right back," he seethed at Tannah. He went to the bathroom and grabbed his bathrobe.

**Six hours earlier**

Celery organized a Halloween treasure hunt outside. At midnight. There were a few guests who were still able to participate, and others like Sam who were getting to a point where being outside in the woods could cause an injury. Oliver had made a huge bonfire for light and for warmth. Andy shivered. She didn't like the dark. No, it wasn't that she didn't like the dark. She didn't like the country setting in the dark. It reminded her of her kidnapping, the helplessness she felt at being held at gunpoint and the sounds associated to her being dragged backwards along the gravel road. Two months after the fact she still had nightmares and would wake up in a panic. Most nights, Sam slept through it. Once or twice she was able to make up some story about having a bad dream. She herself was starting to feel like another trip to the counsellor would be in order for her, it wasn't normal behaviour, was it?

The guests were given a list and a flashlight each. Celery said the items were all stashed within the perimeter of the lot, which for convenience sake was tied off with orange reflector tape. Oliver didn't want any of his buddies to become lost in the woods in late October. Winter was just around the corner and it was cold already.

"You will have half an hour, after which I will honk the car horn," Oliver said. "You will come back here to the bonfire and we'll choose the winner,"

Sam looked at Andy. "Go get em, sweetheart. I'll still be waiting...right here." He was beginning to slur his words. Andy kissed him on the cheek and with her list and her flashlight in hand, began her search, being mindful of not tripping over roots and rocks.

Since they were in various degrees of costume, she didn't look twice when she she came across a figure crouched down low behind some bushes. "Oh, hi," she said, "What a crazy list this is, I mean, how do you even find a rubber frog in the dark?" She laughed. "Did you find the frog already?"

"Um, no. I'm still looking," he replied, not looking up. He was hoping this woman in her long gown would just continue on her merry little way. He knew he had to leave this place. He'd run away from the Old Highway several hours ago, and did very well at keeping hidden. The Old Highway had been crawling with cops and search dogs looking for him, and yet, here he'd stumbled across a cabin with people having a halloween party. It was all too much! No one had obviously alerted these party goers to the fact a murder had taken place not too far from here nor that the suspect was on the loose.

"Oh, ok, well, I'd better get on with my list," she walked further away from him. Then it dawned on him that he'd heard her voice before. Somewhere, but where?

Just then he heard another voice calling out. "Andy? Andy, are you there?" It was a woman dressed as a genie.

_Andy?_ He placed her just then. Andy McNally. Well, he didn't care for her in the way Tony Greyson did. He weighed the options and felt it was more important for him to get away. He walked away, his face masked with a black balaclava. It might work as a Halloween costume? He could only hope to pass by without raising suspicion.

"Hey, we'll be heading back soon," Celery called out to him.

"Yeah, thanks."

He hoped Andy didn't recognize his voice.

He watched as Andy and the genie walked back, he guessed to the cabin. He would steal a car when everyone was inside. All he wanted was to get away. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want to _kill_ anyone. Besides he'd carelessly tossed his weapon aside shortly after he took flight. He would have to bide his time. Should he be so bold as to join them? This was becoming quite a dilemma.


	25. Chapter 25

After a brief explanation of why the three of them were there, Oliver sighed. He was much more calm and collected than he was minutes before.

"OK, I get how you could've interpreted the broken window in the back plus the suspect on the run as indicative of a break and enter and my not answering the door promptly just now as something potentially worse, but guys..." he shook his head.

"So the window was broken when someone who had a little too much to drink accidentally threw a rock at it? How do you _accidentally_ throw a rock at a window?"

"We took the party outside, I had built a bonfire. Yes, there were people who had too much to drink. They began a game of hot potato around the bonfire with a rock,

Tannah sucked air in through his teeth, "Dangerous,"

Shaw looked at him impatiently. "Will you let me finish here? Ok, so they were playing hot potato. It was fine until it evolved to a full out game of keep away. That's when it got a little out of hand. They moved away from the fire...stood closer to the window. Alcohol obviously played a role in their misjudging the distance and pow! out went the window."

Tannah glanced up at Oliver, decided to play devil's advocate. "And the torn sheers? How..."

"Detective Tannah, if you'd be so kind as to step over here, you'll see shards of glass lying on the floor. Rock, broken glass, torn curtain. Yeah?"

"That won't be necessary, Shaw. I get it. Nothing unusual after all,"

Oliver raised his eyebrow up at him in annoyance. "Right?"

"Right, but it doesn't explain how there are no vehicles outside except for ours."

Oliver looked out the window. "Unbelievable! Mine was parked right there when we went to bed,"

"Looks like someone took your vehicle for a joyride, Officer Shaw," Tannah took out his notepad and pen. He was an old fashioned guy at heart and still did some things the old fashioned way. Gail and Chris sat idly by, watching.

"Ok, can you give me your license plate number, a full description of the vehicle, maybe do you have the VIN with you?"

"Uh, no. That would all be at my house,"

"So what about a list of names of all who were in attendance here last night?"

"Yeah, that I can do." He listed off the names of all the guests.

By this time Celery had come out, fully dressed and was getting ready to make everyone a cup of coffee.

"And who was the guy dressed up as a burglar or something? she asked, her question directed at Ollie. "He was outside for the treasure hunt, just out back, talking to Andy?"

Oliver strained to think. His head was still fuzzy from the booze and the lack of sleep.

"I don't remember a burglar costume. We had a theme going on, Hollywood Halloween; most of our guests were couples,"

"Well, he was there, black clothes, balaclava. He was standing next to the Swareks at the bonfire, don't you remember?"

"I wasn't paying attention, to be honest,"

Chris and Gail looked at each other, then at detective Tannah, who was scribbling down the notes. Gail noticed he was left handed.

"Mrs. Shaw," Ivor began, not knowing of course that Celery was not Mrs. Shaw,

"Just call me Celery," she said, sidestepping what could've been an awkward moment.

"Celery?"

"Yeah, Celery. As in the crunchy green vegetable, anyway, I was wondering who this guy was and where he came from. I hadn't noticed him at the start of the party. It's as if he just appeared out of nowhere,"

"Ma'am, there was a homicide just up the road from here last night around 9:45 p.m. on the Old Highway. A man in his car called our office complaining that he was stuck in his car, it wouldn't work, and that a guy was coming up. That's when our staff asked him to call 911 and they got disconnected. We strongly believe that the suspect ran into this area and hid out. We came here this morning with the intent of warning you of this situation."

Celery put her hand up to her mouth letting what Tannah just said sink in.

"You mean, it wasn't a Halloween costume, and he was not an invited guest?"

"I believe you're right,"

"Celery, I think we'd best go back to town with these guys. I really need to find all the information for the car,"

"Well, finish your cup of coffee first. Is that ok, officers?"

"Sounds okay to me," Chris mumbled, holding his coffee mug.

"We can stay a little longer, Celery," Ivor said, putting his notebook and pen away.

"Gail, do you need some more cream and sugar? It's a bit strong," Celery said, noting the look on Gail's face as she took a drink.

"Yes, please," she stood up and walked with Celery to the kitchen. Ivor tried not to follow her with his eyes.

* * *

Monday morning everyone was back at work. Detective Tannah was still here, too, filling Sam and Traci in on the Halloween homicide investigation.

"Oh, and Detective Swarek, if I could speak with you for a second,_ alone_ before I forget?"

Sam looked at Traci, who graciously offered to get coffee for both men. "Thanks, Trace, I appreciate that. Black please,"

"Black for me too, please, Detective Nash,"

"Ok, Tannah, want to tell me what's happening, you know, the other thing...I'm getting really anxious over that,"

"Sam, we're working on setting up a taskforce in the next few months,"

"Oh, so it's months now, not weeks?"

"Technically, it's weeks. Month and a half? We've had to work out some glitches, shall we say, and why are you getting nervous? You're one of the best,"

"Things change, Tannah. I'm a married man, and my wife is expecting our first child in May. I have to be there for her, man,"

"I understand...but we need you, Swarek. Honest, we wouldn't be asking if we didn't,"

Sam sighed. "I'll need to see her every weekend, then,"

"No way. Can't guarantee that. It's just too costly, for one, not to mention the risk to not only yourself but to the others on your team. You know that. "

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to walk, so he did. He began pacing off the nervous energy and frustration he was feeling.

"Oh come on! Cut me a little slack. I can't be gone indefinitely like that. I can't miss out on the birth of my child."

"All right, I'll talk to the boss and see what we can do,"

"Do you have at least a time frame I can live with? I mean, I can't just up and go without a trace, besides, what do I tell Andy?"

"We think it might start in late December, and you could tell her the truth. Only make her swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone,"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It better be after Christmas...we've got plans,"

"Well, as you already know from experience, plans change. I'm sorry, but you might need to make alternate plans,"

Just then Traci came back with three brown paper coffee cups in a tray. She'd gone out of her way to get coffee from their favourite coffee shop down the street. She even brought back some sweet treats.

"Here we are gentlemen, coffee and a box of doughnut holes,"

"Why didn't you say you were going out for coffee! I would've ordered an extra large double-double."

"Well, I figured you guys had something important to talk about, so I wanted to take my time. I walked, by the way,"

"In anticipation of all the calories these babies have, right?" Sam asked as he popped a doughnut hole into his mouth.

"Maybe,"

"There's coffee creamer in the fridge in the kitchen, Tannah. Different flavours, I think,"

* * *

Sam waited for Andy at the lockers after work as usual. He hadn't seen much of her today, except for breakfast.

"Hey," he said as she came out. Her hair was down, and she was wearing her favourite jeans and ruby red tank top under a white cotton button down shirt. Sam stepped in front of her and held her close. "I missed you today, Officer Swarek," he whispered in her ear. Andy blushed at his show of affection.

"I missed you, too."

He held her hand as they walked out of the building. "Feel like going out for supper tonight? "

"I could handle that, I guess. So, what did you do today?"

"Detective Tannah brought Nash and I up to speed regarding the murder on Halloween night. We spent most of the day going over what they collected. Finger prints off the murder weapon," he paused, "are you ready for this?"

Andy nodded, her interest piqued. He unlocked her door for her and helped her inside. He got in and started the truck, waiting patiently for the right moment to exit the parking lot. Traffic was busy today. He turned on the radio and found his favourite channel.

"Sam, tell me whose finger prints were on the murder weapon already, I hate the suspense,"

"The prints matched those of Trevor Perkins,"

Andy paled and didn't say a word.

"Aren't you glad we are once again actively pursuing this guy?"

"It's not that, I mean, of course I'm happy and I would want to see him go to jail, but Sam, I can't testify against him."

"What are you talking about, sure you can,"

Andy shifted slightly in her seat so she could look at him. "Sam. I've been having nightmares about him and my situation with him since almost the day you found me at the Golf Course,"

"Andy, why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"You're asleep most of the time, for one thing. I can't bear to wake to wake you up."

"McNally, if you are suffering like that, maybe you need to see a doctor,"

"I know. I've been thinking about it,"

"Do it, okay? It's not going to get any better if you ignore it. Remember that seminar we attended on post traumatic stress disorder?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm afraid of. I have had trouble sleeping, my weight has virtually stayed the same...but I don't know if that's just because I'm still early in the pregnancy,"

"Sweetheart, please go talk to your doctor. He can refer you to whatever help you need. Meantime the psychologist at work can help you process the nightmares,"

"I'll do it, Sam. Only for the fact that we'll have peace of mind, and I need to stay healthy for our baby's sake,"

They pulled into the parking lot of their favourite restaurant and spent a good two hours just talking. It was so very different from how they were not all that long ago. At home, Andy lit some candles and set them up in the bedroom while Sam had a shower. It felt good to have the heat turned right up as hot as Sam could stand it. The water soothed his tired body and relaxed his mind. He closed his eyes and never noticed the cool draft that entered the bathroom when Andy opened and closed the door. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower behind him, surprising Sam with a gentle shoulder massage. He didn't open his eyes, just let her work her magic on the tension and knots that formed in his muscles.

"Why are you so uptight, Sam?" she breathed, her grip firm but gentle.

"Hmmm, that feels so good, McNally, don't stop, please,"

"I won't. I think you'd need several appointments with a massage therapist to get these knots out,"

She pressed herself against his back, her hands now around his waist. She played with the hair that was on his belly. He felt her lips on the nape of his neck, dropping little kisses on his warm skin and sighed with happiness.

"I thought we could make tonight special, after that nice supper out,"

"God, I love you," he whispered, as he turned around, his hands tangled in her damp hair. "I don't know how I managed to live without you,"

"You didn't. I didn't. We were barely hanging on," she kissed him all over his face, his neck. "Come on, let's dry off and get into bed, my love. I need you..."

"Sam?" Andy asked afterwards. They were laying in each other's arms, his hand resting comfortably on her belly. She loved the way he acknowledged their baby with just a small gesture.

"Hmm?" he was half asleep. Their love making always left him spent and ready to sleep.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I know there's something... you're very tense, you're smoking. Distracted,"

"Sweetheart, can we do this tomorrow?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me now. You've been sidestepping the question all night,"

He popped open his eyes and turned to face her. Stroking her face gently, he sighed. "Andy, I've been selected to go on taskforce, but it's still not 100%, so you have to promise me you won't tell any one,"

"Aw Sam, when? When do you have to go?"

"Possibly December, and I don't know when we'll be done,"

"But, what about the ultrasounds and the prenatal classes..." she trailed off, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"Andy, I asked to be able to come home on weekends,"

"That's probably a shot in the dark, they wouldn't do that," she said, her tone betraying the hurt she felt at his news.

"I know. It makes me sad to think I'll be spending my days and nights without you," he traced his fingers over her shoulder.

"Can't you decline?"

"No. They need me..."

"What if I told you that _I_ need you, Sam?"

"Don't Andy. Please. Maybe it will be over very quickly."

"Are you going under or is it like a course or what exactly are they asking you to do?"

"I don't know all the details yet. Just that I'll be going away,"

Andy sighed. "Damn this job, Sam! Just when things are going our way, it steps in again and separates us. I knew it was too good to be true," She couldn't help crying. He kissed her tears away, held her close to his chest, where she heard the steady beating of his heart.

"No, it's not too good to be true! McNally, what we have is strong. We've been there before and now we're back together. Those are incredible odds, and not everyone gets a second chance at happiness the way we did,"

"But our family... our baby. What if you don't come home on time, what if you're not there with me when the water breaks and I'm left all alone? What then?"

"Darling, I don't want that to happen. I'm trying my best to make sure it won't happen...but if I'm not around when the time comes, you have Sarah and you have Traci. They will be there in my place, I'm sure of it."

"I don't want Sarah or Traci...I want you,"

"Shh, McNally. That's still more than a month away, ok? Let's cross that bridge when we get there,"

* * *

**April of that year...**

**An unshaven Sam Swarek, undercover as Mike Harvey is sitting at the bar having a drink with one of his co-workers Dave. Dave is a high school buddy of Trevor Perkins', the man who is suspected of running a grow op on his farm, and Andy's antagonist. Sam has a job at the nearby lumber mill where a good number of the town's people work. Sam hasn't seen Andy since January, and wonders how she's doing, more importantly how their baby is doing; his son, who is due to be born around the end of May.**

He sits next to Dave, drinking his favourite beer after a long day at work. He is Mike Harvey, a guy in rural Ontario working to pay his bills. He's lost some weight and sports a scruffy look. The grey long sleeved tee shirt that used to fit so well is hanging more loosely on his frame. He's not exactly the picture of optimal health these days, owing to the hard physical work and his chain-smoking habit. His clothes smell of cigarette smoke. His hair, his skin, too. His index and middle fingers on his left hand are turning yellow. Smoking is just a habit he picked up long ago while doing his job. A lonely and unforgiving job.

He's thinking about his former life, no one now would even suspect he was a detective in a busy division in downtown Toronto. He has a beautiful wife, who by now he thinks, must be quite large with the baby she's carrying. His baby. They'd fought so hard to get to this point, he thinks about their turbulent relationship and then their heart breaking hiatus. Regret and guilt. Pain and suffering. Then, finally, rediscovery and a desire to make it work. Their wedding day, their honeymoon and now their baby. He drinks another beer when Dave calls on him to play some pool.

He thinks it's a good distraction, as his mind has been wandering home too many times. He worries that he'll miss the birth of his son. Logan Oliver Swarek is the name they decided on before he left. Why Logan? A friend of theirs who helped him find Andy when she was kidnapped by Trevor Perkins. Toby Logan, former paramedic turned consultant with Integrated Investigation Bureau, a special unit of the RCMP. Sam never did find out exactly why Toby was such a sought after commodity. Last he heard, Toby had asked if he could get his police training. And Oliver? Oliver Shaw was Sam's oldest and closest friend. He was also his and Andy's cheering team, telling Sam in no uncertain terms that he needed to break things off with Marlo and fight to get the love of his life back before it was too late. Oliver would be Logan's godfather.

"Hey, Harvey!" It's the man he hates most, even more than his burning hatred for Tony Greyson. Trevor Perkins kidnapped and almost raped Andy. Sam cannot forget the evening in the hospital when Andy asked him to take her statement. The details were almost too much for him to bear, yet he could not get personally involved. He had to sit there while she described all that had happened to her, offer her a glass of water while she choked out the details that led up to her being dumped in that golf course. He desperately wished he hadn't been the one who took her statement. Sam Swarek swore that if he ever laid eyes on him, he would see to it that Perkins would never forget. Now he was getting closer and closer to that moment, only Perkins would not know his real name. Sam often thought about the moment he would slap those handcuffs around his wrists.

"Hey," he lifted his beer up in greeting as Perkins slid up next to him.

"So, tomorrow we deliver the dried plants to our contact, I get paid, you get a cut. Sorry it didn't happen a little sooner for you, man. You look like you've been through the wringer." He offers Mike a lit joint.

"Here,"

Sam screams internally that he doesn't want to do this. He doesn't like the acrid smell, doesn't like the way his heart rate goes up. Doesn't like losing control. He takes a drag and closes his eyes. _'I swear this is the last undercover assignment I do,'_ he promises himself. He slowly exhales the smoke as Perkins takes back the joint.

"Huh? Pretty good, right?"

"Hmm. I'm feeling like I can," he pauses for a what feels like a very long moment and stares blankly at Perkins. "Sorry, what was the question again?" he giggles and takes a sip of his beer.

Perkins laughs at the joke that is and puts his arm around Sam's shoulder. "You know what? I think we should celebrate with the ladies tonight, huh? It's our last shipment and then, boom, we start all over again. Growing the plants on my farm. You know those stupid cops came around a few months ago and thought they could just round 'em up. Thought they could take this guy. But guess what? I sure surprised them all. Fired right into them and then, to cap it all off, caught myself a pretty dark haired woman. Female. Bitch, whatever." Perkins laughs again, but this time his buddy Mike Harvey isn't laughing.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I roughed her up a bit. I um, well, I wanted to take her..." he nudged Mike in the ribs, knowingly, "but she was a real feisty one. Got lucky and ran. I cut her up though with a broken beer bottle. I would've killed her no sweat if it hadn't been for a buddy of mine who protected her."

"What happened to her?"

Perkins eyes narrowed as he looked at Mike suspiciously. "Why so many questions?"

"Nothing, just sounds like an interesting story, that's all,"

"Well, I took off. Was so mad and horny that I just had to leave. Found me a hooker and did what I would've liked to do to that cop. Oh, I was picturing her in my mind, alright. You don't easily forget a pretty thing like that. My buddy hopped her up on her meds and dumped her body at a golf course,"

Sam felt queasy from what he'd just heard. _'No one talks about my wife like that,'_ he wanted to say, but knew he was so close to nailing this scumbag. He'd been recording all of it for quite some time now, and hoped that he wouldn't be discovered.

"So, what say we find us some tasty treats, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling hungry,"

"No, you idiot, I'm talking about some women,"

"Oh. I actually don't feel like it, feeling a little woozy,"

"Suit yourself, Harvey, but you know I'll pay for you... since you're kind of broke,"

"I'm not broke, man,"

"Come on, you don't have to stay out all night. Just an hour. Relax. Here, here's some money." he pushed a couple of hundred dollar bills and a room key into Harvey's hand. "I'll wait here for you,"

Mike stood up and signalled to the bartender that he'd like to square up. He paid his bill and stumbled to the table at the back of the bar. It was dimly lit and he felt weak in the knees from the effects of the pot. "Hey," he said, pointing to a red head sitting with the other girls. "I've got a room and I need a little company. Just this much," he motioned with his fingers.

"You're so out of it, you're lucky if you can even give _just this much_," she imitated him and laughed with the other girls. "You know what, I'll give you a good back rub and put you to bed,"

"I'd like that," he said, steadying himself on the back of a chair.

"I'm Violet," she announced suddenly.

"I'm Mike,"

Violet laughed again and looked him over. Not bad looking, a little rough on the edges. She thought he looked a little older, wondered what life had thrown his way. She took his key and led him to the back, through a long hallway and stopped at a room. "Boy, you've had too much of something. The best thing for you is to sleep it off,"

"No, you're giving me that back rub. That's what you're going to be paid for,"

"Come on. She stood by him and tugged on his shirt, helping him take it off. She read the letters on his left shoulder. LUC. She traced them with a finger nail. "Who's Luc?"

"Don't be asking any questions, Violet." He waited for her to make herself comfortable on the bed then sat on the edge of it, jeans on, in front of her. She began working her thumbs into his stiff muscles, making Sam almost melt.

"How's that?" she asked, not knowing for sure what to expect from this man.

"Feels great, keep going,"

"Hey, listen, I don't want to bruise the muscles, you'll be really sore in the morning,"

"I can take it. Just rub," he paused, enjoying the pressure she put on his shoulders, "Like that, that's really nice,"

Violet did what he wanted, thinking it was rather refreshing not to have someone with his hands all over, pawing at her body.

Sam was well aware of her body, but he was well aware of his vows to Andy, too. He would never break them. _'I promise to be true to you,'_

"So, I've seen you in the bar for a few months now, are you new here?"

"Uh huh."

He wasn't going to give away too much information just in case she was familiar with Trevor Perkins. In a small town where everyone knew each other or someone who knew so and so, it was very likely she knew him. There was silence again. Violet wondered if she should try to get more out of him.

"Where you from?"

"Up north, I needed to get away, come closer to the big city," he lied.

"And you work for the mill...no wonder your muscles are stiff and sore," She could see his ribs. He wasn't eating well and, she guessed, he was possibly smoking pot on a somewhat regular basis. She got the smoking part right, but not the pot. He'd only taken it when forced. Like tonight.

She moved her hands lower. "Listen, Mike, you need to lay down now so I can work the rest of your back."

He contemplated finishing right now. Finally, he lay down on the bed and let her continue. He expected she would sit next to him. Instead she straddled him, positioning herself just above the waistband of his jeans. He felt the warm skin of her thighs pressing against him. _'I promise to be true to you,' _ He missed Andy something fierce just then, recalling how she manhandled him, how she felt under him as they made love.

"Ok, Violet, I've had enough," he announced, not liking how enjoyable her company was. His mind was very clear now, and he shoved her off him. He reached into his pocket for the money, felt a hardness that should belong only to Andy. He needed her so bad. If only he could call her, hear the sound of her voice. What he needed right now was to go home and take a long, hot shower. He had to leave this vile place and ditch the company he was with.

He pulled his shirt back on and ran a hand through his hair. Violet stood by awkwardly. He'd been nice to her, she liked how he looked. "Thanks," she whispered when he handed her a bill. Swarek looked at her, felt pity for this young woman who had nothing else to do but satisfy random men who used her body for their own pleasure.

"Hey, it's not you. Thank you for helping ease the knots out of my back," he meant it. He took the room key from off the table and opened the door to leave, waiting for Violet to leave first. "Hey," he grabbed her arm as she passed by. "What happened here stays here, got it?" Violet nodded and walked out ahead of him and back to her table at the back of the bar.

Sam made his way back to where Dave and Trevor were sitting. "Hey, hey! Look who's back!" Trevor jeered as Mike gave him the room key.

"What? Been counting the minutes? There's more good looking women at that table over there, just waiting for you, man,"

"I think I'm in the mood for a brunette," Perkins said, winking at Swarek.

"I'll take the blonde one. Was yours any good?"

"Yeah. Not bad, actually. She really worked me over. I feel a lot better now," he smiled, stretching out his arms. He yawned. "Think I'm going to turn in. Work again tomorrow,"

Dave stood up, his mind now focussed on getting some. "Yeah, man. See you tomorrow,"

Sam grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Tomorrow would be the day. He knew Tannah and the others were ready to finish this assignment. With the stuff he got tonight, about how Perkins physically assaulted Andy, he'd give them more to work with. He got in the car and feeling almost himself again, drove home.

Home was an apartment, fully furnished, not too bad actually. He had almost all of the comforts of his real home. Except not. He thought of Andy again, pictured how she might look with her baby belly, and smiled. Soon, very soon, he'd be holding her in his arms again. He couldn't wait to see her.


	26. Chapter 26

Life without Sam was excruciatingly painful for Andy. She was sure that she'd never make it as a single mom. She finished off at work and settled into a routine at home, cleaning the house and making sure she had everything in order for the baby's arrival. Nesting instinct, they called it. She was definitely nesting.

Andy was having trouble sleeping, as was her usual nowadays. She felt the baby kicking each time she tried to find a comfortable position, his tiny foot sticking her right under the ribs.

"You're pretty busy in there, aren't you, little guy? How 'bout you give your mama a chance to sleep," she'd say, lovingly placing her hand on the hard bump on her belly. The baby moved to where her hand was and kicked her again. She moved her hand to another spot and sure enough he followed. Andy smiled. "I love you, Logan, and I can't wait to see you and hold you. I wish your dad were here to see you playing these games late at night. I miss him so much,"

In due course she fell asleep as the baby settled down. It was far from a peaceful sleep, however. She had another nightmare, another bad dream of her being attacked by Trevor Perkins. In her dream, she thought she could still smell the stale beer on his breath and feel his hands around her throat, slowly squeezing the life out of her. He knocked her to the ground and began to kick her swollen belly while she bent over it trying to shield her baby from harm. He was laughing as he watched her trying to defend herself, her arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "Please stop! Don't hurt my baby! Please!" she pleaded with him, to no avail. Her muscles began to cramp badly and she thought she might go into premature labour.

At around 3:00 a.m. she awoke, her brow wet with perspiration and her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Oh Sam! Sam, I miss you. Please come home soon," she sobbed into her pillow. Her muscles continued to spasm and she did a few breathing exercises. Being that she was only 34 weeks, she knew she was having Braxton Hicks contractions. Eventually they stopped and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Mike Harvey's alarm went off at 5:00 a.m. and his usual routine now was to make his pot of coffee and have a cigarette. He'd have to ease himself out of that habit when he got home, he knew, but it wasn't going to be easy. He craved his morning cigarette. His wife would be distressed to find out that he was a full time smoker now. He could just hear her, _"Sam! Second hand smoke is so bad for the rest of us. You're going to have to quit or go outside. I don't want Logan inhaling that."_

_Logan Oliver Swarek_. Sam liked the name, said it often in his mind and envisioned what his first born child would look like. He'd have dark hair and brown eyes for sure, and maybe his dimples. He'd be the apple of his eye. This little boy would never know what it would be like to grow up without a father. He'd never be scared of his dad, he'd never be locked up in a garden shed for forgetting to mow the lawn. Sam took a drink of his coffee and finished the last bit of his cigarette before taking a shower and getting dressed. Today would be the big day. If all went well, Perkins would be in handcuffs and riding in the back of a squad car, and he would be debriefed and heading home by night fall.

He pulled into the yard where he worked. It was still kind of dark out, overcast, and there was an early spring chill that hung in the air. The mud was frozen and icy puddles crunched under his feet. He rubbed his hands and went into the office where Perkins sat reading the morning news on his laptop, "

"Not a problem! You've been a great help to me these past few it's only normal I reward my best men,"

Sam nodded, then reached for his cigarette pack. He offered the pack to Perkins, who declined. "So, uh, did you, you know, get lucky?" He held a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, allowing the smoke to swirl around his head. He inhaled deeply and blew out. He always thought of that scene where Gandalf blew smoke rings and wondered if he practiced, would he be able to do that too?

Perkins laughed again. "Oh yeah. Cathy... she's some sweet little woman, if you know what I mean,"

Sam faked a laugh, seething inwardly that he was in the company of such a pig. He decided that if he ever got the chance, he would like to work to help women who wanted to get off the street, give up prostitution, and redirect their lives. He knew Andy would be supportive.

"So, what's the plan for today?", he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"We're going to meet our contact at 9:00 a.m. sharp. There's an abandoned warehouse in the old industrial section."

Detective Ivor Tannah was listening intently from inside the communications van. He glanced at his watch. "We need to set up right away. The shit's going to hit the fan in less than three hours. I want this guy. His list of felonies is already a mile long, and we can add murder and theft to that list."

Luke Callaghan nodded. "Technically, he hasn't admitted to the Halloween homicide."

"No, but we've got his prints off the weapon, and on Ollie's SUV. We know he moved the body after he shot the guy, so there might be a chance we find something from inside the car, like a hair, maybe or some definite prints on the steering wheel?"

"I would really hate to see this slime ball get a lesser charge based on a technicality."

"Let's just have a little faith in what the lab can find out, hey?"

"Just sayin' man,"

"Ok. Let's get the team out there and ready to make it happen. Swarek needs to go home. His wife needs him."

_'His wife needs him'._ Callaghan thought wistfully of the rookie Andy McNally that first year he met her, fresh out of the Academy. He still cared for her, if only now to make amends for the way he'd treated her. One fatal mistake and he'd sent her off into the arms of another man who'd been waiting in the wings. He knew he and Sam didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but even Callaghan had to admit that Swarek was a changed man after his initial relationship with Andy crashed and burned and they spent a year picking up the pieces of their broken lives. At least he got a second chance. It was more than he could say for himself, which was too bad. Perhaps it meant that he and Andy didn't love each other and it was probably a good thing they didn't just get married. They'd be another statistic and they'd be the worse for it. Callaghan recalled how he just let his job take him away after the incident with Jo; how could he have faced seeing or working with Andy day in, day out like that? He immersed himself in his work and moved on from his mistake.

At 8:45, Perkins met Mike at the car in the parking lot as was arranged earlier that morning. "You ready for this?", he asked.

"Let's do it," he got inside and buckled up. They drove out to the old industrial park and pulled up next to the black SUV that was already waiting. Sam recognized the driver as Jacob Blackstone. He hadn't seen or heard anything about him in months. It had been as if he'd fallen off the face of the earth. So this is what he'd been up to all this time.

Jacob Blackstone had let his hair grow. He had a goatee and was sporting a golden earring. His knuckles had new tattoos, or at least, Sam hadn't noticed them before. He'd bulked up, too. He'd made the briefest of eye contact with Swarek, who thought he might've read alarm in them.

"Come over here, both of you," Blackstone barked out gruffly. "Gotta frisk ya to make sure,"

Both Perkins and Harvey were patted down, both passed Blackstone's inspection. Sam knew Jacob had felt the thin wire that was taped to his stomach.

"Did you bring the goods?"

"Yeah, over in the backseat, on the floor," Perkins said, nodding his head in the car's direction.

Sam stood by, keeping his eyes on Perkins and Blackstone. _Blackstone was good,_ he thought.

"Go get it!"

Perkins did as he was told, silently, though inside he was fuming to be treated in this way.

"You... are you new here? Never seen you here before,"

"Oh yeah, it's my first time on a drop off."

He grunted at that. "Can we trust this guy?", he asked Perkins, ignoring Sam.

"Yeah, he's tight. I'd trust him with my life,"

Perkins brought the goods over to Blackstone.

"Okay, here's the plan," he paused instinctively, as if to give the guys listening in on the wire some time to prepare. He looked directly at Sam. "The boss is inside this warehouse behind me. He needs to know the stuff you brought him is good before you get your pay out. So you two are going to show him how good it is. He's looking for pure..."

"WTF! I've never had to jump through hoops like this before, what's going on?"

"Whoa! Settle down, buddy. New rules, if you don't like it, you can hit the road!" Blackstone took two steps forward and was almost in Perkins' face.

Push turned to shove as Sam watched the scuffle unfolding before his eyes. "Come on you guys, break it up!" He stepped between Perkins and Blackstone and promptly got a punch in the eye. Momentarily dazed, he hit back and soon the three of them were at each other. On the other side, Tannah was frowning, although this diversion did give them an edge and bought his team some time to advance toward the warehouse, unseen. He gave the order for them to move forward. Sam and Perkins each took turns punching Blackstone, though Sam did temper his blows somewhat.

Perkins stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Enough! I didn't come here to fight some stupid ass lackey! Take me to the boss right now,"

Blackstone and Harvey got up off the ground and wiped the dirt off their clothes. Blackstone grinned at Sam. "Come on. Bring the stuff and uh, let's be sociable, eh?"

Perkins and Harvey followed Blackstone to the warehouse. Tannah's men were set up within a stone's throw and ready to make the ambush at a moment's notice.

Inside the warehouse, which was dimly lit, Blackstone directed the two men to remain where they were while he went ahead to speak with the boss. He came out a few minutes later. "Boss says you two can proceed with the, um, plan." He threw a lighter and some cigarette paper to Perkins. "One for each of you,"

Perkins did what he was told and handed a joint to Swarek. _'Not again!'_ he thought as he accepted. He placed it between his lips and lit it, taking a deep breath in. He felt his neck muscles relax, he was feeling light headed and a little bit woozy. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the nearest wall.

Blackstone watched him carefully. "Hey, buddy, are you feeling all right? You look a little pale,"

Swarek was sweating a little. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "I'm good, I'm good," he offered, his hands up, signalling Blackstone to stay away. He wasn't good, in fact, he was the opposite. He felt the room spinning under his feet and he clung to the wall again. Stubborn man that he was, he placed the joint in between his lips again and inhaled the smoke. He coughed. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled as he let himself slowly slip down to the ground until he was seated.

Blackstone walked over to him under the guise of being concerned for his current health and whispered something very quietly into the mic. Tannah took that as a cue to move in.

Perkins was chilling, so calm and quiet, it was obvious he was having a different experience than Swarek was. "Hey man, this is good stuff, I told you. Now let me see the boss,"

"Not yet...the boss wants you to finish the whole thing,"

Perkins laughed as he took a long drag on his joint. "Good for me, then. I'm all mellowed out and just feeling so tired. I could go to sleep right now,"

"Don't go to sleep. We need you to be awake for when the boss calls you in,"

"Okay man, but I'm tellin' you, it better be soon,"

It was soon. The doors burst open and natural light came flooding into the warehouse. Men and women from the Guns and Gangs unit as well as from other sections came walking in, weapons drawn in anticipation for a bigger confrontation. What they got was one suspect unable to do much and two undercover officers, one so stoned he was temporarily incapacitated. Oliver ran over to Sam and helped him stand up. "Brother, are you ok?"

Sam looked at him, squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Ollie! Good to see you, man, I was hoping you'd come," he grinned, dopily.

"Shh, Swarek, Perkins still doesn't know who you are, act like a suspect about to be charged,"

"Perkins couldn't tell anything right now, cuz he's higher than fack!" he laughed again.

Oliver got rough on him and pulled him hard out of the warehouse. "You're under arrest for possession with the purpose of trafficking,"

Sam only laughed harder. It was all seemed so funny. His arms behind his back, the cuffs clicking around his wrists, Oliver charging him and shoving him into the back of the cruiser. He objected loudly as the door slammed. "Shhh! Don't slam the door!" he said, bringing his index finger up to his lips.

"Come on, let's get you back to the barn, Swarek. You're in rough shape." But before he drove away, Oliver sent a quick text to Andy as he promised her he would.

"Hey, got your man. He's in rough shape and we're bringing him in, but he'll want to see you soon. Come by when you can. And don't worry, he's only stoned."

Andy's heart beat wildly in her chest as she read Oliver's text message. Sam was coming home! It had been a very long time since she'd seen him or heard from him and he'd be so surprised and happy to see her all filled out and due to deliver little Logan any time now. She'd have to bring him up to speed on how to be her delivery coach, teach him the breathing techniques she'd learned with Traci at the prenatal classes. She washed the last few dishes and went to make sure she looked all right before heading out of the house.

Sam was laying on the couch in the lounge, feet up, relaxing to his favourite music playing on the radio. He was resting after having eaten a sandwich from the kitchen and was looking forward to meeting up with Andy, who, he was told, was on her way to the division right now. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how much he'd missed her all those months away from home, he wanted to hold her at arms length and see the changes in her body and talk to his baby. He looked forward to all the things a new father would be looking forward to, feel all the emotions that came with becoming a dad. He was thinking about the baby when the door cracked opened. Andy peeked inside before entering, just making sure he was really there.

"Sam?" she asked tentatively.

"McNally! Come in! Oh come here!" he uttered as he saw her. He was up on his feet in no time and moving toward her, arms open wide. He enveloped her in a big bear hug as he normally did, but now found that her belly was definitely taking up more space between them. He backed up, a wide grin on his face, and looked her up and down.

"Wow! Look at you! You've gotten, um, more pregnant since the last time I saw you," he said, for lack of better words.

Andy laughed at him and struck a little pose with her big baby belly. "Yup, I'd say I've gotten a lot bigger than when you last saw me,"

He sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. Awkwardly, carefully, like she might break. Or he might somehow hurt her or the child. "Can I put my hand on your belly?"

"Of course! Why do you even ask? The baby will love it. Sam, you should see what he does. Look," she demonstrated by placing her hand on one spot. Soon her belly began to move as the baby kicked or elbowed her. Sam stared, tears of joy in his eyes. "He's moving around, following your hand,"

"Yes, he plays games like this every night before he settles in for the night. We don't sleep well, I imagine because he's getting so big. Soon, Sam, soon we'll get to meet Logan Swarek,"

Sam smiled again, his hand on her swollen belly. "I can't wait to see him, McNally. I missed you both so much!"

He reached over and hugged his wife again, resting his head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. He felt overcome with emotion and let the tears flow ever so quietly. Andy felt a wetness soaking through her shirt and held him tightly to herself.

"I'm so glad you're home, Sam. I've missed you like crazy, too. Each night I prayed you'd be safe, each night hoping tomorrow would be the day you came home to me,"

"I'm home now, Andy. I'm not going anywhere without you again. I want us to be normal, after all this time, it's still what I want more than anything else. To be a normal family with you and our son."

He kissed her deeply, surprised at how his body reacted to her embrace. This is what he'd needed all along. It didn't matter any more that he'd helped bring in the man he hated so much, it didn't matter that he'd been away for months; all that mattered now was that he was back with her and everything else would surely fall into place. He entwined his fingers in hers and felt at peace with the world.

"So, when can you come home, Sam?" she'd asked finally, breaking the magic between them.

"I think Ollie said after lunch sometime. I'm feeling good enough right now, maybe I should talk to someone about the debriefing."

"Well, I need to pick up a few things for supper tonight, I could pick you up on the way back?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I can't see how it would take too long. Maybe I can go through the debriefing tomorrow,"

"Hmm," she said, heading toward the door, "text me with whatever they decide, ok?"

"Okie dokie!" he joked, shrugging his shoulders.

Andy laughed at him, still not one hundred percent his usual self. "I'll be back for you, detective, so stick around."

"Not going anywhere, scout's honour!"

"You were never a boy scout, were you?"

"Naw, not seriously. My mom put me in for a couple years, max,"

"Ok, seriously, I'm going to go now," she moved in as close as she could get, her lips lightly brushing his. Her breath caught in her throat and she found it hard to concentrate being so close to him again. There it was, undeniably, it was there, that spark that used to drive them both insanely wild with passion for each other. They still had it, even now when she was almost ready to have their baby.

"I still think you're the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world, McNally," he said, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear and nuzzling her neck. Uncanny how much they thought alike. He kissed her again, slowly nipping at the soft skin on her neck, his breath hot against her skin. "I have missed you, McNally. I want to make love to you, if you still can...can you?" he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I can, but you've got to be gentle, unless we want baby Mr. Swarek to come sooner rather than later,"

"I just want _grown up_ Mr. Swarek to come...sooner rather than later, Mrs. Swarek," his eyes sparkled mischievously, taking up that double speak they so often used. She loved his dark eyes, his dimples, his smile.

"Sam!"

She hadn't expected that comment from him and blushed furiously at the thought of the two of them together. Tonight. She desired him so much, he had been away far too long.

"Sam, I have to go. I'll be back to get you, then we can continue this conversation. I want you all to myself when we get home, so we'll turn off the cell phones, dim the lights, have a romantic candlelight dinner by the warmth of the fireplace. Just us."

He'd closed his eyes, envisioning their evening. "Hmm. Sounds great. Don't forget to run the tub extra hot and dump in the bubbles before supper. I need to get all this grime off my body,"

"Whatever you want," she cooed, then she was out the door. He stood up and adjusted the front of his jeans before heading out to see Frank. He really hoped the debriefing would be rescheduled for tomorrow.

Andy was back an hour later, impatiently waiting for him as he finished up his debriefing with Ivor Tannah, Frank and Jake Blackstone. She was sitting chatting with Traci, trying to keep her mind off what they had planned for tonight.

"I'm happy Sam's back in time for the baby, Andy," Traci said, sipping her coffee.

"You and me both, Trace. Now I'll have to make sure he gets the coaching thing down."

"You'll both do fine. So when is the due date?"

"May 4,"

"Wow, there's not much time left for you is there?"'

Andy nodded her head. "I can't wait for it to be over, to be honest. I feel so big and clumsy sometimes,"

"Oh hon, you're going to regret saying that, believe me. At least you can still sleep now. Just wait until baby keeps you up all night,"

Sam was leaning against the doorframe, listening in, unnoticed until now. "You know what a night owl your husband is," he teased.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. And now, without further ado, let us from this place depart, milady,"

Traci smiled and shook her head. "Welcome back, Swarek, welcome back! We missed you around the division."

"But not as much as I've missed him," Andy replied, her arm wrapped around his thin frame. "And now, we're going to go home and I'm going to make you a calorie loaded supper so that you can gain some of that lost weight back. You're too skinny, my darling. I can feel your ribcage." She ran a finger down his ribs and watched him squirm.

"Ticklish much?"

"It's his weakness," Andy laughed, while he smiled patiently, eyebrows arched. They left the building, his arm draped casually over her shoulder, not looking back.

* * *

She ran the hot water for his bath. "I'm soo glad you're home. Have I already mentioned that to you today?"

"Uh huh. I'm so happy to be home." He sunk into the tub, the hot water and bubbles enveloping him. She sat on the toilet, seat down, and told him stories of how she and the baby were bonding with their little games and how she enjoyed singing to him. He smiled wistfully.

"So tell me how I can be your coach. What do you need me to know now so I can be a help to you when the time comes?",

"Well, Sam, I'll need you to remind me how beautiful I am, how much you love me and need me, how we're going to be holding that little boy in our arms soon, how to keep fighting to bring him out, tell me never to give up...hold my hand, wipe my brow, give me ice chips, massage my back. Kiss me..."

"So in other words, be your support. Be there. I'm in all the way, Andy. I will do all those things and more because you deserve no less from me."

"Oh, and encourage me to breathe and push, " she smiled. "I have a DVD we can watch sometime, tomorrow maybe.

He held his hand out to her. "You are the most amazing, strongest woman I know. You are a fighter, and you don't easily give up. That's why I know you're going to do terrific in that labour room,"

"I've decided I don't want drugs. I want a natural childbirth."

He looked slightly confused. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Just that, natural, drug free. Pain. No painkillers."

"That's your choice, honey. I'm not gonna like seeing you in pain, you know that, but I'll help you through it to the best of my ability,"

"Thank you, Sam. I need you to be strong too, ok, when I'm exhausted and weak, be my strength,"

"I promise, Andy," He flipped the plug with his big toe and sat until all the soapy water drained out. Andy made her way back to the kitchen to check on their supper while he rinsed off. Grabbing a towel and draping it about his waist, he dried off and rummaged through the closet to find comfortable clothes that weren't ridiculously loose on him. He settled for a pair of standard issue academy sweats and his navy t-shirt. His new cotton sports socks felt so good as he slipped them on his feet.

"Mmm, smells good, whatever you've made," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"You should see what I've made for you, " she lifted the lid off a pan and gave the contents a little stir. "Alfredo sauce from scratch," she offered him a taste. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You made this from scratch, McNally?"

She laughed. "I had to look up a lot of recipes from the internet, I mean, I had to learn how to add the small touches that take the dish from ordinary to extraordinary. You've spoiled me."

He lifted another lid. The fettucini noodles were almost ready to be drained. The last pot held the shrimp, sweet and orangey-pink, his favourite seafood.

"Shrimp fettucini Alfredo, a side salad and for dessert, a rich chocolate mousse."

"Heavenly. All from scratch?"

"Yup. Are you proud of me?"

He kissed her forehead. "Always, McNally. You just surprise me, that's all,"

She plated their meal while he lit the candles and turned off the lights. He started the fire and pulled out his wife's chair for her.

"Thanks, do you want a beer, or maybe a glass of wine?"

"I'll get it, don't get up."

He grabbed a cold beer and quickly returned to the table. "Oh, would you like some music?"

"Um, that would be nice,"

He got the remote and played some soft romantic stuff he knew she'd like. "All set," he announced as he sat down to eat.

"Um, Sam, I'd like us to begin a tradition, if you don't mind, I want Logan to be familiar with us saying a table blessing before meals,"

Sam understood and put his fork down. "Ok, you go, because I don't know how,"

Andy made a sign of the cross and without skipping a beat went straight into the blessing. Sam watched her, listened intently and watched as she made another cross.

"Did you do that when you were growing up?"

"Yeah, my dad...anyway, I hope you don't mind,"

"No, why would I mind? It's by divine intervention I'm here with you, isn't it? In this line of work, I really believe that,"

"Ok. Good. Now eat before the food gets cold. And you know you can't microwave shrimp before it gets all rubbery..."

He smirked. "Rubbery..."

"What, Sam?!" she asked, wondering what he was thinking of.

"Rubbery as in legs, as in knees, how you make me feel..."

Andy smiled again, taking in a mouthful of noodles with her fork.

"Oh, and by the way, last time we spoke of shrimp and seafood, you told me you hated it. What's up with that?"

"Well, I think my tastes may have changed a little in this time, I wasn't pregnant back then."

"Trying damn hard to make you preggers, though," he recalled, taking a sip of his beer. Andy blushed. Their honeymoon was perfect in every way, with the added thrill of trying to conceive.

They continued this light banter throughout supper. She took the plates away and brought in the dessert. Chocolate perfection.

He took a small bite, let it melt inside his mouth. "Oh man, I'm amazed. This is delicious! I have met my match, McNally,"

"You met your match -me- in that alley years ago, Sam Swarek!"

"True enough," he took another spoonful and savoured it, wordlessly adoring this goddess in the kitchen. _'Who are you and what have you done with my wife?'_ he thought.

When they'd cleared the plates away at last, Sam fiddled with the radio stations and found another one he liked. He turned it low and led Andy to the living room. He held her close and danced her around for a moment, taking a mental picture of her, so happy and carefree, her hair in a pony tail.

"Come on," he whispered,

"I want you, Sam," she said, holding his hand and leading him down the hallway to their room.

"I've been dreaming about this for a very long time," he pulled of his t-shirt as she watched him in anticipation. She traced her finger over his chest, could feel his muscles ripple. He nudged her nose with his and proceeded to kiss her passionately, his tongue seeking out hers. She was aroused by him and could barely wait until he entered her, slowly and gently rocking her body. She began unbuttoning her blouse. He moved her fingers away and took over the job. He soon slid his hands between the fabric of her blouse and her soft breasts, so full and large now. He found her breasts with his lips and began gently sucking on her nipples, running his tongue over them, tasting something unfamiliar, yet not unpleasant. She moaned softly as he made his way down to her swollen belly. He rubbed it lovingly, talking to Baby Logan. Logan stirred and kicked. Sam watched as the little feet contorted Andy's belly. "Oh, there he is!" he'd say in utter wonder, kissing the hard bump. "I love you so much, Andy. I'm lost for words," he looked into her brown eyes.

"Sammy, I need you. Need to feel you inside me," Andy found that laying on her back was very uncomfortable at this stage, so she tried laying sideways. They were spooning, she moved her legs so that they were intertwined with Sam's while he pulled himself close. She felt him against her back, hot and hard and everything she remembered him to be. She huffed out in frustration, it wasn't going they way she'd wanted it to be. "Sam, this is not comfortable either," He moved away from her as she rested on all fours, her belly slung low. "God, you're so beautiful, McNally," he whispered as he caressed her back and her flank. He leaned down and kissed her belly from the side.

They pulled up the covers and cuddled together afterwards; he had his arm over her belly and soon found himself falling into the most peaceful and relaxed sleep he'd had in a long time. Andy felt his warmth enclose her and sighed contentedly. This is where they found their peace, laying in each other's arms. She slept soundly that night, free of the nightmares that had plagued her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the characters, nor do I own the lyrics to Ashes by Andy Brown.**

* * *

They were watching a movie together one evening after supper when suddenly Andy sat straight up. "Sam. I think we'd better go to the hospital, my water just broke," It was about 7 p.m.

Sam jumped off the couch. "What!? Now?" his eyes skimmed the couch for signs of leakage. Good thing the couch was leather...

She hit him on the arm, having seen the look in his eyes. "Don't worry, it'll clean easily enough. I need to change,"

When she got back, he was ready to go. "Everything's in the truck, we've got enough gas, and I have the phone list you printed off the other day. Andy, I'm sorry about the couch thing..."

"It's fine, Sam. I called the hospital to let them know the water broke. Let's just go before we run into a situation we don't want,"

Sam got his wife to the hospital just in time, her contractions were coming at a steady pace now. They wheeled her to the delivery room while Sam filled out the required paperwork at admitting.

"I'll find you, don't start anything without me, " he jokingly called after her. His jokes always came at the worst possible moment.

Six hours later, at 1:00 a.m. there was still no change. No baby. The contractions had slowed down to almost a standstill, and she wasn't as dilated as they'd hoped.

"We'll check again in an hour, Mrs. Swarek," the nurse said before she left the room.

"Andy, I'm gonna slip out for a minute, ok, but I'll be right back," he said as he headed for the door. He hated the fact that he'd brought home a terrible habit from his most recent undercover assignment. He reached in his shirt pocket for his pack of cigarettes and walked through the sliding doors. Sam lit one and looked up at the beautiful stars above, thinking about nothing in particular. He'd eventually have to cut down to nothing, but it would take some time. Luckily, Andy hadn't been too upset when he told her of his addiction, but she was firm in her belief that it would be best if he tried to kick the habit. In the meantime, he'd smoke outside at all times. Thankfully the days were getting warmer as they headed into spring.

Andy was hooked up to this fetal heart monitor that was beginning to bug the hell out of her. Her patience was starting to wear thin. Sam was calm and collected, helping with whatever she needed. He noticed a change in her disposition but heard from Oliver it was better not to mention anything. He took a deep breath and focussed completely on her.

He tried to take her mind off the pain that would course through her body, leaving her exhausted. He held her hand and whispered soothing words in her ear, all the while playing with her hair. It was more of a nervous thing for him, and he didn't even realise he was annoying her until she'd made an angry outburst.

"What the hell, Sam! Stop doing that!" she hissed. He was slightly taken aback by it.

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it was just so annoying,"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm here if you need me. What do you want?"

"I want to hear some music, please. Can you get me my iPod?"

He handed her the hot pink iPod and earbuds. He settled into a chair and read a magazine, never really taking his mind off her. She called for him when another fierce contraction ran through her body. He hated seeing her this way.

"Come on, Andy, you can do it, just remember to breathe through the pain," Andy no longer replied, just squeezed his forearm and concentrated on the baby, who she envisioned making his way downward. When the contraction eased off, she decided she'd like to try getting into a different position. Sam raised the upper part of the bed for her to lean her swollen belly against. He put pressure on her lower back.

"You're doing so well, McNally, you're being so brave. Just a little longer, ok? He'll be here soon," He gently stroked her hair, she didn't seem to mind this time. Sam hoped what he said was true, they'd been here so long all ready. A nurse came in to check, waiting while Andy moved clumsily back to position on the bed. She was so used to strangers taking a peek below by now that she just didn't care about decency any more.

"Good news, you're more dilated now than you were awhile ago. I think I'll get the doctor to assess you. He'll probably want to apply the dilating cream to move things along,"

Sam squeezed Andy's hand. "See, it's going to start happening really soon, McNally," He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Andy, "

The doctor came in to check. "How're you holding up, Andy? It's been a long haul for you, hasn't it?" It was now 4 a.m. He felt around inside. "Looks like you're dilated to 4 cm, which is about the circumference of a round cracker. We want you progressing to the point where the opening is approximately the size of a bagel,"

Andy groaned. "Oh shit! How long will that take?"

"It really depends. Look, you two have been here for going on nine hours. I'm going to unhook you from this thing and get you to go for a walk, get your mind off a little,"

"What about this cream the nurse was talking about?" Sam asked, walking with the doctor to the door.

"Not yet. I'd like to give her a chance to work it out using other natural methods of cervical dilation first. Look, take her back to her room, have a hot shower together, give her a massage. I don't know, make love to your wife. "

Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He opened and then closed his mouth, after deciding not to say anything. He swallowed.

"Sometimes it may help to bring labour on. Anyway, Mr. Swarek, I'll be back," he looked at his watch, "before my shift ends at 6 a.m. I'll check in on her then."

"Okay...I'll go get her,"

"McNally, let's go for a walk, hey? Maybe that'll get the ball rolling. I uh, talked to the doc and he suggests we take a walk, or you could use that yoga ball, maybe take a hot shower. I could give you a massage," he paused, trying really hard not to laugh. He bit down and pursed his lips together into a tight line.

Andy looked him up and down, didn't miss a beat. "What is it, Sam? What are you hiding, because I know you are..."

Sam shook his head. When he looked up at her, his eyes twinkled mischievously, almost embarrassed.

"Sam?"

He cleared his throat. "He suggested we, um, suggested we do it, here." He grinned from ear to ear now, his dimples showing. Andy rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"Right up your alley, huh? You men..."

"No, seriously, he said it may help to bring on labour. But it's really up to you. If you don't want to, that's okay," He put the palm of his hand on her belly and rubbed small circles. "I'm good either way,"

"Well, we've done it in stranger places...but to be told we should, um, that's kind of weird. Still, if it might help..."

She put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry if I've been brusque with you, Sam. I appreciate you being here with me, really. I love you,"

He brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I know, Oliver told me what I might expect. I appreciate all that you're doing,"

They walked around the ward, pausing and resting against a wall when Andy felt another sharp contraction. "Sam, let's go grab a shower, okay?" She smiled at him, tracing her finger across his jawline, feeling the beginnings of a dark 5 o'clock shadow. Sometimes she found her mind wandering as she admired her husband's swarthy good looks.

He held her against his side. "Let's do that, sweetheart,"

Back in her own room, Sam locked the door while Andy plugged her iPod into the portable speakers she'd brought along. The bitter sweet lyrics and the soft finger picking on the guitar almost always brought tears to her eyes. It was her favourite song, their song actually, from a few years ago when they first began their relationship. The breathtaking excitement. The heady rush of their first time together that cold winter night when they really shouldn't have done what they did. It was reckless, it was stupid, it was so wrong, but it felt so right. They couldn't keep away from each other and Sam/JD had almost been killed as a result of it. He used to joke afterwards that her love would eventually kill him. It wasn't even funny how many times he came to the edge of dying for her. She closed her eyes for a moment, reflecting on the lyrics and how things ended up between them.

_Fade away to ashes._

"Andy?" he called out from the bathroom, breaking into her thoughts. He came out to see what she was doing, picked up on her melancholy mood and from behind, wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly, his chin on her shoulder. "Look how far we've come, McNally," She felt his warmth against her and rested her head backwards against his chest.

"I know... but look how much pain we've endured to get here,"

_'Beautiful, I should've told you from the first time I saw your eyes,_

_Beautiful, I should've told you all along,'_

She turned around in his embrace and looked at him, the pain that had been forever seared into their souls reflected in her eyes. She bit her lower lip. It broke him up to see her so sad. "Hey, hey, don't do that, just don't. What's done is done. We can't undo the past."

He clasped her head in his hands and slowly moved in to kiss her soft lips. He nudged her nose with his, kissed her again with more passion. She didn't resist, was never really good at resisting him anyway. She tightened her grip around him and let him lead her to the bathroom.

They showered together and after, in the privacy of her room, they made love. Slow, careful, conscious of their purpose. With his every movement, Andy felt her body responding, her belly tightening as if in spasm.

"I'm a lucky girl to have you for my coach, Sam Swarek," she murmured contentedly.

"Coach, training officer, number one supporter. Now, shh. Just relax..." he whispered. They came over the edge at close to the same time, and she lay exhausted down beside him on the narrow bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her.

"Did I hurt you, McNally?"

She shook her head. Her hands were caressing her belly, which was hard and tight. "No, darling, it was heavenly, as usual."

He smiled at her use of the word 'heavenly' to describe their lovemaking. "Good. I hope this works," he kissed her, one hand resting on her belly.

"Well, if anything, I'm feeling super relaxed, ready to get back in the game,"

"Maybe that's how it works; by getting rid of the tension," he got dressed, unlocked the door, and made himself comfortable in the chair beside her bed. He wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, he knew.

At around 5:30 a.m. Andy sharply sucked in air as the first contraction began. Husband and wife looked at each other in surprise. "It's starting," Sam noted. She grabbed his wrist, digging her nails into him.

"Breathe, McNally," he coaxed. She looked intently at him and did as he told her. He kept their gaze. "You're doing great, honey. Breathe through the pain, okay?"

When at last it had passed, Sam gave her a sip of water. "Would you like to chew some gum or suck on a hard candy?"

"Uh uh, but thanks," She relaxed and tried to have a power nap. Sam didn't speak, just held her hand and stood by until the next contraction came ripping through her.

Minutes later he nervously popped a piece of spearmint gum into his mouth. He was really craving a cigarette.

At six, the doctor came to see them. "How're you doing, Andy? Can I see if there's been any progress since last time?"

"I've had a few really hard contractions," she replied as she pulled up her knees.

"Good news, folks. The party is about to begin, so let's go to the delivery room, shall we?"

Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "Ha, it worked!" The doctor smiled and shook his head.

The contractions came hard and fast for the next hour. They'd been here for twelve hours already, waiting for their little man to be born. The nurse checked her again, asked how she was feeling. "I feel sick to my stomach, actually, and I'm freezing,"

"I'll get you a warmed up blanket. Don't worry, it won't be too long now. Experiencing some nausea is a really good sign,"

"Oh great!" she rolled her eyes at this.

Sam was at her side, stroking her arm. "I'm so sorry to see you going through all this, Andy, I really am,"

"It was way more fun at the beginning, wasn't it?" she said sleepily. "I'm going to have a sleep, Sam,"

Instantly, Andy was out like a light. Sam was grateful she was able to sleep and regain some of her energy. He felt beyond tired, his eyes were burning and he badly needed to shave.

"Mr. Swarek, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and grab a strong cup of coffee?"

"No, I don't want to miss anything,"

"It's ok, you can go while she's asleep,"

He looked at Andy sleeping peacefully and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, I'll be right back,"

Instead of grabbing a coffee, he ran outside for a smoke. He texted a message to Sarah, then to Traci. Clare and Tommy were next on the list. And Oliver. How could he have forgotten the boy's godfather? They'd all been very supportive of him and Andy and their little bundle from day one. Tommy and Oliver were always there for Andy while Sam was undercover.

When he was done, he tossed the cigarette butt into the receptacle and found his way back to the delivery room. The nurse handed him a gown and made him scrub up.

"She's awake, going through some heavy contractions. She wants to bear down and push. You need to get in there with her!"

Sam acknowledged her and ran inside to be beside his wife.

"Hey, you're doing great, McNally," he began, until he realised she was focussed on her breathing, listening to her iPod and didn't hear him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and flashed him a tired smile. She touched his hand. "He's coming, Sam,"

"Yup, he is, and he's gonna be so proud of his mom,"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Swarek, I've got to hook you up to this monitor again,"

Andy felt the elastic belt tighten around her belly and heard the steady scratching as the needle recorded the strength and duration of her contractions. She heard the heard the baby's heartbeat strong and steady.

"Ooooh, I'm feeling another one coming," she said, bracing herself by holding on the railing on the bed.

"Ow, ow, Sam!" she writhed on the bed, "It hurts!"

"I know it hurts, but you're doing excellent, sweetheart,"

The nurse stood by. "Mrs. Swarek,"

"Call me Andy! My name is Andy," she lashed out.

Sam looked apologetically over at the nurse, who remained unfazed.

"Shh, it's okay, McNally, just breathe, breathe,"

"Ok, Andy, when the next one starts again, I want you to push, okay, like you have to go to the bathroom, put the pressure down below, not in your neck. Relax your neck."

Sam instinctively rubbed her neck. Andy brushed his hand away. "No! That doesn't feel good!"

"Ooooooh, fack! This hurts so much!" she yelled, mostly at Sam. "Next time I want a baby, let's adopt one, ok? I don't ever want to do this again,"

He didn't say anything, but held her hand. Decided he needed to just love her through it.

"Andy, push him out, okay, help your beautiful little boy out," the nurse instructed. "Big push, Andy,"

Andy pushed hard. Felt all her muscles working together to push baby Logan out. She took a big breath and relaxed as the contraction subsided. Sam wiped her brow. "You're so amazing! So amazing," he soothed.

Another big contraction, another big push. "Arghhhh, Sam! Ow! Ow! Ow! This is all your fault!" she exclaimed, her beautiful brown eyes wide with pain and the rush of adrenalin coursing through her body.

The nurse motioned to Sam to come to the foot end of the bed. He saw the baby's head just beginning to put pressure on her vagina. The nurse touched baby's crown, stretching Andy's skin a little to help him slip out. "What the hell!? What are you doing?!" Andy screamed, alarmed. Whatever the nurse had done was burning like crazy.

The doctor was standing at the foot of the bed, assessing whether he should do an episiotomy. "Mr. Swarek, the skin's still awfully snug, and it would be better if I performed an episiotomy. Otherwise, she might tear and it would require more work to fix her up. This way, the cut is straight and she'll need fewer stitches..." he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, you do what you have to," he said, as he walked back up to her. She took his hand instinctively.

"This might sting at first, Andy," the doctor said as he injected some anaesthetic at the site. Andy jumped a little at the pinch of the needle. He waited a few minutes, stuck his fingers inside to protect the baby's head, and quickly made the incision.

"It's okay, sweetheart, relax. He performed an episiotomy to make it easier for Logan to come out," Sam left her side again to await the arrival of his son.

"Can you see him, Sam?"

"Yup, his hair is dark, you're crowning! Put your hand here, can you feel him?" He guided her hand and she touched the wet little head with her fingertips.

"Next big contraction, you push really hard, okay?"

The contraction came and Andy pushed, panted and pushed again. "Good work, McNally, come on, you can do it. He's almost out,"

Andy grunted and gave one really hard push. "Perfect! Stop pushing now, Andy. There he is; he's got one shoulder out,"

She fell back into the pillows and breathed, exhausted. The doctor and the nurse were doing their bit and Andy finally heard the baby's first cry, fierce and steady. He was a fighter.

She closed her eyes, relieved that he was finally here. Sam clamped and cut the umbilical cord and couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful baby boy. So small, so perfect. So helpless. The nurse wrapped Logan up in a warm towel and gave him to Sam to hold. Tears sprang from his eyes as he committed every detail of him to memory. He took him to Andy, who was as eager to look upon her son as he had been.

"He's beautiful, Sammy. He's ours," Andy cooed as he put Logan on her breast and saw the boy snuggle and root. Andy offered him her breast and he took it hungrily in his tiny mouth.

Sam kissed Andy tenderly. "You did such a good job, McNally. I'm so proud of you,"

The doctor and nurse were eager to take Logan to have him fully cleaned, weighed and measured. Within the hour, Mom, Dad and baby were back in her room, spending some much needed family time together. Logan Oliver Swarek had officially made his entrance into the world at 8:05 a.m., weighing 8 lbs, 7 ounces, measuring 21 inches.

The first week at home, Sam made sure Andy and the baby were well taken care of. He cooked, cleaned and did everything he could to ensure their routine wasn't too upside down. There were some very big challenges for the new parents, though. For one, Logan still needed to find his schedule, meaning he didn't sleep through the night. He nursed every two hours, which became excruciating for his mom. Andy was tired and her body was sore. Her breasts were engorged as her milk supply slowly came in to meet Logan's demands. Logan's latch wasn't always good and her nipples were on fire every time he tried to nurse. When he slept, she'd fall into their bed, exhausted and frustrated that she wasn't able to do too much around the house. She'd asked Sam to move into the spare room so that he at least could get a good night's rest. Reluctantly he agreed, but for him, moving out of his bedroom was one thing; being able to sleep knowing she struggled in the next room was quite another.

"Logan's asleep, Andy. Why don't you get some rest, too?" he suggested one afternoon.

"I want to just sit with you and snuggle, talk about stuff, "

"We can do that. Come here, McNally," he patted the spot next to him on the couch. Andy gently laid Logan on the recliner, as far back from the edge as she could and covered him up with Chloe's woolly blanket. She tucked it in tightly around him.

"He can't roll around, yet,"

"I know, I just want to make sure,"

She sat on the couch next to Sam, her head resting on his shoulder, hand on his chest. He had his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Tough going, hey?"

"Yeah, I never imagined it would be this hard,"

"I've heard it gets better. We both know they grow up way too fast,"

They fell into a comfortable silence. Sam closed his eyes, happier than he'd ever been in his life. He wondered why Andy was so quiet, he moved carefully to find she had fallen asleep against him. He held her tight and let sleep take him away, too.

They were jolted awake by the land line ringing off the hook. "Shit!" he cursed as he ran to answer it. "Yeah?" his voice was brusque, clearly unhappy at the intrusion.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Hey. Claire. Um, we were just sleeping,"

"I'm sorry. I can call back,"

"No, since you're on the line..."

"I was going to ask if Tommy and I could come over and see that little grandson of ours,"

Sam took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, yeah, when were you thinking?"

"Well, what works best for you?"

"Give us an hour, ok?"

"Sure. And I'm sorry I woke you,"

"It's okay. You didn't know," He hung up and made his way back to Andy, who was sitting up, wide awake. "Mom?"

"Yup, she and Tommy want to drop by. I told her to give us an hour,"

"I heard," Andy yawned. "I guess I forgot to unplug the phone, huh?"

Sam arched his eyebrows. "So, now what? Junior's still asleep,"

"Now what, what? You know I can't do anything like that yet...but," she smirked, challenging him with her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No, Andy, " he began to protest, tried to run out of her reach, but she was at him in a flash, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, one hand playfully pushing him back into the couch.

"Do you think he'll see?" she smiled, reaching into his shorts. "Wow, Sam, you're so excited, more than you care to admit, hmmm?" She pulled back at the elastic on his waistband and snapped it.

"Ouch!"

She ran her hands up and down his sides and tickled his armpits. He tried to clutch his arms tightly against his sides. "McNallllly! Stop it!" he wheezed through his laughter. She wouldn't, didn't, and he knew he was done.

* * *

**Now that we have the Swarek family, let's see where this story goes. Is it going to wind down, or shall we continue the saga? Pls. let me know! :) Thanks so much for reading! _***A/N: The day after originally posting, I revised the chapter, removed the M-rating, making it more appropriate for all readers. Argh! I just keep learning and move ahead. Thanks for your patience with me as I develop my own writing style. ***_**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N. Sorry for the delay. It's been two weeks since the season finale, and now I can't even re-watch old episodes on Global because they're not free anymore. Boo! Anyway, with the Swarek baby born I didn't know exactly where to go with this. It might've been a little too drab to follow them through the stages of new parenthood and being chronically sleep deprived. I carried through with Sam still being a smoker, but that he wants to kick that habit. I time jumped us to the future and Sam and Andy are facing a dilemma. They briefly fall back into old patterns but know that's not where they will find the answers. The idea is that fear and assumption tend to make people behave irrationally, angrily. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Time Jump 2 years**

Sam and Logan spent a few hours playing in the park several blocks from their house. Logan is a busy two year old who adores his dad and loves spending time with him. Time Sam wished he had more of. Work has been challenging with more unsolved cases and more solicitations for him to go to Guns and Gangs. It seems tempting at times, especially when things fall into a routine at work and the stresses of married life get a little overwhelming.

Andy is expecting their second baby, another little boy they've decided to call Sam. Actually, it is Andy who insists on calling him Sam; for his part, Sam sort of wished the boy wouldn't be strapped with a moniker he sometimes feels has too much baggage attached to it. His baggage. His failings and shortcomings that he doesn't want his son to labour under. Strange thoughts, seeing the new baby would be a person in his own right.

"Da_d_," the little one says, placing emphasis on the last d, in an attempt to get Sam's attention. Sam squats down beside Logan and tries to see what the boy is pointing at. A squirrel on a branch.

"Hey, that's a squirrel! Logan, can you say 'squirrel'?

"Whirro,"

Sam grins at his son and they continue to watch the antics of the squirrel. Logan is so excited he jumps up and down, his straight black hair flopping around on his head. He has Sam's eyes, Andy's smile. And dimples. Beautiful dimples that make his parents' hearts melt.

"Come on, Logan, let's go down the slide, ok?" Sam picks him up and carries him over to the red and yellow twirly slide. Logan is fearless and goes down on his belly.

"Whoa! Logan, who taught you to do that?" he scolds, out of fear for the little boy's safety.

It's in Sam's nature to be overprotective. Overprotective of Andy, and now overprotective of Logan.

"Again!" Logan calls out as his chubby legs climb up the stairs.

Sam's waiting at the bottom as Logan appears, this time sitting on his bum. "Good boy! Are you ever good at sliding!" The little boy smiles and gives Sam a proud look. He points to another toy and pulls Sam's hand in its direction.

"Go! Go!" he happily mutters as he and Sam move toward it.

* * *

Andy was enjoying some quiet time while her two men were out playing in the park. It was Sunday afternoon, and usually the three of them went to the park for an hour or so after lunch. It was their routine. Today she'd awoken with a headache and a general feeling of being unwell. She was in her second trimester and things were progressing smoothly. Tonight they'd have supper at Claire's home, another tradition they'd made for themselves. To her credit, Claire was trying her best to be the mother Andy never had by being Logan's doting grandmother. It was awkward at first, but over time, things began to fall into place, much to Andy's delight. Sam was happy that it was working out for them. One big happy family.

"Hey Mom," Andy said as she answered the phone. "I was just wondering if you want us to bring anything for tonight, or, um," she changed the subject mid-sentence. "Is Dad coming too?"

"Ok, that's good," she smiled. Yes, Tommy McNally would be there, too. Seemed Logan was able to bring them all together these days.

Sam strapped Logan into his car seat in the back seat of the truck. They still held on to the old beast, she was still Sam's favourite ride. Maybe one day they'd get a second car. Maybe when the new baby came. Even then, it wasn't completely necessary, as another car seat would be able to fit without any trouble. With Andy only working casual part time, they had begun to operate on a budget and sometimes it got to Sam. That's partly why he sometimes considered the more lucrative undercover opportunities that occasionally made their way to his desk. The truth was, it was the one area of police work he loved and missed. He missed the thrill of it, the dark side of life he could enter and exit at will. Sometimes he craved it like an addiction.

He pulled up at an ice cream stand and ordered a pistachio single scoop cone for himself and a baby cone for Logan. He lifted Logan out of the truck and took him to the play area. He'd learned to take extra napkins along when they had ice cream. He never imagined one little person could create such a big mess.

"Here you go. We'll eat ice cream first, then play for a while, okay buddy? Then we have to go home and see how Mommy's doing,"

"Ice!" Logan exclaimed joyfully, his chubby fingers wrapped tightly around his cone.

Sam watched his son as he plopped the ice cream cone into his mouth. "No, no, Logan, lick it like this," he demonstrated. "Small little licks,"

They eventually made their way home and by the time Sam pulled up in his driveway, Logan was slumped sideways, fast asleep. He'd run himself ragged. Sam carried him gently to the door, managed to ring the doorbell, and stood with this silly, lopsided grin on his face when Andy opened the door.

"Hey," he whispered. "Someone's out like a light." He gently dropped Logan into his bed and shut the door.

Andy was waiting for him with a beer. "You are such an amazing dad, you know that? He adores you,"

"No, I didn't know that, because I struggle with being a good dad every day. But thank you for telling me," he hugged her tightly and pulled her toward the couch with him. He kissed her gently on the tip of her nose.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Um, yeah, a little. No more headache at least,"

"Still a little queasy though?" He rubbed her belly, which was only slightly beginning to show.

"Not so bad now, actually," she smiled and traced his jawline with her fingers. God, she loved him. Never grew tired of being married and living their life with their growing family. It was all she ever wanted, more than anything else in the whole world. She was_ that_ girl who was happy being married to the man of her dreams. She snuggled happily into his side, her head leaning against his chest. She felt his chin resting on her head and knew he was zoning out.

"Sam?" she whispered. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Uhuh," he said sleepily. "Do you?"

"Yes!" Her enthusiasm made him start.

"Go to bed, or _go to bed_?" he asked tentatively.

"Well...it's up to you, if you're too tired..." she swallowed a small lump in her throat. She didn't like asking, preferred when he made the first move. It told her he was thinking about her in an intimate way, made her feel special and loved.

"Be honest, McNally. Do you want to go to sleep or have some 'mommy and daddy' time?" His voice was soft. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"I want you. Us. " she responded, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Okay then. Why didn't you just say so?" He leaned down to kiss her. Soft, passionate, deeper, very enthusiastic now. They got up off the couch and made their way to their room, softly shutting the door and locking it.

She was in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. His lips were on her neck, she ran her hands over his back, tugging at his shirt as she came close to the waist band of his jeans. He licked and sucked, tugged at her skin. She felt weak at the knees and groaned quietly.

"You like that?" he asked, suddenly pulling away from her. He took off his shirt and began working on hers. He loved the feel of her fingers gliding over his skin. He shivered in excitement and anticipation. Andy McNally was the only one who left him totally spent, then and now. He loved her more deeply than anything else in the world, his sons came in a close second place.

After supper Claire and Andy cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Then they tackled the pots and pans while Tommy and Sam moved to the living room and watched Logan playing with his stacking toys.

"Well, Sam, how are things at 15 these days?"

"Why? What have you heard?" Sam answered with a joke. Tommy chuckled and nodded his head.

"I haven't heard a thing. Just wondering,"

"I'm swamped, but other than that. Listen, Tommy, I uh, I need to go outside for a few minutes, can you watch Logan please?"

Sam grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes at the front door. Tommy looked at him kind of puzzled. "I need my nicotine fix," he explained sheepishly.

"Ahh,"

Tommy watched Logan playing happily in the middle of the living room floor. "Andy, I'm taking Logan outside, where is his jacket?" he asked, knowing there was more Sam wanted to talk about. Moments later, Logan was dressed and ready to go outside with Grandpa. They headed straight for where Sam was smoking his cigarette.

"Dad!" Logan said, making his way toward his father.

"Hey, little man!" Sam finished his cigarette and rubbed it out in the ashtray he'd moved outside. He lifted Logan up and held him close, anticipating that Tommy wasn't going to let their conversation go.

"So. Tough cases to crack, huh?"

"You could say that, yeah. I dunno, Tommy, I thought moving to the Ds would be a good thing, but,"

"But?"

"But I'm finding it a challenge. More so than what I used to do,"

"What you used to do? My goodness, Sam, you can't be thinking of U/C again?"

"I didn't say that, Tommy, it's just that I sometimes miss the thrill of it,"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say I disagree with you. It's a hard line of work we've chosen. Your first love always stays with you,"

"And that's exactly what I'm struggling with, Tommy. I get opportunities that cross my desk on almost a bi-weekly basis. I pass them up because of my duties as a husband and father, first and foremost, but my heart is still in it. I can feel it."

Sam put Logan down and watched as he ran to another part of the yard.

"Have you discussed how you feel with Andy?"

Sam sighed, nervously pinched the bridge of his nose. "No,"

"Because?"

"Because I don't want to upset her, I don't want her to worry about me, about us."

"Maybe you should give her a little credit and give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"Yeah, but what woman would willingly sign off on her husband doing undercover assignments for what could be months at a time?"

"Why don't you let her decide that? You might discover she's an amazing young woman, stronger than you know,"

"I know how strong she is,"

Tommy caught the defensive undertone in Sam's voice.

"Sam, it's no good having you moping around, unhappy in your work. She's probably picked up on it, but afraid to approach you about it,"

"I'm not moping around... am I?" he wavered.

"Hey! Are you guys coming back in soon?" Claire asked as she poked her head through the doorway, "I've got some dessert ready,"

Inside, Andy set mugs of coffee on the table and placed a tray of Claire's homemade cookies and cinnamon buns down in the middle.

The men came in and eventually found places to sit. Logan pointed to a big, sticky cinnamon bun, which Claire placed on a little plate just for him. She helped him tear little pieces off and busied herself in Logan's world.

Andy was curious as to what Sam and her dad had been talking about outside. "What were you guys discussing out there?"

"Oh, just discussing the job, nothing to worry about," Tommy volunteered immediately, maybe a little too enthusiastically to Sam's mind.

Andy glanced from Tommy to Sam. She swore she knew that look. He was concerned over something, but she decided to ask him when they got home.

"Come here, Logan," she cooed at her son, offering him a drink of water. Claire watched the mother- child interaction with interest. She never thought Andy would be so comfortable as a mom. She was clearly wrong.

* * *

"Honey, is there something bothering you? I mean, this evening, after supper..." she trailed off and watched as Sam finished shaving. Logan was asleep in his bed already and she'd changed into her nightie. Sam stood barefoot in front of the mirror in his dark blue plaid pj bottoms splashing some aftershave on his face. He said nothing, trying to think of how he should reply.

Andy waited patiently. She knew by now that Sam would talk, in is own time.

They pulled the covers of their bed up high and sat up against the pillows, holding hands. It was something they did when they were about to discuss a serious matter. A technique both had learned in their pre-marriage communications course.

"Andy" he breathed out, finally. "Sweetheart, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Us. Finances. Work."

Andy felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't think her taking time off to raise their family would bother him. Was she wrong?

"Do you want me to work, Sam?"

He nodded his head. "No, I like you being home with Logan, really, if that's what you want,"

"It's what I want, yes, but if you're concerned over money..."

He sighed. _'Might as well get right to the point,'_ he thought. "It's not so much the money. Andy, I've been given several opportunities to transfer into Guns and Gangs."

She watched him for signs he was maybe joking. He wasn't joking. "You've been considering taking a u/c position? Sam?"

He nodded no and was about to explain further but she didn't give him a chance.

"Um, what about me, no, what about Logan and baby Sam?"

He knew she was upset. "McNally, I haven't made any decisions. In fact, I've been passing them all up because I knew you'd be upset,"

"Sam. If it had been just us, no kids, I wouldn't care."

He glared at her.

"Well, okay, I'd care, but I know how much you love this, and I wouldn't stand in your way,"

"And now? You're standing in my way, is that it?"

Sam's words cut deep into her heart. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain what she meant. Just assumed she was against him working with Guns and Gangs.

Andy closed her eyes, and pressed out the fresh tears that had sprung up out of nowhere. She sat quietly for a long time. She didn't want them to argue, especially not right before bed. How would either of them even try to sleep tonight with this hanging like a dark cloud over their heads.

She felt him slip his fingers out of hers. He was angry. Hurt that she wouldn't even give him a chance to fully explain himself. He slid in under the covers and turned his back toward her. '_If this is how she was going to be...'_ He was losing control of the situation and it went south very quickly. At the moment, he didn't care. Andy responded in kind and turned to face the window. _'Damn it, Sam!,'_ she thought.

The next morning, Andy awoke to a cold empty spot where Sam usually lay. He'd gone in to work early, which was not something he did often. It was seven a.m. In a half hour they'd all be at parade awaiting instructions on what to do for the day. She missed being there sometimes. Logan was still asleep so she had a hot shower and dressed for the day. She even managed to make herself some toast and a coffee before he awoke.

"Mama," he called out as he shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie, did you have a good sleep? "

Logan nodded and proceeded to climb onto Andy's lap.

"Dad?", he asked, looking around the room.

"Dad's gone to work already, baby. Do you want to go see him later?" Logan nodded.

When Andy and Logan arrived at 15 later that morning, they were instantly pulled into Auntie Traci's office.

Traci took Logan and gave him a little sucker. "You don't mind, do you?", she asked coyly. Andy knew this tactic well.

"Sure, Trace, give him the candy first, then ask if it's okay. Nice," Traci smiled.

"Hey, you know me!" She quipped. "So, are you here to see Sam?"

Andy nodded.

"Well, you just missed him, he literally just left by the backdoor."

"So he'll eventually be back, I mean if we drop by again later?"

"I don't think so. He and Jake Blackstone are headed to Windsor for the day and they're not expected back until later this evening. Some kind of mafia gang related case." Traci noticed the look in her friend's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just I assumed he would've at least called me to let me know he wouldn't be home for supper, "

"Aw. If it makes you feel better, he was just asked to come along for the company. It wasn't planned,"

Andy thought about telling Traci about their disagreement before bed. How they hadn't spoken since last night. She quickly reconsidered and moved on in their conversation, however, she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Sam was scoping out a possible undercover assignment.

"Anyway, Trace, I guess I'll let you get back to work. There must be a lot of it, the way Sam's been feeling stressed out lately."

"Stressed out? I didn't notice that. No, he seems to be just fine... Andy, is everything okay?"

"It's fine. Why do you ask?", Andy asked nervously, rubbing her hands on her jeans. _Why would Sam make something like that up? Is he hiding something? _Andy's mind raced furiously.

"Because I know my bestie, and you seem on edge or something."

" I better get going. I'll talk to you later," she scooped Logan up in her arms and waved to Traci, who was very bewildered by Andy's behaviour. She quickly disappeared down the hallway and out the door into bright sunlight.

She flagged down a cab and had him take them home, not really paying much attention to details or several of his attempts at conversation. Her heart was thumping from the worry and anxiety she was feeling as she unlocked the front door. She changed Logan into some dry diapers and put him down for his nap.

Not knowing how to approach Sam on this, even feeling reluctant based on the way their conversation went last night, she poured herself a glass of red wine to try to relax and gather her thoughts. Glass in hand she sat down on the couch, then having second thoughts, she put the glass down without taking a sip. For Logan's sake she shouldn't drink that wine. Moreover, for their new baby's sake, she shouldn't drink that wine. She got up, walked to the kitchen again and poured it all down the drain. _'Get yourself together, Andy,'_ she scolded herself. _'You're making things up.'_

* * *

_Sam and Jake were indeed headed to Windsor, and as it turns out, Andy's fears that he'd be scoping out a potential undercover situation were not too far off the mark._

"So, Sam, the reason I brought you along is so that we could check things out, have a little talk, you know,"

Sam looked at Jake, driving at a hundred twenty kilometres per hour. "Buddy, you'd better switch on your grille lights if this is an emergency,"

"What? Oh. No, it's not an emergency," He slowed down to the speed limit again and gave Sam a slight apologetic grin.

"So, let me get this straight, Jake. We're going to Windsor to check out a possible site for a sting? I'm not even involved in that any more,"

"Yeah, but you have the knowledge and honestly, don't you _want_ to be involved in some capacity again?"

"No!" he blurted out, then paused for a moment. That was not entirely true. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I can't risk my life the way I used to, Jake. Do you get that? I have a young family to take care of, a wife. I can't..."

"Swarek! You _can_. We always need good handlers. We always need good back up support,"

"Okay, point taken, but I will not go under, Blackstone."

"Gotcha. So my next question is, do you want to officially join us in Guns and Gangs?"

"I do..." he answered tentatively, his eyes focussed on Blackstone's profile. "But I need some time to talk to Andy. She's really worried that I slip under again. I don't want to do that to her, man,"

"You can have two weeks, then we need your answer. If you can't do it, then say so, and we will look elsewhere,"

Sam didn't say a word, just stared out at the black, wet asphalt ahead of them. This is what he craved, but he felt bad that he might hurt Andy if he took this opportunity with Guns and Gangs. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll consider it, Blackstone. If Andy's okay with it, then I'll let you know. Either way, I'll let you know,"

"Fair enough, Swarek." He couldn't stop smiling at Sam. "Look at you all domesticated. I hardly know you,"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck off! Now, tell me what you have planned."

Blackstone tapped a yellow envelope on the seat beside him. "Inside is all the information you need at this point. Once you decide to join us, you'll get the rest of the stuff. Up to now, we're dealing strictly with non-sensitive material,"

Sam took the envelope and silently leafed through the stack of papers clipped inside. He whistled out softly. "So this could be an international taskforce? With Detroit just across the border, are we looking at US Mafia connections as well?"

"Yup, with ties to Italian mafia."

Sam tucked all the papers back inside. For the first time on this entire trip, he smiled. "I want to be a part of this, Jake. Is Peck in on this, too?"

He caught Jake's eye briefly.

"And Callaghan..."

"Oh good! Always love working with Callaghan..." Sam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling very slowly. Now he had to convince Andy to trust him enough to take on this assignment.

"Blackstone, before we head home later, we need to stop at a mall or something,"

"Buttering 'er up for the discussion, eh, Swarek?"

"No way, I'm in the dog house right now. We had an argument last night and I feel bad that I didn't let her know I'd be missing supper tonight,"

"Right."

"Whatever," Sam scoffed, "You can choose to believe me or not, but it's the truth. We need to have a talk and clear the air. It's how we operate."

* * *

"Dad? Can you come over, please? I would, but Sam's got the truck and Logan is still asleep,"

Tommy McNally lived on the other side of town from the Swareks. He could hear that something was upsetting Andy, so he promised his daughter he'd be there in about an hour. When he got to their house he was surprised to see how tired Andy looked as she held the door open for him.

"Darling, what's wrong? Did something happen to Sam?" he asked, alarmed. Andy ushered him into the living room and offered him something to drink.

"No, Dad, nothing's happened to Sam. At least, I don't think anything's happened to him,"

"You look, well, I'll be honest, you look worn out. Did you sleep last night?

"Thanks, I think, and no, I didn't sleep very well last night. Sam and I, well, we had a disagreement of sorts, I guess you could say,"

"I see. Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. Dad, do you know why Sam is all stressed out?"

Tommy sighed. "Honey, I don't know much, okay, but he approached me the other day and asked me what I thought if he transferred to Guns and Gangs."

"I knew it! He brought it up a little, but I didn't have the patience to hear him out. I shut him down. All I could think about was Logan and Sammy and myself, what would happen to us if something happened to him. I don't know how I'd live without Sam, Dad. I can't bear the thought of losing him,"

"Andy, I told him he needed to talk to you, that you might surprise him with your thoughts on the subject,"

"I'm so scared, Dad. I don't want to be clingy, that's not the kind of wife I am."

"You know, there's more to G&G than going undercover."

"I know, but I also know Sam. He thrives on being U/C. It's like he needs the adrenalin rush or something."

Andy got up to check on Logan. He was still snoozing peacefully.

"Andy, you've got to give him space to make his own decisions. He's a grown man, and I think you'd do well to support his need to grow and expand in his work. He's very good at what he does, Andy. He's the best out there. He wouldn't put himself in harm's way if he could help it. He loves you and the boys too much, "

"I know he's good at what he does, and I know he loves us. I will have this conversation with him when he gets home tonight, no more freaking out."

"Gets home tonight? Is he working overtime?"

"No, he's out of town with detective Blackstone."

"Jacob Blackstone? From Guns and Gangs?"

Andy nodded.

"Well, looks like he might already have his mind set on this. Definitely his heart. Talk to him, tell him your concerns and let him figure out the rest, Andy."

Near ten p.m. Andy heard Sam's truck coming up the driveway. She put down the magazine she was reading and dimmed the lights. He unlocked the door with his key and was surprised to see her standing right there. "Hi...what's going on?"

"Sam, I wanted to apologize for last night. I was wrong to shut you down the way I did. I realise now that I was reacting to the fear I have of losing you."

He put down his bag and moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her. He hated when they fought. "Thanks. I've been thinking about you all day, believe me. McNally, I would never consider doing anything that could jeopardize my life or the well being of my family,"

He kissed her briefly and took of his jacket and shoes. "Come on, sit with me,"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate. A drink would be nice?"

"Sit, I'll get it. Do you want ice?"

"Yes. Please," he made himself comfortable on the couch and absentmindedly flipped through Andy's magazine while he waited for her to return.

"Here you go," Andy smiled and sat close to Sam. "So? Wanna tell me about it?"

"Well, I was in Windsor today."

"I know. Logan and I came to see you this morning and Traci told me you just left,"

"Aw, I would've called, but it went really fast,"

"It's ok." She reached for his free hand.

"Andy, what I said last night, about joining Guns and Gangs, I meant that. But, there are other opportunities there that do not include going under, if that's what you're worried about,"

"I am. And I know. I hope you don't mind, I spoke with Dad earlier and he explained it to me,"

"Ahhh. Dad, huh?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, not really, " he paused for a moment to look her in the eyes. "So, I want a transfer. I need to feel like I'm taking an active role in fighting crime where it will be most effective. I need to be in on the action, front line, Andy."

"I understand, Sam. I do. I just want you to be happy, and safe. Can you do that, stay safe?" She knew that was a ridiculous thing to ask of him. There were no guarantees. Ever.

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course I mind. I'll never completely lose my fear of you getting in harm's way, but that's what police work is all about, right? I want your happiness, Sam. I know how important this is for you, and I'll just have to trust you in this. "

Without another word, Sam reached into his pocket, took out little box and gave it to Andy.

"What's this?", she asked.

"Just a little something. Open it,"

"You are a man of contradictions, Sam Swarek. First you're concerned over our finances, now this?"

"Don't worry about it; it's the signing bonus for joining Guns and Gangs,"

Andy rubbed her fingertips slowly back and forth over the soft black velvet. "So, you've already signed on?", she asked after a while.

"Nope, I'm just saying there's a signing bonus. Open your present, McNally, before I open it for you!"

"So since you've spent the signing bonus, you've good as signed on." She just had to get the last word in. He flashed her a look that spoke of his impatience. Andy opened the box and found a pair of diamond earrings inside. "Sam! These are beautiful!"

"Do you like them?"

She moved herself onto his lap. "Love them! Thank you! You're forgiven for last night," she joked as she put the earrings down beside her. She ran her fingers through his hair, traced them down his jawline. "You know I can't spend another night not being close to you. I had a horrible sleep last night." She kissed him on the cheek, then on his lips. Sam closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "I forgive you too, McNally." he whispered, his voice thick with longing for her.

**Thanks for reading. Drop me your thoughts, I appreciate receiving your feedback! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to the new story followers, not to mention those still following the story. My thanks to those who make an effort to review every chapter, esp. lindap, jh126, and Kate1701! **

Sam had a tonne of homework every night as he studied the history and background of organized crime and the underworld in North America. He'd joined Guns and Gangs a few months back, the reason being that he felt he would be more effective there in tackling crime head on.  
He, Jake Blackstone, Steve Peck and Luke Callaghan would be the central core of detectives in a newly formed Gamma Taskforce focussing primarily on gambling, prostitution, and so called soft drugs.

Undoubtedly, Andy had every reason to be afraid of the direction in which Sam's dangerous new work would be leading him.

Peck, Callaghan, Blackstone and Swarek counted down the days until the start of Gamma taskforce. Sam had packed a suitcase and even though he would not be the undercover guy, this particular assignment had him attending a night of gambling at the twenty-four hour casino downtown Windsor. The four Ds would be mingling and hopefully making contacts as the night wore on. Their assignment would be to to gather as much intel as they could, everything, from watching the girls, to playing their favourite games, to keeping tabs on staff and note any and all suspicious activity. Absolutely nothing should be missed. They'd have a debriefing the next day and see what they'd come up with.

As he piled his stuff in the backseat of the truck, Sam looked back to see Andy and Logan peering out of the doorway waiting for him to come say his goodbyes. For a moment, he felt a twinge of sadness at having to leave them for two weeks. He memorized how they looked at this point in time and tried to reassure himself that he'd be back in no time at all. He came back to the house.

"It won't be too long, McNally," he said, gathering Logan up into his arms. He thought he felt a growing distance between them, seeing Andy was not completely happy with his decision.

"I'm going to miss you, Sam," Andy said through tear filled eyes. "Please be careful," She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent, trying to lock it into her memory.

He turned one last time and waved, then hopped in his truck and drove away. Andy and Logan waved until they could no longer see him, then they went inside.

* * *

Traci and Oliver were chatting in the Ds office when Frank came in, a somber look on his face. "Okay, what do you know about McNally? I've been trying to get a hold of her, but she's not answering the phone. Not the house phone, not her cellphone. Did she go somewhere? "

Traci raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders in response. The last time she'd spoken with Andy was three days ago, and she didn't mention going away.

"Ollie, how bout you?"

Oliver stood up tall and looked Frank in the eye. "I promised her I wouldn't tell. She just needs a bit of time to herself, Frank."

"So you know where she is, then."

Oliver nodded. "She's at my cabin, and she's off-grid. Just for a few days before Sammy gets back. Don't worry, she's safe, and Logan is safe."

Frank frowned. "It's not her safety I'm concerned about."

Traci immediately turned to Frank, her heart screaming out that it not be another tragedy. "Frank?", she asked worriedly.

"I can't divulge too much right now. Don't worry, Traci, it's nothing serious like that, " he assured, referring to Jerry's horrific death. "It's just that Gamma just got a lot more complex and our guys are in a bit of a bind. Rock and a hard place situation, where they're all going to have to go under for about a month or two."

* * *

It had been a while since Andy had some time to herself. Logan was safe at Oliver's house, taken good care of by Celery. She and Andy had grown their friendship ever since the Halloween party at the cabin, when they'd accidentally stumbled upon Trevor Perkins. Andy needed some time to think; she was more affected by Sam's decision to join Guns and Gangs than she had initially thought. She was still afraid of what might happen to him, but also what would happen to her and their sons if they were suddenly faced with the unthinkable. And that made her angry. Angry that he would even put her in that position so that he could feel the rush of almost being frontline with undeniable danger. Almost frontline, Andy scoffed bitterly. In Guns and Gangs was there really such a thing?

She was sitting in the oversized chair flipping through a magazine when she felt the baby moving around busily. She was 6 months along, too early to be thinking about labour and delivery yet. She ran her hand over the baby bump and continued reading.

As she was getting ready for bed she noticed some light spotting. Trying not to panic she convinced herself it was nothing and eventually fell asleep. A few hours later Andy was awakened by the sharpest, most searing pain she'd ever felt. She felt dizzy as she got up and thought she might have a low grade fever. Going to the bathroom, she looked in horror as the blood trickled into the toilet. Something was definitely wrong, and here she was, pretty isolated in Oliver's cabin.

"Come on, pick up your phone!", she whispered. Another stabbing pain and she hugged herself into a tight ball.

"This is Shaw. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you,"

"Oliver! Please come get me. I need help!"

She gave him ten minutes, then she'd call for an ambulance. All she knew is that she needed to see a doctor. Her mind wandered to her husband and wished things were better between them, wished he never accepted that new job. She needed him and he wasn't around for her. At nine minutes after her phone call, Ollie called back sounding very concerned.

"Andy? What's wrong? I'm on nights, but it's quiet, so I can be there in twenty minutes if you need to go home,"

"No, that's too long, can you treat this as an emergency? I'm bleeding, Ollie. I'm scared for the baby,"

She hung up, gathered her thoughts and her belongings and prayed that the horrible thoughts or premonition she had about losing this baby were wrong.

* * *

Jacob Blackstone pressed 'end call' on his phone and sighed. He turned to the rest of the guys sitting at the table in Callaghan's hotel room playing poker.

"Bad news, at least for those of you who had hoped to avoid going under," he stared directly at Sam.

Sam stood up, "What the hell, Jake? You practically guaranteed me this wouldn't happen!"

Callaghan scoffed, and shook his head. "Really?," He couldn't keep his dislike for Sam out of his tone of voice. Sam shot him a look before returning his gaze to Blackstone.

"You know better than that, right? There are no guarantees in this line of work. There's been a change, and in order for Gamma to proceed, we have to roll with it."

Steve pulled Sam back down in his chair. Sam ran a hand nervously through his hair, thinking of Andy and Logan. "How long?", he asked slightly resigned.

"Eight weeks,"

"Two months?!," he hit the table in frustration, his mind reeling at the implications. Andy would almost be full term in two months. With the distance and periods of awkward silence between them now, he knew two months away would probably do more harm than good.

"Can I at least talk to her, try to explain?",

"No. We just can't risk it. I'll have to send a message down the pipe to Frank. Sorry, man. No communication, no exception. "

* * *

Oliver waited in the reception room off the emergency entrance, thinking about Sam. And Andy. He himself had noticed a change in Sam since a little before he left the job at 15 to join Guns and Gangs. All of a sudden, Sam began spending a lot more time with Peck and Blackstone. Not that Shaw was jealous of being left out...okay, yes, yes he did feel like he was being excluded. Oliver sighed.

Next time he saw Sam he'd have a talk with him. It was Sam who should rightfully be here in emerg waiting for news about Andy and the baby! At that moment, a doctor came out of the examination area.

"Officer?"

"Shaw. Officer Shaw,"

"Are you related to Andy Swarek in observation?"

"Uh, yeah, she's my, uh, cousin,"

"Good. You're family, so you can go in to see her,"

Oliver thought nothing of just lying to the doctor. He was closer to Andy than just being her colleague or co-worker, and he was worried about her.

"Hey, McNally," he whispered, shocked at how stark the contrast of her dark hair against the white pillow was.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Not good. I have to go in for an ultrasound in a few minutes. Blood work too, you know, " she paused and looked away, trying to hide her tears from him. Oliver moved closer to her, sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I know this has got to be tough for you, whatever it is you have to face next. But you have to be strong, Andy, for Logan's sake," he avoided mentioning Sam for fear of further upsetting her. He certainly was not going to be the one to tell her that her husband wouldn't even be home to help her through this.

This was going to be an uphill battle for Sam. In Oliver's mind, he'd gone too far in taking his happy home life for granted these past two years.

"There's a real chance this we're going to lose this baby, Oliver," she choked out.

"Hey," he stroked her hair and held her hand. "Don't think that way, there's a chance you could be surprised, too."

Andy shook her head from side to side. "No, there's something terribly wrong. I have some sort of infection that's causing this fever and...and now I'm about to have a miscarriage,"

"Did the doc say that?"

"Not in so many words, no, but I can read between the lines, you know. I've become good at that,"

"Andy, everything will turn out the way it was meant to,"

"So, was I meant to be this happy and then have it all ripped away from me? Huh? Was I meant to lose Sam? Again?, " she took a deep breath in. "Because it feels like we are worlds apart,"

"Maybe you are, but you've recognised it and that's the first step in changing it, right?"

"But I need_ him_ to recognise it, because I can't do it all on my own. He needs to own up to the problem, too."

"So what's the problem, in your estimation?"

"His going into Guns and Gangs is the problem. I'm scared for his life, even if he isn't. He has a family now, and once again, it may just boil down to priorities. Me and Logan or the job."

Oliver sighed. "Ultimatum?"

"Yeah, ultimatum! I'm tired of this, waking up every day wondering if this is the day something bad is going to happen to him,"

"You can't think like that, McNally. You're trained to know the dangers."

"That's exactly it. I know the dangers,"

A nurse came by and took note of Andy's vitals. Then she turned to the little basket she had brought along and took out a syringe, some little tubes and a thick rubber band.

"Ok?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question but more of a demand. "I need you to make a fist and release when I say,"

She wrapped the rubber strap tightly around Andy's arm and began tapping for a vein. Satisfied with finding one, she fiddled with the needle cap.

"Quick little pinch and release your fingers slowly,"

Oliver stood back against the wall watching. Andy just closed her eyes throughout the entire procedure.

"All done," the nurse announced. She wrote things on the tubes and placed them neatly back in the basket.

"Someone from the lab will be in soon for the ultrasound, okay?"

"Thanks," Andy muttered.

"Anyway, I have to check back into work, McNally, but just call me when you're done, ok, and I'll come get you,"

"Oliver, thank you for being here for me,"

"You're welcome, kiddo. Anything to help," He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Oliver? Is there any way you can contact Sam?"

"I'll see, okay?"

"Okay,"

Oliver hated how alone and scared Andy seemed. She looked like a frightened little girl. He left the room seething. He'd like to contact Sam all right. Right in the nose if he had his druthers.

* * *

As it turned out, Andy didn't call Oliver when she was done her ultrasound, because it was more complicated than that. The ultrasound only confirmed her worst fears. There was no movement, no heartbeat. Little Sam had died. Now came the most difficult part: trying to bring about labour and deliver her stillborn child. Andy was given a tablet to induce labour and told to wait at home. She took a few moments to reflect on her situation. If only Sam were here to comfort her. It was close to nine a.m. when she decided to call her best friend at work.

"Trace?" she asked meekly.

"Andy? How are you? Oliver told me just before shift change... can I help you with anything?"

"Um, I was going to ask if you'd heard from Steve or...Sam?"

"No, but..." Traci didn't know if she could tell Andy what Frank had told her and Oliver earlier about Gamma.

"But?" Too late. Andy had picked up the hesitation.

"Look, Andy, hang on a sec. okay?" Traci called Frank's number. "Sir, McNally's on line 1. She's in the hospital, Oliver says it looks bad; she's probably going to lose her baby,"

"Great! That's all we need to ease her into the bad news,"

Traci transferred the call.

"McNally, Frank here,"

"Sir?"

"How are you, McNally?"

"Not good, to be honest,"

"I heard. I'm sorry you're uh, not feeling well,"

"It's not that, Frank. I'm being induced. Our baby just died and I need to talk to Sam,"

Frank sighed, and pinched his nose. How was he going to break this to her? "Um, Andy, about that..."

"Frank?" her voice came across shrill.

"Andy, we've got some change of plans regarding Gamma. Sam's been reassigned, he's gone under,"

"What? Just like that?!"

"I'm sorry. The scope of the assignment has changed, and they needed the guys to take on extra responsibilities."

"Responsibilities?! I can't believe this! I'm going to give birth to my dead son and my husband is off cavorting with his buddies for who knows how long!"

"Andy, I'd hardly call it cavorting with buddies," Frank tried to remain calm.

"Just call him, Frank. Please."

"I can't Andy. I'm sorry. Is there someone who can be with you instead?"

"You know you sound cold and unfeeling, right Frank?"

"Andy..." he sighed. "I'm so sorry for your loss," He hung up on her. What else was he supposed to do?

Andy called a cab and waited outside the hospital, watching the people rushing in and out of the sliding glass doors. An ambulance pulled out of the lower parking lot and stopped, idling, sending stinky exhaust fumes in her direction. She coughed and looked the other way.

"Hey! It's you! Andy McNally,"

She looked in the direction of the pleasant male voice.

"Toby Logan! How are you?" she stood up and gave the blue eyed paramedic a hug. "So are you still working with IIB?" she asked, eyeing him up and down in his dark blue uniform.

"Yeah, well, they call me when I'm needed. I'm actually applying for Officer Training with IIB,"

"Oh good! You'd make a pretty great cop,"

"So?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. Reading her mind, seeing her sitting alone in pain.

"I'm uh, not so good," she admitted, toeing the gravel at her feet. She wiped a tear away.

"Tell me about it over a cup of coffee? I've got some time to spare."

"Sure, that sounds good." She thought about it for a second, then cancelled the cab. This could take a while.

They caught up on things, life, and Toby asked how his little namesake was doing.

Andy flashed a huge toothy smile at the mention of his name."He's the joy of my life, Toby,"

"I still think you guys are pretty great for naming him Logan!" he smiled warmly as he took another sip of coffee. His blue eyes sparkled.

"You should come over some time, he'd be thrilled to see you,"

Toby Logan, as it turned out, was exactly who Andy needed right now to get her mind off her baby and her relationship challenges with Sam. He was a good friend, he was detached from her work and her colleagues and he didn't know too much about Sam.

"Look, Toby, before I forget, maybe you and Tia can have supper at my place next week?"

"I'll see what our schedule looks like, then I'll call you. I promise. And don't worry, Andy. Your baby...it's not your fault. I'll be here if you need to talk, or a shoulder to cry on."

They left the cafeteria together and headed for the emergency entrance to wait for another cab. Stepping off the bus at the bus stop just down the street was Monica, the nurse, Sam's ex, heading in to work. She saw Andy and Toby and naturally assumed the worst. Andy had not seen her, but Toby had instantly received a flash reading of her thoughts. He frowned.

"Do you know that woman?" he asked, pointing to the back of the blonde in fuchsia scrubs entering the doors. Andy turned around to look, but it was too late. "I didn't get to see,"

"Never mind, then. She just had a thought about us, one that was definitely not true,"

"What?"

"She thinks you're cheating on Sam,"

"Great! It's all we need. What did she look like?"

"Blonde, kind of your height, weight, pretty,"

"Monica."

Toby frowned again. "And I'm guessing she's Sam's ex girlfriend?"

"Yup,"

Andy's cab pulled up and she left. Monica and whatever she thought was going on between her and Toby was the least of her worries right now. The cab pulled up at their house and she tried to get some sleep. It had been a dreadful night. Three hours later, she decided to check in with Celery to see if she could keep him a little longer, then made herself something hearty to eat. She realised she hadn't eaten anything since last night's supper.

* * *

Two days later she'd called Oliver again to ask him for a ride to the hospital. They were expecting her. It was the longest ride she'd ever taken. Oliver was at a loss for words.

He walked with her to the desk. "Do you need me to stay with you, McNally?"

She nodded no, but he knew her better than that.

"You know what? I'm just going to call Frank and tell him I'm taking a personal day," he suggested, trying to remain positive, dreading the events that would come and his role in comforting her. _Another one of Sam's messes he'd have to clean up_, he thought cynically.

"Hey Frank. Yeah, I'm at the hospital with Andy, and yeah, I'm going to take a personal day. Sorry for the short notice, but she needs me,"

"I understand, Oliver. I know she's angry right now, and rightly so, but tell her Noelle and I send our love and prayers,"

"Will do," he hung up and made his way to Andy's room, hoping this would be a quick delivery, for her sake.

"You're doing great, Andy, one great big push!" Oliver coached from her side. Andy delivered Samuel Anthony Swarek at 11:07 a.m.

There was no excitement, no anticipation. Only pain. Only tears. Only silence.

"Mrs. Swarek, do you want to hold him?"

She nodded yes and accepted her little Sam. She looked lovingly at his small features, his bluish skin. He had the same black hair Logan had at birth. This little one had Sam's features. His nose.

Oliver's heart broke at how much love she radiated to her tiny son. He couldn't bear watching them.

"Oliver, can you get my phone, or could you take a picture of us for me?"

"I can get your phone, Andy. I left mine at home," he lied. He quickly left the delivery room and walked back to her room, grabbed her phone. Truth was, he didn't want pictures of her dead baby on his phone. It seemed too morbid.

"Here's the phone, Andy."

By this time, little Sam was wrapped in a towel. Through teary eyes, she took pictures of him, limp and lifeless. She held him close to her breast and asked Oliver to take some pictures. She wanted to hold him forever. After an appropriate time, they took little Sam away and Andy was brought back to her room. She needed to rest for a day, then she too would be on her way.

**I know it's a shorter, heavier chapter, but I hope you 'liked' it...as much as one can like this sort of thing. Hope you all have a good day! :) Drop me a line, if you want. Big shout out to linda p for the insightful discussion! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rookie Blue nor the character Toby Logan of The Listener, briefly mentioned in Ch. 29**

**Worthy quote: **_'Many times in our lives, we are dropped, crumpled, and ground into the dirt by the decisions we make and the circumstances that come our way**. **No matter what has happened or what will happen, you will never lose your value. Dirty or clean, crumpled or finely creased, you are still priceless to those who LOVE you. The worth of our lives comes not in what we do or who we know, but by WHO WE ARE.'_

* * *

Seven weeks into Gamma Taskforce, with only a week to go until he was done here, Sam had had ample time to think.

He didn't like being here as much as he thought he might, and above all he missed being with the love of his life and their little son. He felt badly that he couldn't at least make one phone call home, just to hear their voices again.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had no prior knowledge of, or intention of, going under. In fact, he'd specifically asked Blackstone about it before he signed on. But now he was on and the game suddenly changed. The undercover life he loved and was good at before he met Andy McNally was not a good fit for him now, married with a family. He wondered how the youngest one was doing, and hoped Logan was being a good boy for his mother.

Luke Callaghan wasn't an idiot. He knew when someone was distracted, so he sat next to Sam and ordered a couple of drinks.

"Swarek, you know we're close, closer than originally planned. There's a chance we could wrap this up by the end of this week," he whispered.

Sam shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I'm here with whatever happens, Callaghan." He took a swig of his beer.

"Look, I know you're pissed off because the rules changed, but it couldn't be helped. We'll get you home soon enough."

Sam stared straight ahead of him, not looking at Callaghan. "It's not that simple. You know that. Do you realise the mess I'm going to have to clean up when I get home?"

Luke sighed and drank, then twirled his glass in his hands.

"It's all part of the job, Swarek. You're a damn good detective and undercover cop, but why did you even sign on if what you really wanted was to go to work at 8 and be home by supper time? There are no guarantees. You of all people should know that!"

Sam absent-mindedly picked at the label on his beer bottle. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Callaghan. "I _do_ know that, Callaghan, but it's different than what I expected, is all. To be honest, being here made me realise that this is not a good fit for me anymore."

Instead of rolling his eyes as Sam expected, Callaghan nodded.

"I can get you the paperwork to transfer you back if you want," Callaghan was serious. "Things change. Circumstances change. No one would think less of you if you decided to go back,"

"What? Now?" Sam joked, knowing full well there'd be no way. He was mildly surprised that Luke Callaghan was being decent.

"When we're done here," Callaghan drank the rest of his drink and prepared to leave, when Sam's hand shot up to stop him.

"Callaghan, thanks. I appreciate this,"

"You're welcome,"

With that, Callaghan left the bar and joined a table for a round of black jack. He quite enjoyed being at the casino and the night life. Then again, he had no one to think about or the comforts of home to distract him. By choice. Once he felt guilty for breaking a girl's heart by choosing his career over her needs and by making a bad call that destroyed his chances with her. He saw how one choice, the decision to join Guns and Gangs, was eating away at him, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Sam. He also knew Andy McNally truly and deeply loved her husband.

He decided he'd go out to the mall and buy a cheap burner phone with a certain number of minutes and call her himself and explain. It was one thing he could do, not for Swarek's sake, but for hers.

_"Andy, it's Luke."_

_"Luke? Is Sam okay?"_

_"Yes...well, no. He's worried about you,"_

_"So you're allowed to make a phone call and he isn't?"_

_"No one knows I'm making this call and if anyone did, I'd lose my job,"_

_"Okay, so it sounds serious. What's going on?"_

He noticed her tone was angry and her syllables clipped, like she was eager to get off the phone.

_"Can you talk?"_

_"I can, but I don't want to talk about Sam right now. If he's not in danger of dying, then that's all I care about,"_

_"Andy? I know you're upset at him for going under, but you have to listen to me. He had no say in it. He is as miserable as you appear to be. He didn't plan to be away for this long,"_

_"Why are you doing this? Why do you even care, Luke?"_

_Luke sighed. "I'm doing this because I don't want you to dismiss Sam; it wasn't his fault."_

_"Yeah, but you don't like him, so help me understand. Why?"_

_"Because I want you to be happy, Andy. I want you to know that despite everything that has happened between us, I still count you as a friend. Don't throw away what you two have."_

_"Luke, you don't know the whole situation and I'm not about to discuss it with you, not when I need to talk to Sam first."_

_"Fair enough, but will you at least take what I told you to heart?"_

Andy paused for a moment to think before replying._ "Yes. Thank you for explaining, I mean that,"_

She hung up the phone. How odd that Luke Callaghan should be calling her to talk about Sam of all people. Still, she appreciated his gesture and kept his words in mind. Then it struck her: If it was possible for two people who didn't get along very well to have each other's back, then theoretically it would be possible for her to re-evaluate the situation before lashing out at Sam. It was a moment of revelation; some would call it a moment of grace. Andy remembered the wall plaque that someone had given them for their wedding. There was a time when she might've thought the verse to be overused. Now she'd suddenly found her inspiration.

_'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. __Love never fails.'_

* * *

Sam made his way over to a table where Vinnie Lazio was sitting with a few of his buddies.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all! Here, have a seat, Johnny," one of them said.

Sam sat and was immediately dealt a hand. They played poker for a few hours, no one really noticing when an older couple entered the casino at about 11:00 p.m. The man was standing at the bar waiting for his turn to order a couple drinks. The woman was looking around for a place to sit. She spotted Vinnie's table as her eyes roamed around and noticed Sam.

Deciding it was probably rude to not say anything, she stood right across the way from Sam, so there was no way he could NOT see her.

"Hello Sam!" she greeted, but he just gave her a look, a blank stare. _'What were the odds?!' _he thought to himself.

"Excuse me," he asked after a few uncomfortable moments, "Are you talking to me?"

"Sam, come on, you know me? Shirley from across the street,"

Sam was beginning to feel nervous, his neck was feeling hot. Why the hell was their stupid neighbour standing just across from him not getting the hint?

The guys at the table were looking from one to the other. Johnny and this lady who was insisting on calling him Sam. Her husband Irving stood here now, one drink in each of his hands.

"Hey there, Sam! Good to see you... I sure hope your little lady is doing better. Heard she had a frightful time,"

Sam's mind raced as panic crept up inside him. _'Keep it cool, Swarek, Andy's fine.'_

"I think you've got the wrong guy here, I don't know why you keep calling me Sam? Who is Sam?"

The older couple moved on, finally getting some kind of rude hint, occasionally glancing over their shoulders at the odd behaviour shown by that nice police detective from across the street.

"That was weird," Johnny muttered, hoping he hadn't just lost his credibility. The rest of the men at the table remained quiet, that awkward silence descending on them.

"I think I need another drink," Vinnie said to break the tension. "Hey, Johnny, why don't you come with me to help me carry the drinks, huh?"

"Sure, I can do that,"

"So, what was that all about?"

"I have no idea. I must be a doppelgänger or something. You know how they say everyone has a look alike somewhere in the world?"

"Yeah, yeah, and yours must be called Sam with neighbours named Irving and Shirley! Nice to know for future reference,"

"Something like that, yeah,"

They waited for a few minutes, Sam thanking God for the wide screen TV playing sports recaps. The drinks were finally ready and Sam was planning an inconspicuous way to make his exit. _'Bide my time, breathe deeply, everything's going to be okay,'_

They played a few more hands of poker, shared some jokes. Sam felt the 'mood' for gleaning information was lost because of his neighbours and decided to call it a night. The men at the table watched him leave. Sam could almost feel their eyes boring into his back. He called a cab and waited in the lobby. When he finally saw his taxi pulling up, he went outside, pulling the collar of his jacket up. _'It was definitely getting colder out,'_ he thought, wishing he were home.

Vinnie Lazio motioned to one of the more spry fellas at the table to follow Johnny. That incident earlier was no coincidence. Something was very fishy here, and he needed to find out who exactly Johnny Ordona was. '_Sam? Who was this Sam?'_

Sam couldn't sleep that night. He knew his cover had been blown and he'd have no option but to leave. Leave tonight. He recalled that one of the rules the D's had decided on was that if, in an emergency like this, if they'd suspected they had been made, they were to pack their things and leave immediately, not contacting anyone. There was a safe house just across the border in Detroit. From there, agents would be able to figure out how bad the damage was and make a decision on whether the undercover agent could safely go back home or if he needed to go away until the situation washed over. If it ever did. He couldn't be away from his family any longer than this! He'd find a way, he'd make them find a way to reunite him with Andy in the worst case scenario. If he had to go move away in some sort of protection program, they'd have to come with him.

At two thirty am, just as he was leaving his house, a black car waited, lurking in the shadows just down the street. Vinnie's man was peering through binoculars and saw Sam getting into a taxi. At a safe distance, he followed them down the highway to the border turnoff. He stopped on the side of the road satisfied he had enough evidence to alert Vinnie that there could be more of 'them' around. Sam flashed the border guard his passport and badge. Johnny Ordona had just fled into Michigan.

Sam knocked at the burgundy door and was almost pulled inside.

"Did anyone see or follow you, detective Swarek?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no,"

"Ok, come in and let's get your statement, please. Tell me everything that happened."

Sam spent the next four hours meticulously going over every little detail. Finally the woman closed her file and excused herself.

"We'll see that you get a meal and a bed, detective, then we'll deliberate which course of action to take next,"

Another agent came soon after and led Sam into the kitchen and gave him breakfast. Coffee, he needed coffee right about now. After his meal he was shown to a room, it wasn't fancy: A double bed, a lamp, a dresser, a closet, a TV and a bathroom with a shower. The decor reminded him of any given motel room he'd ever stayed at. He gratefully crawled into bed and slept a full eight hours.

A sharp rap at the door told him it was time to find out his fate.

"Detective Swarek, we're ready to see you now, I hope you slept well?"

"Yeah, slept better than I have in many weeks," he followed the man down the hall to an office.

The same woman who'd debriefed him was there, her hands folded neatly on the desk. For the first time, she smiled at him.

"Have a seat, Sam,"

Sam did as he was told and waited anxiously. "So?"

"So, we've discussed it, and seeing there wasn't much time left in the operation, we'd let it go. You're still out of the game, though, and for the sake of the others, we will send you home immediately. But only to get your family. It's a good news, bad news situation I'm afraid, but for now it's the best thing we can do."

She handed him a new phone and some airline tickets for an open ended trip leaving in two days' time. They'd called it his extended holiday and promised they would call him when it was safe for him to return. "We're not sure if your incident has caught the attention of the gang boss or... but just in case, try to find a way to disguise yourself. A haircut would probably be the easiest thing. Or hair dye?" she laughed.

Sam concluded that just wasn't funny. He opted for the haircut. Very short.

* * *

Celery, Traci and Chloe all offered to help Andy with Logan in the time since her miscarriage. It had been more than a month, and for the most part, she was doing well, given the circumstances. She'd even gone to therapy for symptoms of postpartum depression complicated by her feelings of loss and the stress of Sam's undercover work.

Today, Traci came over on her day off to babysit Logan while Andy went for her appointment with the therapist.

Andy knocked on the door and heard Elisha Brown invite her inside.

"Andy, nice to see you," she smiled. Andy couldn't help but think the smile was cool and professional.

"Hi!" Andy sat on a red leather chair and put her purse down. She never knew exactly what to expect at these appointments.

The therapist didn't beat around the bush. She proceeded to confront Andy with inquiries about her relationship with Sam, and what she felt toward him with regard to him not being home when the baby died.

"Andy, you said you and Sam didn't see eye to eye about him joining Guns and Gangs. You were reluctant to see him go, then you got the news he had gone undercover."

"That's right." She fiddled with the zipper on her boot.

"Want to tell me a little bit about how you feel now?"

Andy sighed as she recalled their history. "Sam used to work undercover a lot before we met. In fact, it was our friendship and later relationship that gave him a reason to stay."

"Ok, so you were his reason for him not joining G&G earlier, correct?"

"Yup,"

"Was he intent on joining G&G this time around as an undercover operative?"

"No, not at all. He took a different role, more intel, more back up support. He said he needed to feel like he was actually making a difference, compared to being at his desk."

"So, you feel..."

"I feel like he disregarded my feelings and joined anyway."

"Your feelings. Describe them for me,"

"I objected to him going into G&G because I feared he'd be killed and I'd be left alone to raise our family."

"Did you fear for him being killed or fear of being left alone?"

"Both! I'd never want to see him killed!"

"Which reason sends more fear into you?"

"They're both very painful reasons. My mom left me and my dad when I was about eleven or twelve and never came back. Walked out and vanished,"

"So, you're associating him joining G&G to being abandoned?"

"Not intentionally, no, but if he died, then...maybe?"

"Andy, can you see how that might affect the situation a little bit? Kind of like a domino effect?"

"Yeah. At first I felt angry for him not being there, but a friend of mine explained the situation to me, made me see that Sam had no say in this undercover operation. He's only doing his job. I know that."

Elisha nodded and took some notes. "Now, you said last session that you've both made some mistakes in your past, like running away when things got complicated. Can you elaborate for me?"

"In the past we ran to deal with things and it put serious strain on our relationship. I ran from Sam, he ran from me, I ran from him and he took it to mean I wanted to move on without him. Based on that, he moved on without me.

"And then you both realised you wanted back in each others' lives. That you still loved each other,"

"That's right. Look, I don't know where this is leading, exactly?"

"Follow the pattern. Leaving, returning, leaving, returning... leaving? Andy, you've been through enough to get your feelings for each other sorted out; you're married, you're raising an adorable little boy. You know you have a decision to make, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm making the decision to love him and to fight for our relationship."

Elisha smiled at this breakthrough. "Good for you! Ok. I want to move on. Does Sam know about the baby?"

"No. I wanted to be the one to tell him. Not, um, my friend,"

"How do you think you'll react when he comes home?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot, actually. I know now that the undercover thing wasn't his fault. The rules changed and he was caught in the middle of it. I don't blame him for Sammy's death,"

"That's good, but what I'm getting at, I suppose, is how you will treat him when he comes home. He doesn't know his baby died."

"I won't freak out on him when he comes home, if that's what you're getting at!"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Then the questions came again.

"So we've established you don't blame Sam. Do you blame anyone for your baby's death?"

Andy froze and tried to put up a strong front, but eventually she buckled under the therapist's unwavering gaze.

"Andy?"

"I...I blame myself a little bit, okay? I wake up to the fact that I wasn't able to carry him to term. He died within me and I was helpless to..." she stopped.

"You were helpless to what?"

"I was helpless to give him what he needed..." she trailed of.

"Andy, your baby's death is not related to anything you did and you couldn't have done anything to prevent him from dying,"

Andy dropped her head and cradled it in her hands, hiding her tears, her long hair draping down. She took a breath and tried to get her story out.

"When I held our son in my arms, all I could think of was the contrast between his delivery and Logan's. My Sammy didn't get a chance to experience his mom and dad's love, or the love of his big brother. He'll never experience opening presents on Christmas morning or his first birthday party. It kills me to know that when Sam comes home next week, he will be devastated by our loss. I've been the bearer of bad news on a number of occasions, but nothing will prepare me for having to tell my husband that our precious baby boy died more than a month ago, and he's only hearing about it now."

"You're doing the right thing. To have sent along your bad news by another means would've been wrong."

Andy dabbed her eyes. This gruelling session had to be over soon? She looked up at the wall behind the therapist's desk and was relieved to discover that there were only five minutes left.

"You're making great progress, Andy. It's good to talk about these things. You'll never forget Sammy or your experiences while he lived. You're a good mom. Don't go beating yourself up, because you're not at fault and Sam's not at fault. I recommend you treat each other with the love and care you both so desperately need. Be gentle on yourself and your husband, Andy. I'll see you next week, maybe?"

"Thanks. Yes, if nothing else comes up. Otherwise, I'll reschedule my appointment, ok?" Andy stood up and grabbed her coat and her purse and headed for the door.

"Bye,"

* * *

When Andy inserted the house key into the lock, she found it wasn't locked. It was quiet as she stepped inside, and Traci's running shoes weren't there. Logan's little shoes were... she scanned further along the boot rack taking inventory of the shoes. Hers, hers, hers, Logan's, Logan's, Sam's, Sam's...and... _Sam's!?_

Her heart beat in her throat with excitement. He was here, somewhere, waiting to surprise her. She could visualize Logan's little face, scrunched up as he watched Sam with his finger on his lips, signalling him to be quiet. Andy went along with their game and pretended not to have noticed that anything was amiss. She hung her coat up and took off her boots, dropping them down a little louder than usual. She walked up the stairs from the entrance into the living room.

"BOO!" she heard and turned around to see Sam and Logan rushing at her excitedly.

"Logan! Oh Sam!" she couldn't help herself as she bawled at the sight of him. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her, noticing he could hold her closely to himself. He'd been gone almost two months and she should be bigger by now. He put her down and examined her more closely. She was still crying. At first he thought they might be tears of joy, but now he knew she was deeply, deeply saddened. It was obvious what she was telling him by the way she held her arms crisscrossed over her belly, her fingers clutching her sides.

"Oh honey, I am so, so sorry," he whispered, suddenly remembering what his neighbour Irving had said. Sam's heart broke at her anguish. His anguish. Their loss. He hugged her until Logan came over and stood next to him, tugging at his pant leg.

"Daddy! Daddy! Baby gone bye-bye," Logan announced, confirming Sam's worst fears.

Sam bent down to hug his little son. "I know, my angel. I know," he pressed his cheek against the boy's soft hair. Logan didn't really know what had happened to his little brother. Sam's eyes misted over and he felt hot tears sliding down his face.

"Logan, let's go to Grandpa's ok? He's going to take you to the park for a while before supper," Andy said after clearing her throat and blowing her nose. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yay!" Logan happily took his little jacket off the hook and attempted to put it on. "Grandpa's house!"

Sam watched silently as Andy effortlessly got Logan's coat and boots put on him. Their eyes met in an instant and they felt something so strong prompting them together.

Sam reached for her and just held her. "I love you, Andy. I missed you both so much,".

She tightened her grip around him, not wanting this poignant moment to pass. All her lonely days were over, she had him here beside her and that was all that mattered now. "I love you, too, more than you know."

Logan was becoming a little impatient.

"I'll be back soon. We can talk then,"

Sam reluctantly let her fingers slip out of his as she took Logan by the hand and walked out. Sam closed the heavy door behind them.

He had taken a hot shower while Andy was gone and changed into some clean, comfortable clothes. The sadness he felt was unbearable.

Andy finally came home. She found Sam had ordered take out and the table was set for two.

"I didn't think we'd want to take the time to cook,"

He made himself comfortable on the leather couch. He patted the seat beside him and Andy meekly sat down. She inhaled the warm, earthy scent of his cologne as she snuggled into him. They sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts until Andy broke the silence.

"Sam, Dad offered to keep Logan overnight,"

Sam nodded and combed his fingers through her hair. His beautiful Andy.

"Tell me what happened," he murmured softly.

She took a deep breath. "He died, Sam. Our little Sammy died six weeks ago, and I'm so sorry you had to hear it this long after the fact," she broke down again, her throat and her chest feeling like a tight band was squeezing around them.

He instinctively clutched her tighter to his side. "Shush, it's not your fault, Andy. I can't put into words how sorry I am that things took a horrible turn for us. I never signed on to be away from you and Logan like this, you have to believe me. " His voice was breaking, he too was choked up as he let the tears fall. She rubbed some of his tears away with her thumb.

"I believe you, I do. I know this wasn't supposed to go this way. But, Sam, had you been home, he still would have died, because he was sick..."

"I should've been there with you in the delivery room..."

"No! Don't even entertain the thought. Don't take on guilt for something that wasn't your fault. Sam, I had the best team of nurses in there with me, and Oliver was there, too." She looked up into his dark eyes, red rimmed and overflowing with sorrow and she realized he was suffering as much as she was over the loss of their son.

"Oliver?" he asked, wiping another stray tear away. He sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, Oliver. It's a long story, Sam, but he and Celery have been here for me without fail. Celery watched Logan while I was in the cabin and afterward, when I was in the hospital,"

She instantly realised what she'd said.

"Wait. Why were you at the cabin without Logan?"

Andy sighed. "Sam, I needed a few days to get my head straight. I was scared and confused...you left...I had to think about stuff,"

He bristled when he suddenly realized the gravity of this conversation. "You weren't thinking of running again? Andy!?"

"No, no, Sam, I wasn't...I wouldn't. I was just..." she felt trapped, with nowhere to go but to admit the truth. She _had_ briefly thought about leaving for a time.

She was ashamed of it now because she wouldn't really do that to him or Logan. Nor would she ever let herself be 'just like her mother'.

"Andy. We made a vow on the day we got married...?"

He stood up and began to pace the living room. "I don't know what to say. Or do. Or think."

He leaned against the wall and looked out into their backyard.

"Sam, please. I would _never_ leave you. I'm sorry! Sam, will you look at me? "

He didn't flinch. Andy got up off the couch and touched his shoulder. He still stared straight forward, ignoring her pleas. Her tears were streaming down her face again: bitter tears of shame and regret, tears of pain. She looked up at Sam, saw him clenching his jaw. He would need some time to gather his thoughts, she knew.

"I was so afraid of losing you, Sam," she managed to say in her own defense.

Sam turned and stared at her. "I get that, okay, being scared and all. It's actually how I felt when Jerry died. I didn't want to feel the pain if you died and I thought _- wrongly -_ that it would be better if I didn't have you in my life, but Andy...I honestly thought we were past that. I thought we were done running,"

She couldn't say anything because she knew he was right. They let the silence hang in between them as they each tried to calm down.

"Andy, I've been thinking a lot about my job and how it makes you feel uncomfortable. I realise that maybe I could've been more sensitive to what you were saying and feeling. I didn't mean to push you like that, I know how you feel about...being abandoned. That was never my intent. All I wanted was to feel like I was making a difference in my job. I made you unhappy, McNally, and I'm sorry for that. I only want you to be happy, more than anything else."

"Sam," she sputtered, a fresh batch of tears spring up to the surface.

"So, um, Callaghan offered to get me the papers to transfer me back to 15. As a training officer, you know, full circle. That was part of my surprise.

"Thank you. For the surprise, I mean, " Andy began. "I realize I made a mistake in questioning your motives for joining Guns and Gangs. I was disappointed you just signed on anyway, but I would never, ever leave you or Logan because it's you I've always wanted. I love you, Sam. I want you to know that,"

He sighed and simply looked at her. She looked a mess, dark circles under her eyes, pale complexion. He knew she was telling the truth. He moved some strands of hair off her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I _do_ know that, McNally,"

He slipped his fingers into her hands and they stood facing each other, each drinking in all the details of the other. He kissed her lips, feeling the urgency to be with her growing inside him. He needed to show her he was serious about being there for her from this point on.

"Oh Andy," he whispered, "I don't want to lose you. I believe that we can talk things out, be generous in forgiving, and continue to fight for us."

"I want that too, Sam. I never want to go back to where we were before."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. He rested his hands comfortably on her backside and closed his eyes. His head ached from the tears and from over-thinking and arguing. All he wanted to do was eat and then sleep in the comfort of his own bed.

With her. Always with her.

"Adapt or die, McNally, and I don't want to die. I prefer to move forward with you," he muttered softly into her hair. She made a soft contented sound, muffled by the fact he now had her face pressed against his shirt. She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him, a small mischievous smile on her lips.

This crisis moment had passed, the crossroads that they were standing at was now behind them as they both chose to continue their journey together.

They kissed again. She parted his lips with her tongue, glossing over his teeth, entering into him. She felt his hands in her hair. She missed his touch so much. Finally she broke them apart.

"Sam, that food is getting colder by the minute."

"Uh huh. That's what I was thinking. Let's eat and sleep. I'm drained, physically and emotionally,"

She placed her hands firmly on his chest. "Sleep, huh?"

"Yes, sleep, McNally. We need the rest. Probably in the morning..." he grinned as he kissed the top of her head.

They both knew they'd never last that long; they had a lot to make up for.

* * *

He woke up the next morning feeling rested. Andy was laying very close to him, tucked into his side. He admired her as the sunlight peered in through the curtains. She was sound asleep. He got up to make breakfast: coffee, pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit. Sam reflected that it was good to be home, and there was nothing like the feeling of being forgiven and loved. He filled Andy's plate, poured her coffee the way she liked it and brought it to her. Putting the tray down on the nightstand, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wake up, sleepy head,"

Andy stirred and eventually she opened her eyes. "Sam?"

"I've made us breakfast in bed, so shove over,"

"Oh, it's been a long time since we've been able to do this, thank you!"

"It's been way too long, "

She hungrily cut into her stack of fluffy pancakes. She smiled at him as she took a bite. "Oh these are good!, " she said, happily eating away. She took a sip of her coffee.

"I love you, Mr. Swarek. Did I tell you that today?"

"Not yet, but I sort of knew already," he grinned, thinking about them sprawled across the bed in the aftermath of some very intense sex.

"Andy, I've been thinking. I've got mandatory time off and I thought the three of us could go away. Disneyland, or Hawaii...your choice. It would be a good way to bond, maybe start to heal,"

"Oh my goodness, I'd have to go with Hawaii! Logan would love it there, Sam."

"Uh huh, and he'd get to meet Catherine and Steve,"

"Oh yeah! Hey, I think it'd be great to see them!"

"It would be."

Andy put down her fork and faced him. "Sam?"

"Hmm, what? "

"When do you start back at 15?"

"I don't know... I haven't heard yet. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking, what if Steve were to ask you again, would you consider?"

"Consider joining 5-0?" He stopped for a moment and recalled their brief work with McGarrett, Danno and Catherine.

"Maybe, but only if I knew you were one hundred percent on board. Would you be?"

"Yeah, I would be. I think a change of scenery would be a good thing for us.

"As long as we were certain we weren't running..." he joked, nudging her gently in the ribs.

"No more running, I swear!"

He kissed her and slung an arm casually around her. "So what time do you think we should pick Logan up from your dad's?"

"No later than noon."

"Well, it's nowhere near noon, McNally. Wanna hop into the shower and..." he winked playfully, Monty Python style.

"Take it from there? I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: Here's your turkey dinner, dear guest. Hope you had a terrific Thanksgiving. I know I did! And Kate 1701, thank you! **

*****I've decided to end this story right here. It leaves much room for another adventure, but it'll most likely end up in the crossover section. Thank you all for reading and supporting. I've made some wonderful acquaintances through this story as it loosely wound its way through season 4. Looking forward to season 5!*****


End file.
